Continuing Forward
by Wolfie393
Summary: Neri is a Khajiit dragonborn. Alduin has been defeated and now she is faced with the choice of what life she will now live. Will she continue on her path of fighting, thieving and wars? Or will she choose to make up for past mistakes and make the world better along the way? She wants more for the Khajiit people and will she in turn find that there can be more for herself as well?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at fanfiction so please bear with me.

**Chapter 1**

Neri stared into the hearth, poking at the dimming fire. Leaning forward in her chair, she set the poker down and propped herself up on her elbows, against her knees. It had been two months since she had slain Alduin; what life would she continue on?

She gazed down at the faint scars along her arms, able to recall the origin of almost every one over her entire body. Thumbing a few scars up her arms, she continued to her torso, feeling the faint scars along her stomach and sides, some large enough to cause small patches in her fur. Returning her sight to the fire she listed some of the skirmishes that caused the memories embedded in her flesh: bandits, assassins, wolves, dragons, witches, The Silver Hands, trolls, sabres, bears, and even a few draugrs had managed to leave their mark. Most were small and insignificant, many had completely faded; potions and being the dragonborn had their advantages. Stretching a leg out in front of herself she halted her thoughts and began to laugh; there was another scar on her ankle and foot she could never forgive herself for getting; a particularly vicious bite from a skeever.

"Lost in your thoughts again, Neri?" Lydia asked descending the stairs while trying to tame her hair from a restful sleep.

Without looking behind herself Neri responded, "As always." She was never one for much talk, keeping it short and to the point was her preference. Lydia was the same way for the most part but over time, an odd friendship had formed between them.

"Dawn has only just broken. How long have you been awake this time?" she knew something was bothering her friend. She studied the Khajiit before her: white fur with black spots and very few piercings along her ears had her eyes transfixed on the fire before her. It was obvious that Neri was feeling a little lost now that Alduin had been killed. The life and responsibility of a dragonborn was hard enough but when she had filled her purpose, what was left for her?

Neri twitched her head ever so slightly to the window to judge the amount of light coming in through the window. A quick sigh escaped her, realizing what time it was, "Too long."

Lydia sat adjacent to Neri and peered over at her. "Any plans for today?"

Neri's tail twitched in frustration. Was there a purpose to make plans now? She let out a short, breathy laugh, "I guess it would be hunt dragons. What else is there to do anyway? Screw around with my alchemy or smithing? Perhaps I could take it slow today and defend myself against wolves or possibly a skeever?"

Lydia grinned a half-smile but it never reached her eyes. Of course they weren't the closest friends but she knew that she was the closest friend and only family of Neri. "Well… that is always a good course of action. I believe the Companions might have a few things on their tab that could fit in with your busy schedule. And of course there is always-" Lydia mentally kicked herself for bringing it up. Maybe Neri hadn't noticed; but, of course, Lydia noticed the slight twitch in her ears directed at her that she had, indeed, picked up on it. She cleared her throat slightly and continued in a whisper, "There is always the call of the Stormcloaks or the Legion."

A low growl escaped out of Neri's throat. Of course they would ask her to audience. She had managed to dodge their askance before by insisting that Alduin had to be dealt with first. "I have no interest in their politics. Both have their faults, how can I choose?"

Lydia gave a small shrug, "The lesser of two evils then? Besides, you knew this day was coming. You told them to let you deal with Alduin and now he is gone. You know they will continue to pester you. That or finally deal with you."

A half growl, half laugh rumbled through Neri. "Yes, as if they could 'deal' with me. Ugh, I should have let Alduin give me a mortal wound before I finished him off."

"True… but where would that leave me? Babysitting some other 'noble knight' who thinks they can save the world?" she bit her tongue trying to keep a straight face while looking at Neri out of the corner of her eye.

Neri finally met Lydia's gaze with her golden cat eyes and smirked at her friend. She shook her head as Lydia let a small chuckle slip. Taking a deep sigh, Neri ran a clawed hand over her face, ruffing up then smoothing out her fur. "I guess I have been keeping them waiting long enough. I think I can draw this out for another couple of weeks or months though." She got up and walked over to the table to pick at a half-forgotten, roasted rabbit leg.

Lydia watched the bipedal feline move with an unmatched deadly grace; even simply moving around her home, one could tell how dangerous she was. The nord scratched at an unknown itch, trying to think of the best way to get her thought across. "I hear the merchants are at the walls again. Perhaps they may have something to interest you?"

For only the briefest moment, Neri froze. She knew what Lydia meant by 'merchants.' Soon after Lydia entered Neri's service, she had accidently called the travelling Khajiit merchants 'cats' and soon learned what it was like to be on a Khajiit's bad side. Neri eventually forgave her, after giving her shit jobs for weeks while Lydia apologized all the while. It was the way she was raised, it took a long time to stop that kind of prejudice, but she eventually learned and now was working for a Khajiit. Many people were upset when they found out that the Dovahkiin was Khajiit; and even after all she had done, many remained racist towards the Khajiit.

Turning back to Lydia, Neri dipped her head in thanks. "I shall be at the smith before I leave the city. I do not know when I shall be returning."

* * *

Neri scowled down at the whetstone as she sharpened her daggers. She was almost finished at the smith and soon she would need to leave Whiterun; in the process, she would have to walk by her people. Every time she thought of them, she would be consumed by her guilt. How was she any different from them? She was only allowed inside castle walls just because she was the Dovahkiin. If she hadn't been born with this blessing, or curse, she would be outside with them as well; travelling the land, risking your life everyday just to make a living and being shunned by everyone.

Neri finished sharpening her dagger to a deadly edge. _It shouldn't be this way. They are truer than many of these humans inside any city._ Sliding the dagger back into its sheath at her hip, she looked over and saw many nords scrambling to resume their duties. Very few seemed to treat her like a normal being, to most she was just "the dragonborn" or "that cat."

Nodding to Adrianne, Neri bought the last of her glass and ebony arrows and continued towards the gate. She liked that human. She had been the first to show Neri any bit of kindness when she first crossed the gate into Whiterun.

Striding over to the edge of the wall, the guards nodded a quiet greeting to her. They knew how she preferred to leave. Walking down the slope then wrapping around the wall was too time consuming, jumping from the wall down to the first entryway then down to the ground was the only logical way to her.

She gracefully dropped down to the lower gate and then down to the road leading out of Whiterun's walls. Ri'saad watched her descend from his usual spot at his tent. Neri dipped her head to him as she approached.

"Neri!" Khayla called as she propped the axe onto her shoulder.

"Khayla, a peaceful greeting to you. When did you arrive at Whiterun?" she directed her attention to the other female Khajiit.

"Late yesterday. Travel was faster than expected. How are things in the city?"

"Dull. I find myself pacing with nothing to do."

"Interesting. I always thought that it would be exciting with the hustle of all the bodies around there. Do you ever feel out of place as a Khajiit?"

"Well, I guess some days it is busy but most days are people just trying to make a living. Occasionally I feel out of place, most people give strange glances; whether that is from me being Khajiit or Dovahkiin, I do not know. Most merchants are very accommodating though."

"Even so, I would like to see the inside of a nord city, one day."

"I hope you will have that chance," Neri glanced over and saw Ri'saad patiently waiting for her. "Please excuse me, I must speak with Ri'saad." Khayla nodded as she placed another log to be split.

"Fortune smiles upon this greeting, Dovahkiin," Ri'saad said as she sat in front of him.

"Welcome to you, Ri'saad. And you know that you don't have to call me Dovahkiin."

"True. But it is not often that one of the Khajiit can have such status."

Neri quietly nodded, bowing her head with sorrow. She hated the treatment her people received but who knew how to change something so ingrained? "What if that didn't have to be the case?"

"How do you mean?"

"What if… I could change the status of the Khajiit?"

"Well, in a way, you already have. You have proven that Khajiit do have honor and value the lives of others."

"Yet you are still shown no sympathy. I am probably the only Khajiit allowed in city walls. It is not right!"

"I admire your passion. Perhaps something could be done in time."

Neri mulled over their words. It was the first time she felt a drive since she had slain Alduin. This may be the journey she needed. The corner of her mouth tugged upwards as the realization hit. "Then I shall take this feat on. Do you know if Ahkari's caravan is at Riften currently?"

Ri'saad smiled and looked up at the sky. "Hmm, at this time she may be travelling there now. If you leave in the next day or two you may be able to meet her at the city walls."

"Thank you. May the sun keep you warm, even in this land of bitter cold."

"And to you, Dovahkiin. Until our next meeting, if such is fated."


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, I figured I would give a little more of an intro with this one since I sort of know what I am doing now. Thank you to those who have viewed my first chapter, and if you read it soon after it was posted, it was originally put up with only ~1,000 words and then was updated to ~1,822. So if you missed the conversation between Neri and Ri'saad, please go back and check it out._

_The way that I write is by letting the story develop on its own, so even I don't know some of the things that will happen yet! These first few chapters I hope to get out rather quickly but in all honesty it may slow down as things progress... we'll see! Neri is based off of my playthrough but some things have been changed._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy it, reviews and suggestions are welcome._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The cart ride to Riften seemed longer than it should have been. The skies were clear, the roads were dry, there weren't any bandits even, but it still seemed to drag on. They were expected to hit Riften today and Neri couldn't be happier that the trip would be over soon. Bjorlam, the carriage driver was a good man, always more than willing to take her where she wanted to go but he had the terrible habit of talking most of the way. As she leaned back on the bench she was thankful that she was now able to tune him out since he didn't need any replies with his prattling.

The day was still early and a heavy fog had yet to lift. Looking into the gray abyss she let her mind drift and soon found herself fighting to stay awake. After several moments of struggling with her eyelids, she eventually gave in to the weight of them and swayed with the motions of the carriage.

A frightened whinny of a horse caused her to snap her eyes wide open and her hands to fly to her daggers. Her ears flattened to her skull and a low hiss escaped her lips as she looked around. The fog was still heavy but there was the distinctive dark shape of Riften's walls. Bjorlam was holding the reins tightly trying to calm the horses down. She could hear yelling in the distance but couldn't find the source disturbing the horses. As the tense seconds dragged by she eventually heard an all too familiar sound.

Sheathing her daggers she leaped over the edge of the cart as the roar continued to echo around her. Sprinting toward the sound she pulled her bow from her back and notched an arrow, ready to pull it back at a moment's notice.

She skidded to a stop next to a tree and saw the source of the disturbance. Some of the Riften guards were standing at the water's edge waiting for the dragon as archers sent their arrows towards him. Even in the dense fog, Neri was able to make out the green scales and distinctive spade tail: a blood dragon. Currently his attention was focused on the dock as people ran for cover as he finished his breath of flame and snapped his jaws at a running argonian.

Pulling back the string, she aimed and let her arrow fly, embedding itself in the neck of the dragon. He roared in protest and turned his head to look at the group on the shore. Neri ran forward notching another arrow and letting it fly to hit the chest of the dragon. As he flew over the crowd, he paused in flight letting out another column of flame trying to hit the rolling Khajiit. Dashing to the side she landed another arrow into his shoulder. His breath and flight stuttered and he peeled off to loop back around to her.

Now the Riften guards turned to see who had drawn the attention of the flying beast and watched in amazement at the skill of the dragonborn. She heard a few loud exclamations of "Dovahkiin" and "dragonborn" but other than a short glance to the group she paid them no attention; until a familiar face stood out from the group. His ears had perked up for a moment at the sight of her but his tail still twitching from the excitement of battle.

Another roar from the dragon demanded her returned attention. She didn't have the patience for this beast today. Watching his shadowy form through the fog she readied her voice. Once close enough, she gave her shout, "JOOR, ZAH FRUL!"

As the blue light wrapped itself around the dragon, it crackled like azure electricity, tearing at the dragon's soul. His roar changed from anger to pain as the light continued to pulse around him and he struggled to stay aloft. Soaring above her, he quickly descended and landed haphazardly at the edge of the water.

Neri placed her bow onto her back and drew her daggers, charging at the dragon before he had even landed. As the beast turned his head towards her she slashed down the side of his face and slid under him avoiding the snap of his jaws. Rolling and dodging his jaws she hacked at his head and neck. Pulling his head back slightly she sprinted around him attempting to dodge the fire licking at her tail.

Just as the fire subsided she heard a shout from the behind the dragon and saw the male Khajiit charging, leading the guards towards the dragon. They attacked his tail, side and wings allowing red liquid to flow freely from him onto the snow. Turning his head to his new attackers he gave his own shout, knocking them away and to the ground.

Taking the opportunity of his distraction, Neri grabbed his snout as he turned to face her again and swung herself on top of his head. He bucked, angrily biting at the air as she slashed at his face. Raising her dagger for the final blow, she plunged it into his skull. He let out his final call as he fell forward. She ripped her dagger from his head and balanced herself as his head dug into the snow and his body went limp beneath Neri's feet.

Stepping onto the ground she wiped her dagger on the snow as the body behind her began to flake away like ash, its very essence being absorbed by her own soul. She heard the footfalls of the guards as they approached her slowly as they marveled at the sight of her absorbing the dragon's soul.

"Never thought I would see it in all my days!"

"Unbelievable! The Dovahkiin slaying a dragon right before us!"

All of the men stood at a distance from her still staring in awe at the dragon and her, save for one.

"Was that balancing act really necessary, Neri?" a throaty chuckle sounded above as armored feet and a swinging tail came into her view.

Sheathing her daggers, she looked up at him with a toothy grin, "Sometimes I can't resist the theatrics." She took his outstretched hand and he hoisted her upright, "Good to see you again, Kharjo."

"And you, Neri," he held her wrist a moment longer then nodded slightly as he released her arm.

"Where is the rest of the caravan?" she asked and turned around to search the dragon's body for its rewards.

He watched her as she moved around the body then turned to look at the guards slowly dispersing and returning to their posts. "The dragon flew over us and I joined the fray just as it ate a guard. I knew that if the guard hadn't finished him off then it would turn on us eventually. As you know, fighting in a group is better." He saw her tail swish back and forth in amusement and a smile play across her lips, "Well… for most, I suppose."

At that, she let out a hearty laugh, shaking her head as she returned to him. "What can I say? Everyone seems to make too much noise."

"Yes. Khajiit do move stealthier than most," he turned and took a step in the direction of his caravan and looked back at Neri.

"You seem to make quite a bit of noise though. What does that say about you being Khajiit?" she fell in next to him and they continued down the hill to meet the caravan on the road.

"I can be quiet when I need to be. Maybe not as stealthy as you, I'll admit. You are the best I know."

"Hmm... won't argue with that," she chuckled as she looked over at him and he grinned in return. "So how are things with the caravan? No serious problems I hope."

"Of course most beasts do not hunt along the roads, but bandits are the real trouble…" he let his voice trail off and her ear twitched at his dropped tone.

"Bandits giving you trouble, then?"

"A few days ago we were ambushed. A nuisance, really, but many of the marauders had quick fingers," he crossed his arms and scowled at the ground as they walked. "One of them stole my moon amulet, given to me by my mother when I was just a cub. It is my only memory of home in this cold land."

Neri looked over at Kharjo out of the corner of her eye. They weren't close by any means, she only saw him on her trips to Riften and occasionally on the way to Dawnstar, but she couldn't help but feel for his loss. "I could get your amulet back."

"You are kind to offer. We believe the bandits are a part of a group headquartered here. Be careful. I miss my amulet, but a life cannot be replaced as easily." He looked up and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thank you for the concern, but I am sure that I have dealt with worse."

Just as she finished her words, the caravan came into view moving up the road. Kharjo nodded a farewell to Neri and fell in with the caravan as she stepped in line with Ahkari.

"Ah, Dovahkiin, greetings to you. I trust you kept our Kharjo safe when the dragon descended?"

Neri glanced over her shoulder to spot Kharjo grumble and shake his head at her, "I guess you could say something like that. And you know that you can call me Neri."

"Yes but Khajiit with a title is a wondrous honor."

"Ha, that is what Ri'saad said."

"And it is true. So what can I do for you, _Neri_?"

"I would like to change the status of Khajiit. Our people should be treated just like everyone else and should be allowed in the walls of the cities. I wanted to talk to each of the caravans, have us all united when I present it to the Jarls."

"With no High King, it will be a difficult task indeed. Although, I cannot pass the chance at equality for Khajiit. If you need anything of us, you are welcome to it. May your road lead you to warm sands."


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, I didn't quite get this one out yesterday but this chapter is a little longer. I know some characters won't exactly match up the way they were in the game, but let's be honest, some seemed to be bored to death. I hope you find it interesting! Please review and if you have any suggestions/comments feel free to mention them._

**Chapter 3**

Neri walked purposefully through the streets of Riften. Although it was a little drearier here, it was a nice change from Whiterun; not as many people seemed to care as much who she was, despite having just saved them all from a dragon. She nodded to the merchants, trying earnestly to get her attention, and turned into the courtyard of the Temple of Mara. Checking behind her, she passed the stairs and walked into the graveyard.

She never felt easy using this entrance but it was the fastest way to The Ragged Flagon. Watching her surroundings she backed into the crypt and tapped the button on the grave. Hearing it move back she waited until it had finished and then ducked into the passage, pulling the chain and waiting for the tomb to cover completely. Taking a small sigh of relief, she turned and flipped up the hatch and lowered herself down. She nodded to the men pacing near the entrance and made her way over the bridge to her target, Brynjolf.

"Ah! If it isn't our very own dragonborn leader! And to what do we owe this marvelous visit?"

"Hello, Brynjolf. I need some information on a group of bandits that are probably based near here. Have you heard of any groups?"

"Well, I have heard of several. Anything to help me narrow it down?"

"They ambushed Ahkari's caravan a few days ago. I need to pay them a visit."

"Hmm," he rubbed at his stubble in thought, "I remember Vex mentioning something about a group near here. Well, I know that when you ask about a group of bandits, it never bodes well for them," he chuckled to himself studying Neri's motions. She started to get a little impatient and crossed her arms, leaning back on one foot. "I don't believe Vex has any ties to them, since they are new to the area. Last I heard they were setting up in Broken Helm Hollow."

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." She took a deep sigh as she studied her surroundings. "Well, I guess since I am here, I might as well check up on you. Sorry I haven't been around like I probably should be."

He waved away her comment, "Eh, don't worry about it. You are the great Dovahkiin! You are a busy woman. People even bother you with small deeds and you are too good-natured to deny them."

"Calling me a sucker?" she flashed her teeth at him.

"Would never dream of it," he smirked back at her.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Take me through all of it, Brynjolf; new recruits, inventory, any jobs that need to be done, let me have it."

* * *

Neri rubbed her eyes when she reached the surface. She was thankful that the guild basically ran itself and when it didn't Brynjolf was there. Of course, they needed her to pop in every once in a while to be a real guildmaster, and probably should be there more often.

She felt rather guilty being a part of the Thieves Guild, let alone its guildmaster. Khajiit were naturally stealthy and weren't allowed in cities because of their supposed "thieving nature," and here she was, Khajiit and _guildmaster _of the _Thieves Guild_, and now she was trying to break that stereotype and give honor to Khajiit; the irony of it all was delicious.

She walked past the merchants, again ignoring their calls, and ducked into her home, Honeyside. She didn't really like this home as much as her Breezehome in Whiterun. Honeyside served its purpose though allowing Neri to work on her alchemy, enchanting and there was the tanning rack, but most of all, it provided her with a place to drop off some of the heavier items she picked up rather than returning all the way to Whiterun. After stashing her most recently accumulated wares, she pulled out her map to mark her next destination.

* * *

Neri rolled to her next cover and crouched behind the rock. Night was just beginning to fall but the sunset still lit the area. She peeked over the rock to see two bandits sitting outside a wooden door, poorly hidden by a waterfall. In her head, she had to laugh at their leader. An entrance partially hidden by a waterfall may have seemed like a great idea, but the sound of the waterfall would cover the noise of anyone approaching allowing the force to quietly enter the base.

She noticed one of the men stand, exchange a few words with the other, stretch and start walking down the hill. Unfortunately for Neri, they were still in sight of each other and the one was coming dangerously close to her. Pulling her bow off of her back, she notched her arrow, pulling the string back to her cheek. Just before she released the arrow, her ear twitched, picking up the sound of the other bandit getting up. He glanced around and down at the other man, then turned his back on them and began to relieve himself off the edge of the cliff.

Now was her chance. She released the arrow, hitting the farther man in the back of the head causing him to topple off the edge. The other patrolling man had almost reached her rock but turned just in time to see the other nord fall out of sight. Neri had already swapped her bow for her daggers and leapt over the rock, closing the distance between them. Just as he turned to face her, she buried her dagger to its hilt in his neck, effectively silencing him as his jaw shook with unspoken words.

Anger filled his eyes in his last moments, and he reached out at her neck while the blood flowed in rivers down his front and back. She pulled her dagger out, causing more blood to spurt from the wound. Kicking him in his chest, he fell backwards gasping for breath as the blood started to choke him.

Neri searched his pockets, finding a few septims, as the light started to fade from his eyes. Wiping her dagger on his vest, she swapped her weapons for her bow again and strode up the hill. Peeking over the edge she didn't see any sign of the other body and went inside.

She crouched low to the ground once she crossed the threshold. It was very dark once she closed the door; a single torch was lit to her right but two lanterns hung from a rope across the tunnel before her. Her ears twitched at the sounds of bandits further down the tunnel, they were close. Sneaking along the left wall, the voices grew louder. Neri tried to see who was there by glancing around the corner of the wall, but she found a large column blocking most of her view.

She inwardly growled at the disadvantage and listened for any cues to the men's actions. Footsteps echoed above her and she backed up to the right wall. Drawing her bow, she aimed at the man standing near the ledge. The arrow made a loud "thunk" noise as it landed in his temple and the man fell to the side.

"Huh? What was that?" she heard a voice call from her level.

Notching another arrow, she saw a man rising from a sleeping roll across the hall; he plopped back on the roll when her arrow found his heart. The other bandit ran into view charging at her.

"You'll make a fine rug, cat!"

She let out a hiss as her ears flattened against her head and her tail twitched in irritation. _Can they really not think of a better line?_ Another arrow went soaring through the air and embedded itself in his throat. Once she was sure that she didn't hear any more movement, she got up to scour their camp. Searching the two on the lower level she didn't see anything special of note besides a few septims. Just as she was about to head up the ramp to the other body she paused, eyeing something out of place.

"Hmm… where does this lead?" she touched the metal pull chain and looked around for any unusual holes for a trap. Feeling secure in her choice, she pulled the chain and a panel of rock ground against the adjacent walls causing dust and rocks to fall, revealing a small room. A few weapons were propped on a rack beside her but all were of too low quality for her liking. Looking to her left she found something a little more interesting.

Looking down at the nord with the arrow sticking out of his chest, she couldn't help but feel like there was something familiar about him. She had never seen him before, that was sure, but she remembered someone mentioning a lost man in these parts. Pulling out her journal she flipped through a few pages trying to find anything of note. Finally, she found it, a woman named Grosta who ran Heartwood Mill; her husband, Leifnarrs, had gone missing after he followed a promise of better prices for his firewood at Broken Helm Hollow.

Shaking her head at him she jotted down a note that she had found him, and then continued her search of the room. All that was left there was a spell tome and a potion. Neri walked back out of the room and up the ramp to the last body. Noticing he was the leader of this ragtag group, she was hoping for some better loot, but was sadly disappointed. Taking a deep breath, a low growl escaped her throat until she found a chest before her. Kneeling in front of it she placed her hands on the lid and slowly lifted but felt a slight tug.

Neri froze. Slowly closing the lid she looked up, a large set of spikes stared angrily down at her. Looking around the sides of the chest, she found the tripwire. Carefully disarming it, she sat to the side of the chest when she opened it, just in case._ "_Boots, a staff, septims… where is – ah ha! There you are!" She grasped the amulet and carefully held it in her hands. Retrieving it was a lot easier than she thought it would be but was still thankful she had retrieved it for Kharjo. She realized that she felt a lot happier at this moment after a simple retrieval than she had for anything else she had done. Brushing the odd thought aside she placed it around her neck and looted the other valuable items in the chest.

* * *

It was early morning when she arrived at the Khajiit camp outside Riften. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet and no one seemed to be awake. She felt a little weary herself but could go days without sleep when needed. As she approached, she heard the sleeping forms in each all of the tents, except for one. Kharjo wasn't in his tent. Pushing back the flap confirmed her suspicions and she stood, taking in the landscape attempting to find him.

Neri could smell his faint scent leading around the walls towards the water. As she got closer, she could see him crouched at the edge of the water, splashing the cool liquid across his face. He had yet to dress in his armor and only wore a simple pant and a dark shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Smirking, she crouched down and moved quietly behind him. He splashed more water on his face and rubbed the back of his neck. He took a slow deep breath as he cupped his face in his hands. Reaching out to him, she poked him with her claw on his unprotected shoulder.

Just as he spun around, ears flattened, teeth bared and a dark hiss resonating from him, she rolled to his opposite side, keeping herself effectively hidden. She batted his tail away from her and jumped away just as he slashed a claw in her direction.

Neri couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. As soon as he recognized who his "attacker" was, his ears perked up, tail fell flat, and mouth went from a menacing snarl to a shocked gape. Although he tried to hide it, he couldn't help but smile at her while she tried, unsuccessfully, to stop her laughing.

"You tread on dangerous ground, Neri," he finally spoke when her chuckles subsided and she sat back on the cold ground. Her genuine smile seemed to warm him, even in this bitter cold. "You know, I don't think I have ever heard you laugh."

Her smile dimmed slightly in her thought, "I honestly don't know the last time I did. Haven't exactly had too much humor in my life lately."

"Well you should do it more often."

Her smile grew a little more and a warmth filled her cheeks. She could only assume it was the same as "blushing" for a human but was glad this feeling was easily hidden by her fur. It was unnerving to know that someone could see and unbidden emotion so easily.

"And why am I seeing you so early in the morning? I just saw you yesterday. I thought you would be on your way by now, or at the very least sleeping."

"Well I had something to pick up before I left the area," she stated matter-of-factly as she slipped his amulet off of her neck and held it out to him.

Rolling forward onto his knees before her, he reached out and held the amulet tenderly in his hands. "There it is! Ah… home…" he ran his finger across the engraving, a small smile playing at his lips. "I never thought I would have it back so soon. Thank you for retrieving it." He lifted his gaze to her and gave a warm smile that caused the damnable heat to rise to her face again. "If you ever need the skills of a Khajiit warrior by your side, I would be honoured to travel with you. Until then, here," he reached for a pouch of septims and extended the bag to her, "This is for you, in thanks."

Without even a glance at the pouch, Neri pushed his hand holding the septims away from her. "Thank you, but I don't need it. I am just glad I could help."

"Are you planning on travelling to find Ma'dran's caravan?" Kharjo asked while standing and holding a hand out to her.

Accepting his hand, he pulled her upright swiftly, making her bounce on her toes. "Yes. If he agrees I might try to start convincing the jarls in the area as well."

"Well perhaps I should go with you sooner than expected," he took a small step towards her, his eyes dark with a hidden meaning.

She stared defiantly up at him, "I think I can handle myself just fine. I have so far anyway. And besides," she pushed a finger into his chest, "I don't need some loud Khajiit stomping his way through caves."

The corner of his mouth twisted up. Silently and swiftly, he grabbed the wrist of her extended hand and pulled it past his side, effectively causing her stumble forward and bump into his chest. They locked eyes as they studied one another; her trying to judge what his next move would be, and he debating how far he push his luck. Kharjo was the first to break the silence, "I told you before, I can be quiet when I need to be."

She stayed locked in his grasp, pressing against him before finally tearing her eyes away and distancing herself from him. He still held her wrist but much more loosely and between them now. "I hardly think that grabbing my wrist is proof enough," she smiled up at him. "But I suppose that I could consider the offer." She cleared her throat after he released her hand and looked at the ground. "Well, if I am to meet Ma'dran anytime soon, I should probably be on my way. If I can't manage to catch him at Windhelm, I'll have to go pretty much clear across Skyrim."

He watched her as she sauntered away, wishing with everything he had, that she would change her mind and bring him along.


	4. Chapter 4

_OK. I know that I will not have internet later today (1/19) and I wasn't able to get this out yesterday, but I didn't want to wait until 1/20 to put out another chapter. I did do the editing in kind of a rush, so I apologize if there are some things that don't make sense._

_Special thanks to GhostFlowers.x for the first review!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Bjorlam! Wake up!" Neri nudged the nord with her foot. He groaned, covering his face as he rolled over to peek at the impatient Khajiit. Empty bottles of wine fell to the floor when he shifted position. _Damn it, he better not still be drunk._ "Come on, Bjorlam. I need you to take me to Windhelm." She gave him another sharp nudge with her boot. Although she was thankful that he hadn't left town with another fare yet, he was always a pain to get moving again since he had a tendency to get incredibly drunk in the closest inn.

"Damn it, Neri," he growled as he tried to swat her away. "Can't you tell that I am nursing a strong hangover? Or… I am quite possibly still drunk..."

"I need to get to Windhelm soon. I need to meet Ma'dran's caravan."

The nord grumbled again as he tried to prop himself up but failed miserably and slipped back onto the cot. "I am not – _hic _– travelling up to that Stormcloak infested shit-hole!" He looked up at her, cracking one eye open slightly, a different emotion coming over his face. "I am sorry, Neri. You have always been a good customer but I hear things are getting pretty heated up there lately. I'll make it up to you."

A low growl of irritation sounded in Neri's throat as he spoke. Nodding to him she strode toward the door, her tail still twitching in annoyance, but stopped before she left. Taking a deep breath she spoke to him again, "It's alright, Bjorlam. I'll admit some of the unsettled aura in Windhelm is my fault. But I am going to hold you to your promise." She paused for his response but only got a resounding snore.

"Damn, drunk," she muttered while rolling her eyes and marching out of The Bee and Barb Inn.

The light was blindingly bright, a stark contrast to the previous morning. The rest of the hold hadn't even started stirring and though she could probably use a good rest as well, an hour was all that she had taken. A guard standing by the gate hustled to open it for her and tried to chat with her but she only gave a curt nod and continued on her way.

"Dragonborn," the nord standing at the stables nodded the quiet greeting to her.

"Hofgrir," Neri nodded back. She calmly moved past him to the dappled-gray horse in the far stall. "I'll need to borrow a horse to travel to Windhelm. You mind?" Giving him an even stare, she watched and waited for him to nod in acknowledgement.

Without even turning to her, he grumbled a short "go ahead" along with a "damn cat."

Neri knew that she didn't have to ask for permission. Not only had she helped Shadr, but she had also bested Hofgrir in a brawl, effectively earning an eternal cold shoulder from him. It was bad enough for him to lose to anyone, let alone a Khajiit female. So she especially enjoyed throwing salt on the wound when she was around the nord with the severely wounded pride.

Hoisting herself onto the horse, she ducked as they exited the stable. She started to trot down the road but stopped when a familiar voice called out to her. Pulling up the reins, she steered the horse to the side to see Kharjo jogging down the hill towards her.

"Yes, Kharjo?"

He paused as he gazed up at her sitting astride the horse. "I almost didn't realize you could ride," he said teasingly, grasping the reins.

She gave him an indignant stare while the horse shuffled its hooves, rocking her in the saddle. "Of course I can ride. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"I don't think I have ever seen you ride. I could only assume that it was because you didn't know how. Or are they just too loud for you?" he gave a small chuckle and a grin, patting the horse on the neck.

With her ears flattening, tail tapping impatiently on the horse, and eyes narrowing at him, she tried pulling the reins to distance herself from his teasing but his grip only tightened. "Neither really. They just die too easily. And they seem to attract dragons in my experience."

"Hmm… it seems I have recently had the chance to learn new things about you, Neri. Perhaps I will eventually find your weaknesses." He smirked up at her, he eyes dancing with a hidden meaning.

"Now those, I will never tell, and I pray that no one will ever discover them."

Their eyes locked together, the only movement around them was the gentle breeze and the occasional rocking of the dappled-gray horse. Neri blinked several times, breaking the trance. She scratched at a nonexistent itch behind her ear and cleared her throat, Kharjo's gentle eyes watching her all the while. "Well, I need to get moving. It will be a full day's ride to Windhelm."

Kharjo continued to hold the reins as he reached out and touched her knee. "Will you consider my offer?" he spoke in a most serious and wanting tone.

She wanted to play dumb but her words caught in her throat. Something about the way he asked caused her to pause and stare back into his light blue eyes. "I will consider it. It would be nice to let someone else take the blows." She gave him a small smile.

He returned her smile with one of his own, a small bit of hope forming in his chest. "Stay safe," he whispered. Giving her knee a small squeeze, he released the reins and took a step away from the horse.

Neri gave him a small nod and spurred the horse down the road.

* * *

Neri winced as she readjusted herself for what seemed like the millionth time. She hated riding. Her ass was incredibly sore and her leg muscles were tight from inactivity. It had been the most uneventful trip while riding (not that she was about to complain). There had only been one bandit attack, two packs of wolves, and a bear. Each time, she managed to kill them before they even reached the horse.

Night had completely fallen, and all that was guiding her now was the full moon; she only hoped that she wouldn't run into any vampires. Kicking the horse into a faster pace, she tensed as she saw movement up ahead. So far, the figure hadn't taken notice of her but that would soon change.

Just as she reached for her bow, she noticed the rest of her surroundings; it was the Brandy-Mug Farm. Letting out a long sigh of relief, she pushed the horse faster; eager to end this miserable trip.

Dismounting at the stables, she gave her dapple-gray a light rap on his flank. Giving a short neigh, he started off back home. Although she wasn't fond of horses, she had to admit that they were trained well to return home without any guidance. Looking around, she found Alfarinn, the carriage driver for Windhelm, throwing a pile of hay in front of his horses.

He looked up and gave her a stern gaze when she approached, "Dragonborn, what can I do for you? I hope you don't need to travel anywhere because your ride just ran off."

She ignored his poorly hidden way of saying that he was not willing to go anywhere tonight. "Has the Khajiit caravan arrived yet? Or have they moved on already?"

"Which one? The striped one or the dark colored one?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her hiss but her ears still flattened against her skull. "Ma'dran," she corrected. When the blank look stayed on his face, she rolled her eyes and continued, "The striped one."

Alfarinn continued to move around the stables completing his tasks. Neri grew more impatient at his lack of cooperation. Crossing her arms over her chest, her tail swished back and forth. Just as she was about to snap at him, he answered, "Haven't seen them in a while. I am guessing that the cats are on their way here now. The guards might know a little more, they tend to buy some of their wares."

Neri clenched her teeth and dug her claws into her armor, desperately fighting the urge to rip his throat out. "Thank you," she hissed and spun on her heel storming towards the city gate. She knew that she was overreacting. Yes, he was ignorant. Yes, he was an ass. But she couldn't tell how much of her anger was a direct result of his stupidity and how much her fuse had shortened from lack of sleep. She decided that her first task would be getting some sleep, and then she would check around in the morning if the caravan had yet to arrive.

Heading straight to the Candlehearth Hall, she rented a room and ducked inside away from all of the prying eyes. The last thing she needed was someone to tell Ulfric Stormcloak that she was in the city; she was not ready to speak to him. It probably wasn't much use though; a Khajiit walking through Windhelm could only mean one thing: the dragonborn is in town. Locking the door, she took off her bow and quiver, resting them against the head of the bed and looping her knife belt on the post. She stretched her limbs until she heard and felt the satisfying pop of several joints then plopped down on the bed.

Looking around the small cramped room, she gave a heavy sigh. She didn't enjoy staying at local inns, but it beat sleeping in the cold. Her only other option here was purchasing that other house, Hjerim. She wasn't scared of it, but it did give her an uneasy feeling. Ever since she discovered that it had been used by Calixto Corrium, or "The Butcher," to store the body parts of his victims, she didn't feel comfortable being in the house, let alone purchasing and staying there.

Keeping a good amount of her armor on, she lay back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She reached blindly into her boot for the small blade attached to the inside. Spinning it in her hand, she tucked them under her pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Neri clutched her arms against her chest. _Why does this land have to be so damn cold!_ she inwardly hissed. Rubbing her arms vigorously, she tried to create at least a tiny bit more warmth on her body. Looking down she realized that she was missing some of her armor. Her arms were bare and the armor on her torso and legs was cracked with long claw marks in several places. She ran her fingers over the marks, wondering when she had received the damage.

She spun in a circle, finally realizing where she was. The wind howled around her as it blew harshly in her face, almost blinding her. The snow crunched under her feet as she looked around, trying to remember how she got here.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind pushed in from the direction of the cliff and the ground rumbled with the sound of a dragon. Turning towards the noise, she quickly drew her daggers, thankful that she still had those. Her arms dropped slightly at the sight of the only dragon she didn't feel the need to kill, Paarthurnax.

His eyes scoured the sky before they finally fell on Neri. Dragons couldn't really show emotion, but Neri knew; something was definitely wrong.

"Dovahkiin!" he exclaimed as he shifted his body to face her. "You should not be here!" he roared, causing the very ground around her to shake. "You must leave! You must prepare for –"

Before he could finish, an earth-shattering roar sounded above them and a large shape quickly descended towards them. The dragon tore through the sky with his claws extended; only spreading his wings to slow down at the very last second. The two beasts collided. The wall Paarthurnax was perched on shattered under the force, sending snow and rock in all directions. Neri held her arms in front of her face, shards of rock cutting gashes into her exposed skin. Lowering her arms, she returned her gaze to the two beasts brawling in front of her.

They snapped their jaws and slashed their claws at one another, tangling themselves in the furious battle. Neri poised herself, ready to join the battle of titans, only to find her daggers missing. She frantically looked around but didn't see any sign of them. Returning her gaze to the dragons, she realized who the assailant was: Alduin.

Paarthurnax made a small misstep but before he could recover, Alduin had made his move. Snaking his head up, he closed his jaws around Paarthurnax's throat, shredding the flesh and pinning the dragon below him. Ripping out a large chunk of flesh, Paarthurnax fell still.

Alduin let out a triumphant roar, crushing the lesser dragon's skull beneath his clawed foot. His roar continued to echo when he turned his gaze on Neri. She was frozen. Never had she witnessed anything like that nor had she thought it possible.

"Ah, Dovahkiin, how good it is to know that I do not have to track you down." He took a large step to the side, turning his body to face her completely. Blood continued to drip down his jaw, staining the pure white below him. "It will feel good to exact my revenge so quickly."

His voice shook her body as she slowly backed away from him. Unarmed, she was no match for him. "I killed you! How are you back in Skyrim?"

Her voice seemed to be whisked away by the wind as he took another step forward. "Zu'u unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan! (I am immortal, I cannot die!)" Raising his claw he slashed down at her. "Zu'u lost daal! (I have returned!)"

Though he didn't seem to be close enough to hit her, she still felt the sting of his talons. Her knees buckled and she fell forward into the snow. Pushing herself up, she saw a sea of red and looked down at her armor. There were no new gashes in her armor, but those that were inactive before flowed with fresh rivers of blood. She struggled to her feet, taking short, shaky breaths. If she were to die, she wouldn't be cowering like a newborn cub.

"Daar Lein los dii. (This World is mine.)" His open jaw lunged towards her. His teeth glistened from the earlier bloodshed. Large scales and flesh still wedged between the jagged peaks. Darkness encompassed her.

Neri bolted upright, extending her arm forward in a vicious strike then releasing the dagger to land in the wood of the door. Her breath came in ragged gasps. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes wide with fear. It had all been so real. She could almost still feel the blood trickling from her chest. She had to stare down at her armor for several minutes just to make sure that it was still intact and her body whole.

Slowly, she began to regain her thoughts and steady her breathing. Sitting on the edge of the bed she rubbed her hands over her face. _How could it seem so real?_ Some of the words she heard Alduin speak had been said to her before; that was for sure. Getting up, she calmly walked over to the door and yanked the knife out of the wood.

Now she remembered why she would go days without sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ah, we are beginning to take our twists and turns in the story. I have been on vacation for the last week and now have returned to real life. I hope to keep the frequency of the updates up. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Neri sat in silence, staring down at her food like it was going to jump up and run away. After ordering her breakfast, she had returned to her room, hoping to hide from all the other souls in this town. Ma'dran's caravan hadn't arrived and wasn't due until the end of the week. Some of the guards had placed an order with the Khajiit, meaning that things in Windhelm were getting ready to boil over.

She continued to sit motionless on her bed. Perhaps she could turn into a statue and eventually she would cease to exist and fade into Oblivion. At this point, it didn't seem like a half-bad notion. Her dream had unnerved her. Sure she had nightmares before, some of which even included Alduin, but this was the first one that seemed new and old at the same time. Everything from last night had seemed more like a memory than a dream.

_What if I am dead?_ she thought, _I know that I am Khajiit, but would it really be that insane of an idea that I am in some twisted version of Sovngarde? Perhaps I am just too attached to this world to give myself completely to the afterlife._

A knock on the door shook her from her reverie, causing her to jump and almost knock her plate to the ground. Setting her drink and food to the side, she got up and cracked to door ever so slightly.

"Dovahkiin?" a young elf stood a foot away from the door, visibly shaking with his hands held tightly at his sides.

Neri studied him intently. He was obviously not a threat; he had no armor or weapons, just the Windhelm bear emblem on his tabard. That left only one option for what he was; she would have preferred an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood. "Yes?" she exhaled, clearly aggravated.

The boy's arm slowly raised from his side, a small roll of paper was held tightly in his grasp.

Cracking the door open a little more, she yanked it out of the boy's hand and started to close the door again.

"Um… Jarl U-Ulfric Stormcloak requ-quests your presence immediately, D-D-Dovahkiin," he stammered out just before the door blocked the light from the hallway completely.

Opening the door again, she leaned against the door frame, looking the boy up and down. She was half concerned that he would faint if she flashed her claws and teeth or took a deep breath. Waggling a finger at him, she asked, "You're new, aren't you?" He quickly nodded, making his long hair flop up and down over his ears. "Then what they actually told you was that he 'demands' my presence. Correct?"

"Y-Yes. But I didn't want to offend you, Dovahkiin."

Feeling a little sorry for what would more than likely befall him, Neri reached into her pouch and pulled out a few septims and held them out to him. "Take these for delivering the message and hide them well. Tell Ulfric Stormcloak that I have other pressing matters to attend to and I will see him when I am ready. Hopefully it will be before week's end."

"Th-Thank you, Dovahkiin! Many blessings on your travels," he quickly turned and ran down the hall, eager to store his earnings.

Shaking her head at the poor, naïve boy, she shut the door and tore open the message:

_Dovahkiin,_

_It is imperative that we speak at once. There is a storm coming and you must decide where you stand. Skyrim must be liberated from the failing Empire. Alduin has been killed and the truce is over. You have put off the decision for far too long. We will not stand idly by while you try to put off the inevitable. Remember, I saw you when this all began. Do not return to your old ways._

_Ulfric Stormcloak_

_Rightful High King_

Crumpling the note in her fist, she hissed down at the floor. She was getting tired of his demanding attitude, and the fact that he added the "Rightful High King" just put her on edge even more. Politics never interested her but it seemed that she was being forced to choose a side through all of this. Perhaps he was right, she had put it off for too long, but she always felt like a foreigner to their customs, who was she to choose?

With him bringing up the day that they first saw each other seemed more like an insult on his part, at least so it seemed to her. Sure, she was a convicted criminal, but she had only stolen those things to survive. He had used the Thu'um in a duel with the High King Torygg and was found guilty of murder. She didn't know all the details that were a part of the regulations when challenging the High King but using the Thu'um in one on one combat didn't sit that well with her. Perhaps things would have been easier if he had been the one directly before her instead of that other poor soul.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she decided to focus on what was currently driving her: helping Khajiit earn their place in society, and getting out of Windhelm as soon as possible.

After practically inhaling the rest of her food, she strapped the rest of her gear on and walked at a quick pace out of the inn. Neri thought about hiring Alfarinn but she still didn't know where she wanted to go, and he was probably under orders of Ulfric not to take her anyway. Practically running down the bridge, she quickly ran over her options as to where she could go that would be only half a day's ride but still ambiguous enough that Ulfric wouldn't get to her. Reaching the stables, she stared at the horses, confusing herself further that she had been driven to this point. She needed to get to Winterhold and the fastest way to travel would be purchasing a horse.

Cursing her luck, she paid for the horse and galloped away towards the north.

* * *

Neri shivered as she tied the horse at the hitching post outside The Frozen Hearth. Although she liked visiting the smaller Winterhold, the weather always seemed to penetrate her more here. Clutching at herself against the cold, she almost wished that she had stayed in Riften another day or two; at least then she could see Kharjo. Shaking her head, Neri drummed her fingers against her forehead, wondering where that thought had come from; she had never thought like this before Alduin.

She walked down the street, nodding to those who happened to glance at her. Everyone here knew her, of course, not only was she the dragonborn but she had also been pronounced Thane of Winterhold. Many still kept a respectful distance, some out of fear, others knowing her loner tendency.

As she walked across the bridge to the college, she indulged in her usual activity; standing at the very edge of the crumbling stone and looking down into the valley below. She knew that if a strong wind came by she would probably fall to her death, but she couldn't help but tempt fate. Breathing in the chilling air, she continued her trek to the college, pausing in the courtyard to look up at the statue with her arms crossed over her chest.

Though she would never want to move here, she had to admit that it was quite relaxing. She could really embrace the way everything seemed to move up here, but that was probably just because everyone was freezing.

"These sands are cold, but Khajiit feels warmness from your presence."

The familiar voice pulled Neri's attention. As she looked over at the male Khajiit standing beside her, he gave a small smirk and nod, with his arms clasped behind his back. It had been a while since she had last seen him but he was the exact image she remembered: piercing blue eyes, light colored hair with dark stripes accenting his features, and simple mage robes with a leather hood that hung loosely around his face. "J'zargo, good to see you again. You are faring well, I hope?"

"Yes. By now, I've expected to be named Arch-Mage, but there is still time," he said simply, giving a small glance towards the statue.

Neri had to bite her cheek to stop herself from shaking her head. _Ah, J'zargo… always so full of himself,_ she thought. "Yes, there is still time."

"What brings you to the college? Wait, I know, you have come to see J'zargo." He smirked at her again and reached up to smooth out his mustache.

_Ah, shit. He is slipping into his third person speech again._ She hated it when he did that. She gave a small huff of forced laughter, "Not quite, mage. In all honesty, I need to meet with Ma'dran, when he arrives in Windhelm."

"Well you overshot your location. J'zargo could help you find your way back."

"You would think so little of my navigation skills?" she said with mock anger but smiled all the while. "Things were… getting a little uncomfortable while I was there. I need to lay low until Ma'dran arrives and he isn't expected until near week's end."

"So you have a free day or two?"

"Yes," she answered tentatively. "Is everything alright?"

"It is difficult to admit, but, J'zargo could still use some help." He dipped his head allowing the hood he wore to cover his eyes from what she guessed was shame.

"What did you need help with?"

Returning to his usual confident self, he lifted his head and locked eyes with hers. "J'zargo has seen that Tolfdir likes you. You must be very skilled with magic, yes? J'zargo is working hard, but cannot do it alone. Can you help with this?"

Neri studied his expression as he spoke. It kind of aggravated her that his ears were covered. She prided herself on being able to read a person's expression but she still relied heavily on regular Khajiit features when reading her own people's appearance. "Exactly what kind of help do you need?" she asked tentatively.

"J'zargo has worked hard on learning new spells, trying new things. This will make J'zargo stand out as a mage. But J'zargo works so hard, there is no time to test these new spells. If you help with the testing, this will make learning easier. J'zargo will give you scrolls, you will use them and report the results. This is a good plan, no?"

"Alright, I'll help you," she gave him a warm smile. She put her hand out expectantly, her tail swishing back and forth and cocked one hip out as she leaned into it. "Give me the scrolls."

"Ha! You can't resist, can you?" He leaned closer to her and rested a finger under her chin teasingly. She swatted his hand away, narrowing her eyes and ears at his joking. "J'zargo has designed it to be an excellent flame cloak, with a twist. It is especially potent against the undead, and should burn them to a crisp in no time. Try them and return when you can say whether they work. They are stored in J'zargo's personal chamber." He half turned, nodding his head in the direction they were headed, waiting for her to follow.

* * *

The hefty, bearded man roared as he brought the back of his hand down across the face of the young squire. The boy sprawled across the floor, bringing a hand up to cover his wounded face. He glanced up at the man towering over him, the arms of the bear skin he wore swinging from his chest as if it were reaching towards him. Knowing that it would be worse if he stayed down, he propped an arm under his body, hoisting himself up to face the hulking aggressor again, holding his arms at his sides and hanging his chin over his chest.

"And you think that delivering her message makes it right to let her leave?"

"I-I would not have been able to s-s-stop her if I wished, sir," the boy mumbled out.

His statement only served to infuriate the man more. Another hand came across the boy's face. "Leave my sight."

Getting up quickly, he bowed and backed out of the room.

He growled as the boy left, his rage still boiling under his skin. Marching back into the throne room, he stopped once he had positioned himself to the right of the figure sitting back in the throne. "Ulfric," he nodded to the lounging jarl.

"What news, Galmar?"

Readjusting the bear claws on his chest, Galmar responded, "He took the message to the Dovahkiin and she sent back her own response. Apparently she has more pressing issues than seeing you when summoned."

Scratching his jaw, Ulfric continued to stare across the room. "Perhaps demanding her presence is not to our benefit." He took a heavy sigh, "We should give her some space."

Galmar's fists tightened at his sides. "She has no right ignoring your demands! I know that having the dragonborn would greatly help in the war but I don't want to trust her. And I am not too keen on allowing you to trust her either."

"She will be a tipping point in this war," Ulfric said calmly. "What did Alfarinn say when he saw the dragonborn?"

"She had asked about the Khajiit caravan." Realization seemed to dawn on his gruff features, "In her message she mentioned being back by week's end. That is when we expect the caravan."

"So she needs to speak with the caravan before she is willing to see us. She may have a request of her own when she answers my call. After making us wait for so long, I have another thought in mind for her."

Galmar narrowed his eyes in question at Ulfric, who only returned his gaze with a growing smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ugh! Stupid work getting in the way of my writing!_

_Now I know that some of you are probably wondering why Kharjo isn't making more of an appearance in Neri's travels... don't worry! He will be back!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Neri leaned against the door, skimming over the scroll while flipping a throwing knife in her hands. J'zargo had given her ten of his "flame-cloak" scrolls and requested that she use her own discretion when testing the effects on the undead. It seemed like a very sound idea, but this was J'zargo. He was intelligent and a very good mage, but his attitude tended to cloud his judgment. She remembered one of her first conversations with him after she had gained his trust; he practically admitted that he stole items that he thought would benefit him.

Sure, she trusted him, to a point. There was a nagging feeling that these scrolls would not perform as expected. Pushing off the door, she began to pace, continuing to read over the scroll and twirl the dagger through her fingers. J'zargo had recommended that she head down to The Midden, in the lower levels of the college. Although she had some time to spare, she didn't want to waste it travelling in case she needed to get back to Windhelm quickly.

Taking another short sigh, Neri placed the throwing knife back in her boot and pulled out a longer dagger, just in case the cloak failed. Hearing the familiar creaking of bones, she tensed, feeling quite vulnerable now that she wasn't able to hide in the shadows.

Mumbling the incantations, she scroll disintegrated in her hands and a small flicker of flame grew from her palm, quickly multiplying and blanketing her entire body. Holding her hands out before her, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of it. Rich orange, red, and yellow rippled and swirled around her, giving her a dangerous appearance.

She felt a slight tingle in her hand where the scroll had been but ignored it. The creaking had grown louder, its source just out of sight in the tunnel. The tingle under her skin began to spread through the rest of her body, and her palm almost seemed to be hurting, but again, she pushed the thought aside. Taking a confident step forward, she approached her target, debating whether to just brush against the draugr, tap it on the shoulder or give it a large hug.

Stepping into view, the reanimated bones hobbled closer. It had just begun to raise its sword when Neri reached out to it, placing her palm on its chest. Instantly, the brittle bones of the being burst into flames, and in that same moment Neri realized what the tingling had developed into. Distracted by the pain along her body, she failed to notice the effect the fire had on the draugr. Before she could react, the soulless being exploded, sending burning shrapnel of itself in every direction.

She threw her arms up in front of her face and turned, trying to avoid most of the damage. Small, burning pieces of bone embedded into the flesh of her arms and some pieces found their way into her side, but she had barely noticed. Her skin felt like it was on fire from the inside. Once the shrapnel had settled, she stared at her forearms expecting to see her skin peeling away in droves from the flame. What she saw only served to confuse.

Her skin was untouched. The fire still danced along her body but there were no signs of damage besides the persistent pain along her body. She was burning to death, she was sure of it. Another resounding creak echoed through the halls, a similar sound followed behind it, two more, but regular skeletons this time.

She didn't want to drag this out any longer and she sure as Oblivion didn't want to use another scroll. Testing the effect on three undead would have to suffice for J'zargo. Her body screamed in pain as she ran towards the sounds. Each skeleton drew their weapon preparing to lob her head off. She reached out and touched the shoulder of the first then ducked into a roll to reach the next one. Just as her hand touched the foot of the second, the first sent shrapnel her way. She had managed to get away from most of it, but some still managed to graze her tail. Attempting to escape the blast radius of the second bomb, she rolled to the side and wrapped her appendage protectively around herself.

If more of her skin had taken damage, she hadn't even noticed it because of the excruciating pain, radiating throughout her body. Despite the ice and extreme cold down in The Midden, she was burning up. Stumbling to her feet, she scrambled down the hallway to an open cavern. The pain blinded her senses and she fell to the ground, clutching at the ice, hoping to soothe the fire in her skin. She felt nothing, only pain and heat of her skin roasting.

She couldn't convince herself to open her eyes. She kept waiting for the moment that she would begin to smell cooking flesh. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, there was nothing.

Slowly, feeling began to come back to her hand, starting as another small tingle spreading through her body. At the same time, relief flooded through her as she began to feel the coolness of the ice beneath her body. Taking a deep breath of the freezing air, she dug her claws in the ice, pushing herself up to sit against a wall.

_How long did that even last? A minute? Tops? Ugh… pitiful._ Looking down at her hands, she flipped them over and over, pushing up her sleeves, even lifting armor pieces checking for burn marks. It was like nothing had ever happened. _Damn, J'zargo. I am never testing something for you again._

She rubbed at the fur along her head, extremely happy that she didn't have anyone to see her in such a weak state. What the hell was wrong with her? She had been burned several times before by dragon's breath, and damn it all, that had been worse! So why was this so different? After all she had been through; she seemed to have developed a fear of dying. Now that she had defeated Alduin, she had a chance at a real life; she wasn't ready to give it up.

Setting her head against the cool wall, she stared at the ceiling. Time to go.

* * *

It was late evening by the time she had gotten a chance to see J'zargo. She practically stormed into his quarters, all the other students were giving her odd glances but she didn't quite care what they thought. He was lounging across his bed, one hand under his head, another across his stomach. He looked so at peace; not if she had anything to do about it.

Neri picked up a book from the shelf, judged the weight, and then picked a larger one. She threw it at his chest, hard.

J'zargo shot up off his bed, his hands alight with bright green and purple. His eyes darted in all directions, finally landing on the white and black Khajiit standing before him. Her familiar markings, the way she crossed her arms and cocked her hip out to one side, the impatient and aggravated flicking of her tail: it was all so recognizable. He lowered his hands, allowing the light to fade away as he stood up.

"I've tested your scrolls," she said. Her mouth twisted in an odd sort of way.

J'zargo watched her carefully as he approached, something was off he knew it. Her ears had angled back slightly, her eyes narrowed, and her tail continued to swish back and forth. He couldn't let his confidence falter, he didn't show weakness, especially not in front of her. "And?" he started with his usual grin. "Were they magnificent?" he waved his arms out in a grand flourish.

Her eye twitched. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to kill me," a slight snarl emanated from her throat.

He lost his composure. "What?" His arms fell to his side with his mouth hanging open slightly. He cleared his throat as he ran a hand across the top of his head, ruffing up his fur then smoothing it back down. "What exactly did it do?"

She enjoyed seeing this new side to him. His usual cockiness had disappeared and a look of concern stayed plastered on his features. "It was a fire cloak, as you said, but if felt like I was burning from the inside out. My skin felt like it was boiling and after a short time, I was blinded by the pain. When the cloak faded, it all stopped, feeling returned and it was like nothing had ever happened." Neri didn't even realize that she had been pacing. Stopping herself, she leaned against the wall and looked over at the striped man before her. He was slowing shaking his head, staring at the ground with his hand over his mouth. She continued to study him before continuing, he definitely seemed remorseful, and his tail had even tucked slightly. "I'll give you this though; you were right about it being extremely effective against the undead. They burst into flame at the slightest touch, and well… then they really did burst, sending flaming shrapnel everywhere."

"Oh…" he straightened his posture to face her again. He smoothed down his fur again and gracefully tucked his hands behind his back, once again exuding his usual aura of confidence. "This was not the intention, to be sure. It is true that J'zargo was slightly concerned there may have been… problems. But you were not placed in harm's way on purpose." He took a few steps towards her, slowly closing the distance between them. "Still, you are a good friend of J'zargo now, for taking this risk. J'zargo thanks you." Bringing his hand between them, he looked down at her, hoping that his mistake hadn't pushed her away.

Neri stared at his hand. Looking up into his eyes, she could still see the concern and regret in his eyes. _Perhaps, with this, he has learned his lesson._ Holding his gaze, she clasped her hand over his wrist as he did the same. "Don't plan on asking me to test anymore scrolls."

"Of course not," he nodded to her.

Breaking their gaze, he glanced down at her arm. He could clearly see the distinctive reddish-brown staining against the white in her fur. Taking a step back, he pulled her arm with him, lightly turning it to get a better look at the thin bones protruding from her arm.

Following his gaze, she saw him staring down at her wounds. "Huh, guess I forgot those were still there. I'll be fine though." She tried to pull her arm from his grasp but as her hand released his wrist, he grabbed her fingers.

"Allow me." Looking back up at her face, he saw her eyes narrow at him. "Please, it is the least I can do."

_He spoke in first person again, _she noted. She nodded to him and sat down in the chair across the room. Stretching her arm out to him once he sat, he began meticulously picking the shards out of her arm. She watched in silence as he worked. He was surprisingly gentle, she noticed. Most healers she dealt with would just do a quick healing, and if there was anything left in the wound, you had to hope that it would work itself out during the healing process or it would just be sealed up in the skin.

J'zargo didn't want that for her.

After retrieving all of the pieces from her arm he waved his hand up and down her arm slowly. A light orange glow lit up under his hand, casting dancing shadows across the room. Rolling her head back, she could feel her skin knitting back together; it wasn't unpleasant, just different.

"Were you hurt anywhere else?" he asked, and reluctantly removed his hand from her arm; she hadn't even noticed that he had been holding her wrist to keep her steady.

"I don't remember."

"Stand up, let J'zargo check."

Rolling her eyes at him, she stood, resting her arms on her head and slowly turning, allowing him to inspect her. She wasn't used to someone taking the time to examine her for injuries, not even when she was a cub. Most times she would just let her wounds heal over time or she would down a bitter potion and let that speed up her healing time.

"Hmm. Looks like some penetrated your armor and more got under it. You should remove it."

"What?" she demanded. "I am not removing my armor."

"Well it is probably only superficial. Let your body heal itself then. But J'zargo could fix it much faster." He stared up at her, laying his hands in his lap and giving her his most serious look.

"Um, I think I will just let it heal. I don't even notice the pain, which side is it, by the way."

A mischievous grin crossed his face as she turned from side to side looking for her wounds. "This side," he said as he tapped the side of her armor, just above a wound.

She hissed at the pain and narrowed her eyes at him. "Ow!"

"Just take the damn leather off, you stubborn dragonborn!" He stood up, eyeing her sternly.

She stared up at him, flattening her ears and narrowing her eyes.

"You don't intimidate me," he whispered to her. He moved his hand to poke her in the side again but this time she caught his wrist.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally looked away. "Fine, if it will get you off my back."

He sat back down in his chair as she unclasped the buckles on her damaged side. Holding the front piece to herself, she took a shaky breath. She hated showing weakness and definitely didn't enjoy being out of her armor, no matter who the audience or reasoning was. She flinched when she felt his hand grip her waist; she had to fight back the urge to punch him across his jaw.

J'zargo tilted his head down, making sure his face was hidden from her; he was no longer able to hide the smile spreading across his face. _J'zargo knew that his charm would win out in the end_, he thought to himself. He wanted to take his time in healing her but was worried about testing his luck. Although he would never admit it to her, he knew that she could end him a lot faster than he could even begin to raise a shield to defend himself, especially at this close range; not that he would ever dream of fighting her, but perhaps fighting _for_ her was a different matter.

As his hand hovered a mere inch from her skin, he bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep control of himself. He was so close to running his hand down her exposed side but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. J'zargo exuded confidence nearly every second of the day, but this Khajiit before him demanded more respect than he would normally give any woman.

Distancing himself from her, he watched as she buckled the sides of her armor. "You know, if you ever need an expert mage, J'zargo is here to help."

She looked down at him, snapping the last buckle into place. "I wouldn't be tearing you away from your studies or experiments?"

"J'zargo can do both," he grinned at her. "How you have survived without J'zargo is a miracle. J'zargo's healing and destruction spells are legendary, and you can always use one that is charming as well," he smirked at her, rising from his seat.

"Thanks, J'zargo. I think I'll be fine though. I prefer to fight alone."

He gave her a slight nod, "Very well. You know where to find J'zargo, if needed."


	7. Chapter 7

_At the end of this chapter, there is a small deviation from the quests. No spoilers but for those of you who do prefer stories to follow the game, I just wanted to give you a heads up. _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The wind howled against the wooden panels of the inn, finding its way through the cracks and chilling the occupants inside. The white and black Khajiit leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table. She had made it back to Windhelm the evening before Ma'dran's caravan was expected to arrive; he was now two days overdue. Ulfric had sent her another missive, which she promptly ignored. She wanted to leave again but she didn't know where else to go or else she risked missing the caravan.

Neri had spent a few days biding her time at the college but she had grown bored there. J'zargo had taught her a few spells, one of which being healing, much to her chagrin. He had started to become cockier and almost forward with her in some ways. Others students began asking for her help after word had gotten out that she had assisted J'zargo. She started feeling very claustrophobic with so many people around with no place to hide.

She found herself thinking of her homes back Whiterun and Riften; never had she wanted to be back there more than now. Her traveling now was different than before; she actually felt like she could rest. Her days of learning skills, hunting dragons, and searching for shouts seemed like they were ages away. How naïve she had been; a captured Khajiit thief, thinking she could save the world. Yet, she had, and she was still alive to tell her tale, though many were already telling it for her. She had faced the fact that she would probably die long before she could stop Alduin; she had been so sure of it. Now what did she want out of her life?

A large gust of wind filled the hall as a guard roughly pushed the door open, giving an open invitation to the cold air and snow. He scanned the room while he left the door open, causing the occupants to yell their protest. Having found his target, he marched towards Neri, leaving the door open in his wake. One patron ran over and slammed the door shut, hoping to get a reaction from the guard, but there was none.

Neri reclined in her chair, lightly running her claws down the side of the mug before her. As he stopped next to her, he slammed his foot down, accentuating his final step. Continuing to stare at her claws, she ignored him and stared lightly running the tips of her talons across the wood grains of the table. He cleared his throat.

Taking a heavy sigh she rolled her head to look at him, "Yes?"

"Ulfric Stormcloak demands your presence in the throne room of the Palace of the Kings."

She knew that two days was more than she could ask for, "The jarl knows that I have other matters to attend to before I see him."

"Then perhaps, _Dovahkiin_," he spat the word, "you should meet with the cats outside the city."

A low growl started to rise in her throat "So, Ma'dran has arrived?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" she purred the phrase but her body movements screamed threats at him. She scratched her claws across his armor as she slinked around him. Inwardly bracing herself for the cold, she held her head high and stepped out into the whipping wind, slamming the door behind her.

She quickly trotted off down the street to the gate. It was finally time to get this over with and start on the really hard part. Wrapping her arms around herself, she trudged across the bridge. The wind had started to pick up and threatened to take her to the edge. She was half tempted to walk through the tunnels reserved for the guards at the sides of the bridge, sure they would give her odd looks, but they wouldn't do anything about it.

Feeling thoroughly chilled to the bone, Neri finally reached the small cluster of tents. Tapping on the tent she knew to be Ma'dran's, she waited for his permission to enter. Trying to keep as much of the wind out, she unlatched the hide flap and quickly ducked in, closing it behind her. She already felt warmer, now that she was safely away from the howling gusts.

"Ah, Neri, blessings of the moon upon you. Or should I say 'Dovahkiin'?"

He was sitting in his usual way, legs crossed before him and slightly slouched leaning on his knees with his elbows. Neri preferred his informal style with her. "Ma'dran, welcome to you."

"I hear that you have been waiting for me."

She rubbed her hands along her arms, trying futilely to warm herself. "That is true. I had to put up with these racist bigots while waiting for your arrival."

"Yes… well then, I apologize for keeping you waiting. The roads were not kind to us," a smirk spread across his face at the thought of what the female across from him was capable of doing in retaliation. "What I wouldn't give to see how you treated them."

She gave a small snort, "Don't get too excited, I couldn't do anything. I am treading on thin ice in Windhelm already." Neri absentmindedly picked at a thread from her sleeve as she thought about all the things she would have done. Giving a small shake of her head, she focused her attention back on Ma'dran. "Why do you come to Windhelm? The people here are probably the most xenophobic in all of Skyrim."

"True they are a pain in the tail most of the time. But…" he leaned forward as if to whisper to her, "the land is in turmoil. It is fueled, most of all, by those here in Windhelm. Why else would I travel between Windhelm and Solitude?"

Realization dawned on her and she placed her hand over her forehead, laughing at herself. "Of course! You are helping to supply the Stormcloaks and the Legion!"

"In respects to what they pay, the Stormcloaks are better customers. The Legion doesn't always like to buy from Khajiit but they do pay for information," a wicked smile crossed his face, causing the stripes along his face to give off a menacing look.

"Very clever, I must say. Now I must speak to you about why I was looking for you."

Ma'dran didn't respond. He only nodded and waved his hand for her to continue.

"Now that there is less… threat to Skyrim, I think our people should have the same rights as anyone else. Khajiit should be allowed in city walls."

"They only see us as thieves, peddlers, and drug-addicts. What could make them change their minds?"

"I am not sure, but I will find a way. You should be able to sell your wares inside the holds, have the same opportunity as anyone else."

"The caravan works for us though. We are able to travel and supply the needs of the different holds, and in some cases, such as mine, play them against each other."

His acceptance of his fate aggravated Neri but she couldn't deny he had a point. "But you could sell more if you could be in a city. Many people don't even dare venture outside the walls for fear of being eaten by a dragon or a bear. Of course you can continue to travel between holds if you wish, but you cannot deny that being in a city would open more trade for you."

Running his hand along his chin and neck, he studied the spotted Khajiit before him. He didn't mind the life he had now. At first he was unsure what good could come from moving to such a cold land but now he was driven by the purpose of wealth; he couldn't deny when an opportunity presented itself. "I suppose you have a point. I will not be able to assist you in this endeavor, though. I must focus on trade, but should you ever want to trade, we are more than happy to help."

"Thank you Ma'dran. I just wanted to speak to the caravans before I tried my luck with the jarls. If anyone had happened to speak to you, I didn't want you to think it was some trick on their part."

He gave a small huff of laughter, "Hmm, yes. If Ulfric or his dog, Galmar had mentioned it, I would think they were trying to find a reason to make me into their newest rug!"

"Ugh, don't mention them. They have been relentless in their summons."

"And you have denied them?" He gave several "tsk" noises, shaking his head at her. "I do not envy you, dragonborn."

"I know, I know. Think I could make a run for it?" she nodded her head in the direction of the stables.

"Only if you had the wings of a dragon."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," she chuckled. "Stay safe, Ma'dran."

"I hope you will find a warmer welcome in your travels than we have found in ours."

Giving him a final nod, she stepped out to the air's cold embrace. The wind was as bad as ever and the snow was falling in heavier drifts. She knew that she couldn't leave in this, dragon or no.

Making her way back to the inn, she thought about what she could do in the mean time. She could go over to the smith and work on her gear or fashion simpler items to sell, but that meant being outside. Not even looking up as she crossed the threshold, she began to make her way to a table, hoping to order some food. Before she could find a place, she noticed the guards standing by the other entrance, making their way over to her.

"You are coming with us, cat."

Her ears instantly flattened. "Careful where you step guard. I have no patience for you."

"Why? Worried I might step on your tail?" All the guards but one let out a roar of laughter. Visitors of the inn stared at the scene unfolding before them, all hoping for a bloody outcome.

Though she had grabbed her dagger, she used the rest of her control to keep from slashing it through their necks; the last thing she needed right now was a bounty on her head. Neri started to fall into her battle-stance, ears flattened, eyes squinted, teeth bared, lowered center of gravity.

Sensing that this was about to end badly for him and his fellow guardsman, the youngest man stepped forward and pushed back the two guards next to him. His sudden movement earned him a heart-stopping hiss from the dragonborn, causing the other guards to stop laughing and reach for their swords. He couldn't stop his body from giving a quick jolt as he stared at the graceful, spotted Khajiit before him. "Dovahkiin," he cleared his throat again to keep it from shaking, "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak sent us to retrieve you. He grows restless, of late."

Neri stared back at him but relaxed her stance, _At least he didn't join the others in their fit of laughter_. She gave him a small nod and motioned for them to lead the way.

Two of the men marched off ahead as two more followed behind. The younger guardsman stood to her left as another blocked her retreat on her right. A hand grabbed her right arm but she shrugged him off, giving another hiss followed by a low growl. She was allowing them to escort her to Ulfric but there was no way she would be dragged there like a prisoner; those days were behind her.

Warmth surrounded her as they stepped into the throne room. She appreciated the fires but wasn't particularly fond of the company. Once they were close enough, the guards in front peeled off and fell in line behind her. She took a few steps forward to distance herself from the guards and rested her hands on her hips.

The jarl was the same as she had seen him time and time before: lounging back in his throne, playing with his beard. His right hand, Galmar Stone-Fist stood dutifully by him with his usual bear skin draped over his shoulders. Galmar glared at her with his hands balled into fists at his side. Returning her gaze to Ulfric, she shifted her weight to one hip and allowed her tail to swish lazily back and forth.

"Ulfric, long time no see."

Galmar couldn't restrain his grunt of frustration.

"Dovahkiin, you failed to answer my summons," Ulfric replied lazily.

"Actually, I did answer you. I was just too busy to stop by. But I must thank you; it was so nice of you to send an escort for me. And lucky too, I had just gotten a break from my business."

"You try the jarl's patience!" Galmar burst.

Ulfric sat up a little more and waved his hand at Galmar. "I had hoped to speak to you sooner, dragonborn. The Stormcloaks could use a strong fighter such as you. Wouldn't you like to see Skryim liberated from the failing empire?"

Ulfric, Galmar, and the guards, that could see her face, only saw one thing: boredom. "I have told you before; I have no interest in your politics. I have no desire to be a part of this war, I just finished one."

"Then perhaps something else may interest you? Honor, wealth, a title?"

"I have my honor, my wealth, and I think the name 'dragonborn' is good enough for me." She could see him getting aggravated with her, but he did do a decent job of hiding the rest of his emotions.

"Then something not dealing with you? Perhaps it is in relation with the Khajiit caravans."

She wasn't surprised that he figured out her business was with Ma'dran; she wasn't exactly trying to hide it. "That is a different matter that I need to discuss with you."

"Well I am all ears. What better time than now?"

She took a deep breath, _This probably isn't going to go over well._ "I want you to allow Khajiit into Windhelm. No matter their status."

Several of the guards began to chortle around her; even Galmar had a stupid grin on his face. "The jarl already allows cats in his walls," Galmar responded.

"I am talking about all Khajiit. I have already spoken to the caravans. They want to be seen as equals."

"Equals? HA! They just want a better opportunity to steal from the people!" Galmar scoffed.

More laughter began to echo through the hall. Neri was starting to lose her patience. _All it would take is one shout…_

Ulfric still had a smile across his face but once he stood, the laughter subsided. "If you join us, Dovahkiin, I will make it so. Once I am High King, of course."

Neri crossed her arms and shifted her weight. Eyeing him incredulously, she responded, "I want it sooner than that. I know you can't speak for other holds, but make it so in Windhelm."

"I shall. But before you leave…," he stood and stepped down from the thrown, approaching Neri. "I need you to retrieve something for me. You have already proven your worth by defeating Alduin. To secure my claim as High King, I need the Jagged Crown. Galmar has informed me that it is in Korvanjund. Retrieve the crown and bring it to me. Only then will the caravans have a chance of coming in our walls."

She stared back at him, unsure whether or not to accept his offer. Her tail twitched and she hummed in thought, debating her options. "I will retrieve this crown. But if the Khajiit are not allowed in, then there is no deal."

Ulfric gave her a small nod then returned to his thrown, waving her away. Neri scowled back at him but pivoted on her heel and pushed the guards aside, marching past them and slamming the doors open.

Galmar waved the guards away and once most were out of sight he rounded on Ulfric. "You are willing to put the city at risk to appease that… RUG?"

Ulfric only looked at Galmar with an amused smile. "No."

"No?"

"By the time she gets the crown, the caravan will have moved on. Once they return, she will have fought a few battles for us and when she realizes that we betrayed her, we will no longer need her help."


	8. Chapter 8

_WOW! Thank you to everyone who has been following, reviewing, favoriting, or just popping in for a quick read! This last chapter received a lot more attention than I thought it would. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others but sometimes a chapter calls its own ending. I will be starting on Chapter 9 pretty much as soon as this is posted, so it should be up tomorrow._

_Once again, THANK YOU! And here we go..._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

He took a deep breath, tasting the air as the breeze swirled around him. Small sounds off in the distance caused his ears to twitch in response: a snap of a twig, the call of a bird, the snort of a buck. Staring out across the small pool of water, he watched his shadow stretch across the bare earth and lean against the hill before him. It still surprised him that the lands in Skryim could change so drastically in such a short time. The wind picked up in force, rustling the trees and bushes, _Or that the weather can change just as quickly._ He missed his home, but what was home anymore?

As his mind mulled over the thoughts of his native land, he fidgeted with his moon amulet, turning it over and over in his fingers. Glancing down at the shining metal, he began to think of _her_ again. Lately, he couldn't get her out of his head. He kept thinking back to the day he first saw her; he had barely even given her a second glance.

The caravan was setting up camp outside of Riften, they had just been through a small scrape with a bear but had made it out surprisingly well. Seeing the guards tip their heads a little higher to get a better view (how they saw out of those things he could never tell), he followed their gaze down the road. A woman traveler alone wasn't unheard of, but it was definitely something of note. Seeing her tail sway back and forth behind her caught his attention a little more, a lone Khajiit was rare indeed. As the slim figure approached, he could make out a mediocre bow and quite ordinary arrows on her back and some very terrible daggers strapped to her waist.

He watched her as she drew closer and closer, soon he realized that she was heading straight for him. Grumbling at himself for drawing attention, he decided to stand his ground and wait for her to approach him, _Let's see what this one has to say. _Crossing his arms, he looked down at her. The top of her head only came to about his chin but with her standing downhill from him, Kharjo towered over her.

She gave him a small, shy smile, "Hello! I was wondering if –"

Kharjo raised his hand, cutting her off, "If you have come to see our wares, speak to the others." He pointed behind him to Ahkari setting up her tent.

The female's piercing green eyes stared up into his own light blue, then looked behind him at the other Khajiit. After giving him a polite nod, he saw her face fall.

"Thank you," she said abruptly and walked past him.

He watched her stride up the hill but instead of stopping at Ahkari, she continued _through_ the gates of Riften. Narrowing his eyes at the guards, he wondered how a Khajiit, fresh on the road by the look of her weapons, had managed to get into the city walls. Giving a slight shrug of his shoulders he returned to help set up the camp.

Returning to the present, Kharjo rubbed his forehead. He had been so sure after their first meeting that she would die along the roads, decaying, forgotten in a ditch. Yet she continued to show up along their route and stops at cities. He had ruined his chance at a good first impression, but still, she came back to speak to him whenever she happened by their camp. Every time she came to him, he would give short answers and push her away; he didn't want to care when another Khajiit fell to the dangers of Skyrim.

It wasn't until the caravan was setting up at Dawnstar that she had earned his respect. A dragon had landed on the outskirts of the city and began eating everything in its path. He saw the columns of flame light up in the distance and the deafening roar that followed. The thing that caught his attention was that the dragon had begun moving _away_ from the city. He watched as more guards rushed over to join the fray, and mustering up his courage, he dashed over to join them.

Reaching their target they found it moving farther and farther away from the city, the resounding snap of its jaws echoing in his ears. Whatever it was chasing, they would certainly find it in pieces, if at all. Confusion washed over him as he saw the lithe form of a Khajiit engaged in battle with the dragon.

He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as she dispatched the beast. She panted heavily, collapsing on her knees once the dragon fell. Kharjo slowly approached her as the guards fell back to their posts, but she didn't even look up at him, only stared at the creature. What he saw next would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

Small flames began to ignite along its body, flakes of scales igniting, causing glowing ash to blow in the wind. Soon the body was completely engulfed in flames, yet the female Khajiit never moved, never flinched. He was about to rush forward and pull her away from fiery corpse but what happened next surprised him further. As the fires died down, a glowing white essence swirled out from the dragon and wrapped itself around the Khajiit. Her fur ruffled in the luminescent wind. Soon everything went back to normal and the only evidence that remained of the dragon was its bones and the female kneeling before it, holding her arm.

She pulled her hand away from her wounded arm, inspecting the red that stained her white fur. Pulling her hood off, she reclined her head back breathing in the cool air.

"By the twin moons…" he whispered as he approached her.

Her ear twitched in his direction, causing her to turn her attention to him. She gave him a half smile.

Her smile haunted his dreams now. The first time he saw her kill that dragon that was when he knew that she was no ordinary Khajiit, and not because she was the dragonborn. He knew that he was utterly wrong about her dying forgotten on the road; she was meant for bigger and better things.

They continued to run into each other, though it became less and less frequent. He found himself treasuring the moments when he did see her, and he wished that she wouldn't have to leave. Overtime, he saw something change in her. She wasn't the same fresh faced, unscarred Khajiit female he first saw traveling the roads of Skyrim.

She still had that same stunningly white fur and contrastingly black markings. He had never seen anything like her; it was like she was born to hide in the snows of Skyrim. She never grew her fur out into braids or dreads like most Khajiit; she kept it short, embracing her feline nature. Her eyes were the same emerald green, but there was something harder behind them. She had lost the frailty about her and it was replaced with a deeper strength, but also something colder.

She had told him once about Alduin and what she had to do. It was certainly hard to believe, but he trusted her and knew that there was no reason for her to make it up. As the confrontation drew ever closer, he could see the change in her growing; she became colder, more recluse. This last time that he had seen her however, she seemed to be more relaxed; he could only assume that no longer having to face imminent death allowed her to be at ease a little more. He only hoped he would have the opportunity to learn more about her.

"Kharjo."

Shaking his head, clearing the thoughts of the past, he turned to face the dark furred Khajiit. "Yes, Ahkari?"

"We are prepared to move. A storm is coming. Perhaps we could cover a little more ground before setting up camp."

"Let us move then."

* * *

It had been a full day since the storm had passed. Fresh snow drifts covered the landscape and piled up against the buildings and walls. She knew that she should have left as soon as the snow stopped but she didn't want to seem too eager to do Ulfric's bidding. She wanted the Khajiit to be able to enter the cities of Skyrim, but was Ulfric the best route to achieve that? Her chances of getting all the jarls to agree and accept Khajiit into their cities were slim to none; she needed a High King to secure their entry into _all_ cities.

Taking a deep breath she finished sharpening her daggers and made her way to the gates. One of the guards was swaying against the wall, dosing in and out. The other guard stared at his partner, shaking his head. He looked over to her and gave a soft smile; it was the young man from the day before. He seemed like a typical Nord to her: strong, pronounced jaw, longer, dark hair pulled back to the nape of his neck, and fresh stubble along his jaw. Neri nodded to him but stopped before she exited.

"Dovahkiin."

"Guardsman," she looked over at the other guard who was asleep against the wall. "I see your friend is taking his work seriously," she eyed the other man; he was from the other day as well.

"I think he spent too much time at the cornerclub last night." She nodded to him and placed her hands on the gate doors. "May I just say," she paused to face him again, "it is an honor to meet you, Dovahkiin. I apologize for the events the other day."

She couldn't help but smile at him, he didn't belong in Windhelm. "No need for you to apologize. You didn't join the others in their mirth and even stepped in and calmed the situation so I didn't rip their throats out. Why are you in Windhelm? The city doesn't fit you."

"You are right. This city doesn't suit me, but I have nowhere else to be. I was on the run. I had no money in my pocket. But, I would rather be a guard than resort to joining a group of bandits."

She nodded, knowing exactly where he came from. "Your name?"

"Einar."

"Don't let this city change you, Einar."

"I will try, dragonborn."

"Please," she reached her hand out to him, "call me Neri." He eyed her arm in awe, and then clasped it with a smile across his face.

Releasing his arm, she gave him another nod then looked over at his fellow guard. Opening the gate wide enough for her to slip through, she reached over and pushed the man's shoulder. His armor scraped against the stone as he fell towards the ground, landing in the deep snow.

Einar glanced down at his companion then eyed the door as it silently closed.

"You!" the man yelled. "What did you do?"

"_You_ fell asleep and lost your balance."

He grumbled something unintelligent and stood, dusting himself off.

* * *

"Ma'dran, how long will you be here in Windhelm?" Neri sat across from him.

"Not long. With our delayed arrival we should leave soon. We try to stay out of the way of other caravans. Not to mention most business has already been taken care of here with their order."

She nodded in understanding, looking at the side of his tent. His words clicked in her head causing her to snap her attention back to him, "Wait, 'other caravans'? Who would be coming this way?"

"Ahkari, of course. She likes to travel frequently and we try to time our caravans so that when one of us passes through Windhelm, they leave before the next of us gets here. Normally there are a few days between our arrivals but she should be here tomorrow if that storm didn't slow her down too much."

"Hmm… that is actually rather beneficial. Do you know how long she stays here?"

"A day? Maybe two? Either way, not long, her main trades are at Dawnstar and Riften."

"That doesn't leave me much time," she quickly got up and nodded to Ma'dran. "Thank you. I must take my leave now if I am to return before while she is still here."

"I thought you just saw Ahkari's caravan. Why would you need to see her again?"

"I need a caravan here to… test Ulfric's word."


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok! Finally have it done. I was tempted to continue this chapter and make it a bit longer but it seemed to be calling for its ending (don't worry! it is longer than previous chapters!). I do apologize for it being posted so late (at least in my time zone) but I really did want it out today and unfortunately I got called into work today! BOOO! Don't they know that I have important writing to be doing? Anyway, again I apologize for this going out late and I was kind of in a rush so if there is some odd phrasing, I am sorry. I did a quick skim over it but I am sure that I missed some things. When I get a chance tomorrow I will edit it._

_In this chapter, we are visiting the Jagged Crown quest. Some things have been changed but the overall flow is pretty correct I think. I really wanted to sort of rewrite the quest so that it made sense how she is able to do what she is about to do. I know that some of you may not like that I went so in depth with the quest and travel through Korvanjund._

_Please hang in there with me and thank you to those who have this far!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Snow crunched under her feet as she searched the bodies for useful items. Standing up from the latest corpse, Neri shook her head, bidding the snow to fall from her head and shoulders. It had started snowing long before she had reached her destination, making her journey that much more miserable, _Why is it always snowing?_

Galmar and his men had insisted on coming with her and had even gone so far as to follow her out of the city. The snow had at least given her one advantage, managing to keep her hidden enough to lead the Stormcloaks in the wrong direction then double back to the ruins. She had managed to spend most of her travels alone; she wasn't about to traipse around some ruins with an entire troop following her around.

Moving up the stairs she paused in front of the intricately engraved doors; someone else was here. Standing in the archway, she stared at the disturbed snow, trying to count the possible number of bodies that made them. They had come through recently, the snow had covered their tracks below but the overhang at the door blocked enough of the snow to leave the faint footprints.

_Who could even be here? Surely it isn't Galmar and his men. Last I saw them, they were arguing amongst themselves as to why my tracks had disappeared._

Easing the door open, she quickly ducked in, closely the door as silently as she could. A cooking spit was set up to her right, the flames still burning bright. Voices echoed from the great hall ahead of her, quietly, she leaned against the wall trying to pick up the voices with her efficient hearing.

"Are you sure that the Stormcloaks will be coming here? What would they want with this old ruin?"

"I am sure. They are searching for the Jagged Crown, just as we are. Once they arrive, we ambush them."

"Why not just start looking for the crown now?"

"I am not going to do all the work for those bastards if they happen to get the jump on us!"

Leaning out into the doorway, she saw the group of men standing near the brazier at the top of the stairs. She rolled out, ducking behind a large fallen column. Crawling along the stone, she crept her way closer to the shadows. Tumbling along the floor, she reached the bottom of the stairs and hid behind the large pillar.

"Damn it, man! Wake up!" she heard the clattering of metal on stone as the man was kicked over.

"We have been waiting here for hours! What do you expect of me?"

"I expect you to be on guard!"

Glancing across the hall, she found her goal, but the path was blocked by fallen rocks. She could climb over them, but there was the risk of being spotted or causing rocks to fall, giving away her position. Her other option was to go around but it would put her in the glow of the fire, and these men didn't need to die. They were Imperial soldiers by the look of their armor, but she didn't want to make enemies of them just yet.

Picking up a small rock, she threw it towards the entrance, giving off a loud, echoing crack.

"They are here! Look alive men! Half of you move outside. The rest of you stay here with me, guard that door!"

She heard the men shuffling to their feet as they moved into position. The sound of the door closing resonated around the hall and the other men's murmurings gave away their position at the door. Neri dashed across the hall and down into the dimly lit tunnel.

Navigating her way through the darkened tunnels, she bypassed a slumbering soldier and made her way to an overpass in the next room. Three more Imperial soldiers lounged beneath her, playing a game of cards. Everything was unusually quiet and it was obvious that the Imperials hadn't run into any opposition. It seemed very odd to Neri, an old ruin, rumored to house an ancient relic, yet there hadn't been any signs of a lurking presence.

Finding her way into the next chamber only furthered her suspicions. She had seen empty tombs and urns scattered through the ruins, all long since pillaged, but these seemed different. Large and small urns sat atop a pedestal jutting out from the left wall. Taking a deep breath, she felt the change in atmosphere; it seemed heavier here, almost like she had armor that was too small for her, constricting her chest.

Rounding the edge of the pedestal, she heard the distinctive moan and shuffle of the undead. Unsheathing her daggers, she rolled to the other side of the room, pressing her body between the damaged urn and unyielding wall. The draugr came into view, its skin dried and stretched over the bones like every other one she had seen. It passed her location, completely oblivious to the other life in the area, but if she allowed it to let its presence be known to the soldiers, it would only draw attention to her and possibly prompt them to start searching.

Making a snap decision, she snuck out from her hiding spot and dug one dagger into its back, the other through the side of its head. It growled at her, struggling against her hands but soon fell limp and she laid it down behind the pedestal.

"Hey did you hear something?" a soldier called out. "It sounded like it came from that room up there."

"Ah, you didn't hear nothin'. These ruins mess with your head, all the damn echoes. The sooner those Stormcloak bastards make their move the better."

Neri let go of the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Stepping deeper into the ruins, the air got thicker, forming an eerie mist as she descended the stairs and passed through the door leading to the main hall.

Empty bookshelves lined the walls, drying books slowly crumbing to dust. Another draugr pushed his way out of his upright coffin and staggered toward the hidden Khajiit. A well placed arrow stopped his movement, sending him back to the land of the dead.

An interesting sound caught her attention: the sound of metal kissing stone. Detouring off the path, she headed down the hallway with four swinging bladed pendulums._ How they even get these things to continue moving is beyond me_. Never the one to pass up possible loot, she summoned her whirlwind sprint to make the gap. The room was disappointing to say the least, only a few potions and a chest with some gold and quite average jewelry. Pulling the chain to stop the blades, she continued on her mission.

Entering the long wide hall, she marveled at the intricate carvings lining the walls. No matter how many times she saw them, she loved to stare at the designs. Of course some of them were falling into ruin, large chunks missing, smoothed over, or nature had crept its way into the vaults, covering them with vines or plants.

Taking a heavy sigh, she moved closer to the end, rolling her eyes once she reached the far wall. Picking up the familiar claw, she turned it in her hand. She had seen many of these before, though this was the first ebony one she had seen. She held the claw gently in her left hand as she matched the rings to the pictures on the claw: fox, moth, dragon. Placing the fingers of the claw into the door, she gave it a slight turn and the wheels began to spin to life. Dust fell around her causing her to choke and gag, as the panel slid down into the floor.

She continued on her trek, further and further into the ruins. Coming upon the next room, she struggled for breath, the air was denser, causing her to take deeper and faster breaths. Approaching the gated doorway, she found that no handles or pull chains were visible. Taking in the room, her tail began to twitch with nerves, the upright coffins were not sitting well with her. Eyeing the bridge above her, she navigated her way through the tunnels, leading up to the walkway.

She scanned the walls and found the handle embedded in the wall, covered in cobwebs; she never liked touching those things. Peeling away the layers, she pulled the lever out with a resounding creak, gave it a quarter turn the pushed it back in place. Loud bangs rang out all over the room. Neri pressed herself to the floor and inched over to the edge. Six armored draugrs roamed the floor beneath her.

_Maybe having help wouldn't have been a bad idea…_

She notched an arrow, aiming for one that was closest to the passage leading up to her. The arrow sunk into its temple, causing him to crumble in a heap on the stone floor. Another moved into view. She took them out as quickly as she could, but two managed to get through the passage. Taking a deep breath she stood, aiming down the narrow bridge. One rounded the corner, the arrow sunk into its chest and it fell to the floor below, shattering across the floor. Her next arrow landed in the last draugr's chest, but it didn't stop. The creature swung its sword, glancing her leg as she tried to jump out of range.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" she released her fiery shout. The draugr burst into flames as he was knocked back against the pillar and slowly burnt away to ash. She took a deep breath and rested her head against the cool floor. "Damn draugr," she said as she felt the blood seep from her leg. Taking out her smallest potion, she knocked it back, feeling the sharp burn in her throat. It tingled down her body as it spread down her limbs finding down the wound in her leg and knitting the skin back together. Of course she could have tested out her new healing ability, but her bags were feeling a little heavy.

Another journey down a similar hallway finally brought her to the crypt. She eased her way into the ancient, darkened throne room. A slumped figure sat upon the throne, elevated on a small stage, the crown resting upon his head. She stood in front of the form, studying it from all angles, trying to see if there was any sign of life like the other draugrs. It was motionless. She slowly reached out, her hands shaking slightly as she touched the horns.

The corpse suddenly growled and reached up grabbing her wrists.

"FO KRAH DIIN!" her icy breath spread over the deathlord, causing it to release her and grab its axe.

Stumbling back she pulled out her daggers, facing it fully. Caskets on either side of him opened to reveal two more draugrs, pulling their weapons to swing at her. She danced around them in a flurry of daggers, attempting to focus on the smaller two and keep the deathlord out of reach.

About to dispatch the second, she raised her dagger for the final blow. She was knocked back against the wall, all of the air escaping her lungs. Her eyesight danced in front of her trying to recall what just happened; the draugr deathlord had used unrelenting force, her own favorite shout, against her. Quickly switching to her bow, she finished off the smaller draugr.

Firing off as many arrows as she could, they rained upon the deathlord. Neri rolled behind a pillar as it released another shout. The bones creaked louder as they approached her. Rolling away from the column, she felt the gust of air from the axe barely missing her head. The head of the axe buried into the stone and the draugr yelled his rage, pulling on the handle.

Taking the opportunity, Neri discarded her bow, pulling out her daggers and leaping onto its back. Abandoning its struggle for the weapon, it bucked and reached for her, clawing at any part of her. The corpse was relentless, but neither was she. Burying her daggers to their hilts, its head bowed, and then tumbled to the ground. The body was rigid, it began to fall and collapsed beneath her.

She breathed heavily but she could feel the constriction around her chest loosening. Picking up the Jagged Crown, she turned it over in her hand.

"I only hope you were worth it," she muttered to the crown. Footfalls and shouts resonated down the hall from where she had come. "Time to go."

* * *

He watched as the woman before him poked at the fire, stirring the embers into an angry glow. Of course, he never liked the cold but the location made it even worse. Kharjo could feel the angry stares from the guards, and it didn't help that he could hear their comments too. He was unsure if they knew he was in range or if it was just his superior hearing; either way, it was getting harder to control his rage.

They had no right saying the things they did, especially not about her. Before her, he had always ignored the racist comments, accepting that there was no other way for his people. Neri demanded respect and showed him that there could be more in life for Khajiit.

After throwing another log onto the blaze, he turned his attention to the whinny in the distance. The form atop the mare was slumped over; exhausted from riding and the obvious battle the individual had been in. The armor was covered in dirt and ash, the clothing beneath soaked and torn, dried blood stained the clothing and white fur. _WHITE FUR!_

He forgot everything and rushed towards her, ignoring the startled horse. She jolted upright, grabbing the horse's mane and tightening her legs to steady herself.

"Neri!" he grabbed the reins helping to calm the horse and reached out to the Khajiit above him.

She drew a dagger in response but relaxed as her eyes rested on his face, "Kharjo?" She looked past him and took in the sight of Windhelm. Relief flooded through her and she let out an audible sigh. "Damn, it is about time I got here."

As she moved to dismount the horse, he placed his hand on her side. "Wait, aren't you hurt?" he asked, nodding his head to the dried blood.

Pushing his hand away, she landed on the ground, "I am fine, just exhausted."

"Then where did the blood come from?"

"From me of course, but I used a potion; everything healed."

She looked up at him and gave a small smile. Although she was hiding it well, he could see the exhaustion behind her eyes. _She must not have slept in days. What is making her push herself so hard?_

"Glad to see that you are here."

His heart skipped a beat. _Really?_

"The caravan will definitely be helpful."

_Of course…_ he stifled his sigh and forced a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Good to hear that we are needed for something other than trade."

She led the horse over to the stable and backed her into the stall. Untying the crown from the saddle, she tucked it securely under her arm. "Well I need to get into the throne room in the palace. Want to join me?"

"Heh, I doubt I would be welcomed among that crowd."

"Well I got them this," she waved the horned crown in front of him, "he kind of owes me."

"I am more than happy to join you then. I can't say that I exactly trust anyone in there."

"Well I guess you did offer your warrior skills to me. Perhaps I'll take you up on it," a light smirk crossed her lips and some of the light returned to her eyes. "Come on."

He was only more than willing to follow.

"Ahkari," Neri called out as she approached the now roaring fire.

"Ah, Dovahkiin, pleasure to see you again."

"Would you like to accompany me into Windhelm?" Neri and Kharjo couldn't help but smile at the stunned look on the thin Khajiit.

"INTO Windhelm?"

"Yes."

A large, toothy smile spread across her face, "Lead the way, Neri."

Neri marched confidently down the bridge to the Windhelm gates. Just as she pushed the gates open, she was confronted by eight guards. The man who stepped forward had light claw marks across his armor; he raised his hand to stop her. "Your _companions_ can go no further. Their kind is not allowed in these walls."

A dark growl rose to an audible hiss. "They are my kind and they are to be allowed in the walls. I retrieved the Jagged Crown for Ulfric."

"They will not be allowed in the city until Ulfric possesses the crown."

Kharjo stared over at Neri as she took a small step forward. Grabbing her wrist he leaned closer to her whispering, "Neri, I don't like this. Please don't trust them."

Sorrow touched her eyes as she pulled her arm free. "I don't have a choice right now."

He watched her clutch the crown closer to her midsection as she led the way to the palace. Ahkari pulled him back as he tried to see over the guards and through the closing doors. His heart ached as he watched her walk away from him once again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Don't really have much to say this time... but I will say that it is really easy to focus on your own story when those you follow haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"So, Dovahkiin, my men have yet to return but here you stand before me. With the Jagged Crown no less," Ulfric lounged back in his throne, looking at her with mistrust with a large scowl on his face.

"I brought the Jagged Crown back here. Why did you not let Ahkari into the city?" Neri stared back at him, holding the crown against her stomach. Several of the guards had taken a chance on grabbing it from her and even the jarl got up to retrieve it, but she wasn't going to let it go; not until he completed his end of the bargain. Four guards stood around Ulfric, six more behind Neri; she felt uneasy, to say the least. The odds were not in her favor today, and though she may be good, she wasn't sure if she was _that_ good.

"Where is Galmar?" Uflric spoke again, ignoring her inquiry.

"I was under the impression that I was to go alone. So, perhaps he needs to brush up on his navigation skills." She could see that he was stalling, purposefully going after his own concerns before addressing hers.

"You have a knack for wearing my patience thin, Khajiit."

_Uh oh. He didn't say dragonborn, or even my name, just went straight to the race._

"I want to know what happened to my men."

"Well, I don't know what happened to them. I was a little preoccupied getting the crown," she waved the crown in front of her but quickly tucked it back in when a guard took a half step forward. "And now that you have seen it, I want to know why you have not allowed the Khajiit in the city."

"I am afraid that the deal has changed."

_You son of a bitch._ Neri didn't reply. Her body reacted instinctually: muscles tensed, facial features changed, rumbling growl resonated, and grip tightened around the horns.

After a long pause, Ulfric continued, "Since I can only assume that you allowed my men to get killed, I charge you with treason. If you care to leave here with your life, hand over the crown."

Neri glanced around her as the guards took a step forward and placed their hands on their weapons. "And the Khajiit?" she asked.

"They will be unharmed. But I am never allowing those _cats_ inside the walls of any city in Skyrim." He rose from his throne, staring at the crown and the female keeping it from him. After a long pause, he decided she had been given enough time to decide. "Kill her."

* * *

Kharjo paced back and forth, wearing a slick track into the snow. They had already packed up the caravan and were ready to move on to Dawnstar, but Kharjo insisted that they stay until Neri returned. Ahkari didn't protest, just nodded in silent understanding. He hadn't told anyone of his feelings for the dragonborn, he didn't half know them himself, but Ahkari seemed to see right through him.

"Kharjo."

He paused in his stride to listen to what she had to say. _I am not leaving her,_ he silently spoke to her.

"They will probably keep her in there for a while. And if things happen to go…" Ahkari paused and although she could only see his back, she saw pain spread through him at the implications of her words. "We really can't be here long if that does happen. If she does manage to escape, we most certainly cannot be in the area."

He hung his head as he debated over the options, but knew that no matter which way he looked at it or who tried to convince him, he wouldn't leave her. "I have already offered my sword to her. When she gets out of there, she may need it."

"It has been an honor having you at my side, Kharjo."

The sincerity of her words caught his attention. Turning around, he faced the woman who had helped him so much in the past. He bowed his head to her, giving a half-hearted smile. "The honor has been mine, Ahkari."

She bowed in return and took his outstretched hand. "Until our next meeting, if such is fated." She began to walk away but looked back over her shoulder, giving him a small smile, "And Kharjo, just tell her. She could use some normalcy."

"Thank you," he whispered, as she waved Zaynabi and Dro'marash over. Kharjo gave his goodbyes to his former companions and moved closer to the Windhelm bridge. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched them fade away into the distance. Taking a heavy sigh, he faced the city walls.

* * *

"Kill her."

Neri felt herself grow cold. She pulled out a dagger and held the crown close in her off hand, crouching into her battle stance. She released a loud resonating hiss and turned in a circle as the guards surrounded her. A few guards lashed out but she deflected and ducked their blows, landing a few of her own; yet none went down. She wasn't equipped or prepared for this kind of battle.

A man rushed her from the front as another came up behind her. Arms wrapped around her neck and chest as the man before her grabbed at the crown. Bringing her legs up, she wrapped them around his neck as she used the body behind her for leverage. Snapping the bones between her knees, she kicked the body away. More rushed towards her, pushing her to the ground. She clutched at the crown as boots found their way against her.

She felt the bruises, welts, and cuts materialize along her body. Slashing her hand out she managed to cut several of the guards but nothing slowed them down. A guard slammed his foot down onto her wrist, ceasing her defenses and his other foot pinned her shoulder down. Others fell on top of her, pinning her entire body to the ground.

Ulfric stepped into view, staring down at her with disdain, "When will you learn that we don't want your kind here." At his final word, he brought his boot down onto her tail.

A tortured wail and hiss escaped her and echoed in the chamber. "You motherfu–"

A boot came down on her throat, cutting off her supply of air.

"I should have killed you long ago. You lost your purpose after Alduin had been dealt with. That was the time that we should have put you down like the cat you are." Ulfric held his hand out to the guard beside him. He glared down at her as the blade was placed in his hand. "I would give you a chance at your last words… but we both know how that might go."

The Nord towered over her as she gasped in a few quick breaths. This isn't how she wanted to go. _I knew I wouldn't have much of a future after Alduin. There are so many people I wish I could have said goodbye to: Lydia, Brynjolf, Vex, J'zargo, Ri'saad, Ma'dran, Ahkari… Kharjo._

Ulfric raised the sword high over his head.

* * *

The cold bit at Kharjo's face, his fur blowing back and forth but he never noticed. He had tried several times to bargain with the guards to let him in, to no avail. It was hard to tell how much time had passed but no matter what, it had been too long. She may be the dragonborn but she wasn't invincible, and he was pretty sure that she couldn't fight her way out.

He started to plan an escape route for them if she did manage to pull off a miracle. He would insist that they go back to one of her homes and regroup before taking part in anything else. _Whiterun would probably be the better place for her but I don't know the way there. She can lead the way as long as she… makes it out alright,_ he forced himself to think those last thoughts. _If… if not…_ he rubbed his forehead and took a heavy sigh. He didn't want to think this way. As a warrior, he was trained to look at things logically, but he couldn't when it came to her.

Time seemed to drag on and on, until a loud boom sounded from inside the walls. The ground seemed to vibrate ever so slightly and he heard shouts and screams erupting from Windhelm. The guards at the gate looked at each other then at the doors, debating whether or not to leave their post. Long moments seemed to drag by then another loud rumble sounded and seemed to pierce the skies. Everything went silent save for a few small shouts of men inside.

Kharjo felt his heart beating ever faster, pounding against his chest like it would break through any moment. This was it. That was Neri on the only side, fighting to free herself. He was sure of it. Grasping the handle of his sword, he marched forward, determined to get into the city one way or another. The guards weren't even looking at him, it would be so easy.

He brought the steel down across the back of one guard who screamed out in agony. The other man turned on Kharjo, but drew his sword too late and soon he was sprawled on the stone walkway, his blood filling the cracks between the stones.

Sheathing his blade, he rushed forward, pushing and pulling on the doors. They wouldn't budge. They were barred from the inside. Kharjo roared his fury as he pounded against the heavy doors. He had to help her. He had to get to her.

A great gust of wind blew across the bridge, knocking Kharjo off his feet and into the doors. His shoulder ached from the force of his collision but he managed to stand, shaking off the pain, and looked up for the sudden change in weather. Instead of finding large storm clouds or the rarely seen funnel of winds, he saw something much more common in Skyrim: a dragon.

The dragon landed on the wall and wrapped his head around to stare down at Kharjo, looking into his very soul. He was a grand beast, his red scales glistening in the sun like freshly spilled blood. His look made more menacing and fearsome because of the rows of spikes down his back and horns jutting from his skull. Kharjo grasped his sword and raised it in defense. The dragon only turned to face the souls inside Windhelm, ignoring the little threat Kharjo possessed.

Rearing his head back, the dragon arched his neck forward releasing a grand column of flame into the city. Screams rang out over the walls as fire rained down upon them. Arrows were fired at the beast, most just glancing off his battle-worn scales.

Kharjo stood in awe of the dragon before him. He had drawn his weapon to the beast, yet it had still just looked at him and turned away. Why would the dragon even be here in the first place? Of course he knew that dragons came close to cities, his travels alone had proven that, but he had never heard of one attacking _inside_ city walls. And what was happening to Neri? Surely she wouldn't feel obligated to dispatch the dragon before making her escape, would she?

His thoughts were cut short as he heard the scraping of the bar being lifted off the doors.

* * *

Ulfric raised the sword high over his head.

Neri closed her eyes, not wanting to believe that this would be the end.

_No._ This is not how she wanted to die. _I may not have the right to die of old age but I will not let Ulfric have the satisfaction of taking my life._

Squirming beneath their boots, she managed to knock one shoulder free and threw some of the others off balance. Managing to dislodge the boot on her neck ever so slightly, she gasped for breath and, placing every ounce of her being into it, released her shout.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Men were scattered in all directions, some being thrown back against the walls. Furniture had moved and the walls shook from the force. She sucked in the air and staggered to her feet, stumbling into a run for the doors. In her scramble to leave, she didn't bother to look at the men or to see if any had died from the shout alone; as long as she could make it outside, she would have a chance.

The sound of the doors being slammed open echoed through the city. All of the citizens stood frozen in place as they stared up at the palace and at her. Tightening her grip on the crown in her hand, she felt her claws scrape into her palm at the force. She could hear moans and shouts from behind her as she charged into the courtyard.

Guards at the gate left their post, rushing her with their swords drawn. She drew her dagger tighter but knew that she was in no shape to fight them. Her muscles screamed in pain and her throat burned at the recent use of the Thu'um. Veering off to the side, she jumped onto the side of Candlehearth Hall and hoisted herself up. Every movement caused an aching in her bones but she pushed through, forcing herself to reach the roof. She looked down at the men in their heavy armor struggle to climb up. Of course she couldn't stay up there forever but that wasn't her plan.

More men poured out from the palace and she saw Ulfric leaning against a wall, glowering up at her. Without looking, she knew that they men were getting closer to her; some were bringing reinforced ladders, capable of holding the weight of a man wearing armor. Her throat still burned but she couldn't wait any longer. Leaning her head back she mustered up as much of her strength as she could behind the shout.

"OD AH VIING!"

Collapsing onto the thatched roof, she took a shaky breath; the icy air burning like fire in her lungs. Neri could hear her call travel for miles around her; she only hoped that he would hear it. Clutching her dagger, she raised an unsteady hand, her entire body shaking from exhaustion and pain. She prayed to any gods who were listening that they let him fly on swift wings.

Two ladders rattled against the side of the building on either side of Neri. This was it. At least she would die fighting. The creak of the first step seemed to echo through her skull.

A large gust of wind blew at the side of her face and, without looking up, she knew what had caused it. All movement around her seemed to stop at the sound of the beast landing upon the wall. A smile crept across her face, _I have a chance._ With hope welling inside her chest, she glanced up at the dragon, Odahviing. He seemed to be looking at something, or someone, on the other side of the wall, but soon he brought his attention to the beings on the ground before him. Taking in a deep breath, he spewed fire onto the ground before him. Guards and civilians alike scattered in all directions, trying to escape the blaze.

Crawling to the edge of the building, Neri lowered herself to the ground. Her legs gave out from under her but she pushed forward, the last bits of her adrenaline fueling her escape.

There were no guards at the door, only chaos reigned now. Stowing her dagger, she pushed up on the heavy bar that locked the doors in place, but she couldn't budge it. Normally it would have been an easy task for her, but now her strength failed her, spent from the fighting, pain, and exhaustion. Her muscles felt like pudding and her legs were as unstable as a newborn fawn.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the doors continuing in her failed struggle to lift the bar. Relief flooded her when it moved but when she opened her eyes the bar was nowhere in sight. Hearing movement to her left, she looked over. The young man next to her threw the bar aside and looked at her with a small smile across his lips.

"Einar," she whispered.

"Just go. He never deserved your help. I am sorry I couldn't warn you, I had no idea."

"Come with me. He will kill you if he finds out you helped me."

Taking a glance at the bodies burning behind them, there wasn't a living soul in sight, all of them running for cover from the dragon that roared above. "I'll be fine. Just go."

"Thank you," her voice cracked as she spoke those words, half from the overuse and pain in her throat, the other cause being that a Nord, practically a stranger, was helping her escape, with the probable cost of his own life.

* * *

Kharjo stared at the doors with his blade held ready. He couldn't be sure if it was friend of foe; if it were Neri, finally coming back to him, or a guard escaping the devastation that ran rampant through the courtyard. The dragon above him let out a mighty roar and crunched his way along the wall causing several large chunks to break off and fall into the river below. It was absolutely terrifying and mesmerizing, all at the same time.

The door began to creak open, calling his attention and causing his muscles to tense, ready for a fight. He dropped his sword, not even bothering to sheathe it, as she fell through the opening just big enough for her body. Catching her gently in his arms, he stared down at her, relief flooding through him. She stirred slightly, moaning and growling at the pain.

"Neri! I knew you would make it out!" he exclaimed pulling her upright.

She gripped his shoulder with her free hand to steady herself and lifted her head to look up into those welcomed blue eyes. "Kharjo? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Now come on, let's go," he pulled her arm around his shoulders and practically carried her away from the disorder behind them.

"The caravan needs to leave. Ulfric betrayed me," was all she could get out before she started going completely limp.

He leaned with her as she began to drop. Swinging his arm under her knees, he cradled her against him as he ran for the stables. "Neri, please, stay with me." He glanced down at her but her head was rolled back against his arm, bobbing with his movements.

Setting her down gently, he rushed through the stables trying to find the horse she arrived on. Passing one of the stalls he heard a whimpering from a man hiding in the hay he had often seen on the wagon. Thanking the gods above that the horse was still bridled, he pulled the mare out of her stall.

Moving over to Neri he shook her lightly, "Please, I need you to wake up." Her eyes had cracked open ever so slightly, but he knew that she wasn't back for long. Pulling her to her feet, he struggled with her and the horse. He gritted his teeth in frustration at the lack of cooperation for the four-legged beast until he finally got Neri and himself astride the animal. Wrapping an arm around the frail Khajiit leaning against him, he noticed that she was still holding that damned crown.

Shouts were now coming from Windhelm but they were no longer directed at the dragon. Looking across the landscape to the gate, he saw figures running down the bridge towards them, smoking rising from the burning city. The dragon was nowhere to be seen.

Pulling the reins to the side, he spurred the horse to a gallop, clutching Neri protectively to his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello again! Took me a little longer getting this one out since I got called away to work on my "real" novel. But I am back and have another chapter for you! So since you have now read Chapters 9 and 10, I would like to share something with you... I had half a mind to be completely evil and make the end of Chapter 9 be right when Ulfric raises his sword, but I thought that leaving that cliffhanger would be pretty terrible of me. The flow is better this way anyhow. _

_Alright so this chapter is a little calmer. A nice, sweet moment between Neri and Kharjo. You also get to learn a little about Neri's past. Hope you enjoy and as always THANK YOU!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Her head was throbbing, her throat burning. Slowly, other senses began to come back to her. She could feel that her head was bowed, her chin resting on her chest, her wrists resting against something moving. _Moving…?_ Her entire body was moving, swaying. There was something else though; she was leaning back against something warm and rigid. Whatever, or whoever, it was also extended around her: one limb brushing against her right arm, the other, wrapped securely around her waist.

Besides the aches and pains she felt throughout her body, it was relaxing: the movement, the warmth, the embrace. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying her moment of tranquility. Then she began to pick up on the smaller details, and one caused everything to change.

She was being held in place. Restrained.

The last thing she remembered was falling through the gates of Windhelm, as the city burned.

She hadn't escaped, and whoever it was that now restrained her, was going to finish the job.

Snapping her eyes open, she tore her oppressor's hand away and shifted her weight to the side, rolling off the horse. Before she could fall, the man's hand grabbed her arm, trying to right her. The horse whinnied and turned to the side, jostling the two bodies. Neri jerked her arm hoping he would lose his grip and focus on the horse, but instead he slipped his feet from the stirrups and fell with her to the ground. She fell onto her side, wincing as she aggravated her previous wounds.

She tried to push herself up, hoping she would be able to outrun her captor. Just before she could get off her knees, he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him. Neri swiped her claws at him, oblivious to her weapons still at her sides. He caught her wrist, rolling her onto her back and pinning her hands at her head and using the rest of his body to hold her down. She hissed and snarled her anger; her will to survive blinding her. As she snapped her jaws at him, she saw that he was saying something to her.

He wasn't a Nord.

Still hissing her warning, she began to focus on his face. Realization suddenly dawned on her and as she shook her head, his words filled her ears.

"Neri, calm down. It is just me. It is Kharjo."

Kharjo.

Her hissing subsided and her features calmed, even her tail had stopped moving. "Kharjo?" She blinked a few times at him, a cautious smile playing on his face. Rolling her head around she could see they were nowhere near Windhelm, and they were alone. The horse she bought a few days ago grazed under a nearby tree. Settling her head back in the grass, she gazed back up at him, "What happened? Where is the caravan? Where are we?"

She could see him visibly relax and his face flooded with relief when she came back to her senses. "We assumed things didn't go well when they continued to bar our entrance and you hadn't returned. I sent the caravan on without me. Then you made it out of Windhelm while a dragon attacked the city. The nords were distracted enough for you to get out of the gates. I was on the other side and helped you to your horse. I wanted to take you back to Whiterun, but I didn't know the way," he gave her an embarrassed smile.

She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, "Why were you still there? You should have left with the caravan."

He readjusted his weight, transferring some of the pressure to his elbow but their eyes remained locked. "I couldn't leave you. I knew that something had gone wrong and I wanted to be near if there was anything I could do. And if I had left with the caravan, they would have recaptured you."

"To be honest, I don't remember anything after the gates opened."

"Nothing big, really. Just me rescuing a damsel in distress," he smirked down at her.

"I am _not _some helpless damsel."

"Well at that moment in time you were. You passed out." He watched her close her eyes tightly and scrunch up her face, she was obviously embarrassed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

She took a deep breath before she opened her eyes to him. Kharjo felt the rise and fall of her chest against his; he was suddenly very aware that he still held her in the same position in which he had restrained her. _How do I move without drawing her attention to it?_ He couldn't help but feel relieved that she hadn't noticed it yet.

Neri gave an audible sigh and smiled up at Kharjo, "Then I guess I owe you one."

"Two."

"Two? And just how do you figure that?"

"Well, one for saving you at Windhelm, and two, because you attacked me when I was just helping you. Your claws almost caught my face."

She narrowed her eyes at him and her mouth pressed into a hard line; she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine. Two. How much?"

"What?" Her words surprised him. _She didn't seriously think that I meant for her to pay me, does she?_ His face fell a little at the thought. Loosening his grip on her wrists, he rolled onto his side and sat up, offering a hand to her.

Accepting his help, she sat upright and turned to face him. She knew what he was surprised at, but she didn't have any idea how to repay someone. Whenever she helped someone, they would give her items or gold, what was she supposed to offer Kharjo, a friend? "Gold. How else am I to repay you?"

He couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her words. _I hope that isn't all that she thinks of me._ "I don't require any gold from you."

"Well if I am indebted to you twice, there must be something that you want."

He gave a small smile but kept his gaze on the ground. _Of course there is something that I want, I want you, _he thought in earnest, wishing that she could somehow hear what he thought. _If only I could tell her._ "Well, I guess there is something," he looked at her, getting ready to judge her reaction. She moved her hands in a "hurry up and say it" motion. "Take me with you."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "What?"

"I offered my sword to you before, and, after today, it is obvious that you need it," he smirked at her when she rolled her eyes. "Allow me to travel with you. With the Stormcloaks after you, you need someone to watch your back."

She let out an exaggerated sigh and smiled at him. "Alright, deal. But," she pointed her finger at him, "if you step on a tripwire, you're on your own."

Kharjo let out a small chuckle, "Deal." He extended his hand to her and she shook it, solidifying their agreement.

"So what about the second one?"

He stood up brushing off the grass and extended his arm to her. She gladly accepted it but lost her balance just as she got to her feet. She fell forward and bumped into his chest as he wrapped his free arm around her. Kharjo smiled down at her, "It seems that I need to protect you from yourself as well." She gave a playful hiss and tried to push herself away from him but he held her tightly. Stilling herself, she looked up into his eyes, "I think I'll just hold on to that second one for now." He released her and walked away to retrieve the horse.

* * *

Neri sat across from Kharjo, watching the light from the fire play on his features. After she had allowed herself to doze off once on their journey, he insisted that they set up camp. They were still quite a ways from Riften and the sun was beginning to set. Riding at night, while being dreadfully tired, was never a good combination. She just wished that she could be sleeping in her own room when the nightmares came; she didn't want a witness to her fear.

"I know that I am good-looking but with the amount that you are staring, I am starting to think I have something on my face," Kharjo said, snapping Neri back to the present.

She shook her head slightly and gave a smile, "Just wondering how Ahkari put up with you for so long."

"I am sure she was more than happy to get rid of me, if it helps you sleep better."

"It just might," Neri smiled at him and leaned forward to pick at some of the venison roasting in the fire. "Why do you stay in Skyrim, Kharjo? I know that you miss home, but now that you don't have to serve Ahkari, why not go back?"

He moved next to her and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders; Neri couldn't help but notice the closeness of their positions. "It is true. I do miss home and I don't like the cold, but I feel that I can do more here. Here I have a purpose, even if the best I can do is be a sell-sword."

"There is more to you than that, Kharjo," she smiled.

He could feel his heart start to beat a little faster; he only hoped that she wouldn't hear it, and if she did, then she wouldn't pay attention to it. After returning her smile he gave a small whispered, "Thank you."

A comfortable silence settled between them, but Neri's mind never stopped. She kept thinking about what Kharjo had said and if she felt the same way. Before, her mind had been consumed by her mission to save Skyrim, it had been expected of her. Now, she felt obligated to do something with her title for her people, but what came after that? She didn't really know what she wanted from life. She had always been forced to live in the day, often times, struggling to live through it.

"Septim for your thoughts?" Kharjo asked as he leaned back onto his elbow. He had watched her slowly drift away from the present and wondered if this was a common occurrence with her, a habit formed after spending so much time alone.

She blinked a couple times, realizing that she had been staring into the fire, and turned her attention back to Kharjo. Giving him a half-hearted smile, she gently shook her head.

"May I ask you something?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't see why not," she replied, smiling down at him.

"Your name."

"What about it?"

"It isn't Khajiit."

She let out a small huff of air, "About time someone noticed that."

Kharjo didn't reply. He wanted to see how much she would say before he had to prod further.

Neri waited, hoping that he would be more specific. She hadn't told anyone about her past, most just didn't seem to care. His eyes were locked with hers, pale blue to fierce emerald. He would win this staring match, she could never match his gaze for long, it was something behind those pale eyes that caused her to choke up and get embarrassed. "I wasn't raised by Khajiit. I have lived my entire life in Skyrim."

He was shocked but tried not to let it show, "But you know Khajiit customs. You even use our sayings."

"Self-taught. Being the only Khajiit around all Nords, you become very observant. I tried to pick up on small details to help me seem more like them, though, of course that didn't work. Using it on Khajiit allowed me to pick up on the details. It at least let me feel a little normal, at times."

"How did you come to be raised by Nords? You weren't… a slave… were you?"

"No, no…" she began to pick at her claws, unable to meet his concerned eyes. "I don't remember my birth mother; killed by bandits, or something along those lines. A Nord child found me, took me back to her parents, asked if she could keep me as a pet. Her parents were appalled, wanted to kill me right then and there. Before they had their chance, the girl took me to a widow in the town, asked her to keep me safe and raise me. I became her daughter, and she named me Neri.

"The town never approved of her taking me in. Most turned a blind eye, assuming that I was a slave; for those who did know, we were ostracized. She died before I was an adult; the rest of the town ran me out." Neri paused to take a deep breath, and turned her gaze to the fire. "I turned into a thief, stealing food and things to get by. When I got a little older I found some less than savory groups to run with. So, unfortunately, I fell right into that stereotyped role of Khajiit."

"You told me once that you were set to be executed just before Alduin attacked and inadvertently saved your life. How did you get caught if you had lived on your own for so long?" Kharjo carefully asked her. He knew that he was lucky to hear any part of her past and he would be lying if he stated that he wasn't interested in learning every detail.

Neri turned her gaze back to him, her mouth quirked up to one side. "I was betrayed by someone I loved, and who I thought loved me."

Kharjo bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep the growl he had rising in his throat silent. He knew that he had no right to be possessive over her but it didn't stop him from feeling jealousy at her previous lover who obviously did not deserve her.

"The group belonged to him, but I was the better thief and got us more jobs. Most of the members started looking to me for leadership and the rest saw it as a joint leadership. I guess that he didn't want to have any of that so he set me up on a bogus job so that I would get caught."

This time he couldn't stop the growl emanating from him.

"Easy there, big guy," she patted him on the shoulder with a small chuckle. "I visited him soon after I got free. He was surprised, to say the least."

"Still, what I would have done to him…" Kharjo let his mind wander for a moment as he stared at the ground between them. Looking up he saw her smiling at him, he quickly dispelled his thoughts, clearing his throat. "I mean, I could never understand turning on my own kind, for any reason." Neri made a strange coughing sound that caught his attention. _Shit…_ "He wasn't Khajiit, was he?"

"Er… no." She cautiously looked down at his face that was only half lit by the fire. His ears seemed to fall a little flat and his shoulders looked more rigid than normal. "I know it isn't really 'normal' but I grew up with Nords, I barely saw my own kind let alone travelled long enough to develop a friendship, or more, with one."

He stared back up at her, realizing the look that must have been on his face. "Oh no, Neri! I wasn't judging you at all." Kharjo sat up, lightly touching her hand that rested on her knee closest to him. "I know that there is no reason to be ashamed of being with someone not of your kind. I have seen it time and time again in travelling. Call me boastful, but I just don't think a Nord can stand up to a Khajiit male. Especially not when it comes to you."

He saw an embarrassed smile cross her face as she turned and looked away from him. While her head was still turned he looked up at the sky, begging the heavens to let him take it back. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. Kharjo removed his hand and started to move away from her, preparing to take his leave and keep watch. Neri grabbed his wrist and held him firmly, preventing his retreat. When he turned to face her he was relieved to see a warm smile.

"Thank you, Kharjo, it means a lot. And besides, I can't argue for or against it. I have nothing to compare the two."

"Well there are many who would jump at that chance." _And my mouth has run away with me again!_

"You offering, Kharjo?" _Why did I just say that?_ She gave him a mischievous smile, hoping to cover up her slip of the tongue.

_More than you know._ "Let's just say that being on the road I hear a lot of whispers."

"Care to share a few?"

"Hmm… perhaps another night."

Neri smiled and gave a small laugh, "I'll hold you to that. Go ahead and get some sleep, I'll keep first watch."

"No. I am keeping first watch. You need to sleep."

"Really, I am perfectly capable of taking first watch."

"I am in better shape than you. When was the last time you even slept?"

Neri had no response.

"Go to sleep. Don't make me use a torpor potion on you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Alright! I concede!" Neri stretched out on her bed roll and before turning her back to him, whispered, "Goodnight, Kharjo, and thank you, again."

"It was my pleasure. Goodnight, Neri."


	12. Chapter 12

_Here I am again guys! I don't really have anything to say this time, so here is a quick rundown. Thank you to those who are sticking with me, I appreciate your continued support. Things are still pretty calm in this chapter. And again, if you have anything that you wish to see happen or would like more of, let me know! Feedback is always welcome._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Neri snuck around their camp, packing up the few items they had. She sat down near the fire, watching the embers slowly fade as the sun peeked out over the mountains. Kharjo had been kind enough to let her sleep through most of the night, thus she would allow him to sleep until he awoke on his own.

The night before was most certainly an odd, yet pleasant, one. It had taken her a while to fall asleep, her worry of having another nightmare keeping her awake; she only hoped that Kharjo hadn't noticed her restlessness. When she had finally drifted off, she was only plagued by mild delusions, nothing even close to what she had been experiencing.

Kharjo was kind and understanding, but Neri wasn't about to let him in on this secret just yet.

Their talk the night before had ended up in an odd place. She had never told her story to anyone, mostly just allowed the bards to come up with their own fantastical idea of her. Not only had she wanted to keep her childhood a secret, she also wanted to keep her love life to herself; yet, all the same, she told him. Even more so, his opinion of her didn't seem to have changed.

_And what did he mean by there are those who would "jump at the chance"?_ Neri had only ever had one lover, and he had betrayed her. Of course she had been interested in other men but they would never give her the time of day, so she ignored her desires and just struggled to survive. Farkas had made a pass at her once but he had been pretty drunk, she didn't count it. Very few times had she ever considered settling down with someone; she could count them on one hand: when her adoptive mother died, when she became involved with Torolf, and within the first month of killing Alduin. If she was being completely honest with herself, she wasn't sure she could be a mother. Neri had traveled so often and for so long, she wasn't sure if she could stay in one spot. She had made a lot of enemies too, if she had a family would they become a target?

Rubbing a hand over her face, she scratched behind her ears trying to push back thoughts that she would not have an answer to, at least not any time soon. She stretched her back and neck hearing a few satisfying pops, and then a stirring near her. Neri smiled down at Kharjo. She had never seen him asleep before; he seemed different to her, somehow.

His face was a lot calmer in his sleep; although, she had been lucky enough to see him relaxed, his face always held a stern look, except when he was sleeping. The tufts of fur on the side of his face was disheveled, messy, making him look a little younger. Every once in a while the corner of his mouth would turn up in a small smirk and even a light purr escaped him, even if it was only for a second.

She continued to look down at him, studying his features like she often did when she first met him. Their first meeting hadn't gone quite as well as she thought it should have. After arriving in Whiterun, she had met Ri'saad and his caravan, who had been so nice to her. When she found out that there were two more caravans wandering around Skyrim, she desperately wanted to meet them all and reattach herself to her own kind. However, upon meeting Kharjo, he brushed her aside, assuming she was some two-bit thief, not that he wouldn't have been wrong, once upon a time. His attitude had insulted her so much that she bypassed the caravan completely and marched straight into Riften. It was only after she calmed down a bit and officially joined the thief guild that she ventured out to face the caravan again.

She could tell that he purposefully pushed her away whenever she tried to get closer to him. After finally gaining his respect when she killed the dragon in front of him near Dawnstar, she wanted to slap him for his previous rudeness, but, at the time, it wasn't in her nature. Kharjo had started acting differently around her after that, perhaps trying to make up for the past, but she enjoyed their moments together. As her journeys grew ever longer and more difficult, she had started to distance herself from him, hoping to halt the buds of attraction she could feel forming. Her days of love and affection were behind her; she had to deal with Alduin and no one would stop her from accomplishing that, but leaving someone behind to mourn her wasn't on her agenda either. The stress wore on her more and more and she could tell it was taking a toll on her; making her heart grow ever denser, and causing her to back away from her acquaintances.

She remembered a time when she left Riften, her feelings weighing on her a little more than usual, her confrontation with Alduin was only days away; she was at the point of tying up loose ends. It was late; she planned on slipping out of the city unnoticed, until Kharjo caught her. She was surprised to find that he was still awake, even if he was supposed to guard the caravan. Again, he had managed to work a conversation out of her; he was the only one that could at the time. Neri blurted out the details about needing to face Alduin without her even realizing it, yet he accepted it, never doubting a word.

Neri continued to study Kharjo's face, admiring the small details. The last time she had taken a good look at him was their last conversation before Alduin, trying to remember his features in case she never saw him again. Now, she had more chances to gaze at him, get lost in his light blue eyes, follow the line of his dark patch of fur across the top of his head and the way the lighter shades on his face seemed to change color depending on the time of day. Feelings long forgotten couldn't come back, could they?

Knowing that he had stayed behind for her only confused her thoughts more. What had caused him to stay behind? Did he feel indebted to her in some way? Perhaps having him around wouldn't be a bad idea, he certainly seemed to a formidable opponent and she knew that she could trust him to watch her back. She continued to eye him, studying his armor and his… lack of weapon. _He must have lost in when saving me. I will most certainly have to repay him._

Pressing her knees into her chest, she smiled down at him.

"I thought we covered the staring issue last night," Kharjo said suddenly, making Neri jump. His eyes remained closed; he had barely moved from his position. Slowly, he cracked one eye open and smiled up at her, "Since I am not dead, I can only assume you were admiring my looks again."

_This bastard is sneakier than I thought…_ she thought turning her face away, once again thanking the gods that Khajiit didn't blush. "I was debating how best to wake you up, actually."

"Ah," he sat up and began to smooth his fur back into place, "a gentle stroke along the ears, perhaps?" He chuckled when she glared at him, "Or maybe a nuzzle on the cheek?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Actually, I was thinking a swift kick to the stomach."

Kharjo winced before standing up and stretching. He started to pack up the bedroll as she continued to sit with her knees to her chest.

"Is that how Zaynabi woke you?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, along with a tightening in her throat and shoulders. She released her legs and rolled her shoulders, attempting to disperse the sudden tension arising.

"What?" Kharjo stopped his movements, looking over at Neri with a look of consternation. "Why the hell would you think that?"

She got up and gave a small shrug. _Why would I even care? It shouldn't, no, it _doesn't_, matter to me if he is with someone from his caravan._ Clearing her throat, she studied the reins in her hands as the horse continued to munch on the grass. "You just seemed pretty set on a pleasant wake up."

Picking up the roll, he tied it onto the saddle, eyeing Neri. _Is she purposefully not looking at me? Is she? Could she be… no… that would just be wishful thinking._ "Are you asking if she and I were involved?" Neri gave a half nod of her head, still inspecting the reins. "No. She and I were never involved. No one in the caravans has ever held my interest." He leaned his arm across the horse, looking down at the top of Neri's head, hoping she would look up at him. _That is probably the closest that I will get to telling her. How can I ever be worthy of someone like you?_

A small smile played across her face, but she kept it well hidden. Wiping the elation from her face she looked up at him, "Well you must be lonelier than I ever thought." She tugged on the reins causing the horse to slip out from under him.

He stumbled at the loss of support but gave a small smile. Falling in step beside her, he said, "So, if I am lonely by living with a caravan, what does that make you?" he nudged her shoulder.

"Just because I travel alone doesn't mean that I am lonely."

"Killing people and looting their corpses doesn't count."

She didn't have an answer readily prepared for that comment. "You know, I am starting to remember why I _chose_ not to have a follower."

His smile began to fade once she finished, but swiftly returned when he heard her chuckle. He may not be able to tell her how he truly felt, but at least he could spend time with her.

* * *

They had traveled at a slower pace, enjoying the company and the scenery; neither of which, either of them had done in a long time. They were only an hour away from Riften, where they would spend a few days to let things cool off before making the journey to Whiterun and eventually to the other holds.

Although she hated to admit it, she was enjoying Kharjo's company and it would probably make it easier to have someone from the caravans speaking for other Khajiit. They had paused by a stream, allowing the horse to rest, with the saddle against a tree, and themselves a little time to eat.

"So what will we do once we get to Riften?"

"I guess we should go see the jarl to begin with," Neri replied, matter-of-factly.

"Really? You can't take just one day off?"

"What else am I supposed to do? And don't act like you take days off. The caravan is always traveling or selling and you are always on guard."

"Yes, but I am not the dragonborn. I don't have a home or enough gold to live off of comfortably for the rest of my life." He pulled out a piece of bread and broke it in half, handing it to her, "And besides, travelling between cities can be calm enough for me to relax."

Twisting her mouth in thought, she snatched the bread out of his hand. "So what would you do in my place?"

"Hmm… I have a few ideas."

"You are much more cryptic than I thought you were. Trying to be Ri'saad?"

"Can't think of ideas on your own?"

"Obviously not, since you continuously criticize my choices."

"Well it is a little hard for me to imagine what life would be like in a city here in Skyrim," munching on the piece of bread, he stared off at the horizon. "I guess, at first, I would just enjoy myself. Enjoy a relaxing evening at an inn, drinking and telling stories of the past. I don't know if I could give up my sword that easily, maybe I could train others."

"What? No companionship from the local brothel or barmaid?" she smirked up at him.

"Perhaps, but I am more of a one female type." _Especially one in particular._ He glanced down at her.

"Any plans long-term? That is where I could use some help."

"Hmm… long-term? I guess I could see myself with a family, if I met the right mate. And who knows, maybe even a few cubs…" He watched her as she slowly looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. He gave a small chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood and poked her in her shoulder, "So, anyway, now I can only assume that you will take some of my advice."

"Advice? Before, it seemed that you were worried that I was 'stealing' your ideas."

"Well, you could do something similar. As I have told you before, you are the best archer and sneak I know. I am sure there are many who would love to train with the great Dovahkiin."

"I have a few things that I can do in the meantime," Neri thought of The Companions and The Thief Guild, "But you would just consider it work. I guess I coul–"

A loud roar sounded above them, causing Neri to grab her bow and Kharjo reach at his empty scabbard. The large shadow passed, cloaking them in momentary darkness as the scaled beast flapped its wings causing a large gust of wind to jostle them. He flew low to the ground, ignoring the small Khajiits beneath him and snapping his jaws around the whinnying horse running across the field. The smaller creature's calls were soon silenced as the dragon flew higher and higher, farther and farther north.

Kharjo stood still as Neri placed her bow across her back; a small chuckle started to form in his chest. "You know," he pointed in the direction of the dragon. "I was confused when I saw you ride up on that horse yesterday. I thought you didn't like to own horses. What was your reasoning for that, again?"

"Shut up, Kharjo." She stared after the dragon, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was getting harder for Kharjo to contain himself, "No, honestly, I don't remember. What made you buy that horse?"

She took a deep breath, and letting out a heavy sigh. "I bought the damn beast so I could get out of Windhelm while I waited for Ma'dran. And, yes, that," she turned on Kharjo and jabbed her hand in the direction of the dragon, "is why I don't purchase horses on a regular basis!" She shoved him in the shoulder as he burst out in laughter. "Ugh, come on then. _You_ are carrying the saddle."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 is here! It is a longer chapter for you too. Well, no more stalling, let's get to it!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Dovahkiin, he is part of the caravans. He cannot enter Riften."

Neri rubbed her furrowing brow, trying not to snap at the guard. She could feel her muscles tense but tried to focus on the picture of calm behind her, Kharjo. He stood perfectly silent and still, holding the saddle on his arm, with the Jagged Crown hidden beneath. She still couldn't believe how lucky they were that they had taken the saddle off the horse. Their situation would be quite dire indeed to go through all the trouble of obtaining it, only to lose it to a hungry dragon.

"Look, I am really not in the mood for this arguing. Kharjo is with me, he is my follower. I am Thane of Riften, and you will allow him within these walls."

Kharjo tried his best to hide the smile that threatened to creep onto his lips, though a corner managed to tug upwards. He couldn't get over the confidence and the force that Neri held within her frame. The guards certainly held their ground but he could see their will wavering, but who could blame them? She was the dragonborn, and she could certainly be terrifying when she needed to be.

"You seem like a reasonable man. Do make the wiser choice and just allow us to pass. I would rather not shout my way in."

"I really should clear this with the jarl," the other guard mumbled.

"Allow us to enter, let us go to my home, Honeyside, and we will wait there for the jarl's decision. Oh, and while you are there, tell Jarl Laila Law-Giver, that I would like an audience with her."

The guards exchanged a long look and the first man spoke, "I will escort you to your home. Afterwards, I will speak to the jarl in regards to your request."

"Good choice," Neri growled.

Kharjo clutched the saddle tighter as they opened the gates. It would be the first time he had stepped into a Skyrim city, and yet, he had seen it so often from outside the walls. He wasn't sure what to expect, perhaps something grand and fascinatingly foreign, but Riften was just as ordinary on the inside as it was on the outside; the wooden buildings seemed dreary and worn out, with the people appearing to be in the same state. He was fit with assuming a stance behind her, walking two paces behind, holding her items, playing every bit the part of a lowly follower; Neri would have none of it. He hadn't even taken four steps before she fell in line next to him and grabbed his arm, denying him the chance to slow his pace. They would move through this city as equals.

Despite himself, Kharjo couldn't help but smile as her hand lingered on this arm; her hand no longer grasping his bicep, her fingers lingering on his forearm, her hand threatening to loop into his. He tried to focus on anything else, but all paled in comparison to her. At first, no one seemed to notice him, only glancing at Neri then quickly turning away, only to snap their heads back at the Khajiit who stood with her. Everyone seemed to move out of their way, unsure how to accept this new company of the dragonborn.

As they walked by a large building, he saw Neri glance down an alley and nod to a shadow. _No, wait, not a shadow, a man._ Yes, there was most certainly a man standing down there. The figure was clad in black leathers, with red or possibly blond hair, and he was leaning against the building, feeling completely secure about his hiding place. Peeking over Neri's head, Kharjo made eye contact with the shadow. The man returned his gaze, giving a small nod and a knowing smirk. Kharjo understood that it was probably quite common for Neri to keep some less than favorable company, but he couldn't help but wonder who this man was; and he had a feeling that he would be seeing him again.

"Again, Dovahkiin, I request that you and your companion stay in your home until I can grant you an audience with the jarl."

Kharjo could feel Neri's grip tighten on his arm as the guard mentioned him. Only too soon did she drop her hand from him and take a step towards the house; his arm suddenly felt a lot colder.

"Thank you. I will do my best to stay here but we have been traveling. I think we may require an opportunity to go to the Bee and Barb Inn, if you take too long, but I promise we will be one of those two places."

A long moment passed as the guard debated whether or not to speak. Kharjo studied the Nord's face and then turned his attention to Neri. Just as the man opened his mouth, the female before him flattened her ears and her tail began to tremor in annoyance. Though Kharjo was sure that the man wasn't able to pick up on the exact meaning of Khajiit body language, and probably couldn't even hear the low growl coming from her, he was sure that Neri's facial expressions gave it all. That was one difference Kharjo had noticed while spending time in Skyrim, reading a Nord's mood seemed more difficult to him, probably because they had less ways to express themselves.

The guard straightened his posture and took a small step back. "As you wish, Dovahkiin." He then turned on his heel and marched off to Mistveil Keep.

Neri faced Kharjo with a warm smile. "Shall we?" she asked before placing her key in the lock and opening the door.

Kharjo slowly walked through the door, his eyes fixed on taking in everything the house had to offer. It had been so long since he had been in a real home. Although he knew that Neri rarely spent time here, he could tell that someone had taken the time furnish it well. He had been so transfixed on everything he barely noticed the weight being removed from his hands. Looking down, he saw Neri standing exceptionally close to him, wrapping her arms around the saddle.

"Sorry, where do you want me to place it?" he offered.

"It's okay, I can manage."

Kharjo tightened his grip on the leather, pulling it to the side, causing Neri to be pulled with it and in turn, closer to him. "Where?" he repeated.

She narrowed her eyes at him, he seemed so intent on making her life difficult and easier all at the same time; it would definitely take some time getting used to the help. "You are infuriating."

"I know. Where?"

She couldn't stop the small smile that curved her lips and Kharjo's reciprocated. She nodded over to the wall, "Just set it over in the corner for now, but I will take the crown." After receiving the crown, she flipped it over a few times in her hand; eyeing the stupid thing that was now giving her so much trouble. "Well, let me lock this away for now. With any luck, Ulfric is the only one who knows we have it. Um… make yourself at home, I guess."

Kharjo nodded to her and she departed for the other room. He peeked around the corner and saw the edge of a bed but turned away, deciding to give her privacy. Walking over to the cabinets, he ran his hand along the wood, marveling at the craftsmanship. Even though he knew they wouldn't stay long, it would be nice to be in a real home. Glancing to his right, he saw the table with plates still set out, it looked like they hadn't been used since they were first placed. _She really doesn't spend much time here_, he mused. Eyeing the shelves and cabinet, he saw that there were still quite a few bottles of mead and wine, _I guess she doesn't really drink either._ Turning around, he noticed the cooking spit and fireplace. Grabbing some of the kindling, he set to work on the fire, hoping to be of some use. He had been vaguely aware of movement in the other room but tried to ignore it, assuming that Neri didn't want prying eyes in her house.

"Thank you," a whispered voice said.

He knew who it was of course, but it came so unexpectedly that Kharjo jumped to attention, almost banging his head on the shelf around the fireplace. Placing a hand on the wood, he tried to appear as casual as he could, "You're welcome. I wasn't sure how long we would be here but I figured we could do with one." He could see that she no longer had the crown, but she was holding a blade at her side that wasn't her style.

Neri followed his gaze as he nodded his silent question. "Oh!" She held the greatsword out, almost forgetting what she was doing with it, _Damn those eyes of his._ "I noticed that you were missing your sword. I know how open I feel when I don't have a weapon, so I thought you might want to use this. I didn't know if you preferred one or two-handed swords but this is all I have here. Once we get to Whiterun you can take your pick of any weapon there."

Kharjo smiled at her before placing a hand over the detailing of the handle, it was quite intricate and continued onto the blade. He gingerly lifted it out of her hands and ran a thumb over the wing-like markings along the cross-guard. "Thank you," he finally managed to say. "It is more than I could ask for, you are truly kind." Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her visibly relax, _Was she worried that I wouldn't like it?_ "And I can use both one or two-handed, thank you, again. This is more than enough. Really."

"Well I am glad you like it, but you will still have your choice of weapons at Breezehome. I would rather they be put to use than sitting on display in my home."

He gave a small smile and continued to inspect the blade. "What origin does this sword have? I have seen these markings before. You had a bow once that had very similar designs."

Neri cocked her head to the side slightly, wondering how he remembered a bow that she had carried a long time ago.

Kharjo saw her movements but decided to ignore them, hoping she would assume he just had a good memory.

"It's an elven greatsword. I found it a while back but I have no use for two-handeds. It really is an oddity that I didn't sell it right away." She paused, twisting her mouth and nibbling on her lip, "How did you remember that I had an elven bow? I only had it for a few weeks. You probably only saw me with it once."

"Er… it had a very interesting design, just as this weapon does. I take great interest in weapons." Kharjo thought for a few more seconds and found another cover, "I don't know if you are aware, but I have dabbled in archery," it was a stretch, but at least it was true.

"Oh, really? You prepared to back that up?"

Sheathing the sword, he met Neri's playful eyes and gave a small smile, "Now, I am not saying that I am an expert. As I said, I have only dabbled."

"Coward."

"Don't push me, Neri. I can still give you a run for your septims."

She crossed her arms, accepting his challenge, "I highly doubt that."

"I am more formidable than you may think, woman."

"Good, then you won't slow me down," she smirked. "But I have yet to see your skills. The best you could probably do is swing that blade."

"I know I could probably teach you a thing or two about those knives of yours."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Just name the time and place," Kharjo said smiling down at her. He took a step forward, their bodies mere inches from each other, causing her to look up at him.

Neri was about to respond but her voice was caught in her throat. She was suddenly very aware of how close he was and how much they had been teasing each other. His face was so close to hers and his eyes trapped hers to his. The knock on the door seemed much louder than it should have been and caused her to jump back from Kharjo and place a hand on a dagger. Clearing her throat, she shook her head and smiled back at Kharjo, who hadn't moved an inch, "I will. Um, let me see who this is."

Kharjo turned around to place another log on the fire but kept an ever watchful eye on Neri as she approached the door. Once she opened the door, he watched her face and saw that she knew their visitor.

"A pleasure to see you again, fearless leader. I didn't expect to see you again so soon," an unfamiliar voice sounded as a hand passed the threshold to grasp Neri's.

"Good to see you too, Brynjolf. Plans didn't quite go as expected, I fear," Neri answered him.

Kharjo stood and took a step away from the fire. He wanted to see who this guest was and how he was so familiar with Neri, but he didn't want to barge in and introduce himself.

"Yes, I can see that," the man pointed to Neri's arm, where the fur was still stained by blood, and the fresh marks in her armor. "But when are things ever easy for the dragonborn? Do you ever take a break?"

Neri's lips quirked up in a half smile, "I have been hearing that a lot recently." She glanced over, meeting Kharjo's questioning eyes then turned her attention back to the Nord. "Please come in, I am sure you have a reason for visiting me." Just as he entered, Neri could see the two males sizing each other up; Brynjolf kept his arms to his sides while eyeing Kharjo's armor and Kharjo crossed his arms while doing the same to Brynjolf, except his ears and tail helped to give away his change in attitude. "Brynjolf, this is Kharjo, he was a part of Ahkari's caravan but now he will be accompanying me. Kharjo this is Brynjolf, a friend and my second in command."

Kharjo recognized the man as the shadow who stood in the alley when they walked through the city. He couldn't help but wonder what Neri meant by "second in command" but figured he could ask later, not wanting to appear a fool in front of this stranger. Although he was familiar with some Nords, he had never really met any inside a city, so Kharjo waited for the other man to offer up a greeting.

"Ah, Kharjo, nice to meet someone that Neri trusts."

As Brynjolf reached his hand out to Kharjo, he noticed the Nords eyes dance between himself and Neri, a small smile on the new man's face. Choosing to ignore it, for now, Kharjo accepted the man's hand, "A peaceful greeting to you," he said, falling into his Khajiit formality.

"Well, I must say," Brynjolf started, angling himself towards both Khajiits, "I am surprised to see you with a follower, Neri. I thought you didn't play well with others." He had a broad smile across his face as he crossed his arms, his eyes still darting between the two of them.

"You know that I don't. But, Kharjo did have a role in helping me to escape Windhelm."

"I had a role?" Kharjo scoffed. "Please, if I wasn't there you would be Ulfric's new favorite rug."

That caused Brynjolf to burst out in laughter, "That old bear? Ulfric got a leg up on _you_? You are losing your touch, my dear!" His laugh seemed to echo around the small house, earning a grin from Kharjo and a scowl from Neri.

_I might just like this Nord, _Kharjo thought.

"Not that I owe any explanation to _you_, but I had just finished clearing out a temple by myself and then was betrayed. I still managed to call a dragon down on their asses. Hopefully he burned the city to ash, but, of course, I can't be that lucky."

"Wait, you called a dragon on Windhelm?" Brynjolf asked in disbelief.

Kharjo's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Yes. I told you the story of Odahviing."

Brynjolf rubbed his chin slightly before his eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh yes! That is the one that let you ride upon his back, is it not?"

"Exactly the one," Neri replied smiling.

"I must have missed that one," Kharjo mumbled, a little disappointed that this Nord knew something about Neri that he didn't.

"I'll have to fill you in over a meal," Neri offered.

"Ah, that was a fascinating story. Wish I could have seen it." Brynjolf seemed to get lost in thought for a moment as he stared up at the ceiling. He shook his head suddenly realizing why he was there, "Oh! Yes, back to business. Neri, I was wondering if you could accompany me back to The Ragged Flagon."

"I will but right now I have to wait to hear from a guard concerning my chance at an audience with Jarl Laila. The damn bastard tried to keep Kharjo and me out of Riften. Plus, I need to speak with her on other matters, but apparently he and I are a threat to the good people of Riften because of our thieving ways," she winked at Brynjolf with a mischievous smile. "Why is something wrong with the guild?"

"Ha! If only they knew the half of it. Don't worry, there isn't anything pressing right now. A few of the new recruits botched some jobs so now we need to find someone to pick up the slack."

"And I assume that I am that person?" Neri said, placing her hands on her hips.

Kharjo glanced down at Neri's movement. He loved it when she did that, whether it was done as a serious act or mockingly. Pulling his eyes away from her, he saw that Brynjolf was staring right at him, smirking.

"The one and only," Brynjolf said turning his attention back to the woman before him. "Delvin and Vex are refusing to give more jobs to the new recruits until we get back on track. Until then, they are all pairing up with other members."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. If we really are that behind, tell them to get a list of jobs ready and I will pick them up as soon as I can get down there. I will be travelling to all of the holds, well, except near Windhelm, but anywhere else is fine."

"I knew I could count on you!" He gave her a light punch to the arm then turned to Kharjo, "What say you to getting a drink at the Black-Briar Meadery, huh? My treat. Maybe with nothing to do this fine lass will finally relax."

"Her? Relax? She sees it more as a form of torture," Kharjo responded, giving a sly smile to Neri.

Brynjolf guffawed, clapping Kharjo on the shoulder. "I knew I would like you, Kharjo. Well, I guess between the two of us we could drag her along. Maybe if we get her shit-faced drunk she will finally take a break," he laughed again as he looked over at Neri, her ears beginning to lower and her tail starting to twitch. "Well, I assume that you must stay here until the guard arrives. Perhaps this evening or tomorrow?"

Kharjo glanced over at Neri who didn't say a word. "Let's settle on tomorrow. I think I can keep her in town until then. We need to lay low anyway, can't have the Stormcloaks finding us out in the open."

"Yes! Don't forget to come see me tomorrow at The Ragged Flagon. And then that evening we drink!" He smirked at Neri on his way out the door, laughing all the while.

The door shut behind him and his laugh continued to drift away into the distance, the house seemed unusually quiet. Kharjo kept looking at the door, hoping that Neri would be a little more relaxed when he turned his attention back to her. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried that he had stepped over some unseen line when agreeing to stay for another two days.

"I really did make a mistake bringing you along, didn't I?" Neri asked.

Kharjo winced at the words, now thoroughly worried that she would kick him out, but when he turned to look at her he saw her smiling. Relief flooded through him and he could feel his muscles relaxing. "Someone needs to be the rational mind here."

Before she could give a reply, another knock sounded on the door. Sighing, she turned her attention away from him and opened the door. "Yes?"

A guard stood at attention on the other side of the door, a different man than before, "Dovahkiin. Jarl Laila Law-Giver has agreed to see you today. She is attending other meetings currently but if you wait in the throne room, she will see you once she has finished."

"Thank you. She will have to forgive my attire but we shall be on our way in a just a moment."

The guard saluted then turned to march back to the keep.

Neri shut the door then leaned her back against it, looking over at Kharjo. "Do you see now why I don't allow myself rest? Most times I don't even get a choice."

"Yes, but this evening and tomorrow will not all be work. Promise me?"

"No."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "I shall try."

"Close enough."


	14. Chapter 14

_Ugh! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out! Work has been unusually frustrating with people wanting me to work their schedule on top of my own. But this chapter also held its own difficulties which slowed the posting... However! This chapter is quite lengthy compared to its predecessors, about double the average chapter. I could have given you two short ones but the flow just didn't seem right if I chopped it up._

_Again, thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews and even to those people just glancing at my story. Hope you like it..._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The hall was large and open, a grand sight to behold but it was quickly becoming a claustrophobic space. Kharjo could feel every pair of foreign eyes in the hall staring at him. When they first entered in Mistveil Keep, he looked around trying to memorize every detail in case things went badly and he wasn't able to be in another city. The Nord style was very different from what he was used to but it was quite intriguing. What he didn't realize was that his avid fascination with everything around him made him look more like he was examining his next score. He scowled when he realized what people were probably thinking of him.

He paced slightly at the doors, growing ever more agitated with their wait. When they had first entered, they were told it would only be two pleas before them, he had never anticipated how much a man could whine. A guard gripped his spear tighter as Kharjo drew a little closer than expected. Grinding his teeth, Kharjo suppressed his growl, he was getting tired of waiting, and if he were to admit it, he was getting a little hungry.

Feeling a light touch on his arm, Kharjo snapped his head over to see Neri with her fingertips barely grazing his bicep. She was leaning against the wall with one leg propped up and her head bowed with her eyes closed. "Your pacing is making them nervous," she whispered the comment so quietly that he had almost missed it.

He let out a sigh and a small smile, he saw her eye crack open and she gave a little grin in return. Following her lead, he moved next to her and leaned against the wall, bowing his head, though he kept his eyes open. Everyone in the hall continued to watch him, even the man bitching about losing his farm to bandits. Kharjo couldn't help it, he had to know, "Do they act this way around you? Or is it just me?"

"When I first arrived here they did; constant stares and threats, several giving me a wide berth as if I had the plague. Eventually it calmed, but I can still see the fear there."

He watched her as she spoke; the only thing that moved on her was her lips and her ears. Glancing around the room, he couldn't help but feel his fur bristle, "I could handle the looks we received outside the city, it was nothing compared to this. They all seem to be waiting for me to snap and attack or disappear to steal something."

"Not all."

"What?" he turned back to her clearly confused.

"Not all of them are waiting for you to turn feral." She opened her eyes and nodded across the room. Following her gaze, Kharjo saw three Nord women, maids from the looks of their clothing, to be whispering and giggling to each other. When they met eyes with him they all shushed each other's giggles and covered their faces as a flush of red colored their cheeks. "Well, I guess in a sense they are hoping you become feral, just not in such a public place."

Kharjo looked to Neri to find her eyes closed and her head bowed again. Taking another look at the maids, they burst into a fit of giggles and turned to hide their faces. "What? Why?"

Neri gave out a quiet hum of laughter, "You should really see your face."

Kharjo couldn't help but smile as he realized how ridiculous he must have looked. "You seriously think that is what is causing their behavior?"

"You can't hear them from here? You must be an older man than I thought, Kharjo, your Khajiit hearing is failing you."

"I guess I just wasn't paying attention. But, really? Everyone here seems to be so judgmental of our kind."

"Well, they are, but you would be surprised how many secretly want to be intimate with a Khajiit."

"You are joking, right?"

"Not at all," she let out another quiet chuckle. "When you sneak around as much as I do, you hear some pretty interesting musings. Women seem to like the idea of danger. I am assuming that thought comes from the claws and the rumors of absolute ferocity in the bedroom."

"All my time outside cities and I never would have thought that." Kharjo couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. He looked up at the maids again, a playful smile on his face, pondering the knowledge he had just received. They had started to watch him again, the one on the right blushing furiously and darting her eyes away and back again, the one on the left staring fondly at him and the lass in the center building up enough courage to give a small flirtatious wave. They all burst out into giggles, one of them on the end smacking her hand down. Kharjo quickly ducked his head, realizing the smile he was giving them that was actually meant for Neri.

"My, my, you are quite the charmer of Nord women. Who would have known?"

_They are not the ones who hold my attention,_ he thought to himself. "They are not really my type," he managed to mumble. Hoping to move the conversation to a topic that didn't include himself and other women, he opted to turn the attention back on her. "So, what about Nord men? Do they have fantasies involving Khajiit women?" he nudged her in the shoulder causing her to rock slightly against the wall.

"Hmph… men seem to like the idea of the soft fur and curves beneath them and I am pretty sure the flexibility is appealing as well. But they also seem to have the idea that Khajiit women are completely submissive. I guess the thought of Khajiits being more feral has prompted the rumors that males fight over the females and they accept the stronger one."

"Well, it isn't unheard of."

Now it was Neri's turn to be surprised; her head snapped over to face him, "What?"

He pulled back from her slightly, confused at her shocked expression. "You mean you… oh gods no… I don't mean the submissive part. I was referring to males fighting over a female."

"Oh," she visibly began to relax. "So have you fought over a female, then?"

"Me? No. Though, I have seen it. Often the woman will just choose and that will be the end of it but I have seen the resulting fight when she didn't make up her mind." A small moment of silence passed between them, though not uncomfortable, he could tell that something was on her mind. "I have to admit, I do forget that you weren't raised Khajiit."

"It is alright," she nudged him in the shoulder. "It isn't information that I readily divulge, so I shouldn't expect you to know that I am not familiar with all customs."

Kharjo watched her in silence as she bowed her head and closed her eyes once again. Eventually he lowered his head, but he couldn't close his eyes, he wasn't that comfortable with his surroundings yet, and he kept getting distracted by the voices echoing around them. _How she manages to stay so focused I will never understand. I guess it is from years of being a rogue._

"Dovahkiin, Jarl Laila Law-Giver will see you now," a guard called from the side.

Kharjo snapped his head up but waited for Neri to move first. Calmly, she raised her head and stood up. He rose with her and they walked purposefully before the jarl. Kharjo was about to bow, but stopped himself as he saw Neri still standing tall.

The Nord woman lounged back in her chair, looking positively bored with the two Khajiits in front of her. She sat in an ornate wooden chair and the sides bent forward as if they would close around her (at least that is how it seemed to Kharjo). He continued to study her and found that with her hair slicked back, it was most unbecoming.

"Dovahkiin, I see that you have a new follower, or should I just say _a_ _follower_. I don't believe we have ever seen you travel with someone before." She lounged back in the chair and spoke slowly, her voice drawling on, seeming completely disinterested in what was going on.

"You would be correct, Jarl. This is Kharjo, he traveled with Ahkari's caravan. They set up trade outside of your walls."

"Ah yes, the cats. I hear that you caused a dispute when trying to enter earlier today." Her eyes were on Kharjo but he couldn't tell to whom she was speaking.

"Yes, and that is only part of the reason why I am here. You should keep a better hold on your guards. They refused to allow me, the Thane of Riften, into the city. It shouldn't matter who my follower is."

"Well you know that we do it for the safety of the people. We can't have thieves running about Riften."

Kharjo heard an almost imperceptible chuckle come from Neri and saw a slight tug at the corner of her mouth. He knew that if he wasn't blessed with Khajiit hearing, he would have missed it like all the other Nords in the room. _I'll be sure to ask her about that later._

"Kharjo is no more a threat than anyone else already inside these walls."

Laila heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples, "I guess we really can't deny entry to your follower, as long as you are with them. And your other order of business?" she asked, desperate to end the events of the day.

"I am Khajiit. I have never wronged your city, completed quests for you, and I have defended it from dragons. I have come before you to petition that you allow the caravans entry to your city," there were several noises rising from around the room, from chuckles to groans of anger. "They sell their wares trying to make a life for themselves in this foreign land yet they are denied. Many foreigners travel here, how are they any different from Khajiit?"

Kharjo stood tall, holding his gaze on the jarl, never flinching.

The jarl shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "I cannot have skooma dealers and thieves in my walls."

"I have helped squelch the skooma operation that was already going on in Riften, and the Khajiit had nothing to do with it. And Khajiit are no more thieves than any other race. Give them a chance to prove themselves."

Laila drummed her finger on the arm rest, her eyes darting between the two Khajiits before her. She couldn't deny that the dragonborn had helped her, she should have known that Neri would want to uplift Khajiit to a higher standing. Khajiits were known for their sneaking ability, sure they weren't the only thieves but what if she allowed the cats in and one of them was an assassin? "I don't know if I can really trust the rest of your kind." The jarl could see Neri becoming enraged, but she held a tight rein on it.

Neri shook her head, not wanting to go the lower route, "All of the caravans have something great to offer every city. If you set the standard for the rest of the holds and be _the first_ to allow Khajiit in your city, many will see it as a symbol of your strength." She paused, seeing the doubt and apprehension in the jarls eyes. "I will stand by my people no matter what you decide. If you choose not to allow them to enter your city and give them the same rights as any other being, I will denounce my title as Thane and I will no longer assist you or Riften."

Laila sat up in her chair. She didn't want to leave herself open to the cats but she didn't want to lose her Thane and certainly didn't want to leave herself open to dragon attacks. Her guards could handle bandits easy enough but if a dragon hovered over the water, like they often did, there would be so much damage to her city. "You will accept nothing else?"

Neri didn't even have to answer, she only gave a small grin and a half shake of her head.

The jarl sighed and looked at the Nords around her, her gaze finally falling on Kharjo. "You were once a part of the caravans but now follow the dragonborn, yes?"

Kharjo shuffled his feet, unsure how to act with everyone's attention now falling on him, again. "Yes."

"Why did you leave them?"

"I offered my service to Ne – Dovahkiin when she assisted me. We encountered each other again recently and she graciously accepted my assistance."

"And you believe that the caravans can abide to the laws of a city?"

"We already do by agreeing to stay outside the walls." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Neri give a small grin to him.

Rubbing her brow, Laila hung her head momentarily, her thoughts warring within her. "I will allow the caravan that currently travels to our city access beyond the walls. Until there is a high king, I will not accept any others. And if there is any trouble involving the cats and my people, they will be removed from our city and never allowed entrance as long as I am jarl." Gasps arose around her as she spoke, some of the Nords taking a step forward to hear better, sure that they had missed something. "You take responsibility of them as well, Dovahkiin. Now please leave, there have been enough dealings today."

Neri and Kharjo stood still as the jarl and her entourage left the room. Kharjo couldn't help but think that the jarl walked in a very harsh, almost manly way, despite the skirt. Except for the guards, the maids were the last to leave, the one who had been in the center lingering in the doorway to give another small wave.

Turning on her heel, Neri marched out of the keep with Kharjo stretching his legs to catch up to her.

"Well, I think that went rather well," he said tentatively.

"Yes. Though, unfortunately, the other caravans cannot come here."

"Yet."

"I still wish that I could have done more, but without a High King, I knew it would be unlikely to get anything more. I am just thankful that word hasn't reached her yet about what happened at Windhelm."

Kharjo leaned against the door to her home. "She supports the Stormcloaks?" He was sure that she could hear the worry in his voice but it didn't matter to him, she had a right to know that he feared for her.

"Eh… yes and no. She does support the Stormcloaks more than the empire but she secretly believes that Ulfric just wants the throne for himself. He eldest son, Harrald, supports the Stormcloaks but her younger son, Saerlund, opposes them. Laila does value her honor so it is unlikely that she will go back on her word, _if_ she even finds out."

"What do you mean by 'if'?"

"Ulfric may not inform others of his failure at killing me. I don't think he wants to show weakness in the eyes of his supporters."

Neri opened the door and led the way inside, collapsing in a nearby chair. Kharjo sat opposite of her, studying the way she sat and the aura she seemed to give off. "It has been a long day. Perhaps you should rest."

"No, I am fine."

"Are you going to argue every time I suggest rest?"

Neri kept her eyes on the floor. She needed to sleep, she knew it, but she didn't want the nightmares to come and she was worried that Kharjo would find out. Honeyside didn't have an extra room and it was already very open on the first floor, if she made any noise he would surely hear it. "Let us eat first."

* * *

He sat across from her, in the exact spot when they first got back from speaking to the jarl. Ever since he had suggested that she get rest, she hadn't spoken to him; something was wrong but she wouldn't share it. Although he enjoyed the civility in eating at a table with utensils and a plate, his eyes kept getting drawn back to her. After every few bites, he would sit back in his chair and look at her, though she never glanced his way.

_Why does he keep pausing in his eating? I can feel his eyes staring at me, studying my actions. Does he see my weakness?_ She continued to munch on the bread in her hand, trying to enjoy the silence and the calm in the moment, but she was feeling restless again. There had never been a day that she could completely relax and now that she finally had a chance to, she didn't want it.

They continued to eat in silence, the awkwardness between them growing. It became unbearable so Neri finally broke the silence, "Is there a reason that you continue to watch me eat?" She didn't mean it but she had kind of snapped the words at him. Lifting her eyes to match his, she expected to see his recoil but he sat firm. "Is your food not decent?" she asked in a calmer voice.

He shook his head slightly, "My food is fine. Just trying to figure out why you hesitate to sleep." It was a risk he knew, but someone had to be straightforward with her. He had a feeling that not many spoke to her directly.

"Speaking of which, I suppose that we need to find a place for you to sleep. I will pay for a room in the Bee and Barb Inn for you."

It was obvious that she was deflecting the question, but he would play along for now, "And what if someone breaks into your home while I am away?"

"I have survived this long without you. I think I can survive another night."

"No, it is quite alright. I will just sleep on my bedroll. It is not an issue." He saw her open her mouth to protest but raised his hand to stop her, "And it is not up for argument. I am here to protect you and that is what I intend to do. I cannot do that if I reside elsewhere."

He was impossible. He was frustrating. But he had a point. Neri stared into the fire then returned to her food. "Fine. If you insist," she said with a slight smile.

A slight grin crept onto his face, so he decided to try to keep the conversation going. Thinking back on the day's events, a question from earlier came into his mind. "I have to admit, I was at a bit of a loss when Brynjolf said he was your second-in-command. I thought you worked alone. Or does it have some sexual connotation."

Neri choked on her water as Kharjo finished his sentence. She held her hand over her mouth, trying to regain her breath. When the water had finally made it out of her throat she couldn't stop that laugh that came out of her. The mere thought of Brynjolf in that way only caused her to laugh louder.

Kharjo didn't mind that she was laughing at what he had said, he was just glad that he was the one that caused it. Listening to her laugh seemed to warm him from the inside out and though she was always beautiful to him, she seemed to be even more so when she was relaxed.

"No," she finally said, "Gods, no. I am actually a guild master and while I am away, Brynjolf takes over for me. Sometimes I think he should officially take it over but every time I offer, he turns it down."

"Hmm…" Kharjo's smile broadened, "and I am assuming that it has nothing to do with your smirk when Jarl Law-Giver mentioned 'thieves in Riften'."

A mischievous grin spread across Neri's face, "Ah, you caught that did you? I am thankful that I kept it quiet enough so no one else could hear it."

"Well rumors do travel. I hear that the Thieves Guild resides here."

Neri didn't answer him directly, she only smiled.

"So it is true." Kharjo chuckled at the expression on her face and was still amazed by the accomplishments of this woman. "I am surprised that you would become a part of the guild, let alone its guild master."

"Well, first I joined to get some work. Eventually, I got caught up in chasing down an accused murderer only to find out that the one who had recruited me planned on killing me. After taking care of that whole mess, I continued to do some jobs and eventually took over." She paused and saw the laughter building up in the man across from her, "Yes, I do see how much of a hypocrite I am. A Khajiit being the guild master of the Thieves Guild, while arguing to everyone who will listen that Khajiits are not thieves."

"I wasn't going to say a word," this time part of his chuckle did escape him. He leaned forward admiring her and enjoying the moment of relaxation with her. He only wished that he could continue to have these moments with her.

* * *

A quiet grumble drifted across the room. Kharjo jumped upright, his senses on high alert for an intruder. The doors were closed and there was no movement out of place. The fire crackled dully, casting long shadows along the walls.

Another small sound, a whimper almost, drew his attention; it was coming from Neri's side of the house. Kharjo eyed his armor leaning against the wall but there was no time to put it back on. Having to sleep near the fire made him warmer than he was used to and all he had on was his amulet and his leggings; if there was an intruder, he would have to be extra diligent in his defense.

Quietly padding his way to the other side of the house, he eyed the corners of the room, but it soon became apparent that the only ones in the house were Neri and himself. He was about to retire to his bed again until he heard the grumble again. Looking down at her, he saw Neri tangled in her bedding, small holes and tears along the sheets where she had gripped too tightly. The look on her face seemed to be complete fear and panic as if she were being tortured.

Kharjo could only stand and look at her, he didn't know if he should wake her or let her sleep through it; he had never dealt with anything like it. She was on her side, her claws tearing the corner of her sheet into threads. He began to worry as her breathing became more rapid and she started to shake. He had promised to protect her and though he didn't know if it would help, he couldn't leave her to her night terrors.

"Neri," he said quietly at first then decided to call out a little more, "Neri. Wake up. It is just a dream. Neri!"

She wasn't waking. She was stuck in whatever nightmare had consumed her.

"Neri!" He tentatively reached out, but held his hand inches from her. It was awkward enough to wake someone and dangerous to wake a Khajiit because they could slash their claws out at you, but to wake a dragonborn Khajiit… who knows what perils that would entail. He couldn't let her suffer like this. He would have to risk injury from her. "Neri! Wake up!" he grabbed her shoulder and rolled her onto her back, giving her a tiny shake.

Her eyes snapped open though they didn't seem to focus on him. A loud hiss escaped her as she bared her teeth at him. She reached up with her right hand, aiming at his face. He caught her hand in his, mere inches before she could dig her nails into his flesh. Kharjo could tell that she had still not completely woken up from her nightmare and was quite dangerous. He held her captured hand away from the both of them and leaned over her a little more to press her shoulder into the bed. "Calm down! Everything is alright!"

She hissed and growled at him, craning her neck to bite him and pushing against his hands. Taking her semi-free left arm, she bent it around his arm and pulled, unlocking his elbow and causing him to lose his balance slightly. Taking advantage of his loss of balance, she wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted, causing him to fall and lose his grip on her shoulder.

Kharjo fell onto his side, still grasping Neri's hand as she pushed him onto his back. She was stronger than he had anticipated and faster too. Her captured hand continued to struggle for freedom while her other reached towards his neck. He pulled her closer to him, hoping to use his bulkier size to his advantage. He felt a sting on his shoulder and chest but ignored it, now was not the time to focus on that. He managed to grab her other free hand and pressed his head back into the mattress as she continued to snap her teeth at him.

Pulling one of her arms and pushing up with his opposite hip, he rolled her over pinning her to the bed with her arms above her head. Her resulting hiss shook the very core of him, it was pure terror. "Neri! It is Kharjo! You are safe!" he yelled at her.

She continued to struggle against him as she shrieked and growled.

"Neri! Please! Wake up!"

His amulet swung lazily above her and caught the light, glinting onto her face. She stilled as her eyes focused on the metal. Squeezing her eyes shut she reopened them, acknowledgement flooding her features. Judging her predicament, she flexed her fingers, finding that his hands tightly held her wrists and his hips pressed into her, holding her down. She continued to stare up into his eyes, no longer struggling against him.

"What… What did I do?"

It surprised him. He thought that she would be furious at the compromising position he held her in but she instantly put the blame on herself. "You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

Her voice shook but she slowly nodded. "I am sorry that you had to see that," he slowly released her hands and sat next to her, his eyes never leaving her face. She didn't sit up right away, or even move her hands, she only tried to recover from the shame she felt.

"Is this why you don't like to sleep?" Kharjo asked very quietly, his voice calm and sincere.

She lowered her hands and braced them at her sides. Feeling his hand on her back, she allowed him help her sit upright. "I didn't want you to be around in case that happened. I seem to get lost in my nightmares and can't break free of them. Normally I don't sleep for a couple of days just to avoid it."

"How long has this been going on?" Kharjo adjusted his positioning so that he could face her. His hand reached out to touch her back but he pulled it back, unsure how she would take it; being a friend who would listen was best.

"Before Alduin, but they became more vivid about a week after the final confrontation."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to help."

"I don't think anyone can help," she let out a small huff of air as she turned to face him; inwardly shaking her head at herself for her frailty. "Gods! I'm so sorry Kharjo!" She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder just above his wound and the other lightly touched along his sternum on the other side of the wound.

He shivered slightly under her touch; he had completely forgotten that she had grazed him with her claws. There was nothing else that he would rather do than pull her closer to him in hopes that she would wrap her arms around him. _Damn it! Being around her is more difficult than I thought._ "Don't worry about it. You were not yourself. I will be fine." He wrapped a hand around each of her wrists and reluctantly pushed her away from him.

"No. I will worry about it. I was the one that did this to you when you were only trying to help me. Take one of the minor potions. At least that way, it will keep it from scarring."

"It is fine. I don't need it. Just allow me to wrap it and it will heal quick enough."

She placed a pot of water over the fire and retrieved the bandages from a nearby drawer. Waving him over to the chairs, he reached out for the item in her hand. Neri pulled her hand out of reach and looked up at him, "At least allow me to make up for it."

He smiled down at her and nodded. Motioning to the chair at the table, he willingly sat and pulled the other chair in front of him as she moved around the house. Bringing over her items, she readjusted her chair to be right next to his and she leaned in front of him to get a better view of his wound. He flinched when she first began to clean away the blood but he quickly settled back in his seat, watching her practiced hands move along his chest and shoulder.

Kharjo relaxed back in the seat, enjoying the light touches along his skin, the warmth that seemed to radiate from her. Closing his eyes, his mind soon started to drift and he completely forgot about the minor cuts in his skin. All he felt were her fingers on his shoulder, her breath lightly ruffling his fur and her hand resting on his chest. It all felt too good, too blissful.

Snapping his eyes open, he tried to quiet his body forcing himself to be as immobile as stone. Biting down on his cheek he stared up at the ceiling, hoping that the purr he felt rising from his throat had stayed put. He felt a tug at his shoulder and glanced down at her; she wasn't looking at him but she had gripped his shoulder more firmly.

"I need you to move forward, Kharjo," she flashed her eyes up at him, "unless you don't want it wrapped as well."

_Good. It seems that she didn't hear anything._ He sat up a little straighter, allowing her access to his back. He gingerly lifted his arm, thankful that the muscles hadn't grown tender just yet.

It should have been awkward, she had never taken care of someone else's injury, but she felt comfortable sitting this close to him. There hadn't been this much physical contact between her and someone else since her last lover, yet she didn't feel the need to shy away from him. Soon, she found herself leaning into him slightly, not wanting to move away from his warm flesh. She kept her eyes focused on her task, not wanting to look him in the eye from fear that her close proximity would push him away. He had raised his arm to allow her better access to wrapping the bandage on his chest but she was now sitting so close to him that his arm was practically draped over her. _If only he would curve his arm a little more… No! Stop thinking this way. Kharjo is my follower, he is helping me with a quest. Nothing more._

Kharjo could no longer take his eyes off of her. She still kept her eyes averted but that just meant he could continue to admire her. It was the first time, he realized, that he had seen her without any armor. She wore a loose, sleeveless top and a fitted pair of leggings, the dimming light from the fire danced along her back and side, while the moonlight from the window lit her face giving her fur a luminescent glow; he had never seen her look so beautiful.

Once again, he had completely forgotten the reason she was sitting so close as she ran her hand across the bandage, smoothing out the wrinkles. As her hand ran horizontally across his chest, he felt her fingertips graze his bare skin and a quiet purr escaped him as he exhaled. He quickly stopped his breathing, praying that she hadn't noticed. Giving a throaty cough, he dissipated any last traces of the purr in his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Neri's hands stilled on his chest. _Did he just…? _

She dropped her hands from him and leaned back in the chair, finally bringing her gaze to him. "I am sorry for doing that to you," she said tentatively.

"Don't fret over it. I should have known better than to wake you without wearing my armor," he grinned shyly at her. He was still incredibly embarrassed at his body's reaction to her but if she had noticed, she didn't say anything.

They sat in silence, looking at one another.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello Everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting. Things have been busy and to be completely honest, this chapter was a little difficult for me to write. Continuing with the honesty... even I am not overly happy with this chapter, but hey, it is a bridge to something better. The next one will be some fun drinking times and quite possibly a little more romance. But after a month of writing something, we are all bound to get stuck every once in a while. I am actually surprised it didn't happen sooner. ANYWHO... Sorry again for the delay._

_Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following and just viewing. And again, if you have any suggestions or would like to see a particular event happen, let me know! (Oh and for those who celebrate it, Happy Valentine's Day!)_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The water swirled around her, an echo of every movement and her fur accenting the gentle flows. It was still quite warm and seeped into her muscles and joints, relaxing her all over. Sure, Khajiit were not known for their love of water, but that wouldn't stop her. She remembered fighting with her adopted mother once, convinced that she would be swallowed up by the small pool of water, but now, she loved it. After she had overcome her aversion to the water, she couldn't get enough of it; it was only too bad that for most of the year, Skyrim's waters were too cold.

Neri lounged back in the tub, submerging herself up to her chin. She heaved a sigh and rested her head against the metal of the tub. The previous night's sleep had been rough on her psyche and her muscles didn't seem too happy about it either; though what had followed only seemed to confuse her more. She still felt guilty hurting Kharjo; he had only been trying to help. Every time she had tried to apologize he would just smile and brush her comment aside. She had been so convinced that he would act differently around her after seeing such an unbecoming side of her; so far, he was still treating her with the same respect, care, and friendship that had developed between them.

Her feelings and thoughts still warred within her though. What had caused him to give the slight purr? It had only been a fraction of a second but it was distinctive, all the same. More pleasant thoughts made their way unwillingly into her mind. They had been sitting so very close last night as well, and though it was for necessity of dressing his wound, she had enjoyed it. If she just would have looked up at him instead of focusing so intently on the cuts, she could have nuzzled his cheek, or introduced him to the Nord style of affection called "kissing". Khajiit weren't made the same way as Nords but the meaning behind it is what mattered.

Yanking her hands out of the water, she covered her face, giving a small shake of her head. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way about anyone anymore, least of all her follower. She couldn't feel this way. She _wouldn't_. Removing her hands, she dunked herself under the water.

* * *

Stirring the embers of the dying fire, Kharjo debated whether or not he should add another log. He was hoping that she would still keep her promise of not doing too much work today but they did need to meet Brynjolf in "The Ragged Flagon," wherever that was, though he could only assume it was a meeting place involved with the Thieves Guild. Although he had coerced a promise from Neri that she would take things easy, he honestly didn't know what they would do all day. He had never taken a day off either and he didn't know what people did with their spare time.

Flexing his arm he settled back into what was becoming his usual chair. The cuts in his shoulder and chest were sore but he knew that they would soon heal. The ferocity that Neri had displayed was unsettling but he knew that it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle, and if he were to be honest, he would gladly take another scratch from her if it meant she would care for him afterwards.

_By the twin moons! What is taking that woman so long?_ He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, after breakfast she had said that she was taking another bath, something about it making her calmer. How water made her calmer he would never understand. Sure, Kharjo wasn't _afraid_ of water, but he was thankful that Khajiit didn't need to bathe as often as a Nord, though Neri did seem to be making an effort at it. _Perhaps it is just her upbringing. I can't really judge her for that._

His mind started to wander again to the night's previous events. He could tell how scared she was, and him restraining her probably didn't help. Whatever haunted her dreams must be her biggest fear, and Kharjo was worried that she would never give him the chance to help her through it. _She does seem to be more light-hearted than she has been in a long time though. Getting closer to what she was when I first met her._

"Falling asleep on me, Kharjo?" her voice seemed to float daintily in his ears.

_She is obviously more relaxed_, he mused. Cracking an eye open he grinned at her, "Well, you were taking so long I thought I could rest my eyes for a bit."

"You and Brynjolf were the ones that said I needed to take it easy more. Now you say that I need to hurry up?" She placed a hand on her hip and cocked the other one out, her tail swishing behind her. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, so I will just put on my armor and we will go."

As she turned her back on him, he couldn't help but open his eyes a little more. She may be his leader but he was still a man that was in love with her and he definitely appreciated the way she sashayed into the other room. He stood up and grabbed his new greatsword and leaned against the wall adjacent to the door.

Glancing around aimlessly, his eyes were drawn to the movement in the other room. _No, I mustn't_. He glared down at his feet, scowling at his thoughts. Again, he wondered if it had been a good idea to become her follower. He knew that he loved her when he first offered being her follower, but he never thought it would be this hard to keep his feelings silent. As if his movements were suddenly detached from his thoughts, his eyes roved back to Neri. She had propped her leg on the edge of the bed as she readjusted the buckles and strings; it was such a casual and normal stance but it had an air of sensuality. She was graceful in her movements, each deliberate and precise. Calmly, she straightened and readjusted the buckles along her torso. Once satisfied, she pulled on her gloves, the fingertips cut off to accommodate her claws. She repositioned her hood and finally strapped on her daggers after latching her bow on her back. Turning towards Kharjo, she kept her eyes down as she closed the fastening, giving Kharjo enough time to divert his attention before being caught.

"You should really get your armor fixed," he said point at the various cuts and scrapes in the leather.

"It can wait until we get to Whiterun."

Clasping the door, he opened it for her once she got closer. They walked in silence through the streets all of the residents' eyes falling on the pair. Conversations seemed to stop then pick up with fervor after they passed, even the small market seemed to grow still. Kharjo tried not to glare at the people around them but it was getting harder. Instead, he tried to keep his gaze firmly ahead of him as he followed a half step behind Neri.

She made a sharp turn out of his vision and when he looked for her, he found her standing at a grave inside a crypt. He stopped short of the doorway, giving her a questioning gaze. Without saying a word, she waved him over and pressed the circle inside the horizontal diamond on the lid of the coffin. Kharjo tried to hold back his surprise as the coffin slid backwards revealing a set of stairs, but by the smirk on Neri's face, he had failed.

"Come on," she whispered. Once they had descended the stairs she pulled the chain on the wall, causing the coffin to slide back into place and she lifted the hatch next to him. "This is the fastest way down here. I can show you the other entrance if you like."

"Perhaps another time," he mumbled as she dropped into the room below.

Following her lead, he lowered himself into the room below. Before he could even turn around, he heard voices calling out to Neri; though she may not be there often, they knew her, and respected her. Kharjo rolled his shoulders back, preparing himself for the judgmental stares but was only greeted by a man with an outstretched hand. His eyes darted between the new face and the hand but he slowly took it, giving it a small shake.

"Amazing that you have the honor to follow the dragonborn. You have no idea how much I would love to accompany her." The man released Kharjo's hand and disappeared just as quickly as he had shown up.

Pulling his eyes away from the location, Kharjo looked around to find Neri in conversation with a few people, some seemed to be familiar with her, and others appeared to be completely enraptured with her. He took a few quiet steps to arrive just behind her to wait patiently until her business was done.

"Ah! You made it!" a semi-familiar voice called out. His large hand clapped Kharjo on the shoulder and gave the Khajiit a good shake.

It took a decent amount of effort from Kharjo to keep his hands at his sides, assuming that reaching for his weapon would not be looked upon kindly. Turning his head, he saw Brynjolf standing beside him giving a broad smile. The Nord gave another squeeze until he dropped his hand back to his side; Kharjo thanked whoever was listening that the man had grabbed his good shoulder. "Brynjolf, good to see you again."

"Yes, you too Kharjo." He pushed Neri in the shoulder when she finally turned to face him, the crowd behind her beginning to disperse.

"Brynjolf," she nodded in greeting. "I see what you mean about some of the new recruits. Think there is any hope for them?"

"They all completed the first task fine, could just be nerves. Hopefully by seeing you here they will shape up a bit. I have a feeling that many joined just to meet you."

"Is it that well known that I am the leader of the guild?" The idea made her a little sick; it was the last thing she needed the nobles to hear.

"Most of it is just rumors. They don't find out for sure until they have been accepted and have been here for a while." He saw the worried expression on her face and gripped her on the shoulder, "Trust me. No one outside of the guild truly knows. And I doubt that anyone would gamble their life to spread such a rumor to anyone that has some real pull in the holds. A more vicious rumor is that you turn into a dragon and eat those who wrong you." He let out a loud bark of laughter, throwing his head back, and was soon joined by Kharjo with his soft chuckle.

"Well, don't count anything out just yet, Brynjolf. Maybe someday I will make good on that one," she gave a wink to him before turning her attention to the opposite wall. "So Vex and Delvin have a list of jobs for me?"

"Yeah. In the same place they always are."

"Thank you."

As Neri turned to leave, Kharjo took a step forward but was halted by a hand on his elbow. Brynjolf was restraining Kharjo but only gave a small grin. "Neri, mind I borrow your faithful friend here?"

Neri stopped and looked between the two men. Something about this didn't sit well with her. "Why?"

She crossed her arms and cocked out one hip, it took every ounce of willpower that Kharjo had not to trace his eyes over her form, and he could feel Brynjolf glance over at him with a smile on his lips.

"Just some manly talk. And to try to get some dirt on you."

She narrowed her eyes at him then gave a hard look to Kharjo. He knew what she was telling him, 'don't you dare tell him about my episode last night'. He gave her a slight nod before responding, "Don't get into too much work. You are supposed to be taking it easy."

Taking a few steps away, Neri stared them down, but neither flinched. "I won't," she muttered.

Kharjo turned back to the man beside him, "What do you want to speak with me about?"

"Come with me, Kharjo. I would like to ask you something of a… personal nature."

_Shit._

They walked over to a desk along a wall with bookcases lined with treasures. Brynjolf shooed away an approaching member and sat down, waving to the chair opposite him.

"So, this is The Ragged Flagon?" Kharjo asked, hoping to distract the man from his question.

The smirk on the Nord's face made it obvious that it wasn't going to work. "No, this is The Cistern. The Ragged Flagon is where Vex and Delvin usually reside. So, with Neri being there we couldn't exactly talk about things in the flagon." He propped his feet up on the corner of the desk. "So, you and the dragonborn, eh?"

Kharjo sat perfectly still. He had never been very good at hiding his emotions and he was sure that the shock he felt was clear on his face. _How did you find out? Am I that obvious?_ "Wh – What do you mean?" he all but whispered.

"Please, don't play dumb with me. I have the great ability to read people and you are an open book. Not to mention that it is painfully obvious the way you look at her. Let's have it. How long has she been shouting your name in the dragon tongue?" He waggled his eyebrows before bursting into laughter.

"You… are mistaken," Kharjo said looking away.

"Liar."

"No."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I am her follower. I am here to protect her."

"Dragonshit. I know that you feel something for her," he slammed his boots onto the stones beneath him, causing a small echo to sound throughout the room.

Kharjo stared at the far wall, he barely knew this man yet he felt obligated to admit something. "I do feel for her. But she will not have me, but as long as I can protect her, that gives me purpose. I would rather stay quiet about my feelings than risk losing her as a friend."

"A noble ideal but you will not always be content just protecting her. Just tell her. If I know her half as well as I think I do, she feels the same way, she just might not know it yet."

That comment surprised him. He snapped his attention back to the man, trying to find a glint of amusement but his face was complete sincerity, and the seriousness of his voice only reinforced it. "What makes you say that she feels the same way?" he asked cautiously.

"For starters, she has never accepted a follower."

"She didn't accept me at first either. I told her that she had to take me with her, for her own safety."

"That may be true but she didn't have to listen to you. She is as stubborn as a mountain troll, and if you got her to listen to you, your ability with speech must be at a level only the gods have seen or she cares for you. Just the fact that you are still here proves that she at least values your company and can spend an exorbitant amount of time with you. Who knows, maybe we can get her to spill her feelings over several pints of mead this evening."

"The task will be harder for you than you think. I don't believe she drinks."

"Yes, yes, I know. But she will after tonight. Her duties as a dragonborn are pretty much over. She needs to learn how to live a little. Ruff her fur up a bit, grow some dreads, and perhaps take a certain Khajiit to her bed."

Kharjo rolled his eyes as the Brynjolf burst into laughter again. "Why is it that I have a feeling that I may regret agreeing to this?"

"That is the danger of keeping me as a friend, my dear Khajiit."

"You are a dangerous friend to keep for many reasons, Brynjolf, to which might you be referring?" the delicate but fierce feminine voice called out. She crossed her arms and leaned into one hip, studying the men at the desk.


	16. Chapter 16

_WOW! A very large THANK YOU to everyone who has shown an interest in this story. It really does keep me motivated in my writing. So, the drinking events don't take part in this chapter, Neri and Kharjo decided to have some more time alone before meeting up with Brynjolf. Sometimes the characters choose the path of the story. I hope you enjoy it and again, thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The men had lied to her. There was no doubt in her mind. 'Sharing battle stories' they had said, what a load of shit. Brynjolf looked himself but Kharjo had seemed to be shying from her slightly, something had been said but she didn't even know where to begin guessing.

She had gotten the list of jobs from Vex and Delvin and most of them didn't seem too difficult, and for that reason, it made her question the capabilities of the new recruits. Most of the jobs were pretty standard, a few shill jobs, heist and fishing, but the most surprising were the numbers jobs; those should have been the easiest. Of course they were all spread out to make it take that much longer but at least she wouldn't be making special trips, and she was thankful there were none in Windhelm.

She was itching to do something. She had already fletched her arrows and checked the tips, now she was sharpening her blades as Kharjo leaned back in his chair watching her. "Am I _still_ not allowed to do anything remotely related to work?" she asked.

"Nope."

"I am going crazy here, Kharjo. I need to do something. I am leaving," she sheathed her blades and got up, heading for the door.

Kharjo moved faster than she thought and grabbed her wrist, giving her a good jerk to pull her away from the door. "You promised."

"Not really. You promised for me. So, I am going to do what I want." She glared at him and yanked her hand from his grasp.

He moved in front of her and leaned on the door, "No, you will not. You," he pointed his finger at her and poked her lightly in the shoulder, smirking down at her, "are staying here."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her ears following suit and flattening to her skull, "I would like to see you stop me," she challenged, rising to her toes to be eye level with him.

His smile grew a little wider and he took off his sword, leaning it against the wall next to himself. Neri followed his lead and set her blades aside as well; she didn't want to get caught up in the moment and pull a dagger on him. She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to make the first move.

"_You_ are staying here," he said, and reached to grab her shoulder.

She ducked out of range, grabbing his wrist and pushing him to the side. Kharjo took hold of her wrist and hooked his foot around her leg, causing her to stumble forward. Holding her still captured wrist, he steadied himself and pulled her back to his chest. He changed his grip to hold her wrists to her chest.

Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "Now, Neri, I thought that would be more of a challenge-"

Before he could finish, she jerked her body forward, causing him to tumble over her back and land flat on his own. He hissed at the pain but rolled around to grab her ankle before she could get to the door. She fell forward as he pulled her back to him. Kicking her ankle free, they each jumped to their feet.

There wasn't much room for them to square off but at least there wasn't anything breakable that she really cared about. Kharjo lunged at her right side causing her to spin away from his oppressive form, but farther from her escape. He reached out again and just as she whirled around, he swatted her tail. She hissed at his chuckle, more frustrated that she let herself slip up than at his playful smack. He was now between her and the door, it was not the situation she wanted.

She dashed to the side, but he matched her movement. In a confined space, with no weapons and an (unspoken) one way out, she was at a disadvantage. Kharjo's larger form allowed him to block her way and he was stronger and faster than Neri originally estimated; it was obvious that he had more experience than her in hand to hand combat. There wasn't enough room for her to move, but she wasn't going to simply forfeit. Where was the fun in that? He was a man, and if things worked how she thought they would, it would at least be an amusing way to end it.

Neri swept her foot at him and managed to place a few jabs between his armor; she realized then that she should have asked him to remove the armor too so that she could land a couple good hits. Her hopes had been that the armor would weigh him down more, but it didn't even seem to faze him. He barely even stumbled from her hits so she danced to the side, making a move towards the door.

Kharjo leaped forward and caught her between the wall and his chest. She placed her heel against the inside of his knee but he just shifted his weight to his other leg and held her against the wall tighter. He caught her hands and she reached for his neck and pushed them back against the wall.

_And he fell for it,_ she smiled in her mind. "You're faster than I thought you would be."

"You should know better than to underestimate a Khajiit with a purpose," he smiled at her.

She flexed her hands as he held them level with her shoulders. "Well, I certainly did underestimate you, Kharjo," she rolled her head to look up at him teasingly and practically purred his name.

It was getting harder for him to stay focused. He knew that she was, more than likely, just using her feminine wiles to cause him to relax, but he wouldn't let it work. Tightening his grip on her, he held her against the wall firmly.

"I guess I should concede."

"That would be wise, Neri. You cannot get out of this."

"I suppose you are right." She moved her leg slowly but paused when he jumped. Looking up at him coyly, she began to move her leg again and wrapped it around his waist. She saw his body tense up and wrapped her other leg around him. His eyes left her face to quickly scan her body. "Though, I do think that I was at a bit of a disadvantage because of your armor."

He could feel her legs tighten around him and her body undulate against him, despite the layers of armor between them. Kharjo was both dismayed and relieved that he wore his armor. _And I have underestimated your tactics as well_. Maybe she would be able to break his focus.

It had been a long time since she tried to seduce someone; the last person had been one she was already involved with. Attempting to distract someone that she had no idea his real disposition towards her was different. Their bodies were already close, but she leaned forward, her cheek almost grazing his.

He could feel the heat coming off from her face. His fur ruffled with her light breaths. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his eyes from closing, his mind running away with him. If it weren't for the dull ache in his shoulder, he could have sworn he was dreaming. He unconsciously followed the command of her legs and leaned his chest to hers.

She purred in his ear.

His mind was definitely gone now. He bowed his head, giving a reciprocal purr and moved in closer to her neck. It was the hardest thing for him to do, but he kept his face an inch from her neck, waiting for her to nuzzle his first. Releasing her wrists, he ran his hands down her arms, the feel of her skin only causing his purr to grow louder.

The lingering purr from him vibrated through her body; her own purr started up again. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and the warmth of his hands run down her arms. Neri rolled her head back, relishing in his touch, feeling more alive than she had in a long time, now wishing even more so that he wasn't wearing his cold steel armor. _What?! No! Stop thinking that way. It is just manipulation, on both sides!_

She blocked out her thoughts and pushed herself from the wall, twisting her legs at the same time.

Kharjo snapped his eyes open in time to watch his decent to the floor. She straddled him, attempting to restrain his hands to the floor, but he had the strength over her. He rotated them and pinned her to the ground, holding both of her hands above her head and readjusted himself to pin her legs with his own.

"That was a dirty trick, Neri," Kharjo said, gazing down at her. There was a smile on his face but he couldn't help but feel a little hollow after her denial. _I know that she just did it to distract me… why am I so hurt by her rejection?_ "Do you yield?"

"Yes, Kharjo. I yield."

He released her and sat back on his heels, extending a hand to her. She accepted it and sat down in front of him when he settled against the wall. "About damn time, woman." He rolled his shoulder, the cut from the previous night growing angry.

"Here, let me see," she sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's fine." He pushed her hand away and turned his face away from her, his pride still wounded.

"Just shut up and let me see it," she swatted his hand away and unclasped his armor.

He couldn't help but smile a little as he helped with the other buckles and removed his chestplate. Small spots of red tinged his shirt, making it apparent that the wounds had reopened. Kharjo watched her carefully as she unlaced the top of his shirt, her hands shaking slightly.

_Pull yourself together! It is just to inspect his injury,_ she scolded herself.

She pulled his shirt down from his shoulder, revealing the red, bleeding scratches on his shoulder. It wasn't very bad, just a few of the scabs leaked from being torn open. Her hand began to glow and he could feel his skin knitting back together.

"I know that you didn't want me to use magic, but if you want to be useful," she smiled up at him, "I need you at full strength." Her hand lingered over his shoulder even though the wound had been healed. "I am sorry."

"We already discussed this, you couldn't help what was happening to you last night," he responded and smiled down at her. He couldn't help but notice how close their faces had become again.

"Not just that. For last night and for being stubborn just now. I didn't hurt you further, did I?"

"You mean when you body slammed me on the ground?" he chuckled. "I'm fine, but only if you stop fighting me on this."

"I guess that I have injured you enough in the last day," she smiled at him.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that." His hand rested on his leg and with her sitting so close to him he lightly tapped his knuckles on her side. Her small chuckle and the way she demurely looked away from him caused his heart to feel a little less heavy.

She wasn't oblivious to how close they were sitting; she was drawn to him, she really couldn't deny it. Her hand had drifted down to his shoulder, her fingers tracing over the small scars from her claws. His fur was surprisingly soft and his warmth was so inviting. With her head still slightly bowed, she peered up at him, their eyes locking and an uncontrollable want to close the space between them.

He felt her fingertips lightly touching his shoulder where she had just used her healing magic to close the wound. Those beautiful emerald eyes, framed by her gloriously white fur, seemed to shine and shimmer as she looked up at him. Kharjo sat perfectly still. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his lap, nuzzle her cheek and neck, hold her tightly against his chest, but she had denied him earlier, he would not risk scaring her away.

_Wait, she isn't… yes… she is._ That unmistakable sound filled his ears and he could almost feel her purr through her hand. It was quiet and seemed almost timid. He sat unbelievably still, watching her every moment as she lifted her head and inched closer to his face. Just before reaching him, she closed her eyes and dipped her head slightly. Kharjo closed his own eyes and lowered his own head; he couldn't stop the small purr that escaped him.

Neri leaned forward a tiny fraction and felt her fur brush against his but kept herself from leaning into him. She could hear his purr, causing hers to gain in strength.

He felt her fur brush against his and it took all his willpower not to wrap his arms around her. Hearing her purr grow louder caused his to rise in accordance. His skin tingled as she ran her fingers along his chest up to his neck. Her other hand lightly touched his collarbone on the other side but then all too suddenly it was gone and her purring along with it.

Opening his eyes, he stopped his purring to find that she had pulled away from him. Her eyes were fixated on the floor to her left, her hands tightly pulled into her chest. They sat in silence for a long moment and when she didn't move, he lightly touched her shoulder. "Neri?" he whispered.

The speed that she jumped up stunned him and he scrambled to his feet. "I – I'm sorry."

"Neri," he smiled at her and took a small step forward. "Really, it's –"

She cut him off and turned her back on him, "I'm sorry, Kharjo. Let's just forget it. I won't fight you on taking things easier, anymore. I'll… um… I'll be downstairs, I have some alchemy to attend to."

"Neri, please…" he let his voice drift off as she escaped down the stairs. _Maybe there is some validity to what Brynjolf was saying._

* * *

Dropping in the last ingredient, she stirred the concoction as the brew started to hiss and bubble. It smelled horrible but at least it would dissipate quickly, soon turning into an undetectable poison. Neri often found enough potions and poisons in her travels to supply her for long trips on the road, but it never hurt to have some spares.

She had no idea what had come over her earlier. It was unacceptable to fall for someone; it was a weakness and a disappointment.

"Neri? We should probably be leaving soon," Kharjo called from upstairs.

"I know," she responded. She began to pour the finished brew into a flask as she heard the steps creak, signaling Kharjo had finally followed her down. She appreciated that he didn't chase after her when she first ducked into the small alchemy lab earlier.

He leaned against the wall watching her clean up the desk and her utensils. She was moving slowly, keeping her eyes on her work. It was obvious to him that she was avoiding looking at him, probably fearing that he would bring up what happened earlier. Of course, he did want to talk to her about it, but he sensed that there was something deeper making her shy away from any soft emotions.

A knock sounded from upstairs attracting her attention. "I'll get it," Kharjo said and returned upstairs.

"Kharjo! My hairy friend! Where is the dragonborn? She didn't escape to hunt down a group of bandits, I hope," Brynjolf said, stepping through the doorway. He clapped his hand on Kharjo's now healed shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Give me some credit, Nord. I think I am strong enough to keep her here."

"I'll be up in a moment, Brynjolf!" Neri called from the workroom.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Kharjo," Brynjolf whispered to him. "We will need to keep our drinks in sight. I wouldn't put it past her to drop a paralysis potion in our mead."

"You may be right. I wouldn't doubt her, either."

"I really wish you two would stop gossiping like housewives," Neri said, leaning in the doorway. "You two act more womanly than me. Let's get this evening over with." She pushed past them but was stopped by Brynjolf putting his arm around her waist.

Kharjo knew that there was nothing between them, but it didn't stop his fur from bristling.

"Just a minute there, missy. Don't think you are in control of this evening. It is my treat, these are a rare occurrence. You should feel honored."

She grabbed his fingers and spun under his arm, twisting the appendage behind his back and pulling up, threatening to dislocate his shoulder. "It will take more than sweet words to tempt me," she purred in his ear. Her laughter rang out as she released him and motioned towards the door.

"Hmm… you know how I like it rough, Dovahkiin," Brynjolf winked to her. "Now let us eat, drink, be merry and make bad choices!"

Neri rolled her eyes at him and shoved the door open. Brynjolf looked back at Kharjo and winked at him.

Most of their meal was calm besides Brynjolf trying to get a stir out of Neri. They shared their stories and listened to the bard and those surrounding them. All of it was far too tame for Brynjolf's liking.

"Come on, Neri. You have been nursing that mead all evening. At least Kharjo has had three. You will never be able to get up on the level that I am right now."

She glanced over at the Nord who still, surprisingly, looked very much in control of himself. "That is because you are a drunkard. And I am perfectly fine with just one drink, thank you."

"You scared that you will make bad choices? What would you possibly do, huh? What did you get married in some drunken night?" Brynjolf chuckled.

"I participated in a drinking contest at one time. And no, it did not end well."

"Please, do tell us, Neri," Kharjo goaded.

"Very well," she eyed him. She leaned back in the chair and smirked at the two men. "Last time I drank heavily, a daedric prince messed with my evening: trashing a temple, stealing a goat and setting up a false marriage."

"Ah, wish I had been there to see that," Brynjolf chuckled. "But still, you know us and we would never let you do anything stupid. Well, I take that back, Kharjo wouldn't let it happen. He is far too good of a follower."

"Brynjolf just leave her be," Kharjo said quietly. Neri gave him a weak smile for coming to her defense.

The Nord let out a dramatic sigh and looked over at Kharjo, "I guess you are right, Khajiit. She has such a large stick up her ass I don't think she knows how to have fun." He took a long swallow from his mug, peering over the rim to look at Neri.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Excuse me? Would you like to run that by me again?" She leaned forward placing her hands on the table.

"Oh? Was I not clear enough? What I meant is that you have a stick so far up your ass that I can almost work you like a puppet with it."

Everything seemed to get eerily quiet. Kharjo sat perfectly still, his eyes widened as they flicked back and forth between his companions at the table.

Neri's mouth curved up at one corner into a snide grin. She grabbed her mug and chugged the rest of the brew before throwing it at Brynjolf's head. He deflected it and let out a loud roar of laughter. "Keerava! Another round for us! This should prove to be an interesting night!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello again! As always, THANK YOU all for the feedback. It is always good to know that there is interest in my story and I am glad that I can put it out there for you! I got some messages from you about finally having a Khajiit dragonborn story (especially one involving Kharjo), and I agree! I don't find too many Khajiit dragonborn stories, especially not ones of the romantic nature, so I think that is what helped drive me to write this. Not only that but I agree that it is very disappointing that you cannot marry Kharjo in the game!_

_So here is the new chapter. There has been so much feedback and interest from the last two chapters that I really wanted to get this one out sooner. I was thinking about making this one longer but where I ended it just seemed to really be calling for it. The chapter after this one will pick up pretty much where this one leaves off. Hope you enjoy! And thank you again!_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" the patrons of the inn chanted.

Kharjo watched as Brynjolf and Neri chugged their meads. He had opted out of this particular challenge since his knife throwing skills were abysmal even before several mugs of alcohol. Brynjolf poked at Neri and tipped up her glass, hoping she would stumble or spill her mug. She swatted at his hand and took a half step back, out of his reach. Everyone could tell that she was a little livelier and a lot more relaxed.

They finished at the same time, slamming their mugs on the table. Neri fumbled in picking up her dagger from the table but Brynjolf swayed in his steps while lining up his throw. Several patrons ducked or jumped out of the way, giving the two thieves a wide berth. Releasing their knives at the same time an audible gasp lifted and the distinctive thud of the knives cut off the sound. Brynjolf's landed wide and to the left while Neri's was still placed firmly in the center. The inn cheered both at the show of the dragonborn's aim along with no one sustaining any injuries.

"I humble my-myssself before you, oh great Dovahkiin!" Brynjolf gave a wobbly bow to her. "I thought I would have the better shot if you had some mead in you."

"I thought you would, too," Neri laughed and shoved him in the shoulder. He managed to stay upright but gave a reciprocal hit and she stumbled backwards. Kharjo leapt up from his seat and wrapped an arm around her and lowered her sideways into the chair next to him. Once Neri had started loosening up and drinking, Brynjolf got off his case and he was able to slow down his consumption, allowing him to be the most sober and coordinated of the group. "Oops! Thank you, Kharjo. I pray that you won't put this on your tally?"

"Your 'tally'?" Brynjolf asked, quirking an eyebrow at the Khajiit.

"Just the amount of times that she owes me," Kharjo answered as he tried to right Neri in the chair. As he started to remove his hands from her, he felt the lightest tug on his fingers and saw that she was holding his hand to her as she leaned into him. He ignored her grasp and shifted her so that she would lean against the back of the chair. She smiled over at him as he settled into his own seat and seemed to catch the smallest hint of sadness in her eyes. "But I won't be counting this evening since this is all your fault, Brynjolf." He pointed an accusatory finger at the Nord who slumped into his chair.

"Well, you sh-hould be keeping tally. Then you could use that to your (hic) benefit," he waggled his eyebrows and winked at Kharjo.

"What the hell iss that sssuposed to mean?" Neri said. She pushed herself forward from her chair and leaned heavily on the table before her.

"There is more than one way to pay off a debt, my dear," he gave her a wink and flicked his eyes to the Khajiit sitting next to her. When she continued to stare blankly at him, he rolled his eyes and continued, "That being ssaid, I'm sure our _male_ Khajiit friend here would be more than happy to accept other _forms_ of payment."

"Brynjolf!" Kharjo snapped at him and shook his head. If he were a Nord, he was sure that his entire face would be red.

Neri knew what he had been suggesting, she wasn't some naïve juvenile. The alcohol had made her braver and more honest, even with herself, but she didn't want Kharjo thinking he was some drunken mistake; he meant more than that to her. "You men can continue to share your little secrets. You both want me to take things easy and that is what I plan on doing, including any higher forms of thought."

"How about another game then?" Brynjolf suggested.

"I don't think either of you are in good enough shape to be throwing more knives or engage in swordplay or brawling," Kharjo chided him.

"No, no, my friend. Howw about a game of Liar's Dice?"

"Soundss good to me!" Neri shouted and wavered in her chair.

Kharjo caught her arm and noticed the wink that Brynjolf gave him as he staggered to the counter to retrieve the dice. "You don't have to keep drinking, Neri." She turned her head towards him and leaned in exceptionally close. He was sure that the alcohol was affecting her but her eyes seemed just as clear and sharp as they always were.

"My sweet Kharjo, you both have told me to cut loose and relax. And now I agree," she could feel her throat start to purr her contentment, she didn't even bother to silence it, "I haven't allowed myself a night like thiss in a very, very long time. Besides," she raised her hand to lightly touch his arm, "I know that I can trust you to protect me."

"Always," he whispered and gently ran his hand down her arm.

Two cups were slammed down between them causing them to jump away from each other. "Alright, I trust you already know the rules, you two better prepare to get even more shit-faced! Neri, why don't you start." Brynjolf had brought another round of drinks and was already shaking his cup and dice.

They each shook their cups eyeing one another and slamming them on the table. Peeking under the cups, Neri made the first call, "Five twos."

To her left Brynjolf made the next bet, "Seven twos."

Kharjo followed, "Seven fives."

"Nine fives."

"Liar!" Brynjolf exclaimed, pointing his finger at Neri.

They revealed their hands, three aces from Neri, one ace from Brynjolf, and four fives from Kharjo for a total of eight fives. The Nord burst into laughter as Neri scowled at the dice and took a long swig from her drink. They each scooped up their dice and shook again.

Being the loser, Neri started again, "Three fours."

"Aw, my lady, don't fear to make a reasonable bet. Seven fours!"

"Liar."

"You wound me, friend!" They revealed their numbers, with Brynjolf being the loser. "Horse's ass!" he gulped down half of his drink. "What ssay you to making thiss more interesting." He wiped his mouth on his arm and leaned back in his chair with a devious grin.

"How sso?" Neri inquired, taking a small sip from her drink.

"How about a little fact or challenge when someone loses?"

"Isn't that a juvenile Nord game?" Kharjo asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

"Well, you know, we can always make it more interesting…" he waggled his eyebrows with his gaze fixed on Kharjo only to flick over to Neri.

Kharjo rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I don't know if that is such a –"

"Why not," Neri declared and sat up a little straighter. She couldn't help but feel a little proud at the surprised look the men gave her. "What? You want me to live a little, here I am."

"I love the drunk-Dovahkiin!" Brynjolf yelled and slammed his dice on the table. "Five threes!"

"Five fours."

"Five fives."

"Six fives."

"Seven fives."

"Er… eight fives."

"Neri, yoou are a liar!" They lifted their cups to reveal only six fives. After Neri had finished taking a gulp from her drink, Brynjolf smiled a sickeningly sweet smile to her, "So, what shall it be, my dear?"

"Fact."

"Aw! You are no fun! Kharjo? Do you have any questions for our lovely lady?"

He shyly shook his head, hiding his face behind his tilted mug, his throat suddenly feeling quite dry.

"Very well then, how many lovers have you shared a bed with?"

Kharjo of course knew the answer to this question but it was still quite personal to someone. He looked at Neri out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her reaction to the question; she seemed very in control.

"One."

"What?! You must be lying! One? With all the men who want to bed you? I don't believe it."

_There is that comment again, the one where I seem far more alluring than I really am. They must be pulling my tail on this one._ "I don't know what you mean, Brynjolf. It really is one. As you can tell, I don't exactly have them chasing after me."

"You must not be looking behind yourself often enough," the Nord replied but ignored her inquisitive looks and shook his dice again.

The next round, Kharjo had lost. Neri had called him on it and he requested fact, "Is there a woman that holds your heart?"

She had asked innocently enough but it didn't stop Brynjolf from choking on his mead. He recovered well enough to add, "Hold on there, Neri. You have to do better than that. Why don't you tell us who she is, Kharjo?"

Kharjo's mouth was exceptionally dry even though he had just drunk half of his beverage. He gave an evil glare at the Nord but leaned back in his chair, hoping he looked casual enough, "She is Khajiit. Fierce but caring. She keeps me on my toes. I love her but I am pretty sure she doesn't know it." His eyes were matched with Neri's, hoping to read anything in her undefinable mask but again she didn't let anything slip.

"Oh, come on! That isn't nearly good enough! A name!" Brynjolf demanded.

"No, no. If he doesn't want to give a name he doesn't have to," Neri kept her eyes on Kharjo and gave him a sweet smile. "I hope you tell her one day, Kharjo. I actually feel bad keeping you from her, if you do feel so strongly for her."

Kharjo gave a small snort of laughter, _Good, she really doesn't know… yet._ "One day I will tell her, now is just not the time. But I am where I need to be, at the moment."

"I don't know, friend. I still think you should give a name. Maybe even tell her sooner rather than later."

"Brynjolf," Neri scolded, "leave him alone. Alright, Kharjo, let's beat him this time."

The following rounds turned innocent enough and deviated from the romantic nature. Kharjo hadn't lost in several rounds and couldn't be sure if it was just his good luck or if Brynjolf and Neri had it out for each other in this game. They kept calling each other's bluffs and challenging the other to pilfer items and plant them on other people or start fights between the patrons. Kharjo was able to slow his drinking and could feel his mind clearing. One of the owners of the inn, Keerava, started to give them pleading looks for them to tone their shenanigans down. Neri gave a small wave of her hand to the argonian and settled back in her chair. Kharjo was starting to wonder when she was going to lose her balance, even while sitting down, and he was shocked that Brynjolf was still upright.

"Ten sixes," Brynjolf stated calmly.

"Liar!" Neri practically jumped out of her chair throwing an accusatory hand at him with a large grin on her face. Revealing the dice, it showed that there were ten sixes (including the aces). "What a load of dragonshit!" She downed the rest of her mead and swayed in her chair once again. "You must be cheating."

"Not cheating, my dear," Brynjolf chuckled, "just _that_ lucky. So, which will it be?"

"Challenge."

"Hmm…" Brynjolf rubbed his chin and gave a sideways glance over to Kharjo. The male Khajiit suddenly had a bad feeling about where this was going. "Since Keerava wants us to tone down the mischief… how do you feel about teasing?"

"Teasing?" she quirked an eyebrow.

_Yes… this isn't going anywhere good._ Kharjo glared over at Brynjolf and gave him a swift kick under the table.

"Yes, my dear," he smiled at Kharjo. "Cause some sexual tension in here. Really get their tongues wagging tomorrow."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" She could definitely tell that the alcohol had done its jobs since she was even considering what he was implying. But, she knew that soon she wouldn't be needed as the dragonborn anymore and would be just a story that the bards would sing; she might as well live it up for the time being.

"Kiss any man in here, a short wrestling of the tongues. Though not me, I don't need you scaring the women away allowing them to think that I am yours," Brynjolf smirked at Neri then winked at Kharjo. "So, let's take a look at the prospects shall we? There is the fat drunkard in the corner over there. You could choose Talen-Jai, but I don't think Keerava would appreciate it. Ah, and we have the Black-Briars here, both Sibbi and Hemming. Then there is that rather handsome fellow near the back, he has been watching you all night."

"That is Marcurio," Neri answered taking a glance at the imperial.

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows at Kharjo who only scowled. "And you did you meet his acquaintance?"

"He is a mage-mercenary for hire. He tried talking me into accepting him as a follower."

"Hmm, interesting, and there is one more male that's an option."

She kept her eyes on the table. Neri knew who he was implying, but she didn't want to make things awkward between her and Kharjo. They would be traveling together and the last thing she needed was to make him uncomfortable around her, and of course there was the fact that he loved someone else. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Brynjolf. I doubt people really want to 'tangle tongues' with me. I don't need someone gagging after I lean in to kiss them."

Kharjo had never participated in that Nord way of showing affection. He honestly didn't even know what to do if he found himself in that situation, but he wished that Neri would choose him if she did follow through with this 'challenge'.

"Honestly, Neri! You really don't know how much people want you, do you? Over half of the guild argues over who has the best shot at you. I am sure it is the same elsewhere. For the god's sake, woman, just ask Kharjo!"

The male Khajiit froze and gripped his mug tightly. He could feel her eyes on him but he refused to look up, worried that his face would give away his feelings.

"Fine. I accept your challenge, Brynjolf."

Kharjo heard her chair scrape along the wood as she stood up. He looked over at Brynjolf who gave a quick nod and waved at him to go after her. Looking over, he saw that she was making her way towards the man she called Marcurio. The imperial had made eye contact with her and was smiling. Kharjo could feel the growl rising in his throat and he leapt from his seat and made his way over to Neri, pulling her arm so she would face him. "You don't have to do this, Neri."

"It's just a challenge that Brynjolf asked. Nothing will come from it. It is no big deal."

She turned away from him but he pulled her back, leading her over to a more secluded part of the inn and held both of her arms so she would face him. "I don't want you to, Neri. You are not thinking clearly."

"I am thinking clear enough. I have done some heavy drinking in my time and I will remember all of this tomorrow and I will not regret any actions from tonight. And I plan on completing my challenge."

"Just think this through, woman! It is only a game. I really think you shou–"

He was cut off by her mouth crushing against his. Slightly stunned, he tightened his hands on her arms, his whole body tense and unsure.

She could feel him tense at the shock of her so close to him. She began to panic that she had made a terrible decision and he would refuse to follow her now. As she felt his body relax, she could feel her own confidence grow and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

After the initial shock of her pressing into him, he closed his eyes, feeling his fear and worry slip away, the stress in his body leaving him quickly. She had slipped her arms from his grasp to wrap hers around his neck. Kharjo melted into her touch and slipped his own arms around her, one hand rested under her shoulder blades, the other around her waist. He felt her mouth part against his and her tongue flick against his lips, requesting entry. A little unsure, but curious, he opened his mouth to her and tasted her moist tongue against his own. His purr ripped through him and his hands tightened around her, desperately trying to get her closer despite the armor they both wore. He couldn't stop himself from digging his claws into the leather, wishing he could tear it from her.

Not only could Neri hear his purr but she felt it through the touch of their bodies and it seemed to rumble through their kiss. Her own purr started up, soon synchronizing with his. She could feel his claws digging hungrily into her armor, grazing her skin. Normally, the damage to her armor, would have aggravated her but it was already so worn and broken she would have welcomed him to cut it from her if he wanted. Kissing him was different than sharing the moment with a human. Kharjo's tongue was rougher, like hers, but it didn't make it any less pleasurable, if anything, it only made her more comfortable with herself. She massaged the back of his neck with one hand, weaving her fingers through his fur and giving light scratches with her claws. She ran her other hand across the side of his face, holding him to her, trying to remember every detail in case he stayed away from her when tomorrow came.

Feeling her hand rub his neck helped encourage him and bolster his confidence. He slithered a hand under her arm so he could touch the side of her face and stroke her soft fur. He was enjoying this new show of affection but he needed to show his love for her the way he knew how. Breaking their kiss, he nuzzled her cheek, his purr still rumbling loudly. Their fur brushed against one another as he moved down to her neck then back up to her chin. Nipping once at her jaw, he heard her quick intake of breath and she held him tighter. Taking it as encouragement to continue, he continued to nip at her jaw and moved down to her neck, breathing out a low growl against her skin.

His growl sent a shiver of wanting through her. Though she didn't know the exact meaning of it, she could tell that it was a form or affection between Khajiit lovers, the feeling behind it was obvious. His head was still resting in the crook of her neck and shoulder, his purr vibrating through her. She rested her head on his shoulder. After several long moments, she lifted her head and pulled her face back a little, prompting Kharjo to lift his head as well. She touched her nose to his and gave a small smile which he quickly returned.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello everyone! I don't have much to say with this one. As I said, it picks up exactly where Ch 17 left off... although this is where the "M" rating comes in. Things get quite risqué in this chapter. Ok, you have been warned. Feedback is always welcome! Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in my fanfic!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The rumbling of their purrs continued to echo around them, drowning out the ambient noise of the inn. Absentmindedly, she wove her fingers through his fur along his face and neck. The liquid courage of the night possessing her hands to give them a mind of their own, as they tried to memorize every detail of him. She could barely think. She had denied her primal thoughts for so long that they were now consuming her, blocking out all rational thought.

Kharjo rocked his head in tandem with her movements, his arms closing tightly around her, his thoughts reeling. His skin tingled under her fingers, electrifying his every nerve. Finally, after all this time of waiting, he held his love in his arms. He gripped her leather tighter, causing more tears and holes. He growled again, his want for her increasing, drowning his thoughts.

Brynjolf couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. His plotting and manipulation finally worked on the one individual he thought would never fall for it. Seeing the young Khajiit lovers embrace each other, reminded him of his own first love, gods how he missed her. Neri had become a sister to him, someone he could tease and fight with but at the end of the day he still wanted her to be happy. And Kharjo was becoming a fast friend, maybe even a best friend. As he watched them, he could almost hear their purrs sound through the raucousness of the inn and with the evening drawing late, he was sure things might take a turn for the scandalous. His work here was done. The evening had been a success.

Neri cleared her throat but a light purr remained, "We should, uh… probably get back to our table," she spoke with a shaky voice.

Kharjo opened his eyes, chancing a quick look at her to find that she still kept her eyes shut. He grinned at just how lucky he was to be holding this beautiful, cunning, and dangerous speckled Khajiit woman. Nuzzling her cheek, his words finally came to him, "The Nord can wait. I have you now."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. Standing so close to him with his face trailing down her neck, her voice failed her. Placing a hand against his cold armor she separated their bodies so she could start to get some perspective. Taking a deep breath, her senses began to reacquaint themselves with the inn around her. The smell of mead, Nord, Argonian, bread, meat, stew, and fruit filled her nostrils, but the scent that overpowered them all was of the male before her, Kharjo. He was intoxicating. Shaking her head, she tried to regain her higher processes. Opening her eyes she saw Kharjo smiling down at her, his hands gripping at her sides, massaging her skin, begging her to move closer. "We really should return to Brynjolf."

He groaned but gave in and nodded to her. As they made their way back through the crowd, Neri could feel the heat coming off of his body, he was standing so close. His hand lingered on the small of her back, his fingertips teasing her skin by occasionally finding the gap between her armor where her shirt tail had come loose and would occasionally show her midrift.

Before they could even reach the table, Brynjolf stood with a broad smile on his face. "The bill is already taken care of. Have a good evening, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked.

"Is there anything that you don't do?" Kharjo asked.

Brynjolf just smiled and gave another wink. As he headed for the exit, he shouted over the crowd, "Try not to wake up all of Riften tonight!"

Neri lowered her head in embarrassment as several faces turned to look at them. Spinning on her heel, and losing her balance in the process, Kharjo caught her and they headed for the back door. No words were spoken between them during the short walk back to Honeyside. It was eerily quiet as they entered her home, the air and their bodies tense.

Kharjo strode past her, already unbuckling the clasps of his armor. He had already finished one side by the time she shut the door. She seemed to be dragging out her movements, slowly closing the door, setting the locks, putting the key away. Just as she turned to him, he dropped his chest plate to the floor. Neri leaned against the door, eyeing the source of her temptation with emerald fire. She tore her gaze from the male before her and walked determinedly past him, ignoring the arm he wrapped around her waist.

He stared after her, confusion distorting his features. When he saw her fidget with the first buckle of her armor, he waited with bated breath. His mind raced. He had no idea what to expect when she first found out about his affections. In all honesty, he had convinced himself that he wasn't worthy of her and she would have no interest in him. Her sharing his affection was beyond all he had hoped for and this evening had surpassed all expectations. All of the clasps were undone on one side, they teased him, the metal of the straps clanging gently against one another giving off their own sweet melody. She started on the other side and peered over her shoulder at him, giving a small grin. The bewilderment now completely gone, he slipped out of his boots and dropped his sword and leg guards unceremoniously on the floor.

She had just finished the last buckle on her armor when he reached her. She could hear his footsteps as he approached, closing the short distance between them. It was a shame that she had already taken care of the closures for her armor, he had been looking forward to tearing the worn leather from her. Taking hold of the tattered leather, he removed it from her gently, and tossed it behind himself. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling and twisting at the fabric covering her stomach. Slipping a hand under, he could finally feel the smooth fur and skin hiding the corded muscle along her torso.

The warmth from his hands was so inviting, it almost felt like the sun warming her skin on a hot summer day. She leaned into his touch only to fall back against his firm chest. Their bodies now separated by only two layers of fabric was much better than the leather and steel from earlier that day. His chest began to vibrate with his purr as he leaned close to nuzzle her cheek and rove his mouth down her neck. He breathed heavily against her as he pulled her closer and a nagging thought began to fight through her mind. No, she wanted to enjoy this moment, not have it ruined by her ever active psyche.

Turning to face him she looked up into his icy eyes, the pesky thought retreating at the sight of those gorgeous eyes that could cut straight through her. Smiling up at him she ran her hands over his face, one sliding down to his neck the other cautiously moved to his ear. As her nails grazed over it he gave a soft moan, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she silenced her chuckle and tucked the memory away to ask him about it later. Taking advantage of his distracted state, she leaned in to kiss him again.

Feeling her tongue dance against his ignited the coals within him. He had wanted to take things slow, ease into their feelings because he didn't want to make a mistake or push her too quickly but that Nord way of affection caused him to lose his patience. Tightening his arms around her he pulled her tightly against him, he wanted to feel all parts of her, all at once. His hands scurried down her sides and he leaned over to grab her upper thighs, causing her to jump at the suddenness of it. Taking a firm hold of her, he picked her up, tucking an arm under her as if she weighed nothing. She wrapped her legs around him, nestling them on his hips to help support herself.

The feeling of her so close to him, and being so willing, encouraged his darker nature out. He growled and pinned her against the wall, practically slamming her against the hard wooden partition between the two rooms. She growled in response and he instantly regretted his actions and began to pull away from her, fearing he had hurt her. Neri pulled him back to her, purring loud enough to vibrate their bodies as she locked eyes with him, her gaze begging him not to stop. He obliged. Kharjo pushed her into the wall again, his free hand exploring her body as he rocked his hips against hers.

He was getting wild, and she loved it. She could feel his want for her as he pressed himself against her, almost crushing her into the wall. Gods, she wanted this. She had never wanted to admit this to herself, but she had wanted him since the first time she saw him. He just never seemed to give her the time of day, and now, she finally had his attention. The nagging feeling began to resurface in her mind, pulling her out of this blissful reality. She didn't want to face it. She tried to focus on the man she had wanted for so long, Kharjo. But the thought wasn't going away, it was breaking through causing her to come to her senses.

Suddenly it was gone as she felt the carnal, painful pleasure course through her. Kharjo was biting her shoulder, growling his pleasure as he gripped her tightly. Neri threw her head back, a loud moan escaping her.

He didn't mean to do something so intimate, but he couldn't help himself. Kharjo couldn't be sure if Neri even knew what kind of meaning was behind the action. She had never really spent much time with her own people and certainly not in an intimate manner. He had been trying to talk himself into slowing down but he had become so consumed by her, he couldn't stop himself from biting into her delectable shoulder. The act was so primal; he could feel his control slipping by the seconds. Her following moan echoed in his skull driving him closer to losing all power over his actions.

With the last ounces of his will, he held her tightly against him and backed up to the bed, falling back onto it with Neri above him, straddling his hips. He wanted to pass the reins on to her, allowing her to set the pace. If he continued to dominate this tryst, he knew where these events would be going. She smiled down at him as he rested his head on the mattress, his hands running up and down her sides. He kept catching glimpses of her tail swaying behind her and could feel it trace up his leg occasionally; she was feeling playful. He smirked up at her, squeezing her hips while his purr and growl combined in his chest.

She watched as he smirked up at her. Feeling the pressure of his hands on her hips, she snaked her own fingers over his chest and leaned over him grazing her teeth across his chest, his neck and ending just under his ear. He shivered as she traveled over his body, teasingly. His scent filled her senses, encouraging her primal need. She nuzzled his cheek and could feel his exhales growing heavier, ruffling her fur.

Suddenly, she caught the familiar aroma still lingering on his breath that was, no doubt, still on hers. The smell of alcohol caused that nagging thought to jump back in her mind full force. _He is drunk._ Her happy little moment crumbled around her as the thought took hold of her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wanted this. She was tired of denying it and she wanted him, but could he truly say the same? _Even if I ask him now he is probably still too intoxicated by the mead and his need to answer me correctly. How could I do this to him? He even told me that he loves another, and here I am, betraying his trust._

Kharjo felt her pause at his cheek and drift down to his shoulder. His mind reeled at her teasing breath against his skin as he wished she would return the gesture he had shown her. When she didn't move for what seemed like an eternity, he tried to focus on the smaller details. Her entire body was rigid except for the tiny tremor in her hands, her breath had become erratic, no longer the heady breaths of a lover: something was wrong.

Just as he reached up to turn her face to him, she jumped away, flattening herself against the wall. Her eyes were large and watery from some hidden emotion. Kharjo sat up, his own eyes wide with confusion. "Neri, what's wrong?"

She stared at him, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to spill. Finally, after all this time, she had found someone that she was willing to take a chance with again, someone she could possibly give her heart to, only for it to be taken away from her. _This_ is why she stayed away from love. _This_ is why she had tried so hard to keep it out of her life. "I – I'm so sorry, Kharjo. I'm just so sorry."

He was stunned. He was breathless. His heart had been ripped out of his chest. "Neri, what did I do? I, I just…" he couldn't finish his sentence. What could he say? 'I love you and thought that you could love me after just one night together' or 'I have loved you for too many days to count but have been too much of a coward to face you'. There was only one thing he could be certain of: she didn't feel for him in the same way he did for her. Everything that followed the kiss was the alcohol. She may have said that she wouldn't regret anything from tonight, but it was obvious that she would have. Kharjo sat up and reached out to her, but she shrank away. He dropped his hand, "No, Neri, you do not have to apologize. I am sorry if I have offended you."

She watched his hand rise from his side and wanted so desperately to reach out and take it; instead she shrunk away, fearful that she would fall to her wanting again. "I just – I can't do this to you, Kharjo. You deserve better."

With those words she turned her back on him, snatched up her boots and armor and rushed out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

_Well, that was a delay in the writing! Apologies. Thank you to everyone giving my story a chance and I will try not to make you wait so long for the next one. Reviewing the last one, I need your opinion because I am torn on the topic... Now, I have this rated as M just in case, but I need to get a general idea of where the readers stand about smut in this story. Are you hoping there will be some? Do you think it isn't needed? I am still undecided how that topic will be handled. Please give me some feedback, either through a comment or through a PM. _

_I don't have much to say about his chapter. I know what you might be thinking... "COMMUNICATE!" Oh the downfall of so many relationships. Let's see how this goes..._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Darkness covered the streets, the cold air ruffling her fur as she struggled to close the clasps on her armor. She couldn't stay there tonight. She would only end up making things worse between her and Kharjo. Her heart was in her throat, choking her. _Go back!_ It screamed at her, but her mind kept telling her that he loved another; she was not what he wanted. She was too damaged for him. She couldn't give him the life he deserved. Finally she made it into The Cistern, a few of the hardened members of the guild still awake and moving around. She stayed in the small hallway, leaning her head against the cool stone, hoping the pain would stop.

"Neri?" a hooded Breton rogue called softly to her. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Cynric," Neri said lifting her head and looking over at him. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all. I was just making the late night rounds. But you didn't answer me. What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know. Needed to… distance myself I guess."

"Well, you look like hell. Must have been some night," he picked up a chair and set it down next to her, gesturing for her to take it as he leaned on a nearby table

_Did people know already? Damn, Brynjolf and his gigantic mouth! One would think he was a bored housewife with how much he talks._ "Wha – What do you mean?"

"Brynjolf came in here staggering all over the place. Actually started singing," Cynric gave a small cringe and smiled down at her. "But anyway, he mentioned something about finally getting that stick out of your ass," he shrugged at her apologetically but continued, "challenged a few of us to drinking games but plopped down on his bed and was out cold."

"Yeah, I had my part in some drinking games," she admitted sheepishly.

"There is something else bothering you."

Was she really that transparent? She was always so guarded but so many people lately seemed to be able to see right through her.

"What could you do that would affect you so?"

"Er… it's a little embarrassing, to be honest." She peeked under his hood, trying to see if he would laugh at her. Hell, he wouldn't laugh at her, she had given him lessons with a bow at one time; he knew she was a deadly force to deal with. "I… let my hormones get the better of me and almost ruined the trust of a friend."

"Hmm," was all he said for a long moment. He studied her and tried to figure out the best way to say what he was thinking. Cynric had been one of the men in the guild arguing over who could be with her. He thought he had a golden opportunity when he talked her into giving him archery lessons but he had grown to admire her and opted out, not wanting to betray her trust. Now that she was dealing with a similar (albeit not really the same) situation, he was glad that he hadn't ruined their friendship. "I'm sure that he will forgive you. You said 'almost', so, I can assume that nothing happened?"

She picked at her claws. This was an uncomfortable conversation to have with anyone, and though Cynric was a close friend, he wasn't exactly a best friend. "Nothing serious. The _act_ wasn't performed. I ran out. Like at scared maiden," she shook her head, almost laughing at herself.

"Now _that_ I would pay to see," he gave a throaty chuckle. "It sounds to me that you stopped the situation, so if you are worried of ruining that friendship, I think you saved it by you being the one to stop it." He watched her slowly nod in understanding. "I know that I don't understand everything that transpired, but maybe it isn't what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I assume other events 'heated up' the situation, leading to you running out. But what if he wanted you?"

"He and I were… are… both drunk. He wasn't thinking clearly. And he said earlier that he loved someone."

"Hmm… but… how can you be so sure that he didn't mean you?" Neri snapped her head up to face Cynric but he held his expression firm. His hooded features were sincere, and a gentle smile played on his lips. "What if, he loves you, but is just too worried about your reaction?"

"Who would love me? And why would he be scared to say it?"

"A lot of people love you, Neri, in more than one way. You have a lot of friends here, so that must tell you something about your character. But, you are a very intimidating woman. One who has achieved a great deal. I would be surprised if there isn't a man who would be nervous around you."

* * *

Kharjo leaned against the wall, staring into the fire. _What did I do wrong? Why did she leave in such a hurry?_ He started to pace again. At least now he was able to move. When she first left, dashing out the door, he had sat there for several minutes just staring at the door, too stunned to move. His heart weighed heavily on him, but he couldn't tell if it wanted to drop into his stomach or choke him.

_I shouldn't have bitten her. It was too personal. What was I thinking?! That is what scared her off. I practically told her that I love her and now she is running from me. I wouldn't be surprised if she asks me to leave her alone when she gets back. Maybe I could just stay in town until the caravan gets back. Gods I don't want to leave her._

The creak of the door snapped him out of his thoughts though the guilt still racked through him. "Neri," he whispered as he jumped to his feet.

She raised her hand to stop him and crossed her arms over her stomach bowing her head. "Let me speak," she took a deep breath trying to steady herself, "I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I let my hormones take over and I should not have allowed that to happen. I hope you can forgive me."

Kharjo could feel his heart crumbling in his chest, "Neri, please, let me explain my actions–"

She shook her head and cut him off again, "There is no need. I understand. This was all a mistake." She could feel her heart getting heavier as what little hope she had escaped her. She couldn't listen to him say the words she was dreading.

_I guess she did understand then… and she doesn't feel the same way._ "I am sorry to have offended you. Er… may I still follow you?" he asked tentatively. It took every ounce of his being to keep his voice from shaking in fear of her answer.

"I made you a deal didn't I?" she smiled shyly at him, "So, if you wish, you may continue to follow me. It would be nice to have a friend to travel with."

"Thank you."

She nodded to him and moved to slip past him, brushing against the wall to keep as much distance between them as she could. Neri could only hope that they could put this all behind them in the morning.

* * *

The next day had been, needless to say, awkward. They ate in silence, conducted Neri's final business without communicating. It was drawing on late evening before they had even reached Whiterun. Neri paid the carriage driver and made her way up to the city walls.

"Good day, Dovahkiin," a guard at the gates nodded to her. He glanced at Kharjo but didn't say a word and allowed him to pass.

"That was surprising," Kharjo commented once they were through the gate.

"Yes, but I think it is because I have a little more reputation here."

Kharjo looked around at the walls and buildings; it was quite different from Riften. The area was a little dead from people already turning in for the evening, but it seemed quite clean and a good place to live. There were well built homes with wood, plaster, and stone. He fell behind Neri, allowing her to lead where they went. They walked past a blacksmith and up to a smaller home just past it. "This is your other home?"

"Yes, Breezehome, is what they called it. The marketplace is just up ahead, so it is in a good location for me."

Once they walked in, there was a Nord sitting at the table in the back of the room. "Dragonborn, good to see that you are back."

"Lydia, this is Kharjo. Kharjo, Lydia," she introduced the two of them as Kharjo nodded to the Nord and she stood and gave a slight bow. "We are only passing through. I need to speak to Jarl Balgruuf and then we will make our way to Dawnstar or Markarth."

"The word is that you are trying to uplift Khajiit status," Lydia said as she moved over to the cooking spit to check a pot.

"That is true."

Kharjo watched their exchange. They seemed to be comfortable with each other but there was an obvious formality between the two. So far, he couldn't tell where Lydia stood with Neri.

"The jarl has heard too. From what I hear, he is already considering your proposal," she smiled at the Khajiit before her and motioned to the cooking spit. "There is extra food if you like."

Neri let out a sigh and returned a smile, the formality dropping a bit. "You have no idea how good that is to hear."

"About the jarl or the food?" Lydia joked.

"Both," Kharjo interjected and gave a small smile to the women.

Lydia turned her attention to him and gave a smile, "Well, it's not much, but I can prepare something better in the morning. Please," she motioned to the table behind her.

Kharjo turned to Neri, who gave him the warmest smile since he had received since the night before. They all sat down around the table with their food and began to eat in a comfortable silence.

"So, Kharjo. How did you manage to talk Neri into letting you follow her? I have been her housecarl pretty much since she arrived in Whiterun and she has never taken me anywhere."

He smiled at Lydia and smirked at Neri who was already rolling her eyes. "I saved her life. She fainted while on the run from those who would kill her."

"I did not _faint_! I had been up for days! During which I snuck past an army, fought an ancient evil, was betrayed and shouted an entire army off me when I was about to be beheaded and then called a dragon on a city."

"Alright, alright, Neri," Kharjo smirked at her, "Explain all you want, but you still fainted."

Lydia placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Though she was friends with Neri, she still held a great amount of respect, and fear, for the female Khajiit. "I would like to hear that story more in depth at a later time… when she can't argue," Lydia grinned.

"_This _is why I don't keep followers. Stories get misconstrued. I will be turning in early tonight I think. I would prefer to meet with Balgruuf early."

Lydia flicked her eyes between the two Khajiits and after making a quick assessment, took the safer route with her comment, "I still have a bed in the guards' quarters, so you can take my room, Kharjo."

"Thank you, I appreciate the gesture."

"Well, I will be off. I will be back in the morning. Neri," she gave a short bow. "Kharjo, a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, Lydia."

Once the door shut, Neri turned to Kharjo. "I promised you a weapon. Would you like to pick it out now?"

Kharjo's eyes danced over to the weapon rack near the door, next to a bookshelf. One caught his eye in particular but he still didn't feel right taking one of hers, "Really, the weapon you have supplied me with is adequate."

"But it isn't _exceptional_. Please, choose," she rose from her chair and walked over to the weapon rack. Placing a hand on the edge of the wood she turned back to him, "These are some of the better ones, but there are more upstairs that are just as good. Take your pick."

Kharjo got up and walked over to face the weapons rack. As he admired the weapons before him, he couldn't help but notice the close proximity between the two of them. It was the closest they had been since the previous night's events. He knew that he could never hold her again, but at least he could still be near her and the awkwardness seemed to have faded. "I can't. These are your trophies from your journeys. I can't take them from you."

"Kharjo! We have already had this discussion. You saved my life. And besides, I won't be using these. So, please." _I know that I can't be with him or even tell him how I feel, but at least I can give him something he might treasure. _"You can have two if you prefer dual wielding. I also have a shield I believe, if you would like that."

He smiled at her and turned back to the weapons. His eyes found the weapon he had been eyeing before. It was beautiful, but still looked quite deadly. The blade was light blue as if it had been carved from the ice of the northern mountains and a faint vapor drifted from the blade. He touched the blade near the hilt and felt the icy cold radiating from the blade.

"Chillrend," Neri spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. "It's a good blade. Even I couldn't pass up the chance to use it. I found a twin of it as well. Take it." She picked it up from the rack and held it out to Kharjo, smiling at his stunned face. "Do you want a shield or another blade?"

"You are too kind," was all he could answer.

She gave him a warm smile and picked up another blade from the rack. "This is another good one. Dragonbane. Has quite the unique effect when wielded."

Kharjo placed Chillrend back on the rack and accepted the other blade Neri called Dragonbane. It was much thinner and resembled the katana style he once saw, but this one had a black handle with a blade that looked almost equally as dark. Black leather wrapped around the handle but the guard was designed as a coiled serpent. "It is a very beautiful blade." He turned around and held the blade out, judging the weight and it crackled to life. Very faintly, it sizzled with electricity along the length of the blade. "Amazing…" he whispered.

"Take them both."

"What? I cannot. I have never seen swords like these! How can you part with them?" he lowered the blade and turned to face her.

"As I told you before: I don't use them. Put them to good use."

The smile that she gave him both uplifted his heart and shattered it into a million pieces. He could tell that she genuinely wanted him to have the swords but there seemed to be something sadder in her eyes, like she was holding back from saying something.

Kharjo gave a shy grin back to her and diverted his attention back to the blade. "Thank you, Neri. I have never had something quite this exquisite. You are far too kind to me."

Pushing back her heartbreak, she shrugged, "I figured that since you insist on following me around, you need a decent blade to protect me with. With any luck they will take you for the dragonborn and I can retire." She cleared her throat, an uncomfortably lump forming from unspoken words, "Well, I think I will retire for the evening. Since Lydia gave you her room, just make a left at the top of the stairs. Good night."


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello again! I figured I would really try to get this one out sooner since I made you wait close to a week for the last one. With the question of smut in the story... we will just have to wait and see if it happens! Thank you again to all of those who follow/favorite/comment/read. Well, here we go!_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Kharjo sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window, the morning light shining bright into the room. It had been a long night waiting for sleep that wouldn't come; his thoughts plagued by the object of his desire. Occasionally he could hear her move in her sleep, overall, it didn't sound like a very restful night for her either.

Neri eyed the two sets of armor in front of her: dragonscale or glass? She hadn't worn the dragonscale since Alduin, it just held too many memories; glass would have to do the job. As she strapped on the armor, she stared into the chest by her bed, her eyes glazing over, no longer fixing on anything in particular. There hadn't been any nightmares last night but it didn't mean that she had a restful night. Normally she would blame it on the beast blood she had taken to join the Companions but she knew the real reason she couldn't rest; he was sitting in the next room.

Exiting his borrowed room, Kharjo headed downstairs to find food already waiting for him with Lydia sitting in a chair to the side with a book in her lap.

"Morning, Kharjo," she greeted.

"Morning," he said to her and sat at the table. "Thank you for the food," he eyed what was before him but sat patiently waiting for Neri.

"My pleasure. I have to do something to pass the time here since Neri travels alone so often."

"It is for your own safety, Lydia. You know that I stealth my way into every situation," the voice rang from the stairs. Neri descended from the upper level still tightening a strap on a gauntlet.

Kharjo tried not to let his shock show on his face. The armor she had worn before was plain, simple brown leather, but this… this was stunning. The golden color of refined moonstone shone through most of it but was accented by almost translucent malachite that looked like glass. The boots and gauntlets matched, and all pieces had exquisite detail etched into the malachite. Once she landed on the same level, the light from the cooking fire danced along the many facets of the armor and the sun seemed to be attracted to the armor giving it a beautiful glow. The malachite sparkled in the sun and the colors shifting between blue and green.

She was even more beautiful to him, if it were possible.

It took a moment for Kharjo to realize that the conversation had carried on without him.

"I never understood why you didn't wear that glass armor more often. It almost makes me want to wear light armor," Lydia said.

"I don't know why I didn't wear it more often. I guess it just seems almost too flashy. And honestly, I worry about it getting damaged."

"It is a superb bit of armor," Kharjo stated, trying to join the conversation. "It looks to be great craftsmanship. Where did you find it?"

Neri sat before him and gave a small, shy smile. "Actually, I made it."

Now he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. "You are full of surprises, Neri," he responded quietly.

"Well, it is about time she clears some of the shit out of here!" Lydia shouted. "She picks up so many materials, I honestly have no idea how she stores here without it overflowing from the chests and drawers."

"Magic, my dear Lydia," Neri winked at her then turned back to her food. "Depending on what Balgruuf says, we may be leaving right after."

"Oh, that reminds me. Some of the townsfolk have been complaining about hearing dragon roars."

"What? Where?"

"Somewhere to the northwest. My guess is Skyborn Altar or Eldersblood Peak."

"But I have already killed the dragons nesting there. They must have heard a mammoth or a giant and their minds are running away with them."

"Or, another dragon has taken up residence there. Either way, you should check it out. Can't have the _dragonborn_ skipping out on her job."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Lydia. Damn, if it wasn't for you I would be asleep in bed and Alduin would be flying over our heads," she grinned at the Nord. "Alright, Kharjo, let's eat up then head to Dragonsreach. Maybe the gods will give us a break here."

They walked in silence through Whiterun. Kharjo noticed that although people looked at them and gave him a questioning glance, they didn't seem to be judging him. _This place seems quite different from Riften and Dawnstar._

Continuing up even more steps, Kharjo roamed his eyes over his surroundings and chanced a look back down at the city. When he finally looked up, he took in the awe-inspiring sight of Dragonsreach. Witnessing the grand structure of wood and stone, it was a grand beacon of not only Whiterun but Skyrim as well. A guard paced the bridge to the keep and gave a nod to Neri, barely looking at Kharjo.

"No one seems to care that I am Khajiit," Kharjo whispered to Neri as she pushed the doors open.

"I thought that they would be more tolerant, but their complete acceptance is surprising even to me."

"Dovahkiin!" a blond Nord from across the room boomed out. He shooed away the man that stood before him and waved at the pair of Khajiits.

Neri had a small smile on her face as she quickened her pace to meet the people standing around the throne. Kharjo was surprised at seeing a Dunmer standing next to the throne, her bright red eyes judging him. _This place definitely seems to be more open to other races._

"Ah! You have a follower! Never thought I would say the day."

"Jarl Balgruuf, this is Kharjo. He traveled with Ahkari's caravan from Riften to Dawnstar."

"Kharjo, you must have some skill in order to travel with our dragonborn. Now Neri," Balgruuf turned back to her with a smile on his face. "If my couriers are correct, you are about to ask me to allow Khajiit into the city."

"That is correct, Jarl," she stated calmly, giving away no emotions. "How much do your couriers know?"

"Just that you have spoken to Laila in Riften… and Ulfric," a small smile played on his lips and Kharjo chanced a look at Neri. "And that Windhelm had the unfortunate encounter with a dragon. A dragon of immense size and blood red scales. Hmm… does that sound familiar to anyone?" he glanced around the hall to see several smiles and smirks on his guards. "Well, whatever happened, I hope the beast burned the city to the ground."

"We can only hope," Neri replied. "Should I bother with making my case? What say you?"

"I have already made up my mind. Khajiit will be allowed into the city. Ri'saad will even be given the opportunity to purchase a shop if he so desires."

Kharjo couldn't believe what he had heard. Without any argument, a Nord had just accepted Khajiit as if they were just like anyone else. Perhaps things were not as hopeless as they thought.

"I… I honestly don't know what to say, Jarl," Neri said, obvious shock in her voice. She hadn't expected him to consent to her proposal so willingly.

"Well, not only that, I sent couriers out to the other holds, requesting that they follow in my steps and do the same."

"What did they say?" Neri practically jumped, her usually composed demeanor falling. The fact that he had taken it upon himself to do this for her spoke volumes.

"Unfortunately, most seem to be… apprehensive… in allowing Khajiit into cities. Though, some have said that they are willing to consider it if a High King – or Queen – supports the decision. Speaking of which, Jarl Elisif the Fair seems open to the idea if you present your case to her. I think it is time you choose a side, Neri."

"Not much of a choice then, huh?" she joked. "Thank you for everything, Balgruuf. How can I repay you?"

"Just keep slaying those scaly bastards that come near my hold. And it would be helpful if you came to our aid in case anyone ever attacked us."

"Deal, then," she smiled at him.

He extended his hand to her and then faced Kharjo, offering a hand to him as well. "Take care, my friends."

* * *

"So, is it safe to assume that we will not be staying here much longer?" Kharjo asked quietly as they made their way through the market.

"Yes. We are stopping by Breezehome to get the crown and then we will be heading up to Solitude."

"Solitude? Why there?"

"That is where Elisif is. She was married to the High King before Ulfric murdered him. It is also the base of operations for the Imperial Legion. Unfortunately, if she doesn't agree then we hit a dead end. However, she probably knows that I will not join her if she doesn't accept Khajiit. So, it basically comes down to an ultimatum."

"Do you think she will agree?"

"I hope so. Otherwise her name is a bit of a lie. Elisif 'the Fair'? I guess we will find out how fair she is, or if her name means something more along the line of her appearance."

"Will we arrive tonight?"

"I need to look for that dragon. So, I guess I will see how you handle yourself when you are face to face with the beast."

They bade farewell to Lydia though she did seem a little sour that she wasn't able to go, yet again, and made their way down to the stables. Bjorlam greeted Neri heartily and praised her for getting out of Windhelm alive.

Several hours later, they found themselves at the base of Skyborn Altar. Bjorlam stood before his horses, trying to soothe their shaky nerves. "Look, I like you dragonborn, but if that dragon comes near me I am out of here. I know you have walked all over Skyrim before, you don't need me."

"It won't come to that, Bjorlam. And I would rather not have to walk to Solitude, if I can help it. Now calm down. This won't take any time at all. Kharjo," she pulled out her bow and nodded to him before marching up the mountain.

Kharjo pulled out his new weapons, enjoying the hissing of the enchantments that emanated from them. "Are you sure it is here?" he whispered.

"Yes. I heard it soon after we left Whiterun. Once the ruins are in sight I am sure it will be sitting there waiting for us."

Snow had already been falling as they cautiously made their way up the mountain. It was unnervingly silent as they went higher and higher, as if all life had moved out of the area. Passing under a few trees, Neri crouched lower and waved her hand at Kharjo for him to be quiet. She inched her way closer to the ruins and pointed up. He looked in the direction of her hand but didn't see anything out of the ordinary; it was just ruins and a large cliff face.

Shaking his head and shrugging at her, she let out an inaudible, exasperated sigh and jutted her hand at the top of an arch next to the rockface. Kharjo stared at her then back at the rock until he saw the almost imperceptible movement of breathing. A low rumble sounded and he realized that the rock he had been staring at was really a large dragon, perched on the arch; his form was so still that the snow was beginning to settle along his back. Neri crept closer while notching an arrow.

As Neri lined up her shot, Kharjo took a quick moment to assess his surroundings; it was a precarious battleground. On one side was the mountain, and directly across from that was a cliff where one could easily find their end. There wasn't much cover in case they needed to find escape from the beast's flame besides a few low sitting rocks and some fallen pillars on the side with the cliff. A narrow walkway hung out over the cliff, the path beginning between the pillars and overlooking the land below. There looked to be a path opposite of them but it seemed as narrow as the path they were standing on now and wouldn't be any better suited for fighting. Bones of his previous meals littered the ground, some clean with age, others still bloody and staining the snow.

Neri released her arrow and a loud bellow of a roar shook the mountain they stood on as the arrow found its home in the neck of the dragon. The dragon raised its head and took flight away over the valley below to get a better vantage on its attacker.

"Kharjo! Come behind this arch!" She ordered as she raced to the other side, readying another arrow.

He did as she told him and waited behind the stone as she drew the creature's attention. It gave another thunderous roar and landed roughly in front of arches. It bathed the pillar in flame as Neri tucked herself against the cold rock. Kharjo rushed out from his cover and slashed his blades down on the side of the dragon, the chill and electricity of the enchantments burning into the scales and flesh.

The following call stopped the fiery assault as it turned to face the new attacker. The beast closed in on Kharjo snapping its jaws and swinging its large talons at him. Neri exited her cover and began firing arrows relentlessly into the monster's hide. It roared in anger and swiped its claw at Kharjo, and then slammed its tail down adjacent to Neri, pushing them both closer to the cliff's edge.

The dragon was smarter than your average creature, backing itself against the rock face, keeping the Khajiits in his view and forcing them closer to the cliff. He took in a mighty breath and raised its head, readying another funnel of flame.

"Take cover!" Neri called as she jumped behind one of the fallen pillars.

The dragon swept his head back and forth, melting the snow and heating the stone that hid his attackers. He sidestepped around their cover, moving himself closer to the one with blades. With his fire momentarily depleted, he swung his claw around the edge, but found only stone beneath his sharp nails.

Kharjo rolled out of the way of the giant's deadly talons but now found himself in the open between the pairs of pillars, and the walkway over the cliff dangerously close. The ground shook as the beast slammed its other front foot down, mere inches from him, causing Kharjo to lose his footing and stumble to the ground.

Neri saw the danger Kharjo was in and rushed over. As he struggled to regain his balance on the icy ground, she grabbed him by the armor and slung him out of the way, just in time for herself to be hit with the backhand of the dragon. She could feel her body leave the ground but was reunited with the hard stone and ice as her back landed heavily on the walkway, though she continued to skid along the path until she caught herself on the small lip of the platform overlooking the valley below.

Kharjo had tried to protest when Neri grabbed him, but she had already thrown him to the side. He righted himself just in time to see Neri stand up at the very end of the platform. The dragon completely ignored him as it moved forward, pushing the already collapsed columns aside. It took another step forward but the walkway fell to pieces beneath its heavy foot. The platform swayed as it lost its anchor but Neri continued to fire arrows into the face of the beast. The warrior charged forward, cutting away at the side of the beast.

The dragon began to back away from the edge of the cliff, feeling that the battle was not going in his favor. He brought his head up, ready to snap his jaws on the tiny creature at his side.

Neri released another flurry of arrows at the demon raised his head to take out Kharjo. They all found their place: along the main artery in the neck. She judged what was left of her unsteady walkway but made her shout anyway, to save Kharjo.

"FO KRAH DIIN!"

Ice pelted the dragon as he let out his final snarl. He fell to the side, his head and neck draping over the edge of the cliff. His body becoming a motionless mound nearly blocking the path.

Kharjo let out a quick exhale at seeing the fallen beast until he heard the crumbling of rock. His eyes fell on Neri and the rapidly disintegrating walkway. He ran to the edge and held out his hand.

She looked around herself and then the distance to Kharjo. How could she make that jump? With nothing else to lose, she pushed forward with all her might and leaped.

Watching Neri jump over the impossible gap made Kharjo realize that he had never been more scared in his life. _She is going to make it!_ He was sure of it, until she began to fall too quickly, and just out of reach. He reached out further and slammed his body to the ground attempting to buy more time to reach her as she descended.

Neri caught his hand just as he leaned over the edge with his body. Without a word spoken between them, he swung her up a little higher for her to grab the ledge. Smaller pieces of stone fell past her, echoing their plummet to the valley below. Dragging herself over the edge with Kharjo's help, she fell onto her back; the clicks of the rocks falling, echoing in her head as she realized that could have been her.

"What the hell were you thinking, Neri?" Kharjo demanded, "You didn't have to put yourself in danger to save me! You could have died!"

"So could you!" she yelled back. She sat up slowly and leveled her gaze at him. "I'm sorry. Thank you," she tried to calm her panicking nerves. She could have lost him. "I guess that is another point for you?"

Kharjo huffed out a laugh, his initial anger and worry subsiding, "No, I guess we are even with that one. You did it to save me. I should be thanking you."

She smiled at him and slowly stood up, brushing the snow from her. Taking in a quick note of any damage, she found none and with great relief found that the crown was still securely tied to her belt. "Come on. Let's see what this bastard as on him. Maybe I can you some armor from his bones. Wear it in memory of your first dragon kill."

As they approached the dragon, his soul began to tear away from his body and wrap around Neri. Kharjo watched as it swirled around her and he was stunned that she was acting like nothing was even happening. But he supposed that with as many dragons as she has killed, the act of absorbing a soul no longer becomes something of note.

They walked in silence down the mountain, neither knowing what to say, both lost in the thoughts of how anguished they would be if they lost the other. After finally reaching the road, they looked around for the carriage. All they found was a note written hastily in the snow.

_Saw dragon. Got scared._

"That son of a bitch!" Neri exclaimed, stomping her foot into the ground. She kicked the snow, wiping away the note. "Fucking coward. I can't believe he left us like that!"

"Well, he did try to warn us," Kharjo mumbled but quickly quieted at the anger in Neri's eyes.

She marched off in the direction of Solitude with Kharjo following at her heels. "I _hate_ walking," she grumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the delay! Again! Work has been absolute hell and with a virus taking out programs and shutting down network connections; it doesn't leave me much down time to sneak in a few paragraphs! Ugh! Cannot wait for my new job to start (in May!). Now we are getting back into some questline material from Skyrim, and I know that it doesn't actually follow the quest order but, let's be honest, did you really want me to stick to the correct order of quests? Or cut out a few things so that we can see what develops between Neri and Kharjo? As soon as this gets posted I will be working on the next chapter. I hope that it doesn't take me 5 days for the next one. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

He watched over her sleeping form, occasionally checking the sun to judge the time. Kharjo reflected on the previous day, how quickly it had changed from a, more or less, relaxing day to one of fear. He had almost lost her.

He had made a stupid mistake and lost his footing in the heat of battle. True, he wasn't used to fighting on that kind of terrain, a side of a mountain that was completely iced over, but that was no excuse. He put himself and especially _her_ in danger. _It should have been me on that platform. She could have finished the dragon off easily if I hadn't made a bad situation worse._

Kharjo readjusted himself on the freezing stone that he sat upon. With their ride having returned to Solitude or possibly Whiterun, they were on their own to travel the rest of the way to the stone city in the mountains. After the battle, they decided to rest the night on a stony outcrop once it became dark. Of course, they probably could have completed their journey that evening, but at least this way, if they came across opposition, they would be ready for it.

As he continued to fidget, he grew still as he brushed against Neri's back. She stirred slightly but only scooted closer to him. Kharjo could tell that she was cold, these chilly Skyrim nights (and days) were not meant for anyone.

Although it wasn't much, Neri could feel herself get a little warmer. She was still in that gentle transition of sleep and wakefulness, still unsure if it was a dream or reality. She desperately wanted to roll over and beg him to lie with her; join his warmth with hers, but she didn't. The possibility of this being reality was too harsh and would only further her embarrassment of that unforgotten night. Instead, she decided to try to wake herself up by reliving the battle that happened the previous day.

It was a close call yesterday. Normally, if someone was fighting at her side and made a mistake, she would yell at them for their error and send them away; she wouldn't have put herself in danger for the sake of the other person either. But this was Kharjo. He was in danger, and she felt obligated to save him. And the fact that she hadn't mentioned anything about the incident, or even silently blamed him still swam through her head. _It's because you love him, you idiot. If it were anyone else you would have gutted them yourself or kicked them off the cliff for putting you in danger. He is different. Face it, you love him._

It was true. She did love him. But she had been trying to tell herself "no" because she couldn't have a place in his life after their mission.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she began to rise, cautiously moving away from Kharjo's form that was so close to her own.

"Morning," he said while inching away from her, trying not to be awkward about their closeness.

"Morning. Nothing happened I assume?"

"All is well. Not even a fox roamed by."

"Ah, but it is the rabbits you have to look out for," she grinned at him.

He smirked at her bad joke and hung his head.

She stretched her arms and flexed her back at an unnatural angle, "We should get moving again. Solitude isn't far."

Kharjo waved her away as he started to tuck away the bedroll. "Do you think we will have a warm welcome like Windhelm?" he smiled.

She gave a small shrug while strapping on her weapons, "Probably not to the same caliber as good ol' Ulfric. It is hard to say how they will react."

* * *

"Dovahkiin, Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun sent word that you might be arriving. Jarl Elisif already sent her response," a guard greeted them at the base of a low hill.

"I received her message while I was in Whiterun. Is it possible to speak with Jarl Elisif today?"

"Yes. She has left a space on her docket every day for you," he said flatly. "I am to escort you," the guard gave a quick glance to Kharjo, his eyes roaming over him and lingering on his weapons, "and whoever follows you, into Solitude."

"And I am to report immediately to the jarl?" Neri questioned and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like the way he had eyed Kharjo, and she didn't want to feel pushed around like she had at Windhelm; being summoned was not something she was keen on.

"If you wish. But if you would like to take care of other business, you may do that."

Kharjo looked down at Neri who turned her sight on him as well. Without saying a word, he nodded and turned his attention back to the guard.

"Lead the way to the jarl then."

The guard gave a slight bow and turned on his heel. Kharjo began to instep but behind Neri but she quickly corrected him, tugging on his arm so he was adjacent with her. He looked down at her with a warm smile but she didn't look his way. Even with all of the awkwardness between them, this amazing woman continued to keep him at her side rather than push him away or degrade his status into something small.

Guards were stationed at the gate, guarding the high doors that held the secrets of this mountain city in such a cold and harsh place. They glanced at the pair of Khajiits but didn't question further as the guard that led them pushed the doors open.

Kharjo did what had become his ritual and took in the city around him. The city was dominated by tall, strong, stone structures with wooden support beams. He thought that the dark stone would have made the city seem dreary and lifeless, but it was a beautiful day and the sun shone brightly on the buildings and caused the lighter stones of the walkway to shine. The rigidity of the city's rocks were softened by the occasional outcropping of grass, trees and flowers that lined the streets, grew next to buildings and some even cropped up in the middle of the street but gave the look that they were meant to be there.

They turned down a long street and it soon became obvious that they were in a more residential area. Families hung back and made way for them, eyeing the odd trio. Kharjo quickly took in their looks, trying to figure out what they were thinking. Fear? No, it wasn't that. Curiousity? Intrigue? Perhaps.

Moving up a short hill, they passed under an archway into the courtyard of the Blue Palace. The walls towered over them, boxing them in. The guards stood vigilante at the pillars, keeping the newcomers in their sights.

Inside, the palace opened up into a wide foyer with intricate designs along the columns and panels. Earthy tones in the décor pulled in the wooden furniture and the moss that hung from the walls. There was no second level in the entryway, just a high ceiling, but ahead, they could see the dual staircase that lead to the voices echoing from above. More plants decorated the hall, softening the hard surfaces around them.

The level above showed a small meeting area where several individuals had congregated. It was obvious that this was not where larger, more formal meetings would take place, but it was an intimate and comforting setting. The sun beamed down from a high window, casting a soft, white light on the petite figure sitting on the throne. The individuals of the court eyed the pair but gave no signs of suspicion. Turning her head to face the newcomers of the room, the woman gave a small smile and a gentle wave of her hand to silence the gruff-looking warrior who spoke from her side.

_Even if she doesn't listen to us and give Khajiit a chance, her name certainly does portray her appearance and actions,_ Kharjo thought. Out of the few jarls he had met, he noticed that she was the first that didn't slouch in her chair but sat with the upmost regality.

"Dovahkiin Neri," she said sweetly; her voice lacking the callousness that so many other Nords spoke with. She turned her attention to Kharjo and gave a soft smile, "And greetings to you, Khajiit." Though she said his race, there was no trace of judgment in her voice. "Thank you for seeing me so soon. I received word of your possible request from Jarl Balgruuf. How fare you in your travels?"

Kharjo watched her as she spoke, her soft voice floated through the room, beckoning those who were near to listen. A soft smile played on her lips but it failed to reach her eyes which seemed to hide a certain sadness.

"This is Kharjo. He guarded Ahkari's caravan that traveled between Riften and Dawnstar. The journey has been an interesting one so far, but I believe it is far from over. I understand that Jarl Balgruuf has informed you of what I would be looking for, but I would like to speak for my own people, and so would Kharjo."

Kharjo watched as the jarl waved her hand indicating Neri to continue. He studied the individuals of her court but all seemed to be listening to Neri's case, holding their judgment in reserve. He stayed silent for most of the conversation, trying not to let the hope rise within him too soon. Just as he was about to let his attention falter, he noticed the warrior closest to Neri roam his eyes over her, his sight lingering on the crown attached to her belt.

"You make a strong case, dragonborn," Elisif said. "I for one have no qualm with allowing Khajiit into cities. I feel that every individual is just as prone as the next to thievery or acts of misconduct. However," she ran a finger along the wood grains of the arm of the throne and gave a gentle smile, "you will not receive the same favor with every hold."

"We are aware of that."

"I can help you with the other holds."

_Here it comes,_ Neri thought.

"We could use your expertise on the battlefront," when the Khajiits stood motionless, Elisif continued, "I will not deny it. I have been hoping that you would join us in the fight to stop this rebellion and bring Ulfric to justice. If you join us in this war, I swear on my life that I will grant Khajiit admittance to all cities in Skyrim. I cannot promise how others will accept your people, but I can at least give you that first step." She stood confidently, holding her hands serenely laced in front of her hips. Taking a few steps forward, she ignored the sudden stillness of the room as everyone of her court held their breaths. Descending the stairs, she held out a hand to Neri but not in the dainty formality that was of royalty, but in the Nordic, rougher way of showing respect, ready to clasp Neri's wrist.

The female Khajiit stared at the woman's small hand for a fraction of a second before closing the distance while reaching for her armor. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room holding steady on her. Slowly, she removed her gauntlet and glove to clasp the wrist of the jarl before her. Elisif gave Neri a warm smile and tightened her grip on the fur under her fingers.

"I will help you in your effort to quell the rebellion. But if the holds still refuse, I will hold you to your oath."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she smiled as Neri released her arm. Elisif gracefully moved back to her chair and addressed Neri again, "General Tullius would like to speak with you about some developments on the battlefront. You can find him in Castle Dour, would you like an escort?"

"No, thank you, Jarl. We can find our way. Thank you for your time," Neri gave a slight bow. Sensing Kharjo was following her actions, she turned on her heel and headed out of the palace.

Once they had made their way outside, Kharjo wasn't paying attention to the city anymore; his attention was on the female at his side. Her steps seemed a little lighter but her face didn't betray her emotions. "That went better than expected," he said tentatively.

"Yes," she said simply.

He waited a few paces, "You don't think so?"

"I… believe her. But I don't exactly have any other choice right now. I don't like having my back to a wall. After this war is over, we will see what she says. And if she doesn't keep up her bargain… it looks like I will be on the run from the Imperial Army and Skyrim would be losing another member of royalty."

They walked in silence. Everything hung on this war and yet nothing seemed certain anymore. Kharjo could feel the tension in his shoulders but he couldn't even begin to imagine what Neri was feeling. He desperately wanted to reach out to her, hold her close, comfort her, nuzzle her fur, and protect her from harm; but alas, he could not. _She wants nothing to do with me. Why can't I get that through my thick skull?_

Once they reached the castle, guards escorted them inside to meet General Tullius. Neri studied the Imperial general before her. He was an older man with gray hair and wrinkles along his face, but his muscles and form proved that he was a formidable force and a strong warrior. Tullius was leaning on the edge of the table that had a map of Skyrim with various flags marking important locations and troops. Across the table was a woman with heavy armor but she hung her head low.

Tullius continued on the thought he had been on without paying any attention to their newcomers, "I told you that I did not want this to turn into a waste of time! Not only did you spend that valuable time on this excursion but you lost men in the process for this wild goose chase!"

"With all due respect, sir, we did encounter Ulfric's men. They were searching for the crown too," she replied but continued to hold her head down.

"Yet you found nothing! Nothing! They had obviously cleared it out first, even if there had been something there."

"Sir, I do believe that there was something there. And it wasn't Ulfric's men who cleared it out. We were already stationed there by the time the Stormcloaks arrived. When we did search the ruins something had been through, and recently."

Taking a deep breath, Neri prepared herself for yet another risk. She cleared her throat and gave a small wave at to the Imperial soldiers before her, "That would be me."

"You?" General Tullius said, straightening himself and giving her a quizzical look. "Oh, you are the dragonborn."

"Yes, I am. And as I said, I was the one who cleared the ruins."

"But when?" the woman said, her composure changing from shame to shock. "My men had been camped there a few days prior and no one had been in before them!"

Neri gave a simple shrug, "I am an exceptional rogue."

The Nordic woman narrowed her eyes at the Khajiits and muttered under her breath, "More like thief."

Kharjo couldn't help snapping his attention to the woman and narrowed his eyes and ears, a low rumble trying to break its way out of his throat. Neri shifted her weight from one foot to the other and in the process nudged Kharjo's arm, helping to calm his mood.

"I believe that Jarl Elisif informed you that I might be joining your cause. I think this will help prove my ability and loyalty," Neri untied the crown and held it up in front of her.

"You found it!" Tullius said in disbelief. He took a few steps forward and reached out for it but waited for Neri to deposit it in his hands. "I guess you were right about its existence Legate Rikke. At least it is out of Ulfric's hand." After taking in the sights of the crown, he handed it off to a soldier behind him and turned back to Neri. "So, you are willing to join our cause, Dovahkiin?"

"Yes."

"And your follower?" he eyed Kharjo like any other man of his army, judging the warrior's strength.

"He is following me. Not the Empire."

"Very well. We will be converging on Fort Dunstad. We must take the stronghold from those Stormcloak bastards. Legate Rikke can give you more information as she will be joining the legionnaires. They depart tomorrow morning. So, be sure that you are ready."


	22. Chapter 22

_Yay! It didn't take me forever to get this one out! Kind of helps when you FINALLY have a day off. Well, let's not dawdle. Here is Chapter 22._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

It was snowing again. Why was it always snowing? The snow crunched beneath their – no wait, just his – feet. _How the hell does she do that?_ He wondered as he watched their footsteps leave their trail as they cut across the pass to the soldiers preparing to attack the fort. General Tullius and Legate Rikke had filled them in on the plans and requested that they rendezvous with the men waiting on the outskirts of Fort Dunstad.

During their conversation, Kharjo could tell that the legion had been planning this battle for a long time. At first, he couldn't tell why they hadn't attacked before since they seemed confident in their skill, but it soon became obvious: they wanted the dragonborn. Now that Neri was willing to work with them, their plan seemed perfect. They would be an unstoppable force.

They were now in range of the soldiers. Their weapons were already drawn, steady in their battle-stance. The group finally caught sight of the two Khajiits crossing the snowy field, with Neri only visible because of her armor, their spirits visibly lifted.

Neri gave a nod to them and retrieved her bow, readying an arrow. "Ready to move out, I assume?"

"Yes, Dovahkiin. Forward men!" one of the men ordered and they charged forward.

The storm had just hit its peak intensity, it was the perfect time to mount an attack. The enemy would have limited visibility and the few on guard would be freezing and would have their guard down. For that matter, the entire fort would have their guard down, keeping more men inside and away from the watch to keep them warm.

The group charged forward, Neri and Kharjo near the front. She could hear the hiss of static and chill radiating from Kharjo's blades and the small sizzle in her own bow with a flame enchantment. Stone formed through the white before them and she saw a shadowy figure on the wooden structure jutting out from the wall. Pulling back the arrow, she lined up her sight and released the glass bolt which found its target and set the man aflame as he tumbled back into the fort.

They could hear shouts from inside as the Stormcloaks realized they were under attack. A man came charging out of the gates and rushed for the first body he saw, Kharjo. He had made it out before the rest of his men but he obviously had not been ready, he was still adjusting his shield and his eyes darted over the field, taking in the Imperial armor before him. Realization seemed to wash over his face as he saw that his platoon was not ready and he would meet a quick death by himself. The nameless man tried to back away but the brutal Khajiit before him had other plans.

Kharjo roared as he brought Chillrend down at the man. The Nord managed to bring his shield up but staggered at the force behind the blade and could feel another chill coming through the wood. The swing of Dragonbane came in from the left, but the Nord managed to block the blow with his sword though he could feel a sharp pain in his hand and arm. The man focused too much of his attention to the blade pressing closer in on his defenses, and forgot about the other blade which had found its way past his shield and through his stomach.

Kicking the Nord off his sword, Kharjo checked behind himself and saw Neri move to his side and nod. An Imperial soldier moved up to his side and they began hacking at the wooden barricade while she provided cover, shooting down those who drew near. Breaking through the barrier, the men flooded into the fort. Neri tapped Kharjo on the shoulder and dipped her head to the high wall between the two sections of the stronghold. He nodded in understanding and rushed a soldier as Neri loosed her arrows guarding his back. Dispatching his most recent foe, he hoisted Neri over the wall and engaged in the battle again.

Neri surveyed her surroundings and the battle below her. She wasn't overly excited that she was in such an open position, but it was the most strategically beneficial. Her arrow dug into an archers throat as he turned his attention on her, bright red decorating the pale snow around him. She easily picked off the other archers around her, leaving her solitary access to the second level.

Kharjo slashed his blade across another Nord, the fresh blood spattering his armor and coating the sword. A loud clang sounded as his body was forced to the side. He gasped for breath as his armor crumpled beneath the warhammer that slammed into his side. Cold metal bit into his muscle, but not from the hammer, it was his own armor cutting into skin. Blood began to flow down his side, the warmth of it reminding him of his mistake. Righting his sword, he brought it down against the man's neck, effectively severing it from his body.

He heard a yell from behind him and winced as he struggled to face his new foe. The Nord swung the steel sword above his head just as Kharjo was able to turn his side to the man. Just before it could be brought down upon the Khajiit, blood splattered out from an arrow that ripped through his neck. The Stormcloak soldier's eyes widened as his mouth sputtered, overflowing with blood and he dropped the sword behind him as he fell to his knees. Taking a small step back, Kharjo raised his gaze from the dying man to see Neri poised on the wall, her right arm still raised as if she held another bolt.

Kharjo couldn't help but let the small smile creep onto his face. He felt foolish that he was now wounded but was thankful to have such a fine archer to watch over him. Slowly straightening himself, he pushed back the pain in his side to scan the battlefield finding their enemies falling around them. Victory was at hand. He gazed up at Neri again. She had her back turned to him, letting deadly shafts fly into the enemies on the opposite side, more and more falling, and fewer replacing them.

He roamed his eyes for a new target as he paced the fort. A shape dashed along the corner of his vision. The figure moved up the steps towards the second level, and closer to Neri. Panic suddenly gripped his throat. What he thought was another Imperial soldier moving to assist Neri in her aerial assault was really a Stormcloak moving in to kill her, and she wasn't aware of him closing in on her.

"Neri!" Kharjo yelled into the wind that whipped his face. She didn't turn. Against his body's wishes, he charged forward, pulling himself over the wall and running up the steps. The opponent raised his sword just as Kharjo rammed his own through the man's back.

Neri snatched a dagger and spun to face the man who had closed in on her. He stood motionless with the familiar icy blue of Chillrend showing through his stomach, layered with coats of blood. The blade disappeared into his flesh and he was pushed aside, his body falling limply to the ground below, giving off a quiet thud as he landed on compacted snow. She smiled up at Kharjo as he sheathed his sword and reached his hand out to her with a small grin on his own face.

"I never thought anyone could sneak up on you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I had everything under control. I was just lulling him into a false sense of security."

He snorted in disbelief. Kharjo looked around at the fort below; the only Stormcloaks he saw were dead. "Looks like it is over." Once Kharjo turned his gaze away from the carnage, he saw that something else was churning behind her eyes.

"No," she said simply, "It won't be over for a while, yet." She brushed past him on the narrow wall and felt the shredded metal of his armor against her forearm. Stopping, she looked down and saw the blood that was not hers. "Kharjo?"

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her but was surprised at the emotion he saw there. "What?"

She raised her arm to show him the blood and then pointed down to his side, "What happened?"

"Oh, yeah… that… had a collision with someone's warhammer."

"Take this off. I can heal you."

"I'm fine. It is not–" The look she gave him quickly silenced him and he gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He started to raise his arm but winced at the shrapnel that was still stuck in his side.

"Here. Let me help," Neri moved forward and began to unstrap his breastplate, slowly peeling it away from his side and lifting it over his head. "Thankfully, your armor stayed intact when it when into your side. No metal shards that I have to pick out." A momentary flash of heat flooded her as she raised his shirt. Hovering her hand over his side, she healed his wound, thanking the gods that it hadn't done any serious damage to him. "Good as new. You're lucky it didn't go any deeper."

"Yeah, guess it is good that I confronted a new soldier and not a seasoned veteran." Kharjo picked up his armor, inspecting the hit he had taken. Blood still dripped from the shredded and dented metal, his gray fur sticking to the liquid. "Think someone here could beat this dent out?"

"You are not using that armor!"

"What else should I do? I can't run around with just a shirt to protect me."

She pushed her hood down and rubbed the back of her neck. "We'll go to Dawnstar. That is close enough to us. We can get you some new armor there."

"Why not just head back to Solitude now? They would have better wares."

"Yes, but there are some ruins that I have been meaning to visit, and I can't have you running into battles with damaged armor. So, we go to Dawnstar and when we double back to Solitude, we stop at High Gate Ruins, then meet with General Tullius."

"Hmm…" Kharjo smirked, "I won't lie. It will be interesting seeing their faces when they have to let me into Dawnstar."

"Dovahkiin!" the Imperial soldier who initiated the charge called up to her. "Legate Rikke will be joining our position soon. She has already sent word that General Tullius would like to see you in Solitude."

"I have some other business to attend to at the moment. Kharjo and I will be heading to Dawnstar and will meet with General Tullius when we are able. It shouldn't be more than a few days as long as there is no trouble."

"As you wish, dragonborn," he gave a small bow and turned back to his men shouting orders as they searched bodies and collected them into a pile.

"We should probably get out of here before Rikke gets here. Otherwise, we will never leave."

* * *

The stone path that lead to Dawnstar was barely visible through the snow. Their feet flattened the freshly fallen snow. It was obvious that this city was not frequently visited; there were no other footprints but theirs on the road. Kharjo was just beginning to see the thatched roofing of its buildings like he always had, but this visit would be different.

No one was outside the city to stop or question them about two Khajiits entering the city. The storm had passed but the guards were not posted around the city. Kharjo followed Neri as she made her way through the city, assuming that she knew exactly where she was going. He was about to question her decision when she entered what looked to be a house.

A man with white hair sat in a chair near the door. At first, Kharjo thought he was older but his features seemed more youthful. "Dragonborn? To what do I owe this visit?"

"Hello, Rustleif. My follower here," she motioned to Kharjo, "is in need of some armor. Do you have anything that might work for him?"

Kharjo couldn't help but notice the sneer the Nord gave him. "I might have something lying around." He disappeared into another room and came back with a simple steel cuirass. If you are willing to stay for a few days I can have something better made."

"No, this is fine. Thank you."

Kharjo stood by the door in silence watching their exchange with guilt welling up inside of him. Neri paid for the armor and held it loosely in her hand as they exited the house. They stood in the middle of the street when she tossed it back at him.

"Neri, I will find a way to repay you for this," he said while strapping the armor on.

"Kharjo, don't worry about it. Your old armor was worn and damaged _before_ you took that blow to the side. You needed some new armor."

"But I don't want you spending all your gold on items for me. First you give me weapons, now you give me armor… I can't keep accepting these gifts."

She smiled up at him, "Trust me, Kharjo. I am not spending _all_ my gold on you. I have a couple houses because I have nothing else to spend my money on. The only things that I do buy are arrows. It is nice to spend it on someone else. Now, come," she punched him in the shoulder, "Let's get a room at the inn and we will head out in the morning for the ruins."

"Neri?" a voice sounded from behind her.

Kharjo looked past her at a hooded figure in robes. At first, it appeared to just be another mage but when his eyes landed on the man's face, he had to hold his mouth closed. It was another Khajiit. _How did he manage to get into the city?_

"J'zargo? What are you doing here?" she never thought she would ever see him outside the college. Neri took a few steps forward, away from Kharjo, and closer to J'zargo.

Kharjo watched the other male close the distance between himself and Neri. A low growl started building in his throat as the man, J'zargo, reached out and touched Neri's shoulder.

"J'zargo is here buying extra supplies for the college. We need an unusual amount of supplies. And J'zargo needs his own supplies as well, so he volunteered." His eyes landed on Kharjo and his mouth fell into a hard line before turning up into a small smile. "You took a follower?"

Neri turned back to look at Kharjo and stepped back to give them full view of each other. "Oh, yeah, well… it is a long story. J'zargo, this is Kharjo, once the guard of Ahkari's caravan. Kharjo, this is J'zargo of The College of Winterhold." She watched them give each other a stiff nod of acknowledgement.

"J'zargo is surprised that he was not the first to follow you. But he does trust your judgment. How long will you be here?"

"I believe just for the night. And you?"

"A few days. Possibly three more."

While Neri's attention was on Kharjo, the warrior noticed J'zargo roam his eyes down her form. When she turned back to the mage, he snapped his eyes back up to her. It was getting harder for Kharjo to suppress his growl and not rip out the throat of the man opposite him.

"Would you care to join J'zargo for dinner at the inn, this evening? We can share stories of our travels," the mage smiled at Neri and gave a small smirk at Kharjo.

"Kharjo?" Neri turned towards him. It would be nice to talk with another familiar face and see what was going on at the college, but she didn't want Kharjo to feel out of place.

"Sure," he said coldly. "It will be nice to speak with another Khajiit."


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm back! I want to sincerely apologize for my absence! I know that I said I would try to be better about updates and I am sorry for my most recent absence. It is amazing how people expect you to be able to work not only your schedule but another person's as well - while being sick. LOVE IT! Thankfully there was one other sane person at work and I was able to get off work early yesterday and ended up sleeping pretty much the entire evening and now I have two days off! Cannot wait for my new job that starts in May... Anyway... enough with my rant._

_Thank you to everyone reading/commenting/following and generally taking an interest in my story! Love you all! Here we go, Chapter 23. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Kharjo laid the coins down on the counter, grumbling at the wood grains beneath them. _Who the hell does this mage think he is? Does he think he can just waltz up to Neri and push me to the side? He has another thing coming to him._ He hadn't realized that he was starting to growl until he noticed the male Nord narrowing his eyes at him. Quickly silencing his anger, he waved an apology to the Nord and lowered his head.

Upon hearing the mugs being filled, he peeked over to chance a look at the pair. J'zargo leaned forward in his chair as Neri continued to describe the battle they had earlier that day. Kharjo noticed the man's tail swishing back and forth and the way his leg inched towards Neri's. He could feel his growl coming back, and, just in time, the mugs were slid towards him. Snatching the mead, he rushed back over to the table and set the drinks down before quickly falling into his own seat next to Neri. Lounging back in his chair, his kicked his leg out, catching J'zargo in the ankle.

Neri had no knowledge of the exchange and continued to describe how Kharjo had shoved Chillrend through the midsection of a Nord that was about to dispatch her.

"It sounds like a close call. J'zargo is glad you had a follower to watch your back," he smiled sincerely at Neri but cast a dark glare in Kharjo's direction.

"How would you have dealt in that situation?" Kharjo spoke up. "You don't have much experience in battles, do you? And I understand that you are not fond of swords?"

The striped Khajiit leaned back in his chair and studied the warrior. "J'zargo prefers his magic. A sword can be useful but at least with magic J'zargo can fight from a distance. And… if it were me, I would never have left her side."

Kharjo watched bitterly as J'zargo smirked back at him. It was only Neri that kept him from leaping across the table and pummeling him into a furry, bloody pulp. _And besides,_ he thought to himself, _you have no claim over her._ The realization hurt more than he thought. The fight he held almost waned, almost.

"I don't know if I would care for anyone tagging along beside me the entire fight," Neri said while taking a sip of her drink. "I am barely used to having someone watch my back, let alone standing beside it during battle. Both magic and swords have their benefits. In a battle I think I would prefer to have one of each actually: melee, range, and magic."

"Then perhaps you _do_ require J'zargo's services. I can be very useful to have around."

Something about the lilt in voice unsettled Kharjo. Neri didn't seem to give much attention to the tone but it certainly caught the warrior's attention.

"I don't know," Neri continued, "As I said, I have a hard enough time getting used to _one_ follower. I doubt I could manage two of you," she smirked at each of the men. Downing the rest of her drink she pushed away from the table. "I believe I will retire for the evening. Kharjo, don't forget, we will be moving out in the morning." He gave a small nod in understanding. "J'zargo, good to see you again. I wish you good fortune at the college and your future experiments."

"You are sure J'zargo cannot join you?" he asked.

"The college is depending on you to get the supplies back. I am sure we will see you around." Rising from her chair, she gave each of them a nod and moved towards the back of the building to the room she and Kharjo rented.

Both men followed her with their eyes until she had been out of sight for quite a while. Kharjo could feel the mages eyes on him but didn't want to make eye contact just yet. It was an uncomfortable silence. Very uncomfortable.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, J'zargo, but I believe I will turn in for the evening, too," Kharjo placed his hands on the table but just before he moved, J'zargo spoke.

"So, you would like to be with Neri, yes?"

Kharjo paused, "Excuse me?"

"It is obvious the way you are protective of her. But, I don't think I can allow you to pursue her so freely."

His nails dug into the wood. "And why is that?" Kharjo growled.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want to pursue her. In fact, I plan on it," he took a long pull from his mead.

Kharjo carefully removed his hands from the table and rose from his seat. There were so many thoughts flooding his mind but none could make it to his mouth. "Why?"

J'zargo smirked up at him and gave a small shrug.

Rage began to fill his chest, threatening to take him over. "You have no love for her," he said simply. "If I have a chance to do anything about this, I will end you." His growl filled his words and he stormed off towards the room.

* * *

The early dawn light filtered in through the window. He could faintly hear Neri moving from across the room but only because he was listening for it. His mind still wandered back to the conversation he had with J'zargo. Kharjo wanted to get as far away from the mage as quickly as possible. The longer he stayed near the male, the higher the risk ran that he would settle their dispute the Khajiit way.

He was still confused what had happened to them that night in Riften. Everything seemed to be so right and had _seemed_ to be what they both wanted, until she jumped away from him and bolted from the room. There was an obvious connection between the two of them; he felt it every time he was close to her, and he was pretty sure that she did too.

There was the tiniest creak of a floorboard that brought him back to the present. Cracking one eye open slightly, he saw the speckled fur of her arm before him. She twisted her hands together, reached out but quickly retracted her hands. She took a few steps away from him and paced at the side of his bed. He heard her sigh heavily, her arms sagged as if she shrugged her shoulders and she reached out again.

He could feel her hand hovering above his shoulder, hesitant in how to wake him. Unable to wait any longer, he grabbed her wrist just as she lowered it to touch his arm, making her jump.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Long enough," he smiled up at her. His fingers absentmindedly stroked her wrist and he had an overwhelming feeling to pull her closer. Just as his hand began to tug her closer, he dropped her wrist and sat up, averting his eyes.

Neri cleared her throat and took a few steps back from him. _Everything?_ she wondered with worry. "Well, we should get moving. The day has just begun and if we make good time we should be able to clear High Gate Ruins and be on our way to Solitude before the day is over."

"Sounds good. Give me just a moment."

Normally he would have been ready to go by just grabbing his weapons, but he had been unable to sleep in the unfamiliar, ill-fitting armor. It wasn't the best, but he was grateful for any bit of armor, and if he knew Neri, she would be spoiling him when they got to Solitude. She was an exceptional leader. Even if he wasn't in love with her, he knew that he would think very highly of her.

Tightening the final strap, he looked over at Neri. She was fidgeting with a gauntlet, picking at the mud and blood that had dried between the crevices. Her daggers hung securely strapped at her sides, her bow latched on her back requiring her to lean forward off the wall a little. Her leather hood was down and draped around head and neck, showing off her ears which twitched in different directions, following the sounds around them. Her composure made her seem so sure and confident in herself.

Kharjo burned her image into his memory; determined to remember this simple moment. Taking a deep breath, he rose from his seat and took a few steps towards the door. Neri's eyes met his and they stared at each other in silence. "Ready to leave," he stated and opened the door for her. She didn't reply but gave a gentle smile and lead the way from the inn.

He tried to walk a few paces behind her but again, she had no patience for him and chuckled as she pulled him forward. Elbowing her in the side, he grinned back at her, allowing a small whisper of laughter out. Something felt different though. Kharjo couldn't place where the feeling was coming from. Perhaps it was the conversation with J'zargo the night before. Or maybe the full weight of his realization that Neri was not his had finally caught up with him. Either way, there was a heavier atmosphere around him today.

"Neri! Neri, wait!"

_That damned mage!_ Kharjo growled inwardly as Neri stopped to turn to the familiar voice.

"J'zargo?" Neri turned to see him slowing his pace as he approached her. "What can I do for you?"

"You are leaving, yes? Would you reconsider allowing J'zargo to travel with you?" he smiled warmly at her but his eyes flickered to Kharjo.

Kharjo struggled to keep his emotions in check when Neri turned back to him. She looked between the two of them, a faint smile on her mouth.

"I'm sorry, J'zargo. You have business with the college and I am currently required to assist the Empire. Even if your business were done with the college, I don't want to drag you into this."

He took a few steps forward, closing the distance between the two of them, "What if, I told you that I would be honored to be dragged into it with you?"

Kharjo rolled his eyes as he resisted the urge to shove the man away from his love. Crossing his arms, he tightened his throat to keep the growl forming in his chest from escaping.

Neri sucked in a breath and took a shaky step away from him. "Sorry J'zargo. Another time perhaps."

"As you wish. A pleasure meeting you, Kharjo," J'zargo smirked.

"You as well, J'zargo."

"Until we meet again, Neri." J'zargo took a small step away from her and gave a low dip of his head, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time.

Once J'zargo had begun to walk away, Neri spun around and marched down the road, not even waiting for Kharjo.

"Are you alright?" Kharjo asked once he had caught up with her.

"Yes, fine."

* * *

Neri wiped the blood painted blade in the snow, leaving a grotesque smear in the already tainted white layer. She looked up to see Kharjo rip a sleeve from one of their foes to wipe his own blades clean. There had been some opposition when they first arrived at the ruins from a few Forsworns, but they had proved to be of little match to the Khajiits. Sheathing her daggers, she heard Kharjo's footsteps approaching. Although they hadn't been fighting companions for a long time, she was already able to pick out his movements from hearing and sight.

"These didn't seem to be too bad off," he said while handing her some of her arrows.

"Thank you." She fanned the arrows out in her hand and inspected them in the late morning light. Placing them back in her quiver, she nodded her head towards the door. "Let's see if there is anything of use in here."

She pushed the doors open to find that the structures outside did seem to be indicative of the design within. Fires already burned brightly in their basins, indicating that they would not be alone in the ruins. A draugr lay slain on a pile of rubble directly ahead of them.

"Guess we aren't alone," Kharjo spoke up, echoing Neri's exact thoughts.

"Yes, let's approach this carefully."

They moved silently through the ruins. They came across a small amount of opposition when they reached a burial chamber of sorts. "Seems that they missed a few," Kharjo whispered. Neri nodded and motioned for him to take on the sword-wielding draugr before them as she aimed at the one on the second level.

Moving into a small hallway, Neri began to descend the stairs. It was a narrow tunnel leading further into the ruins. Vines stretched over the walls, encroaching on the path. She knew that Kharjo might be better to lead in case they came across more draugrs, but she didn't want to risk his life before her own.

Stopping at an intersection, she eyed the holes in the corners of the walls. She ran her hand along the floor and peered into each hallway.

"Trap?" Kharjo whispered behind her.

"It looks like there used to be one here, but I don't see any triggers for it. I wouldn't doubt that there are more farther in. Watch your step."

"Listen. Up ahead."

Averting her gaze, she looked down the hall but heard the movements of more draugrs farther down the hall. After dispatching their most recent foes, Neri pressed forward. Descending farther and farther into the ruins, they found more fires burning.

Candles flickered in the stagnant air, illuminating the dark hall. Draugrs rested lifeless on tables and gold, potions and books scattered the rooms. Several reagents were scattered among the bookcases and tables. Something bigger was going on here, but she couldn't quite tell what it was, yet. In the one darkened corner was an iron door. If they were to find anything, they had to press forward.

The tunnel behind the door was dimly lit by a small flame to her left. She stepped forward slowly, surveying her surroundings. Coming to a sharp turn, she slammed her hand into Kharjo's chest before he could step any closer. He gave her a quizzical look but she simply pointed to a relatively unremarkable tile with the faint engraving of a swirl on it. Rolling her eyes at him, she stepped on the tile and it sunk into the floor. They could hear a trigger snap and a large grate with spikes at each intersection of metal swung forward. It covered the entire corner; anyone or anything would have been impaled on the vicious looking spikes. The gate lazily swung back and clicked itself into place, ready for its next victim. Kharjo gave a quick nod of understanding and stepped around the tile.

"Where do we go from here?" Kharjo asked as they entered a large room.

"Looks like down," she motioned at the bars covering the stairs in the center of the floor.

"And how do we move that? I don't see any locks or a way to open it."

"Really, Kharjo, you need to get out more," she grinned at him.

He scowled playfully at her but gave an over-exaggerated bow, "Lead the way, fearless one."

She gestured at the sculptures near the ceiling and roamed the room, pulling the appropriate levers. With the last one pulled, the mechanism released its hold and the gate opened.

"Very clever."

"Please," Neri rolled her eyes. "It is in nearly every ruin I enter. And they all use the same sculptures. They must all be made by the same group of individuals."

The air was getting dryer as they descended the steps. "I think we are entering the catacombs," she whispered back to the warrior. "Draugrs are bound to be awoken here."

Her words were quickly confirmed as they stepped into a side section and a draugr broke away from a wall. They discovered another spiral staircase that lead into a larger wall of catacombs. Sneaking up on the resting draugrs, Neri and Kharjo dispatched some before they were even able to rise. As Kharjo searched the barrels behind her, she peered into an adjacent room.

She could feel that they were on the right track, but something still caused a certain tension between her shoulders. Turning her back on the room for now, she searched with Kharjo and scanned the crypts before her.

"Neri! Stay back!" Kharjo jumped up just as she heard the moan of another draugr.

The undead being shuffled into the archway as Kharjo moved to meet him. Neri drew her daggers, knowing she would not have an open shot with her bow. The two warriors battled in the cramped space, Kharjo blocking every blow. Her heart jumped in her throat when she noticed the tile on the floor between the two combatants.

The familiar swirl and raised edge of the stone made it obvious that there was another trap waiting for them; and Kharjo was battling right above it. Neri looked on in horror as the toe of his boot glanced the side of it.

"Kharjo! Move back!" she yelled at him, but she could tell that he hadn't heard.

The next events passed in slow motion for her. Kharjo cut off the head of the draugr, its body momentarily still before it began to crumble in a pile before him. The weight of the bones rested on the pressure plate, disguising it, but didn't release whatever trap it hid. Before Neri could release her breath she saw the handle of the draugr's blade bounce on the stones and land on the tile, causing it to slowly slide downward. The click of the trigger echoed in her head and Kharjo turned to face her, oblivious of the tile beneath his fallen foe.

Without a moment of hesitation, Neri rushed forward and pushed Kharjo to the side, into a corner behind the wall. She could hear the rush of air as the darts were released from the room she had been looking into earlier. Neri tried to move to Kharjo but felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder with enough force to knock her back slightly.

She raised her left arm to cover her face and neck just in time for another dart to embed itself in her left forearm. Darts began to rain down upon her, some glancing off the curvature of her armor, others breaking through and implanting themselves in her skin. Managing to stagger to the side, she flattened her back against the wall and watched as more darts continued to whiz by. Looking down at her shoulder, she saw the long spike protruding from her skin and tried to take inventory of how many had found their way into her body.

Neri was only able to count three before a sharp fire began to permeate her body, coursing through her veins. _Poison._ Her senses no longer registered with her. She couldn't feel her feet or even the wall she leaned upon. She thought that she heard a scream but couldn't even tell if it came from her own body or not. Rolling her head to the side, her eyes met Kharjo's as she slid down the wall. His mouth hung open; or was it moving? Fear burned brightly in his eyes.

Something seemed to be pressing against her head and it took Neri a moment to realize she had fallen to the floor. Kharjo hovered above her. He was saying something, but the pain was too intense. Her vision began to blur, everything fading into indistinguishable blobs except one thing: his face. She fought to find herself, to remain focused and awake. A white and black form made its way into her vision, a hand, that's what it was. Her hand? Yes, it had to be, there was a dart in it. Trying to fight for control, she moved her hand closer to Kharjo's face, resting it on his cheek and she was actually able to feel the soft tufts of fur from his mane.

"Khar… jo… I…" her voice wheezed before everything faded to black.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello! Look! It didn't take me almost a week! Hopefully the next chapter won't either even though I will be working longer shifts :( . I really wanted to get this posted before I go to work today because I will be working a longer shift and I didn't want to post late at night. I want to thank everyone for their feedback. I know I left you with quite a cliffhanger last time, so let's see if we can clear some things up this time, or will it just leave you with more questions? Once again, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

He had faintly heard Neri yell his name, but the words after it were lost to the clanging of weapons. There was a small opening in the draugr's defense, which Kharjo planned on using to his advantage. Swinging Chillrend up, he brought the blade across the neck of the undead, efficiently severing the head from its body. The draugr went limp as the skull bounced against the wall and rolled between its legs while the sword hung in its hand, the tip of the blade resting between two tiles.

Kharjo took a step back to admire his work as the body crumpled in the archway, the blade bouncing against the wall and onto the stones below. He turned back and gave a gentle smile to Neri but stopped in his tracks when he saw the look of horror on her face. His ear twitched when he heard a faint click from behind him.

The next thing he knew, Neri charged forward, throwing her full weight into him causing him to stumble backwards. His body slammed into the wall, momentarily stunning him from the force and the confusion that racked through him. Dread clutched at his chest when he realized what had happened: a trap had been triggered and she pushed him out of the way. Their eyes locked as he reached for her but a gust of air released a dart that buried itself in her shoulder, twisting her body away from him.

In the seconds that it took for the barbs to litter her body before she stumbled out of the way, time had seemed to stretch out for an eternity. He could still hear the darts whiz by and clatter harmlessly against the opposite wall as Neri slumped against the stone. Her head lolled down to look at her shoulder and the rest of her body, inspecting it as if it were detached from her. She released an ear-piercing scream as her body arched in an unnatural angle.

Neri's head rolled to the side to meet his gaze; her eyes reflected his own: fear. "NERI! NO!" He scrambled to her side as she fell limply to the floor, her body completely motionless. Kharjo pulled her wilting body into his lap and ran his fingers over her face; her body was ice cold. He turned his attention to the darts, pulling them from her body and tossing them to the side.

"No, no, no. Come on, Neri. STAY WITH ME!" he yelled at her, placing his hand back on her face and giving her a light shake. By the look in her eyes, he could tell that her consciousness was fading. Her eyes blinked slowly with her gaze fixed on his face. "That's it! That's it, Neri. Keep fighting!" He could feel tears burning in his own eyes and his throat tighten with panic and hope.

He kept his eyes on hers but could see her hand rise in his peripheral. "See? I knew you could do it. You are the dragonborn. You'll be fine. You'll be okay." He felt the icy-coolness of her hand rest on his cheek. The tears caused his eyes to ache but he refused to let them fall; he had to stay strong for her. Those nimble digits slowly twisted their way into his fur, clinging to him tightly. Kharjo placed his own hand on hers and felt the small dart that he missed. Without removing his hand or his gaze from her, he plucked the barb from her skin from between his fingers and tossed it away from them. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't tell if it was because she was actually trying to say something of if it was just spasms.

"Khar… jo… I…" her voice wheezed before everything faded to black.

Kharjo waited with bated breath for her to continue and watched in silence as her eyes glazed over. He gripped her hand more tightly and pressed it into his cheek. "Neri! No. Please, wake up." Pulling her upright, he crushed her into his chest with her head resting on his shoulder. "You need to wake up," he whispered to her. Stroking her neck, he reached around to check her pulse, it was faint and extremely slow, but it was there.

Supporting her with one arm, he rummaged in his pockets. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he searched hers. Finally, he found his prize, two potions, fortify health and resist poison. Propping her up with one leg, he tilted her head back slightly, slowly pouring the resist poison potion down her throat, struggling to keep his hands steady. When he finished with the second potion, he picked up some of the darts and dropped them into the empty vial, corking it and putting it in his pocket.

"Don't worry, Neri. I'll get you out of here," he whispered as he cradled her in his arms and rushed towards the exit. Every time he felt a small flare of heat from her, he clutched her tighter, latching on to any small bit of hope. He prayed to whatever gods were listening that he was able to get her help.

Kharjo pushed himself like never before. Fatigue meant nothing to him. The harsh wind was only a whisper on his face. Above all else, he knew that he had to get Neri help. But who? And where?

The closest civilization was Dawnstar, where they had just left that morning. It wasn't much of a city, there was an apothecary there but depending on what this poison was made of, it could require more intense treatment, and he wasn't sure Dawnstar was equipped for that. _Even with it being only a few hours on foot, I don't have enough time. I will lose her if I don't find a faster way to travel._

He had to find something closer.

_The Imperial Camp!_ It wasn't far from the ruins and was close to his route when heading to Dawnstar. It was his best choice. His _only_ choice.

He could feel his legs burning and arms aching but it barely registered in his mind. The camp was in his sights, but they were taking it down. There were few men left, most had, more than likely, moved on to Fort Dunstad. A few men drew their swords while others looked questioningly at him.

"Is there a healer here? Is Legate Rikke still here?" Kharjo demanded of them. "We need help, damn you!" His rage was mounting with their continued silence.

"What is going on out here?" Rikke yelled while flipping the entrance of her tent back. "Kharjo was it? What happened to the dragonborn?"

"She got hit with a powerful poison in some ruins. Her life is fading quickly. Is there a healer here?" His anger grew ever stronger with their lack of response. Rikke stared at the motionless Khajiit woman in his arms. The Nord woman's mouth moved trying to form words but nothing came out. "WELL?!"

"I – I'm sorry. There is no healer here," she stammered. Her eyes finally lifted to the desperate warrior before her. "Take one of the horses. Travel back to Solitude and they will heal her there."

Kharjo looked down at Neri, her chest barely rising with her ragged breaths. "No. There isn't enough time to go to Solitude. There is an apothecary in Dawnstar. I will take her there."

Rikke waved at a man behind Kharjo who ran over and untied a horse. "She may need more than an apothecary. I think she will need a mage healer."

Squeezing his eyes shut, he bit his lower lip as he realized what he had to do. "There is a mage in Dawnstar. A friend of Neri's. He should be able to help her. Even if he cannot, he should be able to keep her stable enough to get her to The College of Winterhold."

"Very well," she said and steered the horse in front of him. "Put her up there, I will hold her while you mount."

Together they set Neri near the front of the saddle while Kharjo swung himself up behind her. He wasn't proficient on a horse, but what little experience he had would have to do.

"Talos guide you," she whispered up to him.

It was the kindest he had seen the woman ever look. "Thank you," he said while he wrapped an arm around Neri and tightened his grip on the reins. Spurring the horse on, he held her tightly against him, again, praying to whichever gods would listen to keep her alive.

* * *

He was almost there. Almost to Dawnstar. The wind was picking up, whipping his fur and causing the horse to whinny against the force. His eyes burned from the cold air but he could make out the faint line of buildings ahead of him. But where should he go first? Apothecary or J'zargo? There was even the chance that he would find them in the same location.

They galloped into the town, drawing odd stares and many yelling curses as he charged past them. Pulling back on the reins, the horse tossed its head in agitation while he slid himself and Neri off the saddle in one fluid motion. Tying a quick loop of the reins around a post, he cradled Neri in his arms and barged inside.

"What is the meaning of this!" a withered woman jumped back and grabbed a ladle swinging it at him. "Don't think that just because I am an old woman I can still handle myself!"

"Please, alchemist, this is Dovahkiin Neri. She has been poisoned. Can you do anything to help her?"

The old woman's expression softened instantly. "Neri? She was always a great customer. Let me see her. Sit down over there, prop her up for me." She waved her hand to a chair across the room and as soon as he got Neri upright, the woman's hands moved deftly along Neri's face and neck. "Eyes bloodshot. Body temperature dangerously low. Pulse weak. You said this was poison? How?"

Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out the vial containing the darts. "We were in ruins. Several of these pierced her skin." Eyeing its contents, she slowly shook her head and clucked her tongue. "What? What is it?" Fear began to choke him again, this time threatening to take over his very being.

She hustled over to her shelves and began to pick through ingredients. "The toxin on those darts is old, but just as potent, if not more so, than when it was first applied. On a normal Nord, they would be dead in a matter of minutes. I believe a combination of her Khajiit blood, dragonborn soul, and well… her _affiliation _with the Companions, has helped to stave off death."

Kharjo looked up at her questioningly but the woman barely seemed to notice his look.

Mixing a few potions on the counter, she continued, "I mean, I don't know for sure who or what the Companions are, but I have heard a few stories in my old age. I asked Neri about it once, but she brushed my comment aside."

Something about her calm demeanor allowed Kharjo to relax slightly. The woman was obviously concerned about Neri and seemed to have more than just a working relationship with her, but she held her composure very well. "I'm sorry… the Companions? What does that have to do with her fighting off the poison?"

"Really boy, you haven't heard of the Companions?" she held Neri's head gently but firmly and dripped the potion down her throat. Moving back over to her counter, she began mashing several ingredients together. "It is rumored that the Companions are werewolves, lad. Now, I don't know if werewolf blood actually helps to defend against poisons, but it must, at least, make her stronger."

Long, tense moments passed with only the sounds of the old woman preparing her ingredients. Kharjo readjusted Neri so her back was flush with his chest and her head rested against his shoulder. He gazed longingly at her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. Using his free hand, he brought one of her arms into her lap and held her other hand, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. Her breathing wasn't as shallow as it had been, but it was still hard to listen for and was quite labored. The cold seemed to hover on her skin as if her life force was retreating into her body; though where their skin contacted, his heat seemed to dissipate the chill, prompting her body to work harder to warm itself.

The monotonous mashing began to echo in Kharjo's head, drowning out most of his thoughts, save for one: Neri. His eyes were transfixed on her; the soft curve of her neck and jaw, to her mouth that was slightly agape struggling for air, her eyelids remaining closed and her ears motionless, not even bothering to take in her surroundings. He could feel himself getting choked up, his tears threatening to return to his eyes once more. Taking a deep breath to control his emotions, he nuzzled her cheek and neck letting out a few chuffs*. He then rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes, listening to her ragged breaths.

"You love her," the Nord said. It wasn't a question.

Kharjo slowly peeled his eyes open. He knew that he didn't have to answer but he felt like he should clarify to the Nord. "I do… but it doesn't matter. Even if she –" he choked on the words, he didn't want to say them, or think them, he couldn't. "When she recovers… it doesn't matter."

She was mixing the items in a bowl now, her eyes never leaving her work. "How did she get poisoned?"

Kharjo was embarrassed to tell her what had transpired. How could he bring himself to confess that it was his fault that Neri was now suffering in his arms? "This should be me," he said moving his eyes back to Neri's face. "She wanted to clear out High Gate Ruins. A draugr had arisen behind us and I moved to block its path, ironically, hoping to protect Neri. I wasn't paying attention and a trap got triggered. I don't… I don't even know how or where it was. I was facing her when it activated. She shoved me out of the way but… there wasn't enough time for her to get to safety. Just as she moved towards me, the first dart hit.

"She stumbled out of the way but not before at least eight had pierced her. At first, she seemed to be alright, but then… then she let out this awful scream. She – she said my name before she blacked out." He buried his face in her shoulder, hoping for any bit of comfort that might come from her but there was nothing. She still had the same ragged breathing and chill along her skin.

Silence overtook the room as the alchemist finished her work and moved back over to the Khajiits. "This is an ointment. We need to remove her armor." Beneath Neri's armor was a loose fitting shirt, spotted with her blood but allowing for easy application along the entry points. "She loves you."

Kharjo had been watching the woman's hands while holding Neri's shirt in place but his eyes snapped to the Nord's face and his mouth dropped open. He had no words.

As if she heard his question anyway, she continued, "She wanted to save you. She didn't have to, but she did. I know her. She isn't one to sacrifice herself for just anyone. And this isn't your fault."

Kharjo opened his mouth but quickly closed it, unsure how to formulate his thoughts. Just as she finished on the last wound, the door swung open.

"Frida, I was hoping we could barter some more. I found a new spell that requires –" J'zargo cut himself off as he gazed upon the scene before him. The Nord woman rose to her feet while eyeing the new guest. Kharjo sat back in one of the chairs with an unconscious Neri cradled in his arms. "What is going on?"

"J'zargo, good to see you have returned. I am sure you know the dragonborn. She has been poisoned. I have done what I can and though I am fairly positive she will recover, given enough time, I think a mage's hand would hasten and ensure her recovery."

"You endangered her again!" J'zargo rushed forward, seeming to ignore Frida's words. "You are an unfit follower! She should have chosen J'zargo!"

Kharjo tightened his grip on Neri, refusing to rise to J'zargo's challenge.

Frida stepped in front of J'zargo and waved impatiently at him, "It was not his fault, J'zargo. And if you have any concern for her, you will put whatever squabble the two of you have aside and help her. What say you?"

Kharjo entwined his fingers through Neri's, but kept his eyes on the mage. "Can you help her?"

Putting his head back and snubbing up his nose slightly he looked down at the warrior. "Of course J'zargo can." Kneeling in front of Neri, he hovered his hands at her neck and slowly moved down her body, inch by inch with his magic reaching out from his hands and licking at her skin. He bowed his head in concentration, forcing every ounce of his will into his spell. J'zargo dropped his hands taking heavy breaths from the exertion.

Startling everyone, Neri sucked in a raw breath, her chest heaving forward causing her back to arch. Kharjo could feel the warmth flooding back into her and hope began to fill him. His elation was soon consumed by his own agony as he heard Neri moan and whimper, her entire body flinching from pain at odd times.

"What is wrong? What is going on?" Kharjo asked in a panicked voice.

Regaining his composure, J'zargo rose to his feet and straightened himself. "The poison is very strong. J'zargo thinks he should return her to the college where the Arch-Mage can heal her more efficiently. J'zargo will take her there."

"I am coming with you. I am still her follower. I will not be leaving her."

Frida could see the tension building between the two men and knew that it would have to be squashed sooner rather than later, but she wasn't the one to fix it; she could only delay the inevitable. "You two can have your pissing match later. Both of you take her to the college. When she is better, you can fight then."

With his mouth fighting back a snarl, J'zargo put his hand out. "J'zargo is here to help Neri. You can follow."

Fighting his own anger, Kharjo supported Neri in one arm and clasped J'zargo's outstretched hand, "Thank you."

* * *

*chuff - also known as a "prusten", is a sound made by some large cats (tigers and snow leopards); it is a low-frequency equivalent to purring in domesticated cats; it is kind of like a breathy snort; (fun fact: mountain lions are the largest cat that can still purr)


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello everyone! A very big thank you to everyone keeping up with the story! Although I have not met you, I love you. I still have no idea how long this story will be but let's just see how this rides. I was worried about when this chapter would get out since I had to work so much recently. I actually didn't start working on it until today! Once again, thank you to readers, followers, favoriters, and especially reviewers! Anyway, no more delaying, let us begin!_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Black. Everything was black and dark. Empty.

Neri sunk down lower and lower into her subconscious. The pain she had felt was now a distant memory. The fire in her veins had subsided. The tightness of her throat: nonexistent. Whatever this was, at least it was peaceful. Perhaps she was dying. She had imagined her own death is so many ways, now that it was upon her; it was like nothing she thought it would be. It was serenity.

Nothing else mattered. She tried to think back on what had been happening just before everything went to black, but nothing came to mind. At least she could fade out without the fear of leaving something behind. Had she left something behind? Perhaps. Her mind didn't linger on it. Soon it would be over.

Soon.

She felt something poke at the far reaches of her mind. It was uncomfortable, but as quickly as it came on, it went away.

_There it is again_, she complained. She imagined her forehead pinching in annoyance at the thing that wouldn't let her sleep.

It prodded her, this time more forcefully.

Suddenly, it was all there again: the tightness in her throat, the fire in her veins. She could feel herself pushing upwards, her mind trying to fight off the blackness around her. It gripped her tighter, pulling at her body, trying to pull her ever downward. The scorching heat in her veins grew worse, she was convinced that she was on fire, she just had to be. Her throat felt raw, as if she had been inhaling glass slivers. Thousands of different pain signals went off in her body, everything firing at once. She tried to look down at her body, but found herself motionless, a vulnerable victim to the pain. Her body burning, her throat ripped to shreds, and the surroundings pressing in on her.

_Why couldn't my death be peaceful? Is that too much to ask! Let it be over! Maybe this is hell._

But as all of the pain came back to her, so did her memories. She wanted to cry, but not from pain, from what she could lose.

_If I do live through whatever hell this is, I will tell him._

* * *

Kharjo stared at the motionless form before him. There she was, quite possibly dying in front of him, and he never told her he loved her. Looking back, there were so many opportunities. So many chances he allowed to slip through his fingers. He was a fool.

The candles flickered and danced their light across the room, casting long shadows that fought to be known against the glow from the mages' hands. Kharjo studied the sight before him, two female mages standing on either side of the bed with their hands shining brightly from their magic. Another mage, a man named Savos, if he remembered correctly, stood at the foot of the bed his fingers slowly twining through his beard. J'zargo lounged in the corner, idly thumbing through a book, occasionally smirking over at Kharjo, who stood in the doorway.

It frustrated him beyond measure, having to remain outside the room; the closest he could get was to lean in the doorway. 'In the way' is what they had said. Sure, he had been clutching her hand and growled when someone had tried to remove him, even lashed out at J'zargo, roaring his fury and slamming him into the wall. But Kharjo had just been trying to protect her. He needed to stay with her. He needed to be there when she woke up.

"Mirabelle, Colette, you have done what you can," Savos said waving his hand in front of him and motioning to the door.

"What!" Kharjo demanded and rushed into the room. He glanced over Savos to see the women lower their hands, the light from their spells completely winked out. "What do you mean 'you have done what you can'? You cannot save her? You will just leave her to die?"

Savos looked at him with a bored gaze and waited for Mirabelle and Colette to leave the room. "Dovahkiin Neri needs time to rest. The poison took its toll on her and my college members have extended themselves quite a bit today. As I have said, they have done what they can. Neri is one of us; we want her to recover just as much as you do." The Dunmer kept his gaze on the Khajiit before him, his red eyes judging the state of the male. Once satisfied, he turned to J'zargo and gave a small nod before leaving the room.

Kharjo stood, deflated and unsure; his eyes locked on the place the Arch-Mage had previously been standing. Slowly, he blinked his eyes back into focus and gazed down at Neri, watching her chest rise and fall in steady and even movements. He heard J'zargo clear his throat but ignored him and picked up a chair, setting it lightly next to the bed; he sat down and took Neri's hand in his own. Her hand was cool, but not nearly as bad as before. He lovingly stroked her fingers while he studied her face, looking for any sign of discomfort.

"Well," J'zargo said while rising from his seat, "you heard Savos Aren. She is in good hands here. J'zargo thinks it is time you go."

"I am not leaving her."

"On the contrary, J'zargo thinks you must. Neri will recover here, you can now leave. You are not a member of the college. J'zargo doubts you even have a magical fiber in your being."

Kharjo clamped down on the growl that was slowly building in his throat. If he rose to the challenge now, he very well might be thrown out of the college grounds. Instead, he remained silent, never taking his eyes off the woman before him and trying desperately to ignore the man in the corner.

"Very well. I will see to your removal."

He heard the steady footsteps of J'zargo leave the room but waited several minutes more to shut the door. There was no way to tell the time of day except to leave Neri's bedside, and that he wasn't willing to do. Remaining in his same location, he allowed his mind to wander and prayed that Neri would wake soon. Stroking her cheek, he let out a heavy sigh.

"I shouldn't have been such a fool. If only I had paid more attention to my surroundings. I thought I was protecting you. If our roles had been switched… well, I guess you wouldn't have made that mistake, but if you had, I would have pushed _you_ out of the way. I would have gladly taken those darts if it meant that you would live. I don't know if you can hear me, but I am going to tell you something I should have said a long time ago. I love you, Neri. I don't know why it has taken me this long to tell you, but I love you."

He stared down at her, holding his breath, hoping she might stir.

Steady breathing.

He looked at her hand.

Her fingers lay limply in his hand.

Nothing.

"Stupid… It is wishful thinking that you can hear me. As if you would awake when I professed my love… like those stories we hear as children. Life is harsher than that. We don't always get what we want. With all my courage, I failed to be honest with you. I should have told you that night at the inn with Brynjolf. Of course, I fell in love with you long before that, but at least that damn Nord had given me an opportunity," he allowed a rough chuckle to escape him while shaking his head. "Why is it that everyone around us seems to know how I care for you, but you never seemed to see it? But, perhaps you did notice it, and you don't want it. Is that the case? Was that night in Riften just turning into a drunken mistake on your part? I don't want to accept that as my reality but perhaps it is true. I guess that is why you never acknowledged my affection for you. I am not worthy of you.

"I have made so many mistakes in my life. I thought I might actually be heading towards a future, a _real_ future with you. I guess not. When you wake up, I won't hold you to your bargain. I'll leave. You were better off when I wasn't slowing you down. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Colette stood outside the door, staring a hole into the barrier, wishing she could see through it. She held her arms tightly at her sides to keep the tray of food she held from shaking. She had been there when the Khajiit warrior had blown up at them. There was such a rage within him. He had scared her almost to the point of her wanting to scurry from the room, but she was a better person than that. This had been her chance to show everyone at the college that restoration magic _is_ highly valued; and besides, she liked the dragonborn.

Steeling herself for her entrance, she knocked on the door. There was a long moment before she knocked again. Still, no sound came. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed the door open, peeking her head in to find her fears were all for naught. Instead of finding a rage filled Khajiit male standing before her, roaring his anger, she saw him awkwardly leaning forward in his chair, his head resting on his forearm on the edge of the bed and his other hand with his fingers twined in Neri's. As Colette stood there looking at this once fearsome and terrifying man, she now found him filled with sorrow and longing.

Taking another large, silent breath, she cleared her throat while clutching the tray tightly. He jerked awake; his hand never leaving Neri's and eyed the newcomer.

"Yes?" he said.

"I came to check on Neri, and I brought you some food as well," she said raising the tray slightly.

Realizing there was no danger, Kharjo allowed his careful mask to fall and nodded to the woman, "Thank you, but I am not hungry."

She took a few steps closer and set the platter down on the table nearest him. "Are you sure? It has been two full days since you arrived and you have barely left her side. I know you have not eaten." He didn't answer right away but as her eyes fixed on him, she saw him twist awkwardly, trying to get the kink out of his back from the odd sleeping position. Whispering a small spell, she waved her hand and watched as realization dawned on him what she had done.

"Thank you, again." He glanced around the room then back at Neri, "Has it really been only a few days?"

Colette hadn't missed what he said. _Of course it seems like longer to him,_ she thought absently. Pulling a seat up to the other side of the bed, she began her assessment of Neri's condition, occasionally sneaking glances at the Khajiit male. "You should eat. She wouldn't want you to lose your strength," she said idly. She heard him pick something off the tray and take a bite, allowing her to smile to herself.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly. "I'm sorry for the other day. I was not myself. I shouldn't have snapped like that. You were all doing what you could."

She wasn't sure what it was, but this new side of him allowed her to feel more at ease. Giving a small shrug she continued her assessment, "I think I can understand. I had heard that Khajiits are very protective over their mates, both males and females. Still, I never expected to witness it firsthand."

"Neri and I," Kharjo started to say but his throat constricted on him.

The change in his voice prompted Colette to look up at him; he looked almost as if he were being strangled.

"She and I are not mates," he managed to whisper out.

"Oh," she breathed, her face flushing from embarrassment from the assumption.

"I never took the chance to tell her," Kharjo said after a long silence. "I worry I won't have the chance to either."

Placing her hands in her lap, the petite mage looked up at him, "You will have that chance. She is doing well. I can't say _when_ she will awaken, but I can say that she _will._"

Relief flooded threw him and he gave a half-smile to the ceiling, "Thank you."

"We were never properly introduced. I'm Colette," she offered with a small smile. "I am a trainer in restoration, here at the college."

"I'm Kharjo, once the protector of Ahkari's caravan, now, follower of Neri. Though, I am not sure how much longer I will hold that place."

She studied him and wished that she could think of something, anything, to detract from the present situation, but there was only one topic that came to mind. "So, how did you and Neri meet?"

He gave a soft snort, thinking back on those long lost days. "I met her in her early days as a dragonborn. When I first saw her, she was fresh in her travels, barely even had dust on her boots. In the early days, I was convinced she would amount to nothing. I knew I had been wrong about her when I saw her kill a dragon before me. Thinking back on it, it wasn't long after that when I began to love her." His eyes continued to stay focused on Neri as silence filled the room; a smile curving at his lips for times long ago. Averting his gaze, he looked at Colette, "What about you?"

"The first time I saw her, she had just joined the college. I was passing through the room when the new students were practicing defense spells. Eventually, she started to do more and more things for the college and I bumped into her into the Arcanaeum, a library of sorts. I remember that I was upset that day. You see, a lot of the mages here look down on me because I prefer restoration. Everyone thinks it is more important to throw a fireball than to learn a healing spell that could save their life!" she practically yelled the last part and gave a sheepish smile. "Excuse me. I tend to get a little flustered about such things. Anyway, I had just received a particularly nasty note from a colleague and I was still fuming over it. She stopped to say hello and introduce herself and after we got to talking, I told her about my frustrations. I don't know what came over me to tell her all of the things that had been bothering me but I did. And I believe she found whoever had been sending me those notes because I stopped receiving them. Neri was truly kind to me.

"I always feel sorry for her when I hear what she has had to go through. All the dragon troubles have gotten to her, I am sure," Colette continued. "I didn't see her often after that but when I did… she was definitely more distant. I could see that her kindness was still there, but it was hidden under a hardened mask."

"Yes, the journey leading up to the confrontation with Alduin certainly changed her."

"She is still there though. I can feel it."

Kharjo didn't respond. He simply smiled and gave a small nod to the Breton.

They both sat in silence, neither of them moving nor feeling the need to say a word. Kharjo gave in and ate a little more food, giving a gentle smile to Colette. Hours passed as they sat and enjoyed the other's company while looking over Neri. The door slammed open, causing Colette to jump in her seat while Kharjo simply turned his head.

"Apologies, Colette. J'zargo did not mean to startle you," he stood in the doorway and turned his head to address Kharjo, his gaze suddenly dark. "You must leave," J'zargo said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, J'zargo?" Colette demanded and jumped to her feet. "Kharjo has every right to be here."

"You know that I will not leave her," Kharjo said calmly.

"You have proved yourself unworthy. J'zargo shall care for Neri now. Others agree that you should leave since you are not of the college."

"Don't try to play that, mage," Kharjo said bitterly. "We both know what this is about."

Entering the room, J'zargo kept his hands folded behind him and stood over the warrior. "She doesn't need you. You are nothing. She shall be with me."

His teeth were grinding as a low growl began to sound from deep within his chest. He closed his eyes, hoping the nuisance would go away.

"I said leave!" J'zargo said and pulled Kharjo's chair away from the bed.

In a flash, Kharjo stood and grabbed J'zargo by his robes, pushing him into the wall; the force of the hit causing several items to shake. "I will not leave her," he growled.

Colette watched from the opposite side of the room, mouth agape, and heard others approaching the door, many clambering to see what the commotion was about. Both of the males' ears were flattened against their skulls, their teeth bared, and the loud rumble of growls hung in the air. Kharjo truly looked to be a deadly force and though she knew that J'zargo was a leveled mage, it didn't seem like he would last long in a close range fight. She knew that there would be no tearing these two apart. It was a tension she had noticed when they first arrived. "If you are going to fight, do it elsewhere!" she yelled.

Kharjo glanced over his shoulder, his features instantly softening when he saw Neri's passive face. He released J'zargo and motioned to the door, "Where to, mage?"

The crowd that had gathered at the doorway immediately parted for the two Khajiits. Colette watched them leave, Kharjo's body tense and ready for a fight. J'zargo turned to face the warrior, a confident sneer on his face.

"I don't think Neri would like us to fight, Kharjo. Perhaps we should reconsider our dispute."

Kharjo glared at the man, "I am not sure we ca–" but before he could finish a rush of cold flooded over him as J'zargo channeled his frostbite spell. Throwing his arm up over his face, and roaring his frustration, Kharjo shook off the ice crystals that had formed along his fur and looked forward again. J'zargo had disappeared but the other students pointed at his path.

Rushing after him, Kharjo barged through the door to the courtyard. J'zargo stood at the base of the statue, his hands alight with a fire spell. Lowering himself into a crouch, Kharjo hissed at the mage. J'zargo threw the firebolts at the warrior who barely managed to take cover behind a pillar.

"Why don't you use your claws like a _real_ Khajiit!" Kharjo bellowed.

"I am, just in my own way," J'zargo laughed.

"Fine, do what you please. I will still rip your throat out!"

He could feel the pillar heating up as the flames licked around the edge at him. Once the jet of fire stopped, he dashed out from the side and charged J'zargo, taking a swipe and tearing a sleeve off. A light splatter of blood fell on the snow and the mage clutched at his arm. Conjuring an ice spike, he launched it at Kharjo but it narrowly missed the man's shoulder.

Taking another lunge at his foe, Kharjo tackled him to the ground. He punched and clawed at his target, but J'zargo was able to stave off the worst blows. A chorus of hisses and growls echoed in the courtyard, which was quickly filling up with spectators.

They wrestled in the snow, the cold and the dampness no longer registering in their minds. J'zargo was now above the warrior and managed to get a few of his own blows in. He placed his hand directly over Kharjo's face as a small orange glow began to start in his palm. Grabbing the man's wrists, Kharjo struggled to get the hands facing away from him just in time for the fire to melt the snow above his head.

Kneeing the mage in the side, Kharjo rolled on top and landed a strong fist into the man's jaw. The warrior's hands clasped around the mage's throat, efficiently arresting the airflow.

J'zargo struggled for breath, his hands prying at the stronger man's fingers. Taking a chance, he placed a hand on the warrior's arm and let a small shock spell travel through him. Kharjo jerked back, allowing J'zargo to gasp for air and kick the warrior off of himself.

They scrambled to their feet and squared off with one another, slowly beginning to circle. Kharjo knew that he had to get closer to the mage, he would lose if there was distance between them. A blue glow began to appear in J'zargo's hands and, with teeth bared, Kharjo rushed forward.

Just before J'zargo released the spell, he saw that Kharjo was still. Deciding to fire anyway, he found himself unable to move.

"That is enough!" a weak, but familiar, voice sounded.

When the spell faded, they stood up straight and looked in the direction the voice came.

Neri lowered her hand and clutched at the doorframe for support with Colette at her side. She slumped to the ground, the little energy she had, leaving her.


	26. Chapter 26

_Phew! Again, taking almost a week! Apologies! I pinched a nerve in my elbow and now my ring and little finger are constantly tingling or numb... it is a little weird typing with it. Doesn't hurt, just weird. Anyway... thank you for all of the feedback for the last chapter! I understand that some of you wanted Kharjo to be a little rougher on J'zargo, I was thinking so too... but it isn't over yet! It just seemed to be a good stopping point. A big thank you again to everyone giving my story a chance! Feedback is always welcome!_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Scream. She desperately needed to scream but it was stuck in her throat. The pain was too intense. She couldn't tell if she wanted to give up and sink further into the abyss or press forward and hope she could break free of the hell that was consuming her.

_Give in,_ a little voice whispered in her head. _It would be so easy. So peaceful. All your pain, all your misery, it would all be over._

_Could it?_ she thought. Neri felt her willpower slip, and some of the pain receded.

_Yes, that is it._

_Maybe… just maybe… I should_. Neri held herself steady, the pain radiating through her body.

_Yes. What do you have to lose?_

Just before she was ready to let go, Kharjo flashed in her mind. His distraught and agonized face as she took dart after dart from knocking him out of the way. The way he grinned at her during their sparring. How they would tease and one-up each other when he was still guarding the caravan. The way he looked into her eyes that begged a silent question. Their kiss.

He was worth fighting for.

_No!_ The voice roared in her head.

She now recognized the voice. The one she had heard so many times in her dreams and in her real life from before.

Alduin.

She pushed against the never-ending darkness. She wouldn't go out this way. Old age would be the only thing that would take her, but not before she had her chance at a life after all the battles. The harder she pushed, the stronger the resistance came, but she could feel herself getting closer. Inch by undefinable inch, she struggled against the unseen force. It felt like a thousand ropes were wrapped around her body, desperately trying to pull her back under. But it was right there. She could almost feel it.

Breaking out of the darkness was like punching through ice a couple inches thick. Gasping in a long, jagged breath, her back arching from the intensity, Neri clawed at the sheets. She slumped back in the bed with her head turning into the pillow. She felt weak; her body heavy and unfamiliar.

"Gods! Dragonborn! You are awake! Oh, damn those men!" came a voice near the bed.

Neri struggled to open her eyes and stared at the wall for a long moment, trying to place where she was and how she would have gotten there. Looking to her left, she saw the face of a familiar woman with blonde hair leaning forward in her chair, staring intently at Neri. Within the span of a few seconds, Neri's mind trudged through her memories, trying to place a name to the face.

"Colette?" Neri whispered, her throat still feeling as if she had swallowed a bucket full of sand.

"Yes! Oh! We are so happy you are awake! One second!" she scurried out of view and rushed back holding a cup in front of Neri.

Placing her hands on either side of herself, Neri pushed down, attempting to bring herself more upright. There was still a well-defined ache in her muscles but managed to complete the task with assistance from Colette. Gratefully taking the cup, she gulped down the water greedily, some of it overflowing the edges of the cup. Her throat felt better but was still quite raw.

There were so many questions in her mind, but only one seemed to be the most pressing, "Where is Kharjo?"

"Kharjo? Well, he is um…"

"He is… alive… isn't he?" fear began to build within her only filling her with more questions.

"Yes! He is. He is the one who brought you here, actually. You are in the College of Winterhold, but I assume you know that since you recognized me. He hasn't left your side since you got here, well, except for a few minutes ago."

Taking a few deep breaths she tried to clear her throat for the next question. "Where is he now? Why did he suddenly leave?"

"He and J'zargo had a… er… bit of a disagreement."

Now that Neri was awake and out of the void, her mind seemed to work overtime but didn't want to focus on the topic at hand. "Disagreement? About what?"

"J'zargo was trying to force Kharjo to leave, though I think there is a deeper argument between the two," Colette grinned at Neri, who only gave her a blank stare in response.

"Where is Kharjo?"

"Well… J'zargo's favorite place to duel is the courtyard."

"Duel?!" Neri went rigid; a fight between a mage and a warrior could go very badly, in either direction. She quickly threw back the covers, glad that she was at least clothed in a pair of leggings and a loosely gathered shirt, even if they weren't hers. Despite Colette's protests, Neri stood and promptly began to sway, gripping a nearby table for support.

"You can't be up and about right now! You need to rest!" Colette grabbed the dragonborn's shoulders and tried to push her back onto the bed. Though she was nowhere near her usual strength, she was still stubborn enough to hold her ground.

Neri fixed her green gaze on the Breton woman, silently challenging her to get in the way. Letting out a heavy sigh, Colette released Neri's bicep and shoulder to place an arm across her own shoulders and put her arm around the dragonborn's waist. "I am not going to let you go out there by yourself. We both know that I can't trust you to take things easy. Let's go ahead and get out there. Gods only know what is going on out there."

It was a rare moment for Neri to accept so much help, but she knew that she would get there faster if she gave in. At first, her legs refused to move, her muscles too tight to tolerate the undertaking. She grumbled at the pain, her face showing every ache. She could feel Colette's eyes on her and the slight hesitation as they moved farther from the bed. Fighting with herself, Neri corrected her façade and forced herself forward, determination and stubbornness taking over.

As they got closer to the courtyard, they could hear the faint sounds of a Khajiit battle, hisses and growls and the murmuring of the spectators. Colette stopped them in the doorway, refusing to move, or allow Neri, closer to the battle. The spectators startled when they heard a growl come from behind them and parted to reveal the scene in the courtyard.

Kharjo rolled on top of the mage and slammed his fist across the male's jaw. Neri saw his head snap to the side, blood spilling out of his mouth onto the crisp snow. J'zargo brought his head back to his assailant just as hands wrapped around his throat.

Neri couldn't take her eyes off the fight if she had wanted to. The two were engaged in such a fierce battle, with their ears flattened against their skulls and their teeth bared and glistening even in the dim light of the day; yet, the battle had only just begun. Neither would yield until the other dead; Neri knew she would have to end it. Though, she would have to forgo her usual tactic, barging in and brandishing a knife to both of them, perhaps even summoning her own magic to let them know she was serious.

That was it.

Her own magic.

Pushing herself up straighter, Neri raised her hand.

"No, Neri, you mustn't," Colette whispered harshly at her side.

Summoning all of her strength and willpower, Neri placed a hand on the doorway and pushed Colette away slightly. Her mind ran through her options quickly, a paralysis spell seeming the best choice to stop the fighting and draw their attention. She focused her attention on the battle and felt the spell flare around her hand. Forcing it towards them, she felt it flicker and falter before she could release the spell.

J'zargo was looking weaker, his body crying for air. He placed his hand on Kharjo's chest and, even from a distance, Neri could see the shock spell that flowed through him. The warrior's stance faltered and he lurched back, giving enough time for J'zargo to push him away and regain some of his lost breath.

Neri tried her spell again as the Khajiits scrambled to their feet, readying themselves for another attack. Her spell failed again and she felt the aching in her body flare, threatening to overtake her. Releasing the wall she used for support, she stood alone, refusing to give in to the weakness. _I am Dovahkiin Neri. I am the dragonborn. I defeated Alduin and countless dragons. I will not allow this weakness to consume me now._

She felt the spell come to her hand once again and she began to twist her fingers, strengthening it. Neri could see that both males were about to make their moves. Reading Kharjo's movement, she saw that his muscles had tensed and he was about to lunge. She pulled her arm back and thrust it forward at the men. Kharjo stopped mid-stride, frozen by the magic. J'zargo's muscles tensed slightly, trying to release his own spell. Neri allowed herself a quick inward smile.

"That is enough!" she called, but even she could hear the feebleness of her voice.

Though her spell was strong, she knew it wouldn't last, especially with her strength quickly failing her. They began to move even sooner than she had anticipated, her hand still hovering in the air when they turned to look at her. Shock was on each of their faces, but there was something else in Kharjo's face as it seemed to be washed with several emotions.

She dropped her hand and soon had to grab the wall for support, her body quickly giving way from under her. Colette reached for her and tried to support her, but her body didn't want to stand anymore. Neri's mind begged and pleaded with her body, but it was no use. Leaning into the wall, she slowly collapsed on the ground, her head resting on the stone.

"Someone help me get her back to the room!" Colette yelled and looked around at the spectators frantically. With the fight now forgotten, they crowded around the new point of interest. "Damn it! Get back!"

Kharjo watched in stunned silence as Neri slipped down the wall, slumping over when she finally reached her destination. The crowd that Kharjo had barely noticed before congealed to hide her from his sight and desperation snuck into his being. He had to get to her. He rushed forward, roaring at the students in his way and shoving them to the side.

Neri heard a roar that signaled the approach of a Khajiit, she didn't need to look up to know who was coming towards her. She was already staring at her knees and could feel her eyes start to close. _No!_ she screamed in her head. She couldn't go back to that darkness.

"Neri?" a hoarse voice softly said above her.

She smiled to herself and tried to raise her head and arm out to him but found them unresponsive.

"Kharjo, help me get her back to the room. She really shouldn't have moved but she wouldn't listen."

"Did you really expect her to?" he said.

Neri could feel his arms wrap around her, and though his armor was cold against her, she could still feel his comforting heat coming off of him. He cradled her gently in his arms but his hands pressed firmly into her. She thought it would hurt and, though it did slightly, it was more calming than anything. Neri desperately wanted to say something, anything, just to let him know that she was still awake; all she could muster was a gentle groan.

"It's alright, Neri," he whispered to her, "I've got you." He looked down at her head resting gently on his chest. He could still feel her strong, formidable form, but she almost seemed frail in her current state.

Any normal day, Neri would have beat upon his chest and struggled in his arms to be treated like a maiden who couldn't take care of herself, but today was different. Even if she could struggle against his restraining, yet reassuring, arms, she didn't want to. She was just happy to be in his arms. At least, for this moment, she could delude herself that he felt the same way about her.

Kharjo laid her down in the bed and pulled the furs up to cover her. He felt her fingers graze his and turned his attention to her face. She was staring up at him, her eyes fighting off sleep while she gave a small smile.

"Don't leave."

He grinned back down at her, "I won't." Kharjo sat down in the adjacent chair and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the edge of the bed. He could see her eyelids grow heavier, taking longer and longer blinks. "It's alright, Neri. I'll be here when you wake up."

She shook her head slightly, her face distorting into something that faintly resembled fear. "No. I can't. Won't," she started taking quicker, shallower breaths.

"Shhh…" he reached over and cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb along her cheek. "I'll be right here."

"Here, Neri," Colette said softly and approached Kharjo's side. "This will help," she held out a cup and waited for Kharjo to help Neri sit up before managing to get a few sips down her throat.

"What is that?" Kharjo whispered to her.

"It will give her a dreamless sleep. Hopefully, when she wakes up, she will be feeling a little better."

He watched Neri quickly fall asleep, her fingers still lingering on his hand. Cupping her hand in both of his, he nuzzled her knuckles while thanking every god that ever existed.

* * *

Neri rolled onto her side, burying her face in the pillow. She could feel that her muscles still ached but at least she felt rested.

Rested?

She sat up quickly, drawing in a sharp breath.

"You're alright," a voice came from her left.

She snapped her attention to the voice and visibly relaxed when she saw Kharjo smiling at her. Everything began to flood back to her and she instantly regretted the quick movements. Wincing slightly, she scooted so her back was against the headboard. "So, what happened?"

Kharjo hesitated, he knew that she would ask, but he had his own questions for her. "You were dying from the poison in those darts. I managed to get you back to Dawnstar and the apothecary, the old woman, was able to bring you back a little. Stalled the poison, I guess. The _mage_ was still in town and we brought you here to the college to be healed more effectively. There were several times that I thought I – we – would lose you. Colette is a very skilled healer."

"Yes, she is," Neri said nodding her head. She wanted to ask more, find out more details about what happened while she was under and why Kharjo and J'zargo had been fighting.

"Neri," Kharjo said softly. When she looked at him, he picked up her hand and stared at it. "I have to ask you something," he continued to look at her hand. Finally, his eyes met hers, "Why did you push me out of the way? You knew a trap had activated. I thought you said I was on my own if I set off a trap?" he added trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Neri chuckled. "I guess because…" she looked away, suddenly fearful of his reaction. _Damn it you coward! Just say it! 'Because I love you, Kharjo.'_ But her words failed her and she continued to stare at him. She said it over and over in her mind, almost to the point where she thought she had told him, but he continued to stare at her, waiting for the answer. "It is simply this," she whispered, "I – I couldn't let you die." She was already mentally kicking herself.

"That's not a good enough answer," Kharjo said, his face serious but soft. "Why?"

"You have more to live for than I do. You still have a chance at a peaceful life."

"What does that mean? You have just as much as I do, if not more, because you have made a life in Skyrim."

"That isn't what I am talking about," she said weakly, bowing her head.

"What is it then? Speak plainly."

"After all the battles, wars, scrapes with death… you have someone to go back to. You have a chance to be happy with someone. I appreciate you being here with me but I don't see why you are not with her." Neri closed her eyes, she couldn't look at him; it hurt too much.

His brow distorted in confusion. "Who?" As soon as he asked the question, he knew what she was talking about. He couldn't help the small huff of laughter. "You honestly don't know do you?" he whispered.

She looked at his beckoning eyes. They held a fact that was so important and was right there on the surface but she couldn't grasp it. "Know what?"

Kharjo opened his mouth to answer but paused when there was yelling outside the room. Suddenly, the door burst open and J'zargo came in with Colette peeking out from behind him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep him out," the Breton pleaded as she smacked J'zargo on the back.

"If J'zargo could have a word, Neri," he said with a smirk.


	27. Chapter 27

_Yes! I managed to complete this in a decent amount of time (and before Saturday Verus Amicus!). So, I realized the other day (actually the day I posted the last chapter) that this story is very prevalent in my mind. I got some of the DLC for Skyrim so I started playing again. I had to travel to Windhelm for a mission and all I could think of was "Oh no! I am sure they are going to attack me as soon as I enter... the... gates... wait... nevermind." And then, of course, later I ran into Kharjo and really wanted my story to come true!_

_Anyway... thank you again for all of your support! And I know that several of you really, really wantJ'zargo's blood now! Personally, I have never been a fan of him either. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize if there is any weird language in here, I finished the chapter and reviewed it while I was on Nyquil... oh, the joys of working with the public and getting ill from them. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope it doesn't get too sweet for anyone's taste._

* * *

**Chapter 27**

He pressed his hand against the stone, trying to get his ear closer to decipher what was happening on the other side. J'zargo had managed to peek into the room just after Neri had broken up his duel; he saw what Colette had mixed together. She should be waking up at any moment. Typically, he would have gone inside already and, if he had to, finish off that damn warrior, but Colette had been keeping a watchful eye on the door. The next time J'zargo had the chance, he would torch that caravan-cat into the ground.

Even he didn't fully understand his hatred of Kharjo. True, he wasn't overly fond of warriors to begin with, they always seemed so self-righteous, as if the sword was the only thing that mattered in a battle, but there was something else about him. Kharjo was effectively blocking J'zargo from Neri. They both cared for Neri and wanted her, but in different ways. J'zargo didn't want anything serious, but he wasn't going to let Neri know that, she seemed to be the more "serious" type.

He was just about to give up when he heard murmurings. She was awake. Jumping to his feet he exited out of his room, glad that he had arranged for Neri to be placed in the room adjacent to him.

"Yes, J'zargo?" Colette drawled. She was tired of his attitude. They had never gotten along before and her opinion of him wasn't improving with recent events.

"J'zargo needs to see Neri," he said stepping close to her. He had never been impressed with her. Her love of restoration was pitiful, disgraceful.

"Kharjo is in there and I _know_ that Neri doesn't want you two fighting. I suggest you go back to your room."

"Unfortunately, it is an urgent matter. J'zargo will be on good behavior."

"Sorry, but no."

"Allow me entry, woman!"

"She will see you when she pleases, you self-centered bastard!"

"I don't have time for this!" J'zargo said and strong-armed Colette to the side. He shoved the door open, pushing it a little harder than necessary just so Colette couldn't grab it. He could feel Colette at his back, trying to push her way around him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep him out."

He felt her hit him on the back but he just smiled, "If J'zargo could have a word, Neri."

Neri assessed the mage that stood before her. _What could he possibly want? Gods, I hope he doesn't need help with another experiment._ She turned back to Kharjo. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at those who caused the sudden intrusion, anger in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut with a small shake of his head.

Kharjo leaned back in the chair, scratching at his chin and clenching his fist; if he didn't occupy his hands, he would disappoint Neri. He had been so close to telling her. It was right there on the tip of his tongue. The moment had felt right too, but now that had all been ruined by that cursed mage. _I guess it will just have to wait a little longer._

"Could it wait for a bit, J'zargo? Kharjo and I were in the middle of something. I will be more than happy to talk to you afterwards," she turned her attention back to Kharjo and gave him a small smile when his eyes met hers, he returned it but his eyes seemed a little empty.

"Afraid not. If you could be so kind," J'zargo said looking at Kharjo and sidestepping from the door. "Our conversation is not for extra ears."

Neri reached out towards Kharjo when he began to move, but her back refused to work with her. Her hand fell short of him and grabbed at the sheet on the edge of the bed. He grazed his fingers along the top of her outstretched hand. "I'll bring you some food." Kharjo had decided: he was leaving for his own reason, not because J'zargo wanted him to.

_Hmm… I should have thought of that excuse,_ J'zargo thought. He took a step away from the door and waited for the warrior to leave. Holding his hands behind his back, he looked pointedly at Colette. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she glared at him. Giving a mocking smile to her, she huffed and backed out of the room. Slamming the door on the Breton, he turned back to Neri with a smile.

"So, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about, J'zargo?" Neri pushed herself up a little straighter, trying not to wince; she hated showing weakness to others, but recently it was becoming an impossible task. She crossed her legs, wrapped her tail in her lap and smoothed the furs that lay across her. She didn't particularly want to speak with J'zargo. Yes, he was a friend, but he had terrible timing.

J'zargo smiled at her and pulled a chair up to the bed, ignoring the one that Kharjo had been in earlier. "How are you feeling?" he asked nonchalantly. He honestly didn't have anything important to talk to her about; he just wanted to distance Kharjo from her.

"Doing fine. Thankful that I am alive."

"It was a serious poison. Colette speculates it was meant to solidify the veins, stop the blood flow causing paralysis while it works to atrophy the heart."

"That would explain the pain, then."

J'zargo smiled and reached out to her. She eyed him questioningly and sat perfectly still when he took her hand in his.

"J'zargo is just thankful he got you the college fast enough. Mirabelle and Colette repaired the worst of the damage and brought you back."

Neri's brow furrowed as he cradled her hand in both of his and brought it close to his face. She could feel his breath rustle her fur yet his eyes held hers. His gaze made her uncomfortable; it was attention that they had never treaded. He tugged lightly on her hand, requesting for her to lean towards him. Instead, Neri gingerly wiggled her fingers free.

"Was there anything else you wanted to discuss, J'zargo?"

"J'zargo has been working on a little project…"

She raised her hand at him, glaring in his direction, "Don't you even–"

It was his turn to stop her and gave a throaty chuckle, "No plans. No project."

Cocking her head at him, she stared for a long moment then cracked a smile, "You actually told a joke?"

"Yes."

"This seems to be a new side of you, mage."

"Must be your presence, Dovahkiin," he leaned on the edge of the bed with his elbows, causing an indent in the bed that tipped her closer to him. He kept his gaze steady with hers and allowed a small leer to creep onto his face.

Neri could feel herself move with the sudden shift in the mattress. Her body wasn't ready for it and struggled to regain her composure. Clearing her throat she turned her head away and fidgeted in her position, "Well, if that is all, I think I may rest a bit. Muscles still sore, of course."

His smile fell a little but remained on his lips. "As you wish. J'zargo will check on you again, later."

"Thank you."

She watched him calmly as he rose from his chair, gave a slight nod, and left the room. Neri noted that Colette was no longer standing at the door. Opening her ears, she focused on the small sounds outside her room. She didn't know what time of day it was, but everything seemed to be quiet.

Satisfied that no one was in the hall, Neri threw back her covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She had been immobile for only a few days but she could feel herself getting weaker; she had to start moving around. Everyone was being impossible. Just because she had another near death experience, everyone was fawning over her and trying to keep her to bed rest. They should know by now, that wasn't her way. I have had hundreds of near misses! What makes this one any different?

Carefully, she got up from the bed. Her feet and legs were steadier this time, but there would certainly be no running or fighting; so not anything of real interest. She picked at her clothing; it was too thin to spend any extended time outside. Opening the cupboard in front of her, she eyed its contents and grabbed the cloak sitting on the lower shelf. _At least I can use this to hide myself too_. She wrapped the cloak around herself and pulled the hood over her face and borrowed the shoes that were next to the door. They were a little too big, but at least she could maneuver in them.

Edging the door open, she peeked out of the room and opened the door just enough to squeeze her body through. She tried to walk as fluid as she could; sneaking would be out of the question and she only hoped she could pass as a student. She nodded at a passing student who barely even acknowledged her. Taking her first few steps outside and into the courtyard, she realized that she had no idea where she even wanted to go.

It was later in the evening than she originally thought; the sun was still up but was quickly drawing closer to the horizon. She meandered through the courtyard, completing the loop once, twice, three times over before she paused at the statue to decide her next move.

It took her a moment to realize that she hadn't felt driven to do anything since she woke up. Her mind hadn't drifted to slaying dragons or clearing dungeons, looking for treasures or shouts, she had barely even thought of the current civil war or her want for Khajiit equality. She tried to think of why that could be. It had been so long since she thought of what she wanted, and lately there was only one thing: Kharjo.

She was thankful that she still had him. He was a good warrior. _No, he is more than that,_ she thought. Soon, she found herself wondering about idle things: what if he did feel the same for her? Would he want to make a life with her? Or she with him? She knew that Skyrim wasn't home to him; he wasn't fond of the cold. But Skyrim was the only home she knew. She owned a couple homes and had really made a name for herself here, in the most unlikely of places. Even if everything came together, would she even be able to settle down? She had made quite a few friends in Skyrim but that also meant just as many enemies.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there at the statue, lost in her thoughts, but a familiar sound pulled her away from her daydream. His boots rattled on the stone walkway, the steel scraping against the stones, but even without that, she could tell his gait. Not wanting to go back just yet, Neri turned and began to walk towards the first door she saw, the Hall of Countenance.

Tugging at the cloak, she pulled it over her face and hung her head low. She had almost made it when he bumped into her.

"My apologies, I did not see you there."

His hand landed on her back along her lower ribs, and she wanted nothing more than to lean into his hand and croon. All that she could do was turn her head slightly to him and nod.

Kharjo looked down at the woman before him, his face quizzical as she only gave a small nod and continued on her path. He watched her leave and smiled when he saw a telltale sign of who she was; her tail lifted up the edge of her cloak, the black tip of her tail poking out and swishing back and forth. He smiled at her back and hurried over to her room to set down the food, and sure enough, the bed was empty. Kharjo knew that he would have to sneak up on her but was confident in his skills.

Moving across the courtyard, he found the door she had originally disappeared behind. Easing the door open, he softly closed it behind himself and moved up the stairs. It was harder to sneak in heavy armor, but he knew that it was possible, hell, he had done it before. He had no idea what part of the college this was, but no one really seemed to be around and those he had seen earlier, didn't seem to care.

He was two steps from the level and paused. Narrowing his eyes, he looked critically at the floor and saw the faint outline of a shadow. He opened his nostrils and recognized her scent; she was definitely nearby.

Kharjo scaled the next two steps and began to round the corner. He ducked just in time for her arm to barely miss his head, only flicking the tips of his ears. In the same motion he used to duck her blow, he moved forward so his shoulder met her hips and wrapped his arms around her to swing her up and over his shoulder in one effortless motion. She yelped at the surprising movement and tried to swat around at him with her free arms. Neri quickly settled down and propped her elbow on his back with her head in her hand. Kharjo chuckled at her movement and held onto her legs tightly.

"Really, Kharjo?"

"You swung at me first."

"Yes, because I don't want to go back just yet. I need to move around, enjoy being outside while there is still light in the day."

He sighed but released her, placing her a step above him. His hands lingered on her hips for a moment longer than he originally intended. Clearing his throat he scratched his ear and shook his head slightly, grinning up at her, "So, where were you heading? And why did you stop?"

She pushed her hood back and scratched behind her ears, mimicking his actions almost identically. "I guess I figured you might have tried to follow me. I'm going up to the roof, um, would you like to join me?"

"Are you just offering so I don't haul you back to rest?"

"Partly," she chuckled, "but… I would enjoy your company."

He smiled at her and went up a few steps. Looking back, he said, "Come now, lead the way. I am only going up because I assume this is the way."

Neri narrowed her eyes at him jokingly and caught up to his step. It wasn't very far but she took the steps slowly and touched her hand on the wall, near her hip, for assistance. She was hoping to hide it from him but felt his firm grip on her opposite elbow and smiled inwardly at his ability to read her.

Upon reaching the landing, Kharjo released her arm and pushed the door open for her. She lightly punched him in the arm as she passed, "I am not some frail, sheltered maiden."

"True," he swung the door shut and matched her step, allowing her to take the lead. "But no matter how much you deny it, you are injured. And besides, I am not a savage."

"That is still in debate," she grinned. They moved to the closest tower and he watched as Neri looked out through the large circular opening. She waved him over and he stood next to her. "I always liked this spot. You can easily see the bridge up to the college and even the rest of Winterhold. It really is unique. This place is nestled in between a cliff edge and a mountain," she motioned to the different locations as she talked and her gaze eventually fell on the mountains where the sun was just beginning to disappear.

"Last time we were between a rock and a cliff, I remember it not going as planned," he laughed. She elbowed him in the side and he feigned a wound. "At least we aren't fighting a dragon here," he continued.

"Don't say that too loudly, they will hear you."

A sweet silence fell between them as they watched the sun slowly crawl behind the mountain, staining the clouds in spectacular colors. Kharjo looked over at her, the light casting against her in a beautiful glow. He smiled at her, enjoying the simple moment that had somehow snuck up on them. Turning his attention back to the scenery, he quietly shuffled his position and inched a little closer to her.

Neri was easily getting lost in her thoughts. She hadn't been this happy in a long time and she finally felt like she could breathe. And she did, she took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, her eyes closing, her body swaying with the breeze and before she knew it, she was leaning closer to Kharjo; their sides mere inches apart.

Without even thinking, Kharjo reached out to the warmth that stood beside him. His fingers tapped the back of her wrist. When she didn't pull away, he traced his fingers to the underside of her wrist.

She could feel her pulse quicken at his touch. She only wished he hadn't noticed.

Kharjo tried not to grin as he felt her blood pound quickly beneath his fingers. He threaded their fingers together and, this time, couldn't stop the smile that came forth when he felt her soft fingers flex around his. He stared down at her, his eyes fixed on her beautiful, speckled face.

Neri could feel his eyes on her. Again, she was glad that she had fur to cover her blush. Taking a shaky breath, she turned to face him.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello again, everyone! I am so happy to be getting reviews and messages from you! I love getting the email notifications that I have a new follower/favoriter/review/PM. Feel free to send me a message if you like and I am always open to suggestions for the story! Thank you all for taking an interest in my story! With all of the feedback that I have gotten from the last few chapters, two things seem very clear: you all hate J'zargo and you guys really don't trust me to let there be a happy moment between Kharjo and Neri! Don't worry, I won't give away any spoilers, I know things haven't exactly been easy for Kharjo and Neri, but when is anything in life easy? Well, I am sure you are all wondering what will happen (and if your guesses were correct), so let's get on with it!_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

His breath was caught in his throat and he could tell that hers was too. With their fingers still laced, he pulled her hand lightly, turning his body parallel to hers. Kharjo took a few shallow breaths and lowered his head. He touched the side of bared neck, grazing his fingers under the cloak and along her collarbone to grip her shoulder.

"Neri…" he started but could feel her tremble under his hand, "Wait, are you cold?"

"Yes… no… I, I am not sure," she said shakily, her body desperately wanting to be closer to his but she settled for only inclining her head another inch forward. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands rub up and down her arms in both caress and a motion to warm her. Bringing a hand up between them, she placed it firmly on his chest and his hands instantly stilled at her elbows. "Kharjo, I need to…" _Gods just say it!_ "I need you to know, and I need to know that… Gods, I can't do this."

Kharjo watched in stunned silence as she turned her back on him and trotted away. His heart moved his body before his mind could even catch up. He closed the gap in a few short strides and held firmly onto her forearm, spinning her around to face him. "Damn it, woman! What is it you have to say to me?"

She held her head in her free hand, refusing to look up at him. "I thought that I could, I really did. I wish I could tell you, but… I just can't, knowing what you said," her voice faded the longer she spoke, her final words barely making it to his ears. She futilely tried to pull out of his grip, her body stretched away from him.

"If you won't tell me, then at least let me show you something, and I just request that you don't hit me for doing it," he tugged on her arm again when her resistance faltered, spinning her back into his arms. As her body came closer to his once again, he slipped his arm around her waist, his other to cup her face and then crushed his mouth to hers.

Neri blinked in surprise at his sudden advance but her eyes quickly closed and as she melted. She opened her mouth to him as his tongue requested entrance. His grip held her firmly against him, but she was no longer trying to get away. She draped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his, desperately hoping this wasn't a dream.

Reluctantly, he released her mouth to press his forehead against hers, their noses touching. Kharjo was the first to open his eyes and he stared down at Neri, smiling at her closed eyes and slightly parted lips. She ran her fingers up his neck and onto his scalp, inciting a small groan.

Satisfied it wasn't a dream, Neri opened her eyes to smile up at Kharjo. "Where did that come from?" she whispered.

Giving a breathy laugh, Kharjo ran his thumb over her cheek, "I guess I just got tired of waiting and thought I would take a chance."

She leaned into his hand and a flash of worry came over her. Cautiously, she approached the subject that had been bothering her ever since she first heard it, "What about the woman you love?" At his curious gaze, she continued, "That night in Riften, you mentioned being in love with someone."

Kharjo couldn't stop the laughter that erupted out of him, "Again, I have to say this, you really don't know do you? I was talking about _you_, Neri," she turned her gaze away from him but he felt compelled to continue, "That is why Brynjolf kept badgering me 'who' she was and trying to get me to name her. It was also his reasoning for asking you to kiss a man in that bar; if you kissed me, then perfect, if not, then he knew I would be jealous enough to stop you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Worry began to build in his chest, but he tried not to let it show. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hoping she would profess her love for him as soon as he told her; the fact that she hadn't said anything significant prodded at his fear. "I didn't know if you felt the same. I was worried that if I told you, you wouldn't let me follow you. I thought that as long as I kept quiet about my feelings I could be with you and help protect you, until I knew how you felt about me. Ha! Don't give me that look! I know you can protect yourself." They stood in silence as Kharjo looked down at her while her eyes were averted from his. She wasn't pulling away but she also wasn't reacting the way he thought. Hell, he had no idea what he was expecting; this was the dragonborn. "Gods, say something, please."

She finally lifted her eyes to his with a faint smile across her lips. Raising her head, she gave him another lingering kiss then nipped at his jaw. "I love you, Kharjo. I don't know when it happened, but I will say this… you caught my attention from the first time you pushed me away."

"I will admit, that was a very poor decision on my part," he laughed. "I promise to never push you away again." He nuzzled her neck and reveled in her touch as she ran her fingers along his neck. "I will follow you anywhere."

Neri leaned her head against his and felt herself start to shake again. What was going on with her? She was acting like a maiden with her first infatuation. The wind began to pick up and she opened her eyes to the first few falls of snow. She convinced herself that was making her shiver, "Er, I guess we should head inside before it gets too cold."

"Want me to carry you back in?" he joked and burst into laughter as she half-heartedly shoved him.

Neri wrapped the cloak tighter around herself, suddenly feeling the chill through her thinner clothes without having Kharjo to block the cold. She smiled to herself when she felt his hand on the small of her back, lightly guiding her back to the door. No words were spoken he entire walk back and through their evening meal. He obliged to let her sit in the chair rather than forcing her back to bed rest. He knew relaxation wasn't her way, but this was proving to be a rare opportunity where they were safe and there was a reason to be at ease; he couldn't pass it up.

They sat in the chairs reading from randomly selected books from the shelves. She had wanted to start sharpening her daggers but there was no grindstone to work upon. The day was drawing late and he was thankful that no one had bothered them; he assumed because of the storm and the hour.

"Alright, I think it is time you slept," Kharjo said closing his book.

Neri never looked at him; she continued to move her eyes over the words and waited until she flipped the page before replying, "I think I have done enough sleeping in the past few days. I feel rejuvenated from being outside. I am not the least bit tired." With her gaze never lifting from the book, she put her arm out as Kharjo approached, her hand flattening against the steel of his armor on his stomach. "Don't even think about it."

He lovingly wrapped his fingers around hers, pulling her hand from his armor to his mouth to give her hand a light kiss. "There is only one problem," he gave her hand another kiss and leaned forward, nuzzling her jaw as his other hand ran down her other arm, "I have already planned it out." He flicked the book out of her hand and wrapped his arms around her body.

She was torn about what to do. Her first thought was to struggle, and though it wouldn't get her free, it would make things a little more difficult for him. But then another, more salacious, thought crossed her mind, and she definitely didn't want to fight that. Before she could make a move in one way or another, Kharjo tossed her lightly on the bed and threw the covers over her before settling into his chair at her bedside with a smug smile on his face.

"That was rude," Neri said, but all Kharjo did was shrug and lean back in the chair. Her eyebrows pinched together as he tried to make himself comfortable in the chair, "Where have you been sleeping?"

"You are looking at it," he laughed. He sat up a little and began unclasping his gauntlets and removing his gloves. He set them against the wall and began working on his armor.

"Why didn't you request a room?"

He gave a small shrug but told her anyway, "The only bed they had was across the college in another tower, and I wasn't going to be away from you. I promised to protect you remember? I failed you, the least I could do is be by your side even if I was uncomfortable."

Neri sat forward on her legs and reached her hand out to Khajro; he removed the last bit of his armor and took her hand with a smile. "First of all, thank you for watching over me. I just wish you hadn't been so uncomfortable. And you didn't fail me, Kharjo. I was the one who made that choice to put myself at risk instead of you." She smiled again at him and quickly turned her face down. "And if you plan on continuing to protect me, you need to get a decent rest," she looked back up at him, her face smiling but stern.

Kharjo narrowed his eyes at her, "I am not sleeping across the college," _especially when J'zargo is in the next room, _he thought.

"That's not what I was going to suggest," her voice came out as only a tiny whisper.

He stared at her questioningly but realization flooded his features when she tugged on his hand. He held her hand tighter and broad, embarrassed smile came over his face. "I know that this is new for both of us, and we don't quite know where this is going, yet, but I do want you to know that I respect you."

"I know. Now stop acting like a farm boy with his first lay," she pulled at his hand a little more firmly.

"Well, don't you just know how to sweet talk a man," he crawled under the covers with her and he couldn't deny the comfort of the bed after sleeping in a chair for a few days.

He laid on his back, unsure exactly how close he could or couldn't be to her. She answered his questions for him by resting her head on his shoulder and draping an arm across his chest.

He smiled down at her as he stroked her back, "I thought you weren't tired," he whispered.

"Shut up."

* * *

Kharjo stirred from his sleep, surprisingly rested, despite the early hour. Everyone around him was still asleep, including the lovely Khajiit in his arms. He looked down at her, now aware that they had shifted positions in the middle of the night. They were both on their sides facing each other, Neri was wrapped in his arms, her head tucked between his chest and chin.

He still couldn't believe his luck in finally getting Neri's attention. How many times had he dreamed of holding her and finally telling her that he loved her? That time had finally come and all of the trials and tribulations they had dealt with before had been worth it. Before he could readjust himself to try to fall back asleep, he felt Neri stir in his arms. Her eyes matched his and she gave a sleepy smile.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he whispered.

"No," she said abruptly, her eyes suddenly seeming much more awake.

"What?"

"Hmm, nothing," she grinned before pulling herself up to him and closing the distance between their mouths.

The kiss was primal, driven by something deeper than just love. She ran her hand along his face and neck, slowly inching her way up to his ear. He let out a small groan which only pushed them further. Kharjo gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him before more of his thoughts came back to him.

"Wait… Neri," he said between kisses. He managed to back away enough to form the rest of his thought but her mouth continued to seek out his, "Are you sure… you want to… push this? I doubt I… have the control…" there was more he wanted to say but Neri cut him off with a long, deep kiss.

She was relentless in her passion, pressing her body closer to his and pushed him onto his back slightly. When she broke the kiss, she was lying partially on his chest, smirking down at him. "I would never regret anything with you. Not that night in Riften and not tonight. So, shut up and be the man I know you are."

Kharjo smiled at her but still growled at her implication that he wasn't being the man she needed. Smothering her in another kiss, he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back and propped himself up on his elbows above her. He moved down to her neck and growled into her skin, "Was just looking for clarification." He nipped at her pulse and smiled to himself when she sucked in a shaky breath.

Neri wrapped her arms around him, desperately trying to pull him closer as she undulated her body to close the space. She growled her desire as he drew her nearer, placing a hand under her shirt and a knee between her legs. She pulled at his shirt, tempted to rip it from him but faintly remembered that he would need it.

Kharjo reluctantly pulled away for Neri to remove his shirt and then decided that it was his turn to remove hers. He nipped at her exposed collarbone while his hands explored her. He could hear and feel her breath speeding up, her purr and growl mingling into a sweet harmony. The love and lust he felt for her was beginning to consume him and he began to grind his hips into hers. A deep growl erupted from him as he heard her moan.

Neri clutched at him, wanting him all at once. She hooked her leg around his, unsure how long she could tolerate the foreplay. He was kissing and nipping at her neck, driving her wild and wanting to beg for more. As if he could read her mind, she felt his hand begin to run down her side, massaging and clawing at her skin. She whimpered with desire as he hooked his fingers into the waist of her leggings.

She writhed under him, desperate for more contact that wouldn't come. He continued to harass her neck and jaw while she raked her fingers along his back. Pushing his head away, she locked eyes with him and he grinned down at her. The damn warrior was teasing her! Narrowing her eyes, she growled at him and pushed against his shoulder.

He followed her motions and lay on his back as she straddled him, sitting back on his thighs. Kharjo sat up to meet her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her chest. Their purrs mingled and seemed to sing in harmony with each other. She lightly ran her fingers over his chest, each touch sending a tingle to his very core.

She rocked her hips against him, driving him wild. His fingers kneaded her lower back, trying to keep his restraint. He could feel her teeth and warm breath along his neck, each graze tempting him. She moaned in his ear which prompted his own and he gripped her tighter. When she bit his shoulder he lost any resolve he had mustered. He bit her shoulder in reciprocity and pinned her under him. His hand roughly grabbed on to her leggings; his claws threatening to tear through. As his hands fumbled with her clothing, he locked onto her shoulder again, eliciting a loud moan from her.

Neri lifted her hips to make it a little easier for him to remove her clothing; that was when she felt it, or heard it, she couldn't tell. Her eyes turned to the door then moved to the ceiling. _It was just my imagination,_ she thought to herself. She turned her attention back to her lover who had now managed to get her down to her small clothes. He nestled his hips between her legs and pawed at her stomach before working at his own clothes.

She felt the disruption again, like a deep rumble that shook the stones of the building. Whatever it was, it was closer. Unless there had been a massive explosion from an experiment in the lower levels of the college, she knew what had caused the small quake. "Kharjo, did you feel that?"

"Mmm… yes," he responded absently, his instinct consuming him.

"Kharjo, be serious, listen."

He growled in protest but stilled above her. There was complete silence and he was just about to brush aside her comment and return to ravishing her when the walls shook and a roar sounded. "Dammit," he growled and sat up. He quickly threw on his shirt and began reattaching his armor hurriedly when he saw Neri begin putting on her own clothes. "No, you stay here. There are enough people here to take care of it."

She had managed to throw on her shirt and was just starting on her leggings when she looked up at him, "I am going out there. I am the dragonborn. I am the only one who can absorb the dragon's soul. Now, are you going to point me in the direction of my armor and weapons or will I have to go out there defenseless?"

They stared at each other for a tense moment before Kharjo rolled his eyes and reached under the bed to drag out her armor, bow and arrows.

"Seriously? Under the bed? That was the best hiding place?" she said cocking a brow.

"I don't recall you having any armor or weapons earlier, which means you didn't find it."

Neri twisted her mouth, trying not to smile at his smug grin and decided to start strapping on her armor.

He strapped on his swords and slammed his feet into his boots. When he looked over at Neri, she was readjusting her armor, her fingers running over the small holes made from the darts. Kharjo cupped her face and angled it up to him. He gave her a soft kiss then pressed his forehead to hers. "I won't let anything happen to you, but please, stay safe."

"I will. I promise," she said stroking his cheek. Reluctantly pulling away, she shoved her feet into her boots and picked up her bow, slinging the quiver over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Kharjo nodded to her and opened the door, leading the way outside. He burst through to the courtyard to find several mages running around launching spells at the large bronze dragon that had landed in the center. He heard a heavy sigh from his side and looked over at Neri.

"An elder dragon. I told you not to mention dragons… just when you think you are safe, they show up."

Kharjo wasn't a superstitious man, but he couldn't help but wonder if he would still be in bed with Neri if he hadn't mentioned the damned scaly beast. _Can I __**not**__ catch a break?!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! I will be starting my new job in about a week and I am not sure what my internet situation will be since it is a rural area. I will be keeping up with the story but I just don't know how frequent the posts will be :( Thank you all for maintaining interest in my story and I hope you can hang in there with me!_

_The first part of this chapter is kind of in the perspective of the dragon, so there are some words in the dragon language, but the parentheses have the translation. I hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you all for reviewing/following/favoriting and reading! _

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The ground shook with each tremendous step of the dragon. He could feel the presence he had been searching out, it pulled at his very soul. As much as he would love to continue to snack on these pitiful, insignificant creatures that flung puny spells at his hardened scales, he had been drawn here for a specific purpose. Dawn had yet to break, but his superior vision saw everything in perfect detail. Whipping his head around in one fluid motion, menace filling his every fiber, he brought his sight down to the two Kaaz (Khajiit) that had just burst through a door. One of them was his reason for being here. The beast focused his attention on the male, the one with the two swords; that one had to be his purpose.

The dragon felt the chill of an ice spell hit his shoulder and momentarily averted his attention to backhand the apprentice. By the time he turned his attention back to the cats, the male was not in his sight. He felt the sting of a blade, something colder than steel in his side and turned to see the male damaging his scales. Roaring his anger, the snow shook off the statue and various objects around him as he swung his talons at his adversary. The kendov (warrior) rolled safely away but stumbled as he was clipped by the back of a claw.

A fury began to build within the ancient beast as he realized it wasn't a serious (even mildly damaging) blow. Snapping his jaws at the smaller figure, he felt other pains along his body as he chased his foe farther away. Breathing in, he let out a mighty column of fire and heard the crackle of the flame, the smell of heated stone filling his nostrils. Ending his assault he saw the blade of his foe peeking out from behind a pillar only causing his anger to grow. He would tear every column and brick apart from this building to complete his task.

A sharp pain shot through the beast's body causing him to groan, the echo carrying through the stone. He felt it again and knew that it must have been arrows that were finding their way between and through his strong scales. Battle wasn't new to him, he had dispatched many travelers and savages since his resurrection; the archer would be dealt with in due time.

Taking another step forward, he felt that familiar pull in his body; the one that was deeper than his skin and resonated through his bones. He assumed it was the drive to kill the warrior, his target, but then realized it was pulling him in the opposite direction. Swiveling his head around, his eyes fell on the female that had been standing next to the male when they first entered the battlefield.

He had been wrong.

She was his target.

The Dovahkiin.

The only one who could truly destroy him.

He turned his attention on her, making sure to swing his tail heavily at the pillar the male hid behind. She loosed another arrow that dug into the scales at his neck; she was a good shot, he would give her that. Then again, she would have to be to delay Alduin. He had felt the loss that day. A pain and emptiness had filled every dragon. Their leader had been taken away from them, even if it was only for the moment. If there was one thing every dragon knew, it was that Alduin couldn't _actually_ be killed. He would return, but first, this Dovahkiin had to be dispatched.

Lunging forward, his jaws found only air, but he could smell her only inches away. Her soul called to him. Her blood would be sweeter than any he had before in his lifetime; it would come with Alduin's appraisal. He snapped again. She rolled away. He could feel the blades at his backside now and was becoming more and more enraged, his vision clouding red.

Focus was the most important thing. If he could kill her before he was felled, at least he could be resurrected by his god. His soul would remain intact as long as hers was no more. His eyes fixing on her, he saw her step falter; she wasn't at her best, he could tell. Taking a deep breath, he released his fire, bathing the area in heat.

A sharp sting hit him in his throat, his deadly breath catching as he reared his head a guttural complaint emanating from his throat. He could feel it with the back of his tongue, an arrow lodged in the very back of his throat, quite possibly the weakest area he had. Though dragons were not known to feel fear, he could sense his odds of demise increasing. He had underestimated her and his location of attack. An open field would have been better; fewer hiding spots, more mobility, and quite possibly less attackers.

He rushed forward, swinging his claw around the pillar, peeling away the stone like it were a ribbon. There was a sharp pain in his claw and he withdrew it to find a dagger buried to its hilt against his scales. This battle wasn't going in his favor. The sharp sting of a blade was in his side again, but a quick swing of his tail flicked the pest away. Turning his attention back to the hiding spot of the female, he whipped his head around the pillar only to find her missing.

"Dovahkiin!" the dragon roared, his voice weaker than it should be.

Neri stopped in her tracks. There had only been three dragons that spoke to her: Odahviing, Alduin, and Paarthurnax. Something was different with this one. Why would a dragon suddenly speak to her? Notching an arrow, she stepped out from behind her cover and their eyes locked. There was definitely more than just an ancient beast there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kharjo sneaking up on the dragon's side; he would deal the final blow. Keeping his attention she released the arrow, causing it to lodge in the side of the beast's neck.

He moved closer to her, his head rearing back to snap his jaws around her. She landed another arrow in its jaw, buying enough time for Kharjo to leap forward and bring a deep gash into the neck just behind the head. The dragon swayed, his life fading quickly. His eyes were on hers again, pure menace with a deeper meaning behind them.

"Alduin fen alok, (Alduin will arise,)" the dragon spoke to her just before Kharjo plunged his sword up through the jaw, the light in the dragon's eyes lingering before quickly fading and his body slumping, his head rolling to the side.

Neri stared at the lifeless body. She didn't know enough of the dragon language to know exactly what had been said, but it had been concerning Alduin. Was it revenge the dragons were after?

Pulling the blade free, Kharjo turned back to Neri who slumped against the closest pillar. He kneeled in front of her and reached out to gently hold her hand, "How are you feeling?"

Shaking the uneasy feeling from her, she answered him, "Sore. I don't think my body was up to a fight just yet. His talons almost got me," she nodded to the body behind him before continuing, "Be sure to get more bones. I definitely owe you some dragon armor now. Help me up?" She stretched as she moved, hoping to keep herself limber and her muscles in use while she retrieved her dagger from in between the bones. "Think we could leave for Solitude soon?"

"Why are you in such a hurry? You should be resting."

"I will get my strength back in a day or two. That should be plenty of time before I have to go in battle. And besides, if I can live through a dragon attack, I think I can survive a battle with some Stormcloaks." Neri was struggling to stay up and tried to disguise it with a small limp, but Kharjo quickly saw past her front. She welcomed the arm that wrapped around her waist, lifting her slightly and steadying her step.

"I still don't think it is a good idea," Kharjo said leading her back to the room.

Slumping down on the bed, Neri didn't feel the least bit at ease. Her body tingled with the recent soul she absorbed but also grew weary from simple lack of strength that the poison had managed to devastate her body with. The only other time she had felt this weak was in Helgen just when she thought her life was over, before Alduin had ironically saved her life.

She lowered her body back on the mattress as her fingers blindly fumbled with the clasps on her gauntlets. Managing to remove one by herself, she felt Kharjo's hands grab hers and made short work of her other wrist then began on the rest of her armor.

"I knew you would be tired," he chuckled.

She begrudgingly smiled and welcomed his arms as he lifted her to remove the armor. She hated feeling like this but she was tired, and if she gave in perhaps it would go away sooner. Crawling away from him, she plopped down on the pillow and flipped the furs back over herself. Kharjo was still moving around the room, and Neri patted the pillow next to her while peeking out of the corner of her eyes. After a few moments more, she felt herself shift as he nestled in next to her.

"Get some rest," he whispered, nuzzling the top of her head and pressing a protective arm to her back.

It didn't take long for Neri to fall asleep, evident from the steady rise and fall of her chest. Kharjo smiled against her forehead as he heard a slight purr in her breathing. Deciding she wouldn't be going anywhere, Kharjo let his own eyelids slide closed.

* * *

Neri looked around herself, a familiar chill running down her spine. The wind swirled around her, the snow blowing in her face and the cold cutting into her clothes. A wave of déjà vu hit her, a feeling of dread falling around her. She looked down at herself and found her armor and daggers in place; her bow missing.

"Dovahkiin! You should not be here!" a voice roared as the ground shook at his landing. Neri looked up at Paarthurnax, her heart sinking. "You must leave! You must prepare for –"

_No. No, this can't be._

The rock wall shattered as Alduin slammed into Paarthurnax, sending bits of rock in every direction. She couldn't help but do what seemed sensible, yet also too familiar; covering her face with her arms, the shards cut into her skin. Clutching her daggers, she felt the familiar steel in her palms before lowering her arms to return her attention to the fight. Alduin's jaws closed around Paarthurnax's throat.

_Not again._

Blood sprayed the ground as his flesh was torn away. Alduin's roar shook the ground around her as he stood on Paarthurnax's skull.

Neri felt compelled to stay in her spot, but this time she wouldn't. Rushing forward, she grabbed the knife hidden in her armor and threw it to bury it in his neck. Reaching Alduin, she leapt and buried her dagger in his shoulder. She could feel his gaze on her now and she twisted and jerked the knife in his muscle trying to do as much damage as she could before she was inevitably thrown off.

He growled at the pain and reached over to swat her away. His claw, still dripping with Paarthurnax's blood, wrapped around her, tossing her through the snow. Her body left a grotesque red trail until she roughly slammed into the rock face behind her.

Neri groaned in agony and struggled to raise herself, her head still spinning. Stabilizing herself on her hands and knees, she touched the back of her skull and it came back red, though she couldn't tell if it was hers or Paarthurnax's. The ground began to shake as Alduin stepped closer. An odd sound caught her attention; it was almost… a chuckle? Looking up, she saw the dragon towering over her.

"Ah, Dovahkiin, how good it is to know that I do not have to track you down," it almost seemed as if he sneered at her. The blood around his jaw dripped off the scales and fell inches from her feet, "I knew I could not count on my followers and dovahs to destroy you. At least now I will have the pleasure of ending you. It will feel good to exact my revenge so quickly."

She staggered to her feet, her legs still a little wobbly as her vision stilled. Her eyes landed on the dagger still embedded in his shoulder, his blood trickling down his scales leaving an eerie red sheen. Keeping her eyes on him, she slowly moved her dagger to her dominant hand and flicking her wrist to activate a flame spell. "Your followers?" she asked, "What followers do you have anymore?"

"I will always have followers, Dovahkiin."

In one swift motion, Alduin swiped his claw at Neri who barely raised her blade in time to cut a gash into his palm. He ignored the small sting and pushed her pushed her down, the dagger twisting out of her grip and skittering along the rocks. His talons dug into the stone around her, caging her to the ground. She could feel his blood trickle leak onto her, soaking her fur but he continued to press her into the ground; his scales digging into her as he squeezed the life out of her.

"I underestimated you the first time, Dovahkiin," he said bringing his snout close to her face. "Looking at the state of you now, it is unbelievable I ever fell to you. I still can't decide if I want to eat you now or kill you slowly."

She could feel the rocks beneath her shift as he tightened his grasp and his talons dug into the ground.

"Neri!" a familiar voice shouted from her left.

_Please, no, it can't be._ Neri didn't have to look at who yelled her name, but she tried anyway. She frantically pushed against Alduin's claw trying to see past the rock that blocked her vision. Before she could shout her protest, she saw him run into her vision, his swords drawn.

The ancient beast turned on Kharjo, a curve in his mouth almost like a smirk. Swinging his tail, it landed on Kharjo's side, flinging him towards Neri.

"No! Kharjo!" she screamed and reached out from under her prison.

Kharjo's body twisted awkwardly as he slid over the rocks. She desperately struggled to free herself. She had to get to him. Was he even breathing? Yes. Finally she saw the small rise from his chest. He groaned as he rolled his arms under him. His eyes met hers and a small smile played on his lips. There was too much distance between them, but he reached out anyway.

A few inches closer. A few more. Almost there.

Too soon, he was ripped away; Alduin's claw closing around his feet and dragging him backwards. "Ah, your lover I assume," he dangled the warrior by his feet in front of his mouth before looking down at Neri. "This will be more amusing than I originally thought. You Kaaz (Khajiit) are awfully faithful to your mates, are you not?"

"Just let him go. You have me," Neri begged. It no longer mattered if she died; Kharjo just had to be free.

"You are not in the position to negotiate," he lowered Kharjo and dropped him onto the rock near her. "I think it should be slow, yes?"

Neri watched in horror as Kharjo weakly struggled to rise. Alduin roared and brought his talons down on Kharjo. Neri could see him scream but her own drowned him out as she saw Alduin's foreclaw tear through Kharjo's chest.

With blood pouring from his chest and making its way out of his mouth as well, Kharjo rolled his head to the side to catch Neri's eyes. "I love you," he mouthed before he was lifted from the rock, still impaled on the claw.

Neri could feel her lungs failing her. A tightness in her chest began to form from fear, loss, lack of air, and pressure squeezing her lungs. It was too horrible but she couldn't look away. His body dripped its life force on the snow that was already a bloody mess. Alduin raised Kharjo's lifeless body above him and opened his jaws. The limp body fell clumsily into his mouth, more blood leaking out as her lover's body was impaled on the beast's teeth.

"NOOOO!" Neri screamed, bolting upright; her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

"Neri? What is it?" Kharjo rubbed his eyes, his own heart picking up its pace. He placed a hand on her back and arm.

At the sudden touch, Neri flinched away, her fear paralyzing her from further action. Seeing Kharjo's concerned face, she wrapped her arms around him, almost wanting to cry in relief. "Kharjo…" she whispered into his neck.

He nuzzled her neck, whatever had happened in her nightmare, it had shaken her deeply. "It's alright. You are safe. I am here." He rubbed her back and stroked her head, noting that her fur had bristled.

"I'm sorry," she breathed and pulled away from him slightly. "Bad dream I guess," she was embarrassed beyond belief at her reaction. She had known it was a dream, but it had seemed so real. Tucking her knees to her chest, she lowered her head, trying to regain her breath and slow her heart. Kharjo's hand continued to run along her back, sending soothing chills through her spine. She wrapped her tail around herself and was mortified at seeing her appearance. She knew that her fur had bristled along her neck, but down her back and her _tail_ _too_?! How embarrassing. She hadn't been that scared since she was an adolescent.

Sensing her embarrassment, Kharjo chuckled, "There is nothing to be ashamed off. Want to talk about it?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "Not really… at least, not right now."

"Whenever you feel ready," he nuzzled her ear and tucked her in closer.

They sat in silence for a long time, neither feeling the need to speak up.

Having finally calmed down, Neri looked over at him, "What is the time?"

"I would suspect late morning. Ten, perhaps?"

"I should get up. Stay active to work my muscles."

"Stop," Kharjo held her shoulder firmly and rose from the bed. "Let me get some food for us. I would like to hear what has bothered you."

She wasn't used to this sort of attention and care. She couldn't help but smile. "I will tell you," she squeezed his hand lightly, "and I will stay here for you to return."

He cocked his head at her, "Who are you? And what have you done with Neri?" he chuckled. "I will be right back," he touched his forehead to hers and nudged her jaw with his own, hoping she recognized all the affection he had been giving her in the Khajiit way.

"I will be here," she whispered as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once alone, she straightened her clothing and smoothed down her tail, still embarrassed she had been so frightened. Stretching, she could feel her muscles were sore, but much more limber and stronger.

What had her dream meant? She didn't necessarily buy into the belief that dreams had meaning. It was probably just her fears forming in her mind. But, she could still feel the warmth of blood running over her arms. If she hadn't been looking down at herself, she would have sworn her skin was still sticky with dragon blood. And what was all of that about his followers? She couldn't help but feel uneasy considering there had just been a dragon speaking to her earlier that day. What had the dragon said about Alduin? Could there be more to this?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in," she said.

The door creaked open and J'zargo poked his head in. He came into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, "Morning, Neri. J'zargo does not plan on staying long, just wanted to see how you are faring."

She stood and smiled at him. It almost seemed odd having him visit now, "I am doing well, thank you. Almost back to myself."

He dipped his head with a smile, "Good to hear. J'zargo suspects you will be leaving here soon?"

"Yes, I was hoping for today but it could be tomorrow. There are a lot of things that still need to be done."

"Understandable," he took a step closer to her, "You are a woman in high demand," another step. "J'zargo assumes you will not be around much… for quite a while."

"Yes…" she watched as he drew nearer, her face asking the question.

"Then there is something I must do," he said and closed the space between them. Neri went to take a half step away but his hand closed around the back of her neck, stopping her retreat and his lips met hers.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello Everyone! Sorry for the delay with posting this chapter! I failed to continue my record of keeping it under a week :( . This week has been a little crazy! I will be starting my new job next week and so I have been in the wonderful process of moving! I am still in the middle of it but I really wanted to get this chapter out since I don't know when the next one will be. Hopefully it won't be over a week, but it is hard to say. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a little bit of language, just as a heads up. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

He took another step towards her. _What the hell is he doing?_ "Yes…" her eyes darted down to his feet and she saw him ready another step which would have drawn them together to only a few inches. She heard him speak those unsettling words and realization began to dawn on her. Moving to separate herself from him, he practically leaped forward.

His proximity startled her and she instantly reached for the daggers that were not there. Her usual weapons were missing and she had no backups; not the ones in her boots, the smaller ones in her gauntlets or even the blade she kept strapped to her thigh. She could feel his hand close around the back of her neck, holding her in place while he brought his lips to hers.

Her hands pressed against his chest, but what she meant as retreat and defense, he took as passion. He increased his kiss with fervor, forcing her mouth open with his as his other hand wrapped around her waist. Neri continued to try to push herself away but could feel herself drawing dangerously close to the bed. J'zargo was stronger than she ever thought he would be and though she could probably outmatch him on her best day, today was close to her worst. She tried to mutter a complaint but it only came out as a small moan, only leading to encourage the mage, who reciprocated with a moan of his own.

She didn't want to give up her struggle but she knew that all of it was futile. All she could do was hope he would back off soon.

* * *

Kharjo smiled down at the platter in his hands. He begrudgingly shook his head to dispel his most recent daydream. Khajiits often fell in love quickly when they met their mate and would bond themselves soon after that. He wanted more than anything to make Neri his mate officially, but he knew that she might need more time. _With Neri having been raised by a Nord, she must have a different attitude towards bonding. Rather, what do the Nords call it? Marriage?_

He would give her the time. Whatever she needed, he would wait.

Rounding the corner, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Neri's door ajar. _Of course that woman would leave. So stubborn._ Kharjo was shaking his head, smiling at her hard-headedness. Just before he pushed the door open, his ears picked up the rumbling moan of a Khajiit male. Instantly, Kharjo's fur bristled while his heart fell into his stomach. His eyes darted over to J'zargo's closed room door and struggled to silence his growl.

He peeked inside but could only see the shoulder of the mage. Nudging the door a little more, it took every ounce of his will not to drop the tray, shove the door open and rip the other male apart. Neri's eyes were open and wide with shock and, pleading? Her hands were flat against J'zargo's chest, not embracing him, yet the mage continued to clutch her closer; their bodies pressed tightly against one another.

Red began to cloud Kharjo's vision. He was torn between rushing in to confront them or waiting to see each of them individually. So, he stayed rooted to his spot, his anger rising and filling his every fiber. Slowly, he took a step away from the door; he set the tray on the stone ring in the center of the room and leaned against the wall next to her door to hear what Neri would do.

* * *

Finally J'zargo pulled away and loosened his grip, smiling down at her.

"What the hell, J'zargo!" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she took several steps away from him, her back thudding into the wall behind her. "You son of a bitch!"

His smile turned into a scowl, "You were enjoying it, don't deny it!" He allowed a small smile to return and he forced himself in closer, nuzzling her jaw. "Why can't you just admit that you want me, too?"

"Because it would be a lie," she growled as she pushed against him. She hissed as his hand ran from her ribs to her hip. "Get the fuck off me. You're lucky that I don't have my blades on me, and that Kharjo isn't here."

"Kharjo? That brute! Don't make me laugh," he snarled but backed away from her. "He is nothing. I don't even see why you allow him to follow you. He is a caravan cat! Nothing more than a mediocre sell-sword. I will be arch-mage! I am worthy of your time, not him!"

"You will never be arch-mage, J'zargo. I will be before you ever have the chance. Now, get the hell out and I might let you leave with your life."

J'zargo stared her down. There was more that he wanted to say, so much more, and much more he wanted to show her. She would come to her senses. The warrior would get himself killed in time then she would come crawling back, J'zargo would help ensure that. "Mark my words, Neri. He will fail you," and J'zargo stormed out of the room.

For several, long moments Neri stayed flattened against the wall. Where had that come from? J'zargo had always been so wrapped up in himself, why would he suddenly show an interest? Her legs began to fail her and she slid down the wall, hugging her knees.

She was definitely not herself. She felt sick to her very soul. And why did she feel as if she had betrayed Kharjo? Everything had been unwanted attention, but he had kissed her and she couldn't get him to stop. Although she was thankful that Kharjo hadn't been there to witness the indiscretion, would she tell him? Could she tell him? How could he ever forgive her if she felt responsible?

Speaking of Kharjo, where was he? He had never been gone for this long. There was no way he was lost. He had an excellent sense of direction, having lived with the caravan, and he had been here for a few days. _Where could he… Oh no._ Neri spotted the tray with fresh food sitting on the stone wall through her doorway that J'zargo had left wide open at his departure. _Did he see? He must have… Gods, where is he?_

* * *

Kharjo's pain receded the longer he listened but it was transformed into a rage directed at a particular mage. Neri didn't approve of J'zargo's attention. She hadn't betrayed him, his heart remained intact.

"Mark my words, Neri. He will fail you."

_No, never again,_ Kharjo thought. He heard the heavy footsteps of J'zargo approaching the door and moved to the other side of the wall to hide behind. Kharjo wouldn't confront Neri right now because his anger might be directed towards her; he would wait for a chance at his real target.

J'zargo flung the door open and looked at his room. No, he needed to get out for a while. Any work he tried to do now would be compromised by his emotions. He had always been so cool and collected, but right now he couldn't settle himself.

Kharjo followed silently behind the mage. They were headed out to the courtyard; a perfect chance to confront him. _The less delay, the better,_ Kharjo grinned. He waited in the doorway until J'zargo had begun pacing at the foot of the statue.

The warrior couldn't stop himself if he wanted. His feet led him forward and his hand clenched into a fist. J'zargo turned towards the aggressively sounding footsteps behind him. His eyes widened in surprise, and quite possibly fear, but none of it mattered.

Kharjo brought his fist down across J'zargo's jaw causing his face to whip to the side as he stumbled backwards. J'zargo caught himself against the statue only to receive another blow to the other side of his face, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"You bastard!" Kharjo yelled as he grabbed the mage by his collar and lifted him up to stare him down. "You dare force yourself on _my_ mate!"

J'zargo gripped Kharjo's wrists, trying to pry them off of his robes. He could see the pure hatred and wrath in the warrior's eyes. It would take much more than Neri casting a paralysis spell them to stop this battle. Balling his fist, he thrust it forward with all his strength to connect with Kharjo's jaw. The other male barely flinched, his instinct taking over and giving him strength. J'zargo was pretty sure that his hand would give way before Kharjo's face would.

Kharjo let out a menacing hiss as he threw J'zargo away from him. There was a sting on one of his forearms where J'zargo had managed to cut him, but he it was forgotten just as quickly as he had received it. He was barely aware of his actions, just that he had to kill the male before him to protect Neri. No one should ever mistreat a woman, especially not in such a vile way. He knew that Neri could normally protect herself from situations such as these, but she was not her usual self. She needed protection. Kharjo had to defend his mate.

J'zargo frantically scrambled away from the warrior, desperately trying to buy himself time as he activated a flame spell. Although J'zargo had abandoned his Khajiit background when he joined the college for greater things, he knew what this battle was really about, and the error he had made to cause it. Kharjo had used the word mate when referring to Neri. They had not yet been bonded but he already considered her his. Even if Neri had been willing, they would be fighting for her, and, more than likely, to the death. Tradition would dictate fighting only in hand-to-hand, but J'zargo knew that he would fall if that was all he used. He relied too much on magic.

The mage's actions hadn't been missed by Kharjo. The small flicker of orange and red in his hand indicated that J'zargo didn't have the intention to fight fair. Kharjo rushed forward and slammed his heel into J'zargo's side, causing the spell to falter. Pinning the mage to the ground, he slammed his fist into the man's jaw putting all of his weight behind the blow.

Blood sputtered out of his mouth as his head snapped to the side. Another blow like that and he would have a broken jaw. J'zargo thrust his hand forward to release his spell. He knew it would be weak, but at least it might distract Kharjo long enough for him to pause the assault.

Kharjo saw the action and blocked his face with his forearms as the fire singed his fur. J'zargo pushed Kharjo backwards but the warrior twisted around to recover his footing. Reaching out with a hand, he caught J'zargo's arm with his claws, tearing open fabric and flesh. The male wailed in pain and reached out with his own claws, catching Kharjo's arm and causing him to release. Kharjo chuckled at the red just beginning to trickle down his arm.

Clutching at his wounded arm, J'zargo tried a small healing spell while trying to back away; a river of blood still flowing down his arm. He weakly threw another flame spell at Kharjo but had to abandon it to block his face as the distance closed between them.

He punched the mage in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Hit after hit landed in J'zargo's midsection, the relentless fury never allowing him to recover long enough to retaliate. Cold metal bars bit into his back and he realized he was cornered at the gates of the college. J'zargo was momentarily aware of a foot being placed in his chest and then he was falling backwards as the gate gave way.

Kharjo roared at the mage, who was rolling down the path. J'zargo's hands fanned out around him, pushing the snow around as he struggled to right himself. He was on his hands and knees when he began coughing up more blood; the warm red melting the snow and seeping into the cracks of the path.

Although his head was swimming and he had not yet righted himself, J'zargo could hear the heavy footsteps approaching, "Please, Kharjo, I yield. No more. I will leave her alone."

"Not good enough!" Kharjo growled as he landed a kick into the mage's ribs.

He coughed again as he rolled but managed and finally right himself. J'zargo wasn't about to go out like this. He collided with Kharjo and the two punched and clawed at each other; growls and blood filling the air. Their fight carried them away from the college along the path and neither paid attention to the crowd that had formed, or the voice screaming for them to stop.

Kharjo kicked out one of J'zargo's legs, causing him to stumble enough that one well-placed fist sent him crashing to the ground. He skidded to a stop with his head and shoulders hanging precariously over the edge of the broken walkway. Nothing but snow, rocks, water and surely death awaited him below. He moved to back away but felt Kharjo grab him roughly by the shoulder to flip him over. The warrior's hands wrapped around J'zargo's throat; Kharjo's claws digging in along with the pressure threatening to crush J'zargo's windpipe.

"She has chosen, but I know that you will never yield," Kharjo whispered. "I have killed many men, what's one more?"

J'zargo frantically struggled against Kharjo. His eyes were wide with fear as he felt his body crying for air yet also shaking from fear of falling.

"Kharjo!" Neri yelled, rushing down the pathway. "Kharjo! Let him go! If you kill him it would be murder!"

Kharjo could feel Neri drawing closer, his instinct argued with itself to kill the man who assaulted her or to listen to her words. "He deserves to die," he said simply. "He will never be a respectable being."

Neri was torn. She had never been overly fond of J'zargo and he had insulted her by the unwarranted kiss. It was hard for her to admit but there was a small part of her that wanted Kharjo to finish him. But she knew it would solve nothing and Kharjo would be taken away from her, no matter what Khajiit tradition dictated.

She kneeled next to Kharjo, taking his face in her hands. He resisted at first but loosened his grip on J'zargo's neck. When his eyes met hers, Neri could see they had softened when looking at her, but the fury was still burning under his skin.

"Please, Kharjo, let him go. It is murder and they will take you away from me."

Kharjo continued to stare at her, his mind and body warring over the decision. His mate had requested something of him but his body was still hyped up from the battle. He let out a sigh and released J'zargo's throat to stand. The mage sucked in a breath, coughing on his exhale as he scrambled away from the ledge. He collapsed on his stomach, wincing at the pain and coughing up more blood as it trickled from his neck, arms and torso. He eased one eye open just in time to meet Neri's gaze, a look of disgust and pity filling her features.

Neri looked away from the battered J'zargo; she had no idea how this event would change him, she just knew that it would. Stroking her hand along Kharjo's arm, she noticed the wetness against her palm. The crowd parted for them and Neri nodded to Colette, who hurried off to assist J'zargo. The Khajiit pair continued to walk in silence until they had reached her room.

Kharjo pulled away from her and began pacing, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Why did you stop me? I should have finished him when I had the chance."

"Sit down," Neri said firmly. He stopped and looked at her. "Sit down," raised her voice slightly and pointed to the chair next to her. He grinned sheepishly but sat next to her, noticing the food now sitting on the table. Turning towards it, he was abruptly stopped when Neri pushed him against the backrest and pulled a chair in front of him. "You eat after your wounds are healed." She wet a cloth and began cleaning away the blood from his arms.

He watched her work in silence. The quiet around him was unbearable, "Please speak to me, I am sorry."

She shook her head and smiled up at him that quickly faded, "I am not upset with you. J'zargo did something that he shouldn't have and he wasn't listening to me. I know that I don't understand all Khajiit ways, but I assume that is what was driving you?"

Kharjo looked away shyly. He didn't want to have this conversation with her just yet. How would she react? "It is hard to explain… but, yes. Khajiit culture did have something to do with it."

"And you don't want to explain it right now?"

"Not particularly. I don't want to scare you away. But I promise," he reached out to stroke her cheek and place his forehead against hers, "I will tell you if you ask."

She smiled at him and began to purr lightly, "You won't scare me away. I love you," she pulled away from him and began to heal his cuts, "And if you don't want to explain it just yet, I can wait."

Kharjo settled into the chair, smiling at Neri and now enjoying their silence, knowing that she didn't hate him. He felt her hand running over his now healed arm where the largest cut had been, there wouldn't even be a scar. She was staring at his arm, her thumb rustling his fur. Placing a finger under her chin, he tipped her head up to look at him, "What is it?"

"Can we leave today?"

All of the happiness from the previous day had been drained from them and was now replaced by a more somber mood. "Yes, we can leave."


	31. Chapter 31

_Hello everyone! I apologize for my long absence! Got finished moving and have settled into my new job; it is AMAZING! I work as a zookeeper so it is a lot of long hours, heavy lifting and hard work, but it is worth it! Where I am living now, I don't have internet, except on my phone. So, I will probably only post on my days off when I get a chance to go somewhere with wifi, but if you ever want to send me a message, feel free, and with those, I can answer in a reasonable time! I am posting these two chapters now, I do have a third but I am not overly happy with it, so I am holding back. I do hope to have it up in the next week or two though._

_As you may have guessed, this story is starting to wrap up. I don't know how many more chapters are in this but we will see. I do have another fanfic that I am writing as well. For those of you who may be interested, it is Mass Effect fanfic, starting from the first game. I already have a few chapters written for it, but it is just a matter of fine-tuning and I really want to focus on Continuing Forward until I know when it will end. However, don't be surprised if you see something pop up in the next few weeks._

_Again, sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Neri, you haven't spoken to me since we left," Kharjo said softly, peeking out of the corner of his eye at her.

There were no horses or wagons to rent from Winterhold, so they had to walk to Solitude. They agreed not to make any stops along the way in the hopes of avoiding battles and allowing Neri recovery. So far, they had yet to encounter anything besides skittish wildlife.

She stared straight ahead; her eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Neri? Are you even listening?"

"Hmm?" she shook her head, blinking away the glaze over her eyes, "Did you say something?"

"What is on your mind? You have barely acknowledged anything during this trip. What is wrong?" he scratched the back of his neck. "You are disappointed that I… lost control at the college."

"No, Kharjo, it's not you. Just lost in my thoughts."

"What is it, then?"

"Nothing. Let's keep moving."

_We are already moving, _he wanted to say. _She hates me. I let my rage control me… again._ He lowered his head and fell a few steps behind her as she picked up her pace._ It has been years since I lost control, and that time Ahkari had to bail me out. Please gods, let me be by her side._

He looked up to see Neri hike up the hill before them.

Reaching the top, she placed her hands on her hips and scoped out the landscape. Her breathing was a little heavy, her chest still feeling a little constricted. She hoped that it would only be another day before she was back to normal. But right now, Solitude was insight. All that was left was crossing the marsh, the bay and then trekking up the mountainside. Not too much longer now.

She could hear Kharjo's footsteps approaching but she didn't dare turn to look at him. Her guilt still weighed heavily on her heart. Would he even believe her apology? Damn that mage. J'zargo was going to get himself killed with his attitude; and she might even be the one to do it. She actually didn't like killing her own kind. Although she hadn't grown up with other Khajiits, she felt a lost kinship with them; as if she should work harder to link herself to them.

Granted, she could kill a Khajiit if needed.

Just before reaching the level Neri stood at, Kharjo's foot slipped in the mud, sending him forward. Bracing his hand out in front of himself, his fingers barely pressed into the soft ground and he felt pressure along his other arm. "Thanks," he softly grinned, turning his head up towards Neri.

"Not a problem," she said simply.

Kharjo grumbled a little under his breath, bringing his leg back under himself. He allowed himself to feel a small bit of warmth as she helped him to stand. Once upright, he continued to hold his arm out as her fingers lingered on his forearm and elbow. He could feel her eyes on him but continued to stare at Solitude, his shame still caging him.

"So, not too much longer, huh?" he started slowly.

Neri looked away from him and back towards the city, "Yeah. We'll be back to work soon enough. Especially if we cut across the marsh, and maybe even go across the bay. Which will then put is right on the docks."

_What! Swim?_ "Um… isn't there a road or something nearby?"

"Well, yes, but it is much farther down and out of the way. We are walking anyway, this at least would get us there a bit faster."

"I mean… if you think you are up to it."

"Of course."

_Shit._

Neri started down the hill, waving Kharjo along. She could hear his feet slipping in the mud and he scurried past her trying to keep his feet matching his momentum. She could barely muster a smile after him as she paused at the base of the hill. Stopping by a tree, she lightly traced her claws through the bark and looked out over the marsh then to the ocean.

"Neri? What are you doing?"

She smiled back at him as he leaned on the other side of the tree. "Just thinking that this could be a good spot for a house."

"A house? Don't you already own two?" he chuckled.

"Yes, and I could probably buy on in Solitude by now," she kicked at the grass in front of her. "But I would like to have one that is truly my own. There are two other spots that I am looking at. One near Falkreath, another near Riften."

"Then what is stopping you?"

"Because it is ridiculous. I want to build this grand house but it would just be me there. I know that I am more of a loner, but living in the country by myself…" she shook her head and continued towards the marsh, "Even I don't know if I can do it."

Kharjo followed after her, desperately wishing he could console her.

All pain was forgotten when he came to the edge of the marsh. He watched Neri skip from one patch of land to the next. _As long as I follow her lead… I won't touch the water._

She was so quick that he could barely keep up. They passed what looked like an abandoned shack and were almost to the other side. Neri landed on solid ground and turned to look at Kharjo with a certain light in her eyes.

Kharjo smiled back at her only to miss his jump and slip into the water. Panic widened his eyes as he felt the cold water begin to wrap around him. He swung his arms to grasp at the land before him. His fingers dug into the soft earth as he tried to steady himself. He then frantically clawed at the ground trying to pull himself onto the land. He could barely hear Neri saying his name.

"Kharjo," she said calmly, trying unsuccessfully to hide her laugh. "Kharjo! Kharjo you stupid warrior, just stand!"

At the same moment he heard her, his feet kicked the ground and he paused. Placing them beneath him, he stood only to find that the water barely approached his chest. He closed his eyes and rubbed his neck as he waded out of the marsh.

"You alright?" she chuckled and covered her mouth.

"Besides being sufficiently embarrassed? I believe so. Actually I think I would be feeling better if I had started to drown," he laughed and shook his arms and legs trying to fling the water off.

"Oh, come now," she said, picking algae off of him. "I wouldn't let you drown."

"I would welcome it if you would breathe life back to me." Kharjo bit his lip, almost regretting what he said, but Neri only smiled and started walking again.

"Well, with that previous display, I assume that you do not know how to swim. It won't take too long to go around. And I am not in any hurry to see them."

* * *

"Dovahkiin? We heard you were dead," a guard said, taking a step back and looking to his fellow guards for help.

"I seem to hear that a lot too. I need to see General Tulius. He is here, is he not?"

"To my knowledge, he is. Would you like one of us to take you to him?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I know my way through Solitude. Thank you."

Kharjo nodded to the men who gave him a slight bow in return as he passed. _I might start liking these Nords a little more now_, Kharjo smiled to himself. He fell in step with Neri, staying only a half-step behind her for her to lead the way.

He took in the faces that surrounded them; several townspeople who only looked on in awe and not fear. Perhaps Elisif had been true to her name and spread a few good words about Khajiit. They passed a group of young women who waved and smiled when Kharjo made eye contact. His brow twisted in confusion but waved back, not wanting to be rude. The women burst into giggles and huddled together as their cheeks reddened. A low growl next to him caught his attention.

"What?" he asked Neri. She ignored him and shoved the door open, leading into the main location of the Imperial Army.

Making their way through the foyer, they saw their target in the next room. _Does he ever leave that table?_ Kharjo thought. He saw Legate Rikke standing to the side and she was the first to notice their entrance; her mouth visibly fell open.

"Legate Rikke, I asked you a question!" Tulius said rubbing his neck. When he finally looked up, he followed her gaze to the Khajiit pair. "Dragonborn Neri? Rikke said you were dead, or was it dying?"

Rikke looked at Tulius then back to Neri, her mouth trying to form words but no sound came out.

Kharjo leaned close to Neri, "You really do hear that a lot, don't you?" he chuckled.

"You have no idea… We'll be hearing this for the next month at least," she whispered back. Turning her attention back to Tulius, she answered him, "I was very near it, but kicked it back to Oblivion."

"Good, we need someone who is hard to kill. These damn Stormcloaks are actually putting up a decent fight," he turned his attention back to the map and waved her over.

"So, what do we have?" Neri stood beside him and leaned over the table.

"In your absence, the Stormcloaks have been busy. They converged on Whiterun, threatening to flatten the city. We lost a lot of good men in that fight. I hear that your housecarl, Lydia, did an excellent job mobilizing the troops. Thankfully, there was only minimal damage to the city. As successful as that was, we do have some other problems on our hands.

"I have been informed that some of our men have been taken captive. Our spies believe that they are being held at Fort Kastav. We are also mobilizing on Fort Amol. Both are crucial to this war. I do request your assistance in these efforts."

"Consider it done," Neri said straightening.

"Excellent. I feel that our victory is close at hand. I have men scattered throughout Skyrim squelching skirmishes with Ulfric's men. Once you take Fort Amol, send word and I believe we can converge on Windhelm."

"Really?" Kharjo spoke up. "Sorry, but this hardly seems like a war if it can be wrapped up in a matter of weeks."

Rikke scowled at Kharjo but looked to the general for permission to speak. Tulius caught her eye, knowing what she was about to say. "Tension has been rising for quite a while, warrior. There have been battles, but all were overshadowed by Alduin's presence."

Kharjo looked to Neri and saw her visibly flinch at Alduin's name. She rolled her shoulder and rubbed at a non-existent tension spot in her neck.

"But," Tulius continued, oblivious to Neri's reaction, "I will admit, that the dragonborn has helped us progress. In a way, I think that several of our battles were just plain fighting over who would get the dragonborn. She will help bring this war to an end quickly, with fewer lives lost."

"Please, General, no need to flatter," Neri remarked and walked back over to Kharjo.

"I am serious, Dovahkiin. When fighting next to you, the men are invigorated and more courageous. You are a symbol to them. We barely lost any men when you took Fort Dunstad. That was a larger battle than many had been in before. We have lost more men in smaller battles, against fewer soldiers."

"Thank you, General Tulius, you are too kind. We will head for Fort Kastav in the morning."

"Legate Rikke, do you have anything to add?" Tulius stood tall and turned to face the woman.

"No, sir. But may I say, dragonborn, it is good to see you are well. Our men were quite fearful we had lost you, seeing your condition from before."

"Yes, well, we have Kharjo to thank for bringing me back from the dead. Perhaps another time you will hear the story," Neri gave a small smile and nodded to everyone in the room. "We will be staying at the inn for the night, if you need to find me," Neri turned and was halfway to the door before stopping, "But I would appreciate it if you didn't need me too soon."

The tiniest movement flashed across Tulius' lips as his eyes flicked between the two Khajiits. "I can promise that no one under my command will _interrupt_ you. I will have a set of horses waiting for you at the stables when you are ready to leave.

* * *

"Back in the swing of things already. Do you think this war could really end so soon?" Kharjo asked while taking off his boots and watching Neri hang up her weapons at the head of the bed.

"It is the same reason for every war: someone got power-hungry. I plan on ending this war as soon as I can."

"And what about Ulfric?"

"He doesn't deserve to live."

Kharjo studied her for a long time. She was completely silent as she nestled herself into the bed, turning her back on him. _She still won't speak to me,_ he thought. They were sharing the same bed, but he wasn't sure if it was because that was the only room able to house two people; either way, it felt like they might as well have been in two different countries. He couldn't stop staring at her. Settling onto his back, he took one last glance at Neri then closed his eyes, deciding that he would make her speak to him when they traveled to Fort Kastav.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The night was still. The weather: calm. Not a single soul was moving in The Winking Skeever, but there was someone on the outside and quickly working his way in.

His dark clothing hid him in the shadows perfectly. Checking his surroundings, he watched the guard step farther away; he had a few minutes before the next patrol. Moving around the edge of the building, he balanced himself on a barrel that sat against the city walls and hoisted himself up the stone half-wall connected to the inn. One more jump and he was on the slanted roof of the second story. His hands ran along the wooden beam just above his shoulder, using it as balance.

Reaching the front of the building again, he lowered himself to place his feet on the small inch of wood jutting from the building face. He tested a window: locked. Another window, another one locked. The third one he reached, however, was open. It was a small opening, but just enough for him to fit through.

Picking up his feet, he slid them through the window only to find no floor on the other side and frantically grabbed the windowsill to keep from falling. Looking around, he found himself on the second level, but in the great hall, where the second floor landing was out of reach. There was a metal chandelier right behind him, but there was no telling what weight it could hold. His only options were to drop to the lower level and risk making noise and alerting everyone in the building, or try to make his way over to the landing about ten feet to his left.

So basically, it was only one choice.

Digging his gloved hands into the wood, he pulled himself up, managing to catch the ledge with his feet. Tentatively, he began to shimmy along the wall, slowly closing the gap to the landing. He placed his foot between the bars of the railing and readjusted his hands to get a better hold. Slowly, he swung his legs over and eased onto the wooden planks, careful not to let one squeak. Pausing at the first door, he leaned on one knee with a hand steadying his body.

There was no sound besides snoring coming from downstairs, but he knew that his target would be on the second level; that is where the guests stayed. He placed his gloved hand over the handle of the door and slowly tried to turn it. _Locked, damn, I knew I should have paid attention to their teachings, _he thought.

Pulling out a few lockpicks, he placed some in his teeth, knowing that he would need more than one. The thin metal instantly snapped when he applied tension. He cursed inwardly and placed another into the lock. This time, he got a little closer to the 'sweet spot' but, again, broke another pick. The small bit of broken metal clattered on the floor but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. The third lockpick finally did the trick as he heard the door make the small audible click.

Cracking the door open, he saw two bodies in the bed. He was just about to pass to the next room when he saw a tail hanging off the edge. No other Khajiit would be in a city, it had to be her. The weapons sat at the farthest end of the room, right at their heads.

He paused. Two of them? He was under the impression that she would be alone. He rose off the floor a little and saw that it was, indeed, two Khajiits. It seems that she had found herself a mate. But a target was a target. She had to be eliminated. Unsheathing his dagger, he inspected it in the moonlight, the poison still lingering from its earlier application. If everything went right, it would be a quick and painless death, as it should be.

Easing closer, he stopped when he hit a loose board that groaned under his weight. The male cat shifted in bed and his ear began to twitch towards the sound. The female moved as well, her tail swayed over the floor as her ears pointed towards the sound as well. The man held his breath and waited for each of them to fall still again. It was only a few seconds, but it might as well have been an hour.

He moved around her tail, it still swishing as if looking for the source of the sound. He could barely get close enough to her. If he timed it right, he could easily plant the blade in her chest, but the cover was pulled up to her neck, hiding the possibility of armor. He didn't know this woman's reputation but the fact that people wanted her dead, and he was advised to use extreme caution and was told to try to kill her in her sleep gave him the idea that she would wear armor to sleep in.

Tightening his grip on the blade, he lifted it above his head, aiming for her throat.

The next movement caught him so off-guard that he faltered, leaving himself vulnerable.

Neri twisted in the bed, staring the intruder dead in the eyes and unleashing a blood curdling hiss. She could see the momentary fear in his eyes, buying herself enough time to whip her foot around to kick the dagger out of his hand. Kharjo jumped out of bed and scrambled to assist Neri as the assailant lunged at her, unarmed.

Kharjo growled as his hands wrapped around the hooded figure's throat, cutting off his air and prying his hand off of Neri. Wrenching him away from her, Kharjo slammed the man into the wall, a loud resonating thump waking the others in the inn.

"Kharjo! Let him go in the doorway!" Neri said.

"What?!" Kharjo yelled tightening his grasp on the man. "Are you crazy?" He could feel the assassin's hands desperately fighting for life, trying to claw his way free. _This is when being a Khajiit is the benefit_, Kharjo thought.

"Trust me! And be sure to back up!"

Growling, Kharjo pulled the man into the doorway and released him, quickly backing off. The reasoning was soon revealed as he heard the echoing boom coming from behind him.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The man rag-dolled into the hallway from the force, knocking over a chair; his body completely destroying the book shelf against the opposite wall. Neri could see that the man hadn't even caught his breath and was more than likely already dying, or dead, from his injuries. She grabbed her bow and a single ebony arrow. Letting it fly, it broke through his armor easily at such a close range, burying in his chest.

His head rolled down to look at the arrow, his chin resting on his chest as his last breath escaped him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Corpulus Vinius, the owner of the inn, yelled as he reached the top of the stairs. When he caught sight of the body, he visibly recoiled and looked up at Neri, "Dragonborn, I… I hope you can explain this."

She calmly stepped forward, her bow still in her hand, she leaned in to inspect the body. A small piece of paper was sticking out of the front pocket of his armor. Pulling it out, she rose to her feet, unfolded it, and a small grimace played on her face. "Just as I thought," she said calmly, handing it to Corpulus.

He read it silently before handing it back to Neri, "Glad that you survived, Dovahkiin. I never would have thought someone would try to infiltrate my inn. I sincerely apologize. I will go get a guard to clean this up."

Neri passed the letter on to Kharjo.

_As instructed, you are to eliminate Neri by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed – somebody wants this poor fool dead._

_We've already received payment for the contract. Failure is not an option._

_-Astrid_

"I guess we both know who contracted them," Kharjo said quietly.

"As I have said before, Ulfric will die. Last time he was arrested, he managed to escape. He won't get that chance again."

Kharjo tossed the letter towards the would-be assassin, leaving it for whichever guard arrived. He placed a hand on Neri's wrist, nodding toward the room. She gave a weak smile and walked back inside, placing her bow back against the wall.

"That was a close one," he said while sitting on the bed and watching the rogue. "I guess it might be a little hard to get back to sleep now." While looking at the floor, he rubbed his head, ruffing up his fur, trying to calm his nerves.

"I didn't have plans to sleep."

"Wha-?" he looked up only to have Neri cut off his train of thought with her lips. He pulled her body closer to his, pinning her under him. Feeling her legs wrap around him, a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Seems like a good way to diverge that tension," she whispered to him.

"Excellent idea," he whispered back, nibbling her shoulder.

* * *

Light was just beginning to filter in through the window, casting a gentle illumination against the far wall. Kharjo smiled down at his love, still nestled into his chest. He traced small circles slowly along her back, allowing himself a small purr that mingled with hers. She eventually began to stir, tightening her arm that was draped over him.

When she moved enough to look up at him, he spoke, "Good morning."

"Yeah, I'll bet," she chuckled. She gave him a quick kiss and listened to his purr grow a little stronger before propping herself up on her elbow. "I'm sorry I have been so withdrawn. I have just been… feeling guilty, I guess."

"Guilty? Why?"

"I thought you hated me for what I allowed to happen," she watched his face grow more and more confused. A lump began to form in her throat; he was really going to make her say it? "For not keeping J'zargo away. I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't have been so naïve."

"That is why?" he laughed. "I thought you were upset with me for overreacting."

She smiled at him and rested her forehead against his. "I guess we need to start talking more."

"Miscommunication and lack of communication seem to be what we are good at. But… not talking is always a plus," he smirked.

Rolling her eyes at him, she got out of bed and began dressing, "Well, unfortunately, I think we need to cut this morning short if we are to get to Fort Kastav."

"And if I don't want to?" he drawled, gazing at her.

"I will shout you out of that bed," she smirked as she began to fit her armor on.

"Fine, fine. Let me get dressed."

* * *

"There they are," Kharjo pointed out as they rounded the hill. A small contingent of men were kneeling behind some rocks.

One let out a soft whistle at their approach and the leader turned to face them. "Dragonborn, I heard that you and your follower might be coming. I'm Hadvar."

"Please, just Neri, and this is Kharjo."

The man seemed to be judging the two of them, his eyes roaming each of the Khajiits in their armor and weapons. "Hmph. Break our men out and head to the courtyard. We'll meet you there."

"Alright, don't initiate until we get out."

"Yes, yes," he drawled. Neri narrowed her eyes at him but continued on. Hadvar had obviously forgotten that Khajiits had better hearing, when they heard him say to another one of the soldiers, "I don't think Rikke even knows my name. Probably because _I'm not 'The Dragonborn'_."

Kharjo looked as if he might turn around but Neri reached out to touch his arm, "Ignore it."

They made their way down the hill, slinking against rocks and keeping a watchful eye on the fort walls. There hadn't been much movement since they had been watching, leaving Neri to wonder where everyone was. An echo of footsteps announced the patrol along the fort walls closing in on their location. She dashed forward and pressed against the rock with Kharjo right next to her.

"I hate patrol duty. It's always to damn cold!"

"Well, with you falling asleep by the prisoners what do you expect? You were given a chance to prove yourself and you failed. You're lucky you weren't sent to the stocks."

"Oh, come on! I was far enough away from the prisoners that they couldn't pickpocket me! And besides, does anyone even know they are here? Even if they did, you think the Imperials could mount an attack here?"

"You never know. I hear they have the dragonborn on their side. Remember that rumor about Windhelm being terrorized by a dragon? I heard she was the one who called it."

"Calling on dragons? Did you get into the mead again? Or did you find some cats with skooma? Yeah, that is about as likely as her turning into one! And besides, there are rumors that she is dead anyway. Two of her cat friends were seen dragging her limp body into Winterhold."

"She is the dragonborn, though. She could still be alive."

Their voices slowly faded along with their footsteps and Neri looked over to Kharjo, "Good news travels fast," she smirked just before jumping over their cover. Scaling along the wall, they came upon a small trap door. "No time like the present," she whispered and jumped down into the passage. "Stay low, there is no telling how many we will find in here."

Every door seemed to creak to announce their arrival. They stuck to the shadows and the walls as closely as possible. When they entered a small chamber with a door in front of them and stairs leading upwards, Kharjo kept an eye on the stairs as they headed towards the door. When he heard the tinkering of a lock he turned around to see Neri at a chest.

"What are you doing!" he demanded.

"Calm down, just trying to see what we can have off of our friends here."

"We don't have time for this!"

"Relax. I do it all the time."

"In the middle of enemy territory?"

"Uh, yes. Whenever I see a chest, I have to open it. Call it an obsession, if you will. Leave no stone unturned? That sort of thing."

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the stairs as she lifted the lid and stuffed a few things into her pockets. She tapped him on the shoulder and rolled over to the door. It was too weird that they hadn't seen anyone yet, but their best bet was to go lower.

Leaning around the corner, they heard a yawn of a Stormcloak soldier, one standing at the bottom of the stairs. Neri splayed out her hand, requesting Kharjo to hold as she closed in on the man. Taking out her dagger, she stood quietly and in one swift motion, closed her hand over his mouth and cut from left to right against his throat. Blood sprayed the wall before him, but only his muffled and gargled moans whispered in the stone hallways.

"What was that?" they heard echo down the hallway.

Neri swapped for her bow and notched an arrow, moving quickly around the corner and releasing it into her foe's chest.

"Praise the gods!" a prisoner shouted.

Just as Kharjo caught up to her, Neri was moving down the stairs. "Can't let me have any, can you?" he chuckled.

She shrugged as she unlocked the first cell, "Not my fault I am better equipped for stealth than you."

"Let's teach those bastards a lesson!" one of the previous captives yelled.

"Follow our lead," Neri said

Kharjo shook his head as he watched some of them try to rush ahead of her. Moving into the previous room, he saw a guard round the top of the stairs. Kharjo rushed forward, determined to take this one out until an arrow wizzed by his head and buried in the small gap of the guard's helmet. He turned around to see Neri smirking as she gave a small shrug.

Chaos began to fall as they rushed outside. Stormcloak guards shouted orders and scrambled to get their bearings as the attack came in from behind. Seeing that some of the captives were still unarmed, Kharjo rushed in to help, skewering two Stormcloaks, one on each sword. He could hear Neri's bow twang with the sound of arrows being unleashed. The air was quickly filling with the cries of dying men.

"Damn it! Get out of my way!" Neri yelled at an Imperial soldier. Three Stormcloaks had been lined up perfectly for her fire shout, when a few men moved up to block her shot. Just because they were friendly to her didn't mean they wouldn't get burned, how would that make any sense?

"No! No!" someone yelled.

Neri turned to see one of the prisoners on the ground, his arm bloody, his face filled with fear at the sword being swung above his attacker's head. She ran forward, stabbing the man in the side and pushing his body to face away from the soldier. Withdrawing her blade, she stabbed it again between his neck and shoulder then slashed across his throat, his warm blood spraying against her fur and decorating her armor.

"Thank you, Dovahkiin. You could have just shot him with an arrow, though," he said as she put out a hand to help him up.

"And if I had, the weapon would have come down on you anyway. And you're welcome." She saw his eyes widen in fear and she whipped around, taking out her bow in the process and planting an arrow in the man's neck as he stood a foot away; even part of the feathers disappeared into his throat as the shaft buried deeply at such a close range. "Take their weapons. Try not to die."

Men fell on both sides before the battle was finished, but thankfully, all of the prisoners lived. Neri kneeled in the middle of the fort, wiping off her weapons when Kharjo stood beside her.

"That didn't go too badly," he said cautiously.

"Yes, but men still died. This is why I preferred to work alone. If anyone died it would be them or me."

"You can't blame yourself."

"I know. Let's talk to Hadvar," she said standing up, "I am ready to get this war over with."

* * *

_As some of you may have guessed, I decided not to add in a smut scene. It just didn't really feel right with this story, and to be honest, I still think of them as felines and working with tigers and servals right now, I just find it a little weird for me to write it. I am not opposed to smut (because, let's be honest, in my Mass Effect fanfic, I am sure there will be some), I just didn't feel like it would fit. Thank you, everyone!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello! I know, there was a delay again... Damn this full-time job taking all of my energy! Anyway, I am going to warn you now, there will be another gap between postings, hopefully no longer than 2 weeks. I have a wedding this coming up weekend so I know I won't get anything posted before then. The other reason is because the next chapter I assume will be fairly long. When you read this chapter, you will understand. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading my story!_

_Oh yes! And thank you to The Guest Calypso for the suggestion of adding in M'aiq and allowing me to use your line!_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

It was nightfall by the time they reached Fort Amol, but the men were ready to fight. Seeing Neri, the dragonborn, strengthened their resolve. Everyone was anxious for the war to end, to go back to their families, or maybe even start one. That thought even existed in Neri's mind, as surprising as it was to her; but there was no way she would voice her opinion aloud.

It was a thought for another time. Right now, she needed to concentrate on the task at hand: taking the fort.

They descended on the walls with Neri and Kharjo leading the way with their superior night vision. A few men tried to light torches, but Neri quickly smacked them out of their hands and told them to fall in line. The Stormcloak soldiers never knew what hit them. Silent black arrows rained down upon them, felling many on the walls. Other enemies rushed to the weapon racks only to turn around too late. It was the shortest battle Neri and Kharjo had ever been a part of.

After the battle, Neri perched herself on a high wall, leaning against the stone tower behind her. It was a perfect vantage point, easy sight both in and outside the fort. Blood soaked the ground; most of it from Stormcloaks. One thing she never thought she would tire of was battles, but right now, she could easily say goodbye to this life.

She had once had the taste of love and a possible future, and then it was all ripped away from her. Hate, bitterness and revenge had filled her but then Alduin gave her a new purpose; she fit well into that role. So many people had relied on her, whether they knew it or not. Her quest to defeat the World-Eater consumed her thoughts and she hadn't even planned on living past it all. Neri had been willing to sacrifice herself to make sure she could save many she hadn't even met.

But when she lived, she had to find a new life. When you are so important, how does anything live up to that? For a long time, every fight, every ruin explored, and every piece of new equipment seemed pointless.

Neri knew that she had lost herself more than once. Over all of that time, she knew that she had changed. She was the same orphaned Khajiit that didn't fit in and struggled to live. Every city knew her name. Bards sang of her adventures. She was a leader. Not only did she have homes, but they were filled with weapons, trophies, treasures and gold. But what good was it to spend it all alone?

_Then again, I don't have to be alone._

Kharjo gave her hope; a possibility she hadn't considered. But was it even possible for them?

"What are you doing up here by yourself?"

Neri shook her head and looked up at the figure: Kharjo. _It is almost like he heard my thoughts._ "Just thinking."

"About?" he inquired. Kharjo leaned against the wall next to her, crossing his arms over his chest. _How do you transition into a relationship with someone so strong… and famous for that matter?_ he thought. _Does she really even know how much I care about her?_

"What to do after all of this. It's all I have really known. How can I move on from it?"

"Same here. The caravan was the closest thing to normal I have had since I came to Skyrim." Kharjo looked down at Neri; she was staring off into the distance, watching the clouds start to obscure some of the stars. "But, we always have a choice."

"Do we?"

"I think so. And if not, we take it anyway."

Neri laughed and looked up at him, "I like that."

"Which part?"

"The part where _we_ make the choice."

He grinned at her, and kneeled in front of her as she turned to face him. "I would be honored to be your choice, Neri. I will follow you anywhere you ask."

She cupped his jaw in her hand as he leaned into it, "Let's get through the next few days before we make any hard plans but… I like the sound of that."

Smiling at her, he held her wrist to give her palm a nuzzle, "Come, let's join the other soldiers for now. Word has already been sent to Tulius, but I think these men are celebrating getting one step closer to the end."

"I could use a little relaxation," she said, hopping off the wall.

Kharjo stopped dead in his tracks. "Who are you, and how do you look like Neri?"

"Yes, very funny," she rolled her eyes at him.

"DRAGONBORN!" the men yelled when they approached them. "Nice of you to join us!" one drunkenly yelled.

"I always knew I liked cats."

"Woah! Lund! Racist much?"

"Oh, yes… sorry, Dovahkiin."

Neri let that one slide, he was drunk, no need to kill him after a victory. "Save any for us?"

"Of course!" one yelled and threw a wine bottle at her. She easily caught it and uncorked the top, downing a couple gulps before passing it to Kharjo. "How in Oblivion did we get lucky enough to have the dragonborn on our side?"

"Well," Neri started, "in all honesty, Ulfric tried to kill me, so, there wasn't too much decision-making after that."

"Lotta good that did him then!" the men all guffawed.

"Tell us a story from your travels, Dovahkiin," one man asked.

"Any one in particular?" she chuckled.

"So many stories to one person. Ah, to be an adventurer… You know, I used to be an adventurer like you."

Kharjo tried to hide his disbelief, "Is that so?" He looked to Neri to find her already smiling and shaking her head. She caught his eye and held up a finger as if to say "wait for it."

"Yes, but then I took an arrow to the knee."

Kharjo quirked his brow at the man and leaned over to Neri, "He isn't serious, is he?" he whispered.

"That seems to be the Nord excuse for anything. I have heard it from guards before. So either there is a bandit making it a habit of shooting men in the knee, or it is a false excuse."

The man continued to talk without even paying attention to the Khajiits' exchange, "I could have done so much with my life. Fate is a cruel mistress."

"Yes, yes, Lund. We all know how famous you would have been," another man said elbowing his neighbor in the ribs.

After the laughter died down, another man spoke up, "So, what will you do when all of this is over? Lund?"

"Find a woman, settle down with her. One with glorious birthing hips. I want a lot of sons!"

"Why? Because a woman can't do what a man can?" Neri interjected.

"Um… I never said that," he coughed with his eyes darting around the group who all shook their heads and held their hands up in defense. "Alright, equal number of sons and daughters then! What about you, Dovahkiin?"

Neri shrugged. How could she answer when she didn't even know what options she had, "Retire. If that is even possible."

"You have earned it a thousand times over, Dovahkiin," another man said. "I hope you find what makes you happy and fits in your life."

"I think we all hope that for her," Kharjo said scooting a little closer to her and rubbing elbows with her.

"Who knows, maybe I have already found it," Neri answered, peeking over at Kharjo and trying to hide her smile behind a wine bottle.

* * *

Morning came too quickly but Neri had already been up and finished cooking before the first man rose. There had been a lot of drinking the previous night for some of them. She and Kharjo had kept their wits about them along with a few other soldiers who had stayed on guard, but at least half the men took things too far after raiding the fort. Although allowing their inhibitions to be dampened, they had at least a full day before Tulius would order the attack on Windhelm.

Looking towards the sky, Neri grabbed some of the meat and made her way to the overpass of the fort entrance. Spring, or what was called spring in Skyrim, was supposed to be arriving soon, but it looked as if another storm was on its way. It was far off in the mountains, but could arrive as soon as the evening.

"You keep this up and people will start thinking you are actually a bird," Kharjo said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Just trying to will myself into turning into dragon," Neri joked and leaned against him. "Get something to eat?"

"Not yet. And I know that if anyone can figure out how to turn into a dragon, I am sure you can." He paused and looked down at her. "What's bothering you?"

"You know that I like to work alone, or at least in a pair," she added as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I just don't like attacking a city. There are too many outside sources. I can't watch everyone at once and if an innocent person is in the wrong place at the wrong time, they could get hurt. And no matter how things turn out, families will be torn apart."

Kharjo was quiet for a long time. She was right. People would be lost, on both sides. "They started this war, not you. This would happen whether you joined or not. You probably will end up saving many lives by ending this war sooner."

"I guess you could be right," she muttered.

"Wait a second," Kharjo moved closer to the edge and looked out, "Who is that walking the road?" Whoever the figure was, he was staring intently up at the wall as if he recognized who they were. Just before passing the road leading to the fort, the person stopped. "That wouldn't be the messenger, would it?"

"Gods, I can't believe it is him," Neri said chuckling.

"Who?"

"M'aiq!" She turned and rushed down the stairs with Kharjo following behind her still confused. Several guards looked at her questioningly and a few trained their bows on the man on the road.

"I'll ask again. Who?"

Neri slowed enough to whisper one last thing before M'aiq could hear her, "Some call him M'aiq the liar."

"Oh, I think I have heard something about him before."

"M'aiq!" Neri called as they approached him, "It has been a long time since I saw you last."

"M'aiq wishes you well," he said. "M'aiq sees you have a friend. M'aiq has heard it is dangerous to be your friend."

"I am Kharjo, nice to meet you M'aiq," the warrior said as he nodded his head to the other Khajiit. He had tan fur with black spots and white accenting around his mouth. M'aiq had longer tufts of fur but besides those features, Kharjo couldn't see much else of him. The man wore robes and a hood that covered him completely.

"Ah, you are actually a Khajiit pair. Soon to be mates. M'aiq can see it."

"What?" Neri and Kharjo said in unison. Neri looked away while Kharjo continued, "What makes you say that?"

M'aiq grinned as he flicked his eyes between the two. "M'aiq knows much, and tells some. A Khajiit pairing is quite a rare find here in Skyrim. And the dragonborn no less! It was not in the minds of the creators to allow this union. A feat so unusual, it seems as if it were contrived upon paper."

Kharjo cocked his head to the side, then looked to Neri for help but she looked just as confused and at a loss for words.

Regaining her composure, Neri smiled and shook her head before turning back to M'aiq, "So, what brings you here? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"M'aiq spends his time traveling, as M'aiq usually does. And why is the dragonborn at an Imperial fort?"

"Trying to change the minds of the Skyrim people. Khajiit deserve the same rights as anyone else."

"The people of Skyrim are more open-minded about certain things than people in other places. M'aiq must be off. Many places to see." Without another word, the Khajiit turned and continued down the road as if he hadn't even stopped.

Kharjo and Neri watched him leave, "He is a strange one," Kharjo said. "What do you think he meant by that 'creators' thing? And the uh… 'mates' comment?"

"M'aiq never talks for long but he always seems to speak in riddles. I think people call him M'aiq the liar because he doesn't ever seem to make sense, but I think he knows a lot more and speaks more truth than we know."

"I don't know about that," Kharjo laughed.

"Courier! Courier coming in from the north!" a guard yelled from the tower.

"That was quick," Neri said as she turned to see the man approaching on horseback.

The lad closed the distance between them and pulled up on the reins to slow the horse next to the couple. "Dovahkiin? A letter from General Tulius."

Neri tore open the letter as the man went into the fort to rest his horse. She knew that they must have ridden straight from Solitude without so much as a rest for the letter to get here this quickly. "Tulius has already deployed his soldiers towards Windhelm. He wants us to meet him at the gates tomorrow morning."

"Are we bringing any of the soldiers with us?"

"He requests that we leave everyone here. That way, if any Stormcloaks head back towards Windhelm, our men can intercept them."

"And why so soon?"

"He doesn't think they know about losing Fort Amol, and maybe not even Fort Kastav. If we attack soon they won't have a chance to call in reinforcements, making the city that much weaker."

"I guess it is a good strategy."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, he is right. This may be our best chance. Look, Kharjo, you don't have to follow me anymore. You can do whatever you like now. Stay here, or go back to Ahkari, or even make a life in one of the cities. Whatever you like."

"I am going with you, Neri."

"Please, don't. Just go, start your own life now."

"No!" he held her wrists and pulled her closer to him. "If I don't go to Windhelm with you, who will watch your back? I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you!"

Kharjo crushed his lips to hers and reveled in her touch as she gave in to him. "I love you. I don't want to be anywhere but with you. What say you, woman?"

She smiled up at him and placed a hand against the side of his face, twining her fingers through his mane. "Don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed, warrior."

He pressed his forehead to hers and ran a hand along her neck, "The same goes for you, rogue."


	34. Chapter 34

_Hello again! Another long delay… I know… I know. I was really hoping to get this out sooner but hey, at least it is here now, right? Right? Between going to a wedding, visiting family, and having the worst case of writer's block I think I have EVER experienced, I am so happy to have this posted. Okay, well I don't want to make this long and I don't want to spoil anything, so let's get right into it! Oh yes, and we have hit the 100k word mark! WOO! (I know it says that I have already hit that, but I am not counting the intros!)_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

They could see Windhelm in the distance, the towers and walls peeking out on the horizon. Neither Neri nor Kharjo spoke as they approached the city; the weight of their next moments weighing heavily on them.

Could they even breach the city? Would the Stormcloaks be ready? How many would they face?

_Will I be able to keep her safe?_

_Can I keep him alive?_

Drawing closer, they could see dark clouds rising from the ground, much larger than from a simple cooking fire or chimney. "Oh, no… They started the battle already. We need to hurry."

They began to close the distance as quickly as possible. There was so much that Kharjo wanted to say to her. Why had he counted on having time before the battle? He should have lived like there were no more days ahead. But it was only after reuniting with Neri and their flirtations with death had he realized the true meaning of the phrase.

Drawing closer to the bridge, they saw the stables ablaze, the horses long since gone. Turning onto the pathway, fires burned hot, melting the snow around them and blackening the stones of the bridge. Fiery arrows sailed overhead, some sticking to the gate, others clanging off the stone walls and more making their way into the city. Dark columns swirled upwards from inside the walls.

Tullius and his men were gathered at the gate. The general saw the Khajiits approaching and allowed himself a faint smile. "Dovahkiin, warrior, glad you got the message. We have already gained access to the city. You just need to open the door."

Neri nodded her head and scanned over the walls, "You seemed to have made quite a bit of progress. When did you initialize the attack?"

"At dawn, when the snow began to fall. I don't think they were ready for us. All things considered it was fairly easy to get this far."

Looking back at Kharjo, she whispered to the two men, "Still, this is going to be a rough battle. You better rally the men."

The human nodded and turned back to the men, his face turning stern, "All right. It's time to deliver the final blow to the Stormcloak rebellion. You have all fought bravely, and sacrificed much to bring us to this point."

"Neri," Kharjo whispered to her and grabbing her arm. "I need to speak to you."

"No."

"But Neri –"

"No," she said looking up at him. Her face was stony but her eyes were filled with emotion. "Whatever you are going to say, don't say it. If you say it, there will be nothing to hope for. And if you were planning on us saying goodbye, this isn't how it will end. I won't let it be."

Silence fell between them, and not even Tullius' words made it to their ears.

"-You are the best and the brightest warriors in Tamriel. Professional soldiers, fearless and devastating. The Emperor will be paying close attention to what happens here today. Men who distinguish themselves will be well rewarded. Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the Empire! For the Legion!" Tullius thrust his sword into the air and the men cheered. Everyone began to rush forward as they shoved the doors open and the sound of metal clanging on metal filled the air.

Kharjo crushed his lips to Neri's in the last second and held her head inches from his, "Don't rush into any dangerous situations. I can't lose you."

"The same goes for you, Kharjo."

He gave a quick nod and they backed away from each other, drawing their weapons. Fire raged in all directions; the top and sides of the inn, homes and shops. Rubble was strewn about the streets; some paths blocked, others simply making them into a funnel. There was a lot of destruction, and yet more to come.

They were immediately attacked by several men. Neri ducked to the side, stabbing one of the guards through the eye slit of his helmet. As the body crumpled to the ground, she spun around to slash the next guard across his neck. She rolled to the side, dodging the warhammer that came crashing down, shattering the stone. She ripped her dagger from the dead guard's body and stood up to face her next foe, only to see Chillrend skewer through him. The guard's hand touched around the blade as he was turned, his life slowly flowing from him. Kharjo kicked the guard off his sword and nodded to Neri.

Kharjo watched her nod her thanks to him and could see her eyes narrow on a target behind him. She hurried towards him and he instinctively lowered himself and put his arm out for her. Neri placed her hand on his shoulder and her foot on his forearm, leaping up and over him as he launched her form. The rogue landed on the shoulders of the Stormcloak soldier and stabbing her knives into his neck and under his chin. The man was choking on his blood as he stumbled backward from the impact of the Khajiit on him. As soon as he hit the ground, Neri rolled forward, approaching the turned back of a guard. The man swung his sword over his head, ready to bring it down on Tullius. The Khajiit woman wrapped her arm around the guard's neck and dug her dagger into the man's left side, her blade piercing his heart.

Tullius turned to meet Neri's eyes over the guard's shoulder. She dropped her kill, holding her knives in her hands.

"The most direct route is blocked," Tullius said.

"Fastest route would be that way," Neri replied, pointing towards the west-facing wall. "They must know it too, so don't expect any of us to sneak in."

"Men! This way!" Tullius roared raising his sword and pressing forward.

Kharjo pushed his way through the soldiers to be beside Neri. A quick flit of a shadow around the corner warned him of the approaching fight. Swinging his sword around the wall, he felt his arm shake as it sliced into the soldier. Turning on his heel, and using the dying guard as leverage, he thrust his other arm forward to skewer another approaching foe. Ripping his weapons from the men, he twisted around in time to take out another guard closing in on their position. The warm blood splashed his face and armor; it was a familiar feeling, but not one that he liked.

The sounds of metal and dying men filled the air. Stormcloaks seemed to flood into the small marketplace. Where were they all coming from? Obviously, Ulfric's supporters were not as dimished as Tullius originally thought.

Neri saw where they were approaching from: the stairs leading towards the graveyard. She knew the location, walls on either side leading to the marketplace; it was a perfect funneling effect. Slashing her way to the entrance, she faced the onslaught of guards and soldiers. No one else had caught up with her just yet, but she knew that she had to slow them down.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Flames engulfed the path before her, licking the stones on the walls and wrapping around guards. The men paused, several screamed and those that didn't fall or die immediately tried to pat out the flames. Neri rushed forward, her blades glistening with fresh blood as she cut a new path ahead of her. Before she knew it, she was on the other side and heading down the stairs into the onslaught of enemies.

Kharjo heard the dragon shout resonate from his right, it was almost as if it shook the very ground he stood on. Giving it his attention, he saw the fire continue to swirl around his love as she shrugged her shoulders with her face set and snarling, determined on her goal. She charged forward, out of sight. "No! Neri!" He tried to move closer but his attention was drawn to the soldier who swung his axe towards Kharjo's head.

Neri could faintly hear her name being called, but she was too far gone. There were men to keep from dying, even if it meant killing others. For now, there were only two men that she was dealing with, but she could hear more on their way. She had to end these fights quickly but these soldiers were more heavily armored, and better trained.

A sword made its way towards her head and she narrowly escaped it, almost falling to the ground. Sweeping her foot, she kicked out the knees of the guard. As she rose to her feet, and he fell, she slashed her dagger up his side where the armor was weakest. The next attack came from a new individual; his blade glanced her armor but was deep enough to draw blood from her side. Ignoring her injury, she lunged forward at the new foe but quickly turned on her heel to cut into the wrist of the other Stormcloak she had already engaged. He immediately dropped his weapon and cradled his gushing wrist to his body; when he backed away, she could see another two soldiers approach.

She would soon be swarmed, that much she knew, but if she could deal with these three before more arrived, she might just stand a chance. Leaping back, she placed her foot against the wall to use as leverage to thrust herself at the guard before his companions got to her. But he was ready. The flat side of his blade blocked her attack. Before she could recover, he grabbed her around the throat, immediately cutting off her air.

The man was stronger than she had anticipated. Who knew that Ulfric would actually have competent soldiers? Throwing her to the ground, Neri gasped as the little air she had was pushed out of her lungs. Her eyes went wide as she gasped for relief but she could still faintly hear his words.

"Ulfric will honor me at his table for defeating you, cat!"

"Neri! Neri!"

She could hear Kharjo yelling her name, but he was too far away; he would never make it to her in time.

The man raised his sword and Neri felt an overpowering sense of déjà vu wash over her; it was the same as her last visit here, but she barely had the breath to breathe, let alone shout. Just before he brought his blade down upon her, his body shuddered as a groan escaped him. His arms swayed to the side as the sword slipped out of his hand, clanging harmlessly on the stone. Neri watched in confusion as he continued to stand motionless. Another tremor wracked his body and he leaned over. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his eyes became fixed on her just before he fell to the side.

A shadow of a figure leaned over her and she could make out a hand being outstretched to her. Neri studied her savior, he was a Stormcloak… Why would he save her? With her breath regained, she dragged herself away from him.

"Dovahkiin, I am here to help," he said through his helmet.

His voice sounded familiar but it wasn't until he removed his helmet when she knew for sure; pronounced jaw, dark hair pulled back at his neck, and facial hair that had now turned into a beard. "Einar?"

He smiled and continued to hold out his arm, "Yes, Dovahkiin. We must hurry, more are on their way."

Grasping his hand, she accepted his help as he hauled her up to her feet, "I thought you would have been executed for helping me before. And I told you to call me Neri."

He grinned at her correction but continued, "No one had seen me help you that day. And after suffering a few wounds and making a decent show of 'fighting' off the dragon, they never suspected it."

Looking around herself, she saw the body of the guard he had approached her with dead on the ground and her almost killer still bleeding at their feet. "You continue to surprise me with your help. But, why?"

"I was sent from the castle with my partner there," he nodded to the body Neri hadn't engaged, "but when I saw it was you… I just couldn't. If it were only the Imperials, I guess it would be different, but I could never bring myself to fight you. And I know that I don't really stand a chance, anyway."

They both turned to the shouts of battle that now grew louder, and the faint calling of her name. Tullius and his soldiers rounded the stairs and began charging towards them with Kharjo just behind Tullius and Rikke.

"Wait!" Neri said throwing her arms out to block their path to Einar. "He is working with me as a spy. Einar is not to be harmed."

Tullius glanced over Einar, judging him, "Looks like a Stormcloak to me."

Neri straightened her shoulders and faced off with Tullius, "I say he isn't. What say you?"

Taking a deep breath, the general pressed his mouth in a hard line, "What can you tell us of their defenses, then?"

Einar looked over at Neri and upon her nod began, "All paths to the keep are blocked except one. You have to go through the housing district and make a right into a tight alleyway. There are archers on the roof of the buildings, but there aren't many. Last I heard, when you breached the walls, several of the Stormcloaks fled. This was Ulfric's last big push. Once you exit the alley, it will put you right at the entrance of the keep."

"If all goes well, you will be rewarded, soldier. Men! Move out, I want anyone with a bow to keep their eyes up!" Tullius ordered.

Once most of the men had moved forward, Kharjo came forward and grabbed Neri's arm, "What in the name of Oblivion were you thinking, woman?" His face was stern and his tone a little angry, but Neri could see the fear behind his eyes. "You were alone, you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't. I am fine."

Kharjo ran his fingers through the blood running down the side of her armor and held his hand in front of her face, "Then what do you call this?" Wrapping his arms around her, he held her to his chest closely, "I could have lost you," he whispered.

Neri smiled into his chest, closing her eyes as she put her own arms around him, "I'm sorry."

Nuzzling the top of her head, he said, "I thought we would stay together."

"I know."

A clearing of a throat snapped the couple out of their world and they both looked over to see Einar standing awkwardly to the side, nodding his head and acting like he was watching the snow fall.

"Sorry," Neri apologized and pulled away from Kharjo. "Einar, this is Kharjo. Kharjo, Einar. He helped me get out of Windhelm before."

Kharjo looked at the Nord, surprised that he owed so much to someone so young. Holding his arm out to Einar, Kharjo nodded to him, "I owe you more than I can express, soldier. I would be honored to call you friend."

"Er, thank you," Einar said, grasping Kharjo's arm.

Neri took a step forward, her eyes fixed on Einar's, "Einar, you need to get out of here. I worry that they will mistake you as foe. If you can't get out of the city, at least hide in one of the buildings."

"No. I want to fight with you. I want to end Ulfric's rule as much as you do."

It was a tense moment, but she knew that she couldn't tell him no. "Then stay close to us."

"I just hope he follows orders better than you," Kharjo said, eliciting a chuckle from the Nord.

Ignoring the warrior, Neri started forward, readying her weapons as the two warriors did the same behind her. By the time they reached the battle, the men were fighting for control of the alley. The Imperials were almost through.

Looking up, Neri saw shadows heaving themselves onto a roof and drawing their weapons: the archers. Pulling out her bow, she lined up her shot and released the arrow; it sailed true and buried hallway through his skull. His body went limp as he tumbled off the building. Neri turned back to her companions, "I should get up there. I would have a better vantage point and could take out any others that would target those below us."

"We will come with you," Einar said, "I have archery training as well."

"Let's go," Kharjo said weaving his hands together and backing up against the wall of a house.

Neri reattached her bow to her back while distancing herself from him. Rushing forward, she planted her foot in his hand and vaulted onto the roof. She landed gracefully on her feet and looked down at the men, "I will be right back."

Both looked at each other and tried to clamber up the side when she went out of sight. "Neri! No! Come back!"

She reappeared over the edge and stuck out her arm, "Only joking."

They scaled the roof together and heaved themselves onto an adjacent wall. Upon reaching the guard Neri had already killed, they found the bow teetering on the edge. Einar scooped it up and took the arrows Neri offered him. Kharjo watched the onslaught, unable to help without a ranged weapon. Looking around, he saw another guard climbing up to their position.

"I will return!" Kharjo said and jumped down unsheathing his weapon.

Neri glanced down to see Kharjo engaging the Stormcloak soldier. Her eyes darted over to Einar; he was good, certainly holding his own with a bow. She returned her attention to the battle below to help save some of the men. Things might just start looking up for them.

"Neri! Look out!" Einar yelled pushing her down.

She could hear the twang of a bowstring, the whistling of an arrow, the sickening squeal of metal through metal, and the awful sound of the arrow sinking into flesh. Neri scrambled to her feet and shot an arrow at the last Stormcloak on their level. With the enemy killed, and the Imperial forces pushing forward, Neri looked at Einar. He stood motionless, staring straight ahead. Slowly, his head lowered to stare at something on, or rather in, his chest.

"Einar?" Neri whispered just as Kharjo pulled himself back up to their location.

The Nord wavered slightly as he turned to look at them. As his body turned, they saw the arrow sticking straight out of his chest. Einar's legs buckled and he twisted as he fell, almost going over the edge. Kharjo leapt forward, grabbing the man's hand and pulling him back up onto the roof.

"Why! Why did you do it, Einar!" Neri demanded as she rushed to his side.

"You… you are… more imp – portant," he whispered. His eyes were already beginning to glaze over as each breath became more and more shallow.

"No, you are not going to die like this," Neri ordered as she rummaged through her pocket to produce a potion.

Einar placed a hand on hers and shook his head, "You will… need it… for facing… Ulfric."

"You have saved my life twice. I will not let you die! Kharjo, hold his head." She poured the potion down Einar's throat; she was going to save him whether he liked it or not. Taking a firm grip on the arrow, she pulled it out of his chest, his screams of pain being taken away on the wind. Placing her hands over his chest, she summoned her magic and concentrated on healing him.

"Kharjo, stop her," Einar whispered. "She needs her… strength… to face Ulfric," he grimaced with each inhale but held his gaze strong.

Kharjo looked between the two of them, "As she said, you saved her life twice. And in turn, you saved mine. I can't let you die either."

"Damn you, Khajiits," Einar breathed a slow chuckle.

"Where is the dragonborn?" they heard from below.

"Above, General Tullius."

"Dovahkiin! We have reached the keep! We are to face Ulfric now!" Tullius yelled.

Neri kept her hands over Einar, not wanting to leave him just yet.

"Go," the young man said, "I already feel better."

"I don't believe you," Neri grimaced at his wound and pulled out another potion, only this time he willingly accepted it. "Kharjo, can you bring him down?"

"Yes."

"Let's go, then." They scaled down the buildings, and when they were in sight, all of the men watched her approach. "See to this man," Neri ordered to a soldier. "Keep him alive or I will take your life in place of it." Of course she wasn't that spiteful, but she knew it might help maintain some order when the Imperials were faced with keeping what appeared to be a Stormcloak alive. "Tullius, I am ready."

"As am I," Kharjo said, stepping forward.

"The beginning of the end," Tullius said as he pushed open the door. Once they were all through, he turned back to Legate Rikke, "Secure the door."

"Already done, sir."

It was strange. Everything was quiet, not even the war just outside the door reached them. Ulfric was sitting on his throne as if he were waiting for a boring petition to come strolling in. He barely gave them any of his attention and the only guard was Galmar Stone-Fist standing before him. Did he not have anyone left?

"Ulfric Stormcloak!" Tullius shouted, the halls giving his voice a resonating quality, "You are guilty of insurrection, murder of the Imperial citizens, the assassination of Kin Torygg and high treason against the Empire. It's over."

Ulfric rolled his head back, eyeing each of them, his gaze falling on Neri. Their eyes locked and she could see that behind his relaxed façade, it was a man who knew that he was losing everything.

"Not while I'm still breathing, it's not," Galmar grunted, drawing his axe.

Rikke drew her sword and slowly stepped to the side eyeing Ulfric's right-hand man, "Step aside Galmar. We're here to accept Ulfric's surrender."

Tearing his eyes from Neri's, Ulfric stood up and came down one step, "I'll never surrender Skyrim into the hands of a corrupt and dying Empire."

Rikke spoke up again, "Skyrim doesn't belong to you, Ulfric."

"No, but I belong to her."

"Enough!" Tullius shouted, "You are traitors and will die traitors' deaths. Stand down and face public execution or advance and face summary execution by my hands. It matters little to me. Either way I'll be sending your heads back to Cyrodiil."

A deep rumbling laugh emanated from Galmar, "Well? What are we waiting for?"

"Die villain!" Tullius shouted as he rushed forward.

The general was intercepted by Galmar and pushed to the side where Rikke was. Together, Tullius and Rikke engaged into battle with him.

Ulfric turned towards Neri and Kharjo, "Cats," he spat. "Dragonborn. What a pleasure seeing you again. A shame I didn't get the chance to end things between us the last time we met." He turned his attention towards Kharjo, "I see you brought a friend with you. Hopefully we won't scratch either of you up too badly so I can still have my rugs."

Kharjo let out a growl and stepped closer to Neri.

"How sweet. Guards!"

Two men came around the corner with weapons drawn. Kharjo spun around and placed his back against Neri's. "I'll take care of these two, you deal with Ulfric. Just remember, you have a choice," he whispered to her and rushed forward to engage the newcomers.

"They will sing of this battle in all of Skyrim. Just how will it end though?" Just as he finished, he drew his axe and rushed towards Neri.

Neri parried one blow and slashed as his arm with her other arm. Ulfric dodged out of the way just in time. Their weapons clashed as they danced around each other. They could hear the fights going on around them, but neither acknowledged them. It was a one on one battle, to the death. Ulfric was more skilled than Neri had initially thought; it was obvious that he didn't spend all of his time sitting on his ass. He swung his axe at her again but the rogue dodged and managed to dig a dagger into his shoulder.

Ulfric gritted his teeth, his eyes ablaze. "FUS RO DAH!" Ulfric shouted, causing Neri to be flung backwards.

Her body slammed into the stone wall and she could hear a sickening crunch with the impact. Neri groaned as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees. Looking across the room, she saw Tullius and Rikke getting closer to cutting down Galmar. To her other side, she saw Kharjo had already taken out one enemy and was making short work of the next. Ulfric was all that was left.

Getting up on her feet, Neri squared her shoulders and breathed in deeply. "It's over, Ulfric."

"Hardly." He grabbed the dagger still in his shoulder and flung it to the side.

Tightening her grip on her other dagger, they ran towards each other. Neri dropped to her knees, sliding under Ulfric's axe and slashing his leg. She could hear him howling in pain as she dug her claws into the stone to stop her movement and twisting her body to face him. Still crouched down, Neri sprung forward just as Ulfric put his axe up to block her.

Neri snarled at him as they struggled for dominance. Ulfric moved faster than Neri suspected and he was able to ram his fingers into her wound. She hissed at the pain and lashed out at him. Ulfric hit her hand with the butt of the weapon, disarming her. Just before he could do more, Neri kicked the axe out of his own hand. She pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. She clawed and punched until he gripped her arms and they rolled on the floor fighting for supremacy, leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

Ulfric pinned her to the ground, his fingers wrapping around her neck as he thrust her head into the stone floor. Raising her arm, she swiped at him, tearing long gashes from his ear to his chin. He screamed in pain bringing a hand up to hold is face together. A well placed kick to the chest knocked him backwards and Neri scrambled to her feet.

Before she could engage him again, Tullius and Rikke had already arrived, dragging Ulfric to his knees. Kharjo came to Neri's side, wrapping an arm around her and handing her daggers back to her. Looking around herself, she stared at each person for a long moment. The battle had seemed so long yet so short at the same time.

"Well Ulfric, you can't escape from me this time," Tullius said smugly, "Any last requests before I send you to… to wherever you people go when you die.

"Sovngarde…" Rikke answered him, "sir," she cleared her throat.

"Right. Well?"

Ulfric straightened himself and looked around at his captors. He locked eyes with Neri, "Let the Dragonborn be the one to do it. It'll make for a better song," he sneered.

The way he said it made her anger rise. He was daring her to do it. There were so many things racing through her mind. Ulfric had wronged so many in his lifetime, both of his race and especially others. She had come to him several times offering assistance, and the first chance he got, he tried to kill her. He had been sentenced to death already and she had every right to exact her revenge.

But she knew what he was really looking for: he wanted her to make the choice that would make her more like him. An action that he would do.

Tullius watched her internal debate, "Song or not, I just want it done."

Kharjo ran his fingers lightly over her arms, turning her towards him, "You still have the choice, Neri. I support you in whatever you choose."

Turning to face Ulfric again, Neri looked at his smug face, "I've had my fair share of killing today," she looked back up at Kharjo, "I won't give him the satisfaction." Neri looked back at Ulfric and his expression had fallen; he had been truly defeated. His corruption had come to an end, and it had not spread to anyone else. She knew that even though she wouldn't make the final blow, she had been the one to defeat him.

Ulfric nodded to Neri, finally submitting. He then closed his eyes, and lowered his head, waiting Tullius' sword.

"I sharpened it just for this occasion," Tullius murmured to himself more than anyone else.

Neri watched the general raise his sword and bring it swiftly down on Ulfric's neck. It didn't cut through completely, but it was enough to kill him, and allow his blood to begin flowing freely, pooling around his lifeless body and stretching out towards them.

"I think we will take our leave, General," Neri said quietly. "We have wounds to treat and a friend outside that I need to attend to."

"Very well. Please join us in Solitude for our victory feast. I will arrange it for my men to give you horses to travel by. Farewell, Dovahkiin, and Kharjo."

"Thank you and farewell."

Kharjo nodded his goodbye as well and wrapped an arm around Neri to help support her as they walked towards the doors. "I must say, I am proud of the decision you made."

"You were right. I would have been no better than him if I had executed him. He still deserved what he got, but not by my hands. I may have a title but that doesn't mean I should sentence someone, and especially not out of vengeance," she looked up at him; she was tired, it read all over her features, but she still had a faint smile, "Thank you. I am so thankful that I have you."

"We both know that things are not over, yet. But I will be by your side."


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello, everyone! Well, here it is at last… the final chapter. Sorry that it is so short. I wanted to make it longer, but in all honesty, it felt a little boring and forced. If you think about it, most stories do a very quick wrap-up in the end, leaving you with hope and a way to draw your own conclusions. I apologize for getting it out so late, and it is hard to say goodbye, but it is time. I am also just so very worried that you will not like it! If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me. I am not sure if I will even get these questions, but I have considered an epilogue if there are a lot of unanswered questions from you guys. I have also considered a sequel, but that would probably be a long time off. And so, (as usual!) a very big and heartfelt thank you to everyone who gave my first fanfic a chance! Even if you didn't follow, favorite, or review, thank you for popping in to have a quick read. Well, before my nerves get the best of me and make me want to chicken out about posting this, here is the final chapter…_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

It had been a week since the battle for Windhelm. After the battle, Neri and Kharjo returned to Whiterun with Einar. The journey took twice as long to keep their Nord friend stable, but he was at least on his way to recovery. Upon reaching Whiterun, they were greeted with high honors from Jarl Balgruuf. There was still damage to the city, but not nearly on the scale of what had happened to Windhelm.

Neri opened her eyes to the sun already coming in through the window; a long restful sleep, the first in a long time. Sitting up, she stretched her back and twisted around to find Kharjo missing. Making her way downstairs, she found the door slightly ajar and voices coming through.

"Jarl Elisif the Fair requests an audience with Dovahkiin Neri, and her companions Kharjo and Einar, in Solitude for a feast in their honor."

"Thank you," Kharjo said, accepting the note from the messenger. He unfolded the paper to begin reading it as he reentered the home, shutting the door behind him. "Neri," he looked up, smiling at her, "good morning. We received an invitation."

"From Elisif, I overheard. I wonder what it could be about."

"I think we both know."

"Balgruuf already said that Khajiits are allowed in Whiterun. I trust him, but we have yet to see Ri'saad to test him on it. I guess it is time to see if Elisif will hold up her end of the bargain."

"Hold on to hope. We made it this far."

* * *

The carriage slowed to a stop at the stables outside of Solitude. Neri and Kharjo hopped out of the back and waited for Einar and Lydia to follow. They moved up the hill at a slower pace, still aware that Einar's chest was wounded. Although the outside had healed, magic could only do so much before the body had to take over.

"Dovahkiin!" a guard announced when they reached the doors. "An honor to have you join us. We have been expecting you." He gave a warm smile and opened the doors for them.

When they first entered the city, no one was in sight. All the businesses seemed to be closed as well, leaving the city with an almost ghost town feeling. "I swear, if we are walking into a trap, I am done with Nords. No offense," Neri said, turning to look at Einar and Lydia.

"None taken," Lydia answered while looking around. "I think I will be too if they try anything."

Making the turn towards the Blue Palace, their questions were answered as they found where everyone from the town was. The civilians lined the street, all smiling faces applauding the dragonborn and her friends. Neri set aside all her worries only to be filled with confusion and embarrassment. The people sang and the guards saluted as they walked the path into the keep.

As the doors opened, they were greeted by Elisif and her court, "Dovahkiin Neri, Kharjo, Einar and Lydia, it is a pleasure to have you all here. Allow me to personally invite you to the feast in your honor."

Neri looked back at her companions, unsure how to act. Even being the dragonborn, she had never been treated like this. It was moving. They all smiled back at her encouragingly and then turned to one another. "Thank you, Jarl Elisif. Please, lead the way."

The doors opened to the great hall and there was the chorus of chairs scooting back from the guests rising. Making a quick sweep with her eyes, Neri recognized many in the hall; allied jarls and high ranking soldiers she had fought alongside. When she looked at the main table her mouth almost dropped open. There, only a few seats down from where Elisif would be sitting were Ri'saad, Ahkari, and Ma'dran along with those of their caravans interspersed among the tables; as equals.

Neri and Kharjo sat at the table next to each other, and adjacent to Elisif's seat. Looking down at the other Khajiits, Neri found them all smiling back at her and each of them gave a bow to her.

Elisif stood at the head of the table and opened her arms, motioning for everyone to sit. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce our honored guests for this evening, Dovahkiin Neri and her companions Kharjo, Einar and Lydia. I am also pleased to present to you the leaders of the Khajiit caravans: Ri'saad, Ahkari, and Ma'dran.

"As we all know, the dragonborn and her companions have done a lot for Skyrim and for us. She has helped rid our land of Alduin the World-Eater and now she has helped us end the Stormcloak Rebellion. Without them, many of our sons and daughters may not have returned to us. For her service, I would like to officially announce that Solitude is open to all travelers of any race and origin. With that being said, I have talked with the other jarls of Skyrim and all are in agreement to allow Khajiits into any city of Skyrim," applause roared in the hall.

Neri's heart soared and stopped at the same moment. It was all happening. All at once. Finally, the first step for her people had been achieved. She looked down the table at her brethren; even they looked shocked, Ma'dran's mouth even hung open.

"Neri," Elisif continued, "you have done much for us, and we have not repaid you in kind. I would also like to bestow you the title of Thane of Solitude and gift you the home, Proudspire Manor. I do hope that you will consider staying in Solitude, but the choice is yours. Now, without lengthening this anymore, let us begin the feast." Elisif waved her hand to a servant at the back of the room and curtsied to her guests before sitting down.

"Do you really mean all of that?" Neri asked in disbelief as the bards started singing, drowning out her voice to the rest of the assembly.

Elisif smiled at the Khajiit woman and nodded her head, "With every fiber of my being."

Kharjo leaned in to Neri, and placing a hand in hers under the table, whispered, "I guess things turned out better than we hoped."

Neri didn't even have words. All she could manage was to smile and sigh.

* * *

After the feast, Neri caught up with Ri'saad, Ahkari and Ma'dran. Ri'saad was the first to greet her, nodding slightly to her, "Dovahkiin, it seems you succeeded in your efforts."

"Thank you, Ri'saad," Neri nodded back to him. "It is almost hard to believe."

"But it is true," Ma'dran inserted. "Elisif already invited the Khajiit to open a shop, not just a market stall. Though, a decision has not been made, as of yet."

"As has Jarl Balgruuf," Ri'saad agreed. "A very tempting offer, indeed."

"It won't be easy, though," Neri said looking at the caravan leaders. "Many will still hold grudges, judgments about Khajiit."

Ahkari was the first to speak up while giving a simple shrug, "It is to be expected. At least now there is the chance of progress. Perhaps in a generation or two it will not be so bad. A Khajiit Dovahkiin has already softened the prejudice."

"Yes," Kharjo spoke up, "It can't be fixed overnight, but if any of you need anything. We will be there."

The trio smiled at the couple and thanked them for the offer. Before departing, Ahkari turned to both of them, "Send word when the mating ceremony will take place. We expect it," she smiled.

Kharjo and Neri watched them leave then turned toward one another, "They must know something we don't," Neri sighed.

"I suppose so," Kharjo pressed his forehead against hers and purred.

A clearing of a throat announced their newest guest, Einar. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Einar," Neri greeted, "Not a problem. So, what will you do now?"

He gave a small shrug, "I have been offered a position with the guard and could always join the Imperial Army if I wished. I think for now, I will be with the guard, until I find something suitable." After a short pause he grinned, "I don't know if I could take any more adventures after an arrow to the chest."

The Khajiits smiled. "That is a legitimate excuse, I think," Kharjo laughed.

"You are more than welcome to stay at Proudspire Manor," Neri offered and watched the young Nord's jaw drop. "I doubt I will stay there frequently and I would hate for it to go to waste."

Einar's mouth moved but no words came out. Finally he managed a few stammered sentences, "B-but, it is too much. I couldn't. I can't!" At the wave of her hand he took a deep breath, "Thank you. You are most kind. Where will you stay though?"

"I have homes in Riften and Whiterun. And who knows," Neri looked up at Kharjo, "Maybe build one out in the country."

"Thank you, again," Einar bowed, "I will take my leave. Thank you, again, for just, everything."

They parted ways and the couple moved out onto the balcony, admiring the setting sun. "So, what is next?" Kharjo asked.

Neri looked around and rubbed her arms as if she were cold.

"Neri, what's wrong?" Kharjo asked.

She turned to him and smiled. "This is the first time I have felt at peace. Will I ever get used to it?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and she responded in kind, "Well, there is only one way to find out. And we can't dwell on the past or worry about the future. We just have to press on. And I will be by your side the entire time."

"No more living in the past? I like that." Neri rested her head against his chest and turned to look at the sun setting. She sighed as his head rested on hers. She agreed with his thoughts. "Continuing forward."


End file.
